


Keaton Was Better

by words_reign_here



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Pack, BAMF Stiles, Camping, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Nothing explicit, Pack Feels, There's a cub, also erica is the best pack sister you could ask for, but as of right now, everything is still fairly fluffy, holy crap there is violence in this chapter, i will warn you, if/when i explore that topic, plus derek reads cormac mccarthy, so i upped the rating, sterek happened, teen wolf is my happy fluffy place, there are allusions to a previous relationship that went badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 122,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt that I was sent:</p><p>Sterek. D&S are not together, but Stiles’ dad catches Derek scent mark cuddling Stiles in bed (because, you know, pack reasons), and he chases Derek from the house with cries of Stiles being too young for him-Derek runs-he just jumps out the fucking window and runs into the woods. Stiles, of course, thinks this is hilarious, and plays along with his dad's assumption. Stiles hams it up for all its worth, calling Derek “honey” “baby” “sweetie” "puppy" to tease him. Derek is mortified but likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keaton Was Better

“So wait.” Stiles says, trying to re-tape the bandage on his chest. “You are saying that if I smelled more like a wolf, this,” He gestured to the gauze on his chest that was covering some shallow cuts, “Wouldn’t have happened?” 

Derek crosses his arms over his chest. “No. I’m saying if you smelled like an Alpha, this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“But they would have known I wasn’t a werewolf.” Stiles said, frowning. 

Derek sighed his long suffering sigh because his life was horrible and filled with teenagers. 

“A human marked by an alpha guarantees that the alpha will come after whoever threatened the human.” Derek said.

“Oh. So it’s like you would be the invisible Kevin Costner to my Whitney Houston? Would you sing the song with me, Derek?” 

Derek looked confused for a moment before rolling his eyes and heading to the window. “Fine. Get your guts torn out next time. This is the last time I listen to Scott about being nice.” 

Stiles huffed out a laugh and sat down on his bed. “I’m sorry, hey! I’m sorry. I’ll remember that humor is offensive to you. Come on. Sit down. Tell me what I need to do.” 

Derek hesitated at the window, tapping his fingers against the sill. “It’s not what you need to do. It’s what you need to get an alpha to do.” 

“So you. What do I need to get you to do?” Stiles prompted him, as though he were a teacher, pulling an answer out of an unbelievably obstinate student. 

“Scent mark.” Derek sighed and stood up straight. “I need to scent mark you.” 

Stiles coughed. “What does- That sounds- Um?” 

“You just need to be in close physical contact with an alpha.” Derek said and sat down next to him. 

“Like this? Like how we are, right now?” Stiles asked, gesturing between the two of them. 

Derek looked down at his legs next to Stiles. There was a good six inches between them. “Uh. No.” 

“Closer?” 

Derek nodded. 

“How close?”

Derek looked out the window and considered jumping out of it anyway.

“Like… Allison and Scott close?” Stiles guessed. 

Derek sighed. 

“Dude. Ok. Look. You are an amazing looking guy and don’t get me wrong, we would have amazing children with my humor and intelligence and your bad ass good looks but I  _just_  turned eighteen, man. I can’t be having anyone’s wolf babies.” Stiles said. Derek listened to his heart speed up. 

“You can’t have my cubs, you idiot.” Derek muttered. 

“Oh.” Stiles said. 

There was silence for a full minute. 

“So. Listen. I’m going to get out of these jeans and then I’m gonna wash this blood off. I’m gonna try not to be awkward because I think I’m pickin up on what you’re puttin down here but I can’t guarantee I won’t be awkward because, you know, Stiles Stilinski here, awkward pro. So yeah. Just. Uh. No shoes on the bed? And there are some sweat pants in the bottom drawer over there if you want to- uh.” Stiles stood suddenly. “Yeah.”

He left the room in a weird haze of arousal and panic and Derek sighed. 

Again. 

He shrugged off his jacket and put it on the chair. He unlaced his boots and put them next to the chair and then found some sweat pants and pulled them on. He took his shirt off, since he had a white tank top underneath. Stiles shut the shower off in the room across the hall and Derek heard him getting dressed. He didn’t see Stiles get clothes before he rushed out so he had to assume he had some in the shower already.

Derek climbed on the bed and chose the spot closest to the window and sighed. He wondered how this had become his life. 

Stiles opened the door and glanced at Derek on the bed. Derek had one arm over his eyes and the other tucked under his head. Stiles didn’t say anything but shuffled into his bed next to Derek. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and looked over at Derek for a long moment. 

Derek raised the arm off his eyes and looked over. “What?” He asked. 

“Scott’s the only guy I’ve slept with and I know what he’s like. He kicks. He snores. He throws all the blankets on the floor. What are you like?” 

“I’m a cuddler.” Derek said, his eyes wide. 

“Really?” Stiles asked. He loved cuddling. 

“No.” Derek said. “Now go to sleep.” 

Stiles huffed but did as he was told after much tossing and turning. Finally, Derek reached over and laced his fingers through Stiles. He pulled some of the pain from the cuts on his chest away and said softly, “Sleep, Stiles.” 

He did. 

***

Stiles wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, but he could have sworn that Derek was spooning him in the middle of the night. 

He was ok with it; dream or not. 

***

The next morning, Derek was gone but his jacket wasn’t. There was a bright green sticky note with the instructions: 

_Wear this until I can come back._

_You snore._

“Yeah? Well you got wolf drool all over my pillow. Ass.” Stiles said. 

He wore the jacket to school anyway. 

Scott laughed at him. “It’s like the cheerleader wearing the quarterback’s letterman jacket.” 

“I hate you.” 

***

Derek didn’t come back for three days. When he did, Stiles was wearing headphones and doing homework. He wasn’t aware that Derek was in his room until he turned around to see Derek lounging on his bed, in the same sweats he had worn last time, reading Stiles’ copy of  _World War Z_. 

“Jesus!” Stiles said. 

Derek didn’t even look up. He just slowly turned the page. Stiles glared at him but his paper was due tomorrow. He stood and went to the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate milk from the fridge. He hesitated and grabbed one for Derek. 

“How’s the paper?” His dad said as he turned off the tv. 

“The French Revolution was… violent.” Stiles concluded. He shrugged. “It’s ok. How’s the game?” 

“They lost.” His dad rolled his eyes and they headed up the stairs. As his dad passed the room he said, “Don’t stay up too late.” 

“Gotcha.” Stiles said. 

He opened the door and Derek was exactly as he left him. He walked over and handed him a chocolate milk. Derek looked at it and back up to Stiles. Stiles waited for the snarky comment but all Derek said was a soft, “Thank you.” 

Stiles shrugged and returned to his paper. 

Two hours later, Derek said, “Your dad said not to stay up too late.”

“Yeah, just let me- Did you just remind me I have a bed time?” Stile said and turned to Derek. Derek just shrugged and turned another page. 

“Unbelievable.” Stiles muttered. He saved his paper, dropped the drive into his back pack and went to brush his teeth. When he came back in the room, the lights were off and Derek started to say, “Watch your-” 

And Stiles tripped over his backpack and headbutted Derek’s knee, his forehead hitting Derek’s knee with a hollow  _thunk_.

“Backpack.” Derek said. 

Then he  _snorted_. 

Stiles climbed up on his side of the bed, holding his forehead and saw Derek’s hands clapped over his mouth and his shoulders were shaking with laughter. 

“Laugh it up, you ass.” Stiles muttered. 

Derek snorted again. Stiles made it to his side of the bed and flopped down. Derek snorted and laughed and the whole bed was shaking with the effort of him not trying to laugh out loud. 

“I hate you.” Stiles muttered. Derek reached over with one hand and took away the pain but he was still laughing. Stiles huffed and rolled away from him. Eventually, they slept. 

***

Stiles wasn’t dreaming. Derek was curled around him, his hand under his shirt and on bare skin. 

Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles would have to think this through. 

But in the morning. 

***

The visits started as a weekly thing, but gradually increased to twice a week. Then three times a week. Derek would leave something of his on Stiles’ desk for him to wear. Usually a hoodie or the leather jacket but when a pack came sniffing around, Derek left a stack of shirts. 

A. Stack. 

Scott laughed at him. “Sometimes I freak out because I think Derek is here at the school but then it’s just you.” 

Erica leaned forward and sniffed delicately. “I can’t even tell Stiles from Derek anymore.” 

Isaac rolled his eyes. “I think that’s the point.” 

Boyd shook his head. “No. I’ve read up on this. Scent marking a human is pretty typical, for a pack like ours-”

Stiles gestures to Boyd.

“But I haven’t read up on a case like, uh, Derek.” 

Stiles got up from the lunch table and left.

***   

Later that week, Derek is reading _Blood Meridian_. 

“Isn’t that supposed to be a horrifying book?” Stiles asked, watching Derek’s eyebrows knit delicately together in concern. 

Derek nodded, turning the page. “It is. Did you finish your chemistry?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Wanna watch a movie?”

“No, I want to read.” Derek said softly. He patted Stiles’ spot next to him and Stiles clambered over him. Derek had only done this once before and Stiles hadn’t wanted to ask him to do it again, because  _God_ , such a miracle could possibly only exist once in this universe. 

Stiles curled up next to Derek and it wasn’t even awkward when their legs got all tangled up under the blankets. Derek began to read out loud from the book. 

“ _The truth about the world, he said, is that anything is possible. Had you not seen it all from birth and thereby bled it of its strangeness it would appear to you for what it is, a hat trick in a medicine show, a fevered dream, a trance bepopulate with chimeras having neither analogue nor precedent, an itinerant carnival, a migratory tentshow whose ultimate destination after many a pitch in many a mudded field is unspeakable and calamitous beyond reckoning._ ”

“Jesus.” Stiles said softly. 

“Right?” Derek said. Then he continued, “ _The universe is no narrow thing and the order within it is not constrained by any latitude in its conception to repeat what exists in one part in any other part. Even in this world more things exist without our knowledge than with it_...”

Even after Derek was asleep, the words rang in Stiles’ head and he looked up at the ceiling, Derek’s heavy arm across his stomach.

“’sa matter?” Derek slurred from his pillow. 

“Things exist.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Whether we acknowledge it or not.”

“...yeah.”

“You exist. I don’t understand you. And you aren’t this asshole in leather. Ok, yeah you are, but you are other things too. That part existed with or without my knowledge.” 

Derek opened one impossibly colored eye. 

“I don’t want any middle of the night confessions, Stiles. Tell me when we are awake.” 

Stiles shoved at Derek until Derek flipped over on his side and Stiles could curl into his heat. 

Because December is a cold month, ok?

***

They got sloppy. That’s the only reason it happened.

“Ok. Yes. Bale was an excellent Batman. You  _aren’t_  getting an argument there, but he was  _not_  better than Keaton.” Derek insisted. He was already in bed, ankles crossed, staring at Stiles like he couldn't believe someone would claim such a thing.

"Who are you and why are you in my bed spouting off such _blasphemy?_ " Stiles asked, horrified. 

"Keaton was the original!"

Stiles launched himself at Derek who barely let out a grunt when Stiles crashed into him. He jerked the pillow out from underneath Derek's head and started beating him over the head with it. "Bale! Was! The! Best!" Stiles said.

"Keaton was better!" Derek proclaimed, his arms up to fend off the blows, and he was _laughing_.

Stiles did that. Stiles made him laugh.

"Say it!" Stiles said.

"No!"

And the door crashed opened. His father stood there, gun drawn, looking ready to kill something.

The whole world paused as he took in Stiles in jersey shorts, Derek sprawled underneath him in a tank top and shorts and he blinked. 

Before Stiles could account for what had happened, he was standing, pillow still in hand and Derek was-

 _He was just gone_. 

The Sheriff made it to the window in time to shout at Derek, "Wait till I catch you, Hale! He's too young for you and your- whatever!"

The Sheriff turned and made for the door before Stiles could stop him. "Dad where are you going?"

"I'm getting Parrish and we are hunting him down and then I'm going to shoot him." The Sheriff seethed.

"Why?" Stiles asked. "I mean- dad. Did you not see us? You think I could have taken down an Alpha with a pillow?" He asked, holding it out to him for evidence.

"You mean- you and Hale- but- Lydia?" The Sheriff stuttered.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Red hair. Lydia."

"Strawberry blonde and no." Stiles said gently. "I'm eighteen, dad."

"I know that! But that doesn't mean- I mean- He didn't make you-?"

"No dad, geez." Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "We hang out. Watch movies. He sleeps better here. And it's sort of like- it's a manner of protection." Stiles said. His dad flushed. "Not that- we aren't! No! Not that kind of protection! I just-"

"He was attacked by a pack a few months ago, Sheriff." Derek said, doing that weird sneaky thing.

John shot him.

Stiles screamed.

"Jesus." Derek muttered, looking down at his arm.

"Why did you shoot him!" Stiles said. He slapped Derek's hands away as he dug at the wound. "Don't do that!"

"I have to get the bullet out!" Derek snapped back.

"Why did you get attacked!" The Sheriff yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Stiles yelled and pulled Derek's hand away again. He pulled him into the bathroom where there was tweezers and handled the disgusting job of digging a bullet out of Derek's arm and wiping the blood off. Derek was pale and panting at the end of it. Stiles thought he was going to faint.

"You ok?" Derek asked, putting a hand to Stiles' neck. The Sheriff tracked his movement.

"Yeah, _honey_." Stiles said. "I'm fine." 

The hole in Derek's arm was already gone by the time they turned to face the Sheriff. He pointed at them. "What?" He asked.

Stiles took a deep breath and Derek explained.

By the time Derek was done, the look of judgement was gone and he just looked tired.

"I'm gonna go into the station. Derek can stay, since he's been here for months now, anyway." He pointed a finger at Derek. "Dinner. Friday. At seven. Be there and dressed."

Derek nodded.

They waited until the door shut before stumbling back into Stiles' room. Stiles curled into Derek and Derek huffed out a sigh.

"You ok?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, _pumpkin butt_." Derek smirked. 

"Don't start with me. I'll embarrass you so hard."

"Ok, _dumpling_." 

***

On Friday, Derek showed up in a nice shirt, jeans with no holes and his good leather jacket that Stiles was determined to steal. Stiles was in the kitchen and the Sheriff let him in. "He's in the kitchen." John said, nodding to the back. "I'm sure you know where that is."

Derek scurried to Stiles' side and and Stiles glanced at him. "Are you scared?"

"Your dad _shot me_. It leaves an impression." 

"All right honey." Stile said rolling his eyes.

"What are you making, puddin' face?" Derek asked, determined not to be the one embarrassed tonight.

"Chicken and garlic potatoes. Puppy toes, set the table, would you?"

That one gave Derek pause. "Sure thing, Bambi eyes."

Stiles glared at him.

"How was work, berry butt?" Stiles asked, mashing the potatoes fiercely.

Derek almost laughed at that one. Almost. But the deepening feeling of domesticity was making it hard to concentrate. "Isaac is still sick. I don't think all of the wolfsbane is out of his system. Erica is failing chem and Lydia is trying to help her. Chris and I worked on some new arrowheads and Scott is failing trig pretty spectacularly."

"Is he off first line if he doesn't get the grade up?" Stiles asked, checking the oven.

"Him and Erica are already off hunts until they bring them up."

"Burn. It would help if Allison wasn't in Scott's trig class, I think."

"He doesn't even need it. I don't tell him that because it would give him an excuse to fail and I already promised Mrs. McCall that I would do everything I could to help him." Stiles tossed him a loaf of french bread and he caught it one hand. He went to the counter and began slicing it neatly. "Erica is improving though. So there's silver lining."

"You help them with their grades?" John asked from the door. Derek jerked and almost cut himself. John smirked. "The gun's locked up, son. Relax."

Derek blinked and looked down at the loaf of bread. "I try to help. I hired a tutor from the local community college to help Scott."

"And I noticed someone else's grades are doing better." John said.

"Uh, when I'm here, Stiles can talk through the problems, gets done faster and goes to sleep earlier."

John hummed but didn't say anything else.

Dinner was surprisingly painless once John and Derek found out they had sports in common. Derek helped Stiles put the dishes away after they were washed and walked him to the door.

"Derek, you aren't staying?" John called out.

Derek looked at Stiles.

Stiles shrugged. "We could start True Detective."

"If that's all right with you, sir!" Derek called back.

John snorted.

Derek and Stiles turned back to the stairs and the new show waiting for them.  

     


	2. Bale Was The Ultimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is graduating and it's time to move on. There's something there between Derek and Stiles, something that neither one of them has really talked about. But there are other, more pressing, matters at hand and it's time that the pack learn what it means to work as one, to fight as one. There are forces outside of themselves that are moving pawns into place and making each careful decision that Derek makes more crucial than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo...  
> So the next part of Keaton Was Better. This fandom has been so kind to me and loved the last fic so much, so this is my thank you (very extensive thank you) for all the love you showed Keaton.  
> I hope you like it and don't be afraid to drop me a line!

“I don’t know why you can’t just ask him. It makes no sense, Scott. Literally no sense.” Stiles said and frowned as Scott shot him.

“Because he already told us no.” Scott said and frowned when Stiles shot him back.

“Why?”

“He hates nature. He says he doesn't understand why he should be out in it when we have indoor plumbing and Netflix and electricity.”

“Isn’t he like the big daddy werewolf? Shouldn’t it be genetically encoded in him to love being out in nature and rolling in the mud and slop?” Stiles asked and tossed his controller down.

“We are wolves not pigs, Stiles.” Isaac said from the bed behind them.

“Get off Derek’s pillow, he’s going to kill you.”

“Derek has his own pillow?” Isaac asked, pulling said pillow out from underneath his head.

“Derek has his own Stiles, why are you surprised about the pillow?” Scott asked.

"Nonetheless.” Stiles forged ahead, refusing to acknowledge any comments. “Why is he going to listen to me and not you guys? You guys are his betas and all that.”

“That’s even less of a reason to listen.” Erica said, as she painted Lydia’s nails.

“I’m gonna have to side with Derek on this one.” Lydia said as she went over Erica’s homework. “I hate camping.”

“That surprises exactly no one, Lydia.” Boyd said from the computer desk.

“Why are you all in my room?” Stiles asked, looking around. “I thought this was bro night. Video game night. Bro bonding time.”

“Don’t be sexist, we all know that Lydia can kick your ass at any one of those video games.” Isaac said. “And Derek is out of town until Thursday and we needed pack time.”

“Don’t you live at Derek’s now?” Stiles asked him.

“Yeah but it smells like home here.” Boyd said. He looked around. “Somebody needs to go get food.”

“Stiles has Derek’s credit card.”

Five heads turned to look at Stiles who suddenly found his hands very interesting.

“Really.” Lydia said.

Stiles shrugged.

“And you think he won’t listen to you?” Erica said and snorted. “Order some pizzas. We’ll go get it.”

 

***

 

It was a long six days sans Derek. He had to go out of state to register something with some Pack Council thing and Stiles seemed to have made himself forget how much he was used to having Derek around. On Wednesday night, Stiles finished his English project with a huff, threw the pencil at the book he was dissecting and then tossed the book behind his shoulder.

“Hawthorne can suck it.” Stiles declared. “We all know that Suzanne Collins is where it’s at.”

“Hawthorne is a classic.” Derek said from behind him.

Stiles yelped and turned around.

“Why does it smell like my betas in here?” Derek asked, turning his head slowly and looking around the room.

“They’ve been here. Like. A lot.” Stiles said, trying to slow his heart. “Like every night since you’ve been gone. My dad is starting to wonder if he’s adopted some new kids. Boyd cooked him dinner last night. Erica ironed his shirt for work. Isaac helped with yard work. Dude, if they keep this up he is going to disown me and adopt them. It’s not fair. They have supernatural strength. You have to get them under control.”

“You… want them to stop helping your father?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I-” Stiles stopped and looked at Derek. “No. But yes. Wait, this is a weird question and why do you still have your clothes on?”

“I usually wear clothes, Stiles.” Derek said and Stiles decided that this was becoming one of the strangest conversations they’ve had in awhile and that was kind of saying something.

“No, like, your street clothes. Usually by the time I notice your creeper self has crept into my bed you have already changed into pajamas and are reading in bed.” Stiles studied Derek. Jeans, henley, boots and jacket. Then he looked up at Derek. In their time they had spent together, he had learned how to decipher the smallest of expressions. Raised eyebrows usually meant _please shut up Stiles._ Raised eyebrows with a slight frown usually meant _you are being an idiot but you’re kind of funny so go on_. A blank stare meant that Stiles had pushed too far. Derek reading meant that he pouted his bottom lip out.

He drooled when he slept.

“There’s something wrong.” Stiles said.

“Have you eaten?” Derek asked.

“No. Dad is on the late shift. What’s wrong?”

“Let’s go eat.” Derek said.

***

At Cindy’s Cafe, Derek ordered two double bacon cheeseburgers and fries and strawberry shakes for them both. Stiles ordered a cheeseburger and then sat back. Derek’s complexion was sallow and he looked decidedly unhappy.

“Ok, you look like shit and you are eating junk food. Did you get dumped?”

“Kind of.” Derek sighed. Stiles’ heart stopped and if Derek heard it, he gave no indication. “My mom had arranged a marriage with this other pack to the daughter of their alpha. She was nice. We emailed. Then mom died and- all that other stuff happened. I hadn’t heard from her in awhile and I saw her at the Pack Council.”

“Oh?” Stiles said, going for mildly disinterested. He was pretty sure he didn’t make it.

“She’s married. Got some kids of her own. The guy she married is really nice. Reminds me of Boyd.” Derek sounded distracted.

“And you’re… sad?” Stiles guessed. That wasn’t it, though.

“What?” Derek looked up and shook his head. “No. I just kind of got dumped. It’s ok though. Sarah is way happier with Ricky and they have a good pack. Strong. Their kids are awesome.”

Stiles looked around. There were some truckers on the other side of the diner and a few students at tables scattered between them, studying for finals. Pretty usual for a Wednesday night at nine o’clock. He was trying to gather his thoughts.

Derek was engaged and had forgotten to tell anyone. Secrets, again. There was something bothering him that he wasn’t willing to talk about, as usual. He was twitchy and nervous and he wanted to tell Stiles, but there was something holding his tongue. That was a lot to take in for anyone.

“Why are you back early?” Stiles finally asked.

“I was going to leave tomorrow but-” Derek shrugged. There it was. Again. The thing he wanted to talk about but wasn’t for whatever reason.

“Look, man. You just have to spit it out. At this point in our-” _oh god, what do I call this, Scott and I didn’t cuddle, Isaac doesn’t want to cuddle, what is Derek, what is he to me,_ “Deep and abiding friendship, you should be able to tell me what’s wrong with you. Or what’s bugging you.” Stiles waved a hand around. “Whatever.”

“Aren’t you pissed?” Derek asked, fiddling with his fork.

“Kind of.” Stiles said, nodding. “Being engaged to someone and not telling anyone is kind of a thing that we share with people, Derek.”

Derek smirked. “Sarah and I were friends. She’s a nice girl. You’d like her. She plays a mean Mario Kart.”

“She’s obviously a superior breed of wolf. Go on.”

“But we always said that we wouldn’t get married before thirty. You know, to give ourselves a chance with someone else before her and I became a pack. And that’s why I didn’t tell anyone. It wasn’t going to be a big deal for a while.” Derek shrugged.

“Ok.” Stiles said, taking a drink from his shake. “But that’s not what’s bothering you.”

Derek frowned and played with his fork. The waitress brought their food out and the door opened with a soft jingle.

“A lot of the alphas brought their packs. Ten, eleven betas. A few omegas were lurking around, to see if they could find packs to join.”

Stiles glanced up to the counter to see his dad ordering something. His dad made his way to their table and Stiles wanted to make him go away. He made an aborted gesture when Derek looked up.

“It’s ok.” Derek said softly and there was a sad kind of smile on his mouth that didn’t touch his eyes.

The Sheriff sat next to Derek and he continued, “And they were- I don’t know how to explain it. Their betas were like soldiers. Perfect attention, didn’t whine, didn’t question, nothing.” Derek fiddled with his fork some more and frowned at it. Stiles snatched it out of his had. Derek picked up the spoon as though Stiles hadn’t just taken the other utensil from him. “They were these perfect betas. You know?”

“And what, you feel like you’ve failed because that’s not what your betas are? They don’t _hop to_ and give you blind obedience?” Stiles asked, anger at the edge of his words.

“I feel like I’ve failed because I don’t _want_ that.” Derek said. He didn’t raise his eyes to either Stilinski. Stiles’ anger melted away. He was an ass, truly he was, more often then he would like to admit to it. “I don’t want Scott to stop questioning me. He makes me stop and think about what I’m doing. I don’t want Isaac to jump at every command. His dad did enough of that shit. I don’t want Boyd and Erica to have to hide that they are together so they don’t make waves. They have a bunch military of wolves. I have a-”

“A bunch of crazy ass teenagers?” Stiles provided.

“A family.” The Sheriff said, with an eye roll at his son. Derek nodded. “There’s no shame in that, boy. There isn’t. And when it comes down to it, there’s a reason why the military has a rule against desertion but family doesn’t.”

“Sheriff!” Cindy called from the front.

“Think that through. I’ll see you boys in the morning.” He squeezed Derek’s shoulder and left the table to pay.

“So you think you’ve failed being an alpha?” Stiles asked.

“I’m worried that I’ve failed you guys. The pack. Shouldn’t we be stronger?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. “We seem to defend the Hale territory pretty well so far.”

“We could have done better.” Derek muttered.

“We’re alive. And happy. And we’re all gonna graduate but I personally think you slept with the principle to get Scott through this past semester.” Stiles said and sat back.

“I don’t like you.” Derek said, gently.

“I know.”

“As a person, I don’t like you.”

“But you know it doesn’t keep me awake at night.” Stiles said with a wink and stuffed one that last curly fry in his mouth. “Come on. Let’s go.” He said and Derek stood and they left.

In the car, Stiles turned to Derek. “You haven’t, you know.” Derek cocked an eyebrow but kept his eyes on the road. “Failed, I mean. Erica’s seizures were getting worse. Her quality of life was going sharply downhill. At the rate Isaac’s piece of shit dad was going, Isaac was going to end up in some shallow grave somewhere. And Boyd finally got a family that he deserved. So if that’s Derek Hale’s definition of failure, well buddy, I’d like to fail as spectacularly as you did.”

Derek didn’t reply but his hands loosened on the wheel a bit.

***

“What is it?” Derek asked as Stiles turned over again.

“What is what?” Stiles asked. He had decided putting off asking Derek about the camping trip until at least the following day. The guy had enough on his mind.

“What is on your mind? You want to ask me something, you’re practically vibrating with it.” Derek was face down on his pillow, the one with Count Dooku on it. Stiles considered briefly updating his pillow cases but he loved the fact that Derek loved that one in particular. He was staring at Stiles with one eye open.

“The pack-”

“Ugh.” Derek said, sitting up and propping himself up on his side so he could peer down at Stiles.

“They want to go camping.” He finished.

“I told them to go! Have a good time! They could even borrow my lantern.” Derek said.

“They want you with them. It’s their graduation gift. Their goodbye.” Stiles prodded.

“You are all going to Cal State. You are all dragging me with you. Why. Why, do I have to go on a stupid camping trip? I hate camping. I hate it so much.” Derek moaned.

“They want to do it as a pack thing. Come on, Derek.”

“You are all going to be the death of me. Why is it not enough to be _one with nature_ once a month? Why do I have to drag my ass out there, in the dirt and the cold air, to spend some time with my pack?” Derek sat up, his eyes wide all of a sudden.

“What?” Stile said, sitting up too.

“I’m rich.” Derek said.

“…yeah?” Stiles said.

“We can go anywhere. We could go to St. Tropez. We could go to Italy. We could go anywhere that had hotel rooms.” Derek turned to Stiles and gripped his upper arms. “Stiles. _Hotel rooms_.”

“Uh?”

“Sleep.” Derek said, tugging Stiles back down. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

***

The pack did not go for it. They wanted to stay close at home but they did strike a deal with Derek.

Cabins.

There was a place up north that would rent cabins out to them and according to Stiles’ research could easily house the pack.

“A week.” Scott said.

“No.” Derek, Lydia and Erica replied.

“Two days.” Derek said. He stood, with Lydia and Erica behind him.

“Five.” Boyd said, standing behind Scott with Isaac.

“Three.” Derek growled.

‘Let’s just call it good at four and put a movie on. I’m starving.” Stiles said and jumped up to get in between the two.

“Wait.” Derek said. He put a hand on Stiles chest and pushed him back. Stiles stepped back and so did everyone else, arranging themselves behind Stiles. They were in Derek’s loft, on the pretense that they were having a pack meeting and deciding Derek’s gift to the pack for graduation. He had already confided in Stiles what he had gotten them all individually but they didn’t need to know that and Stiles could keep a secret, once in a while.

Stiles looked behind them and tried to step back into their ranks. They pushed him back forwards. “What are you hiding behind the soft, squishy human for?” He squeaked.

“Stiles.” Derek said.

“All right.” Stiles said and sat down on the ottoman to Derek’s left. Everyone else sat down on the big L shaped couch that dominated most of Derek’s living room and Stiles had to stifle a laugh. They were all looking up at Derek with big, sad eyes, like they had disappointed their favorite big brother. Even Lydia. Derek tugged on Stiles’ hair, _hard_ , to get him to shut up.

“Is this about the Council?” Scott asked quietly.

“Yeah, kind of. Scoot.” Derek ordered Stiles and slumped next to him. They were all casually dressed, loose track pants and tshirts. Lydia was drowning in one Isaac’s shirts because she didn’t want to wear something of Derek’s. ( _“That’s Stiles’ thing, not mine.”)_

“Most of the alphas brought their packs with them. And it was a lot of posturing and-” He huffed. “Imagine the biggest assholes you know, but as alpha werewolves.”

“Sounds like a ball.” Isaac said and stole some popcorn from Lydia.

“And they took their betas with them.” Derek finished.

Scott sat up straight at that comment. “Why didn’t you take us?”

“Finals.” Derek huffed. “I’d rather you graduate on time.”

Lydia put a hand on Scott’s arm and shushed him with a look. “That’s fair.” She said, encouraging him to go on. “So what happened?”

“I got us registered as a pack. Did some networking.” Derek shrugged. “It’s basically a really long work conference. There were feasts and territory disputes, omegas searching for packs, alphas looking for mates-” Derek shot Stiles a look at that, “And then the registration process.”

“So-what?” Boyd asked.

“The alphas there. Not all of them. Not all of the packs, I mean.” Derek huffed and looked down at his hands. “This is stupid.” He muttered to Stiles.

“They need to know.” Stiles muttered back.

Everyone watched them, Scott muttering to Lydia what they were saying.

“The packs were militant. They were- not militant, that’s not the word. They were regulation, not a single toe out of place. They obeyed their alpha without hesitation, even if it looked like their alpha was going to get them killed. And the alpha- sometimes did get his betas hurt-”

“What is this?” Isaac said, sitting up straight. “Are you saying-”

Derek was shaking his head. “No. Calm down. That’s not why I’m telling you this.” He looked over at Stiles, and the conversation they had had this morning with his dad, about finishing the registration process, about what was going to be expected from the pack. “That’s not what I want from you guys. Ever. I don’t ever want you to put my orders in front of your safety. I am yours, first. You are mine, second.” Derek looked down at his hands and then up at the rest of them. “Does that- I mean, do you get it?” He turned to Stiles. “Am I making sense?”

“You are to me, big guy.” Stiles said, nodding and squeezing his arm.

“The thing is, to get the new Hale pack registered, we have to pass these tests. They call them trials. Each beta, under the new alpha, is tested. And then the entire pack is tested as a group.”

“Tested.” Erica said flatly. “What kind of tests?”

“They are individualized. There’s no telling.” Derek said.

“Do you have an example?” Lydia asked.

“Depending on the beta, and their strength, it could be anything. When I officially joined my mom’s pack,” Derek shook his head. “They put me in a fiber glass box and filled it up with water and made the pack watch.”

“What happened?” Stiles asked, looking down at Derek’s hands.

“I broke the box.” Derek said.

Everyone chuckled. Of course he would.

“So they are going to test us. Ok.” Scott said. “We just have to work together. And like, bulk up.”

“It’s not just us.” Derek said softly, looking down at the ground. “It’s not just the wolves.”

There was silence. Even Stiles wasn’t aware of this part.

“What?” Lydia breathed.

“There’s this thing. Called the Observatory. They, uh, they keep track of the wolves and their packs. They never interfere and there is no telling who they are, but the Observatory reports to the Council. When I tried to register the Hale pack as just Scott, Erica, Boyd and Isaac they said that there were two other betas under me.” Derek looked up at Stiles and then over at Lydia. “A Lydia Martin and a Stiles Stilinski.”

“What would have-” Lydia cleared her throat and Stiles was so grateful that she was able to speak. “What would have happened if you had said that we didn’t belong to your pack?”

“You would have been named omegas and if you weren’t able to protect yourself and you were unwilling to join another pack, they would have killed you.” Derek said.

Stiles blinked and looked out the huge bank of windows behind Derek’s bed. He had always made a stringent differentiation between him and the wolves. The wolves were a pack. The wolves knew all the rules, all the etiquette. The wolves could run, fight. They had each other in a way that Stiles didn’t understand. They would protect Stiles, as long as they could, but Stiles understood that the pack was one thing and as close as he was to it, he would never actually be inside of it, not without the bite. Stiles watched as Lydia’s eyes filled up with tears and she turned into Scott’s shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. Erica pressed a hand to her mouth and Boyd rubbed Lydia’s back.

Stiles stood and went to the window.

All thoughts of a movie had flown out of his head.

He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and stood there, looking out the windows. He heard Lydia sniffling and then laughing and then crying again.

Stiles understood. Even if they weren’t named omegas, they were going to die. They were humans, even if Lydia was a banshee. They would not survive the trials the way that the wolves would.

“When- how long do we have?” Stiles said and he sounded like he was wheezing. He turned around and everything spun and he put his hand out and suddenly there were people there and they were saying things and he couldn’t hear them, not really. There was a buzzing and his heart was not beating like it was supposed to and people were _touching him_ and he pushed out, there was too much, there was too much and it was pressing down on his skin and he couldn’t get the air, _fuck the trials_ this was going to be the end of him and they were all still talking at him but none of the words could get through, and none of this thoughts could push back through the buzzing and he was on his knees and there was a growl and the people fell back, their words stopped and there was warmth at his back-

“Deep breath.” The growl said in his ear and an arm slipped around his waist and held him fast. “Deep breath, come on Stiles.”

And he choked a breath down and then another and another-

“No, feel my chest? Feel it? In with me.” Derek said softly. The warmth at his back was familiar and the strength was there for his taking. He slumped back into Derek and they fell to the floor, Derek propping Stiles up against his chest. Stiles closed his eyes and he took a deep breath in with Derek. “Ok, now out.” Stiles let it out. “Keep your eyes closed. Keep breathing.”

Stiles slapped a hand over Derek’s on his chest and kept his breathing the same.

“Good.” Derek muttered. “You’re doing good.”

Stiles flailed for Derek’s other hand and Derek gave it to him. They stayed like that for another couple of minutes.

“Are we going to die?” Stiles finally asked.

“That’s why we train. So that you won’t die.” Derek said.

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“No.” Derek said softly. “You aren’t going to die.”

When Stiles finally opens his eyes, him and Derek are propped up against one of the big columns and the rest of the pack is watching them, their eyes wide. He is sitting in between Derek’s legs, his own splayed widely in front of him.

“Sorry guys.” He said. “Panic attack.”

“We, uh. We noticed.” Isaac said and nodded. “Is it ok if we-?” He gestured to them, and how the rest of the pack had given them space. Lydia was still in the safety of Scott’s arms.

“Yeah.” Stiles said and nodded.

They approached slowly and Scott settled next to Derek, Lydia in his lap now. Her makeup was streaked. Isaac was on the other side.

“This is why we need to train.” Derek said softly, his hand still splayed over Stiles’ chest. “There are ways that Stiles and Lydia can draw strength from us. There are ways that we can draw from them. Humans in wolf packs are not unheard of.”

“When are the trials?” Boyd asked.

“One year. Next summer.” Derek said.

Stiles nodded. “Ok. We can do this. Right, Lydia?” He offered her his hand and she took, gripping him. She nodded. She reached for Stiles’ hand in Derek’s and leaned into him.

“We’ll be ok, Stiles.” She muttered.

“Hell yeah we will.” He said back. “We just gotta- I don’t know. I don’t know where to start.”

“We’ll start after our trip.” Derek said, looking around the room. “Let’s relax until then. Ok?”

The pack nodded and they stayed like that for awhile longer.

***

Graduation was a blast and the school party afterwards was even better. The pack had a week before they went camping and the days stretched out, long and lazy in front of Stiles.

“What are you going to do with your last summer before adulthood?” His dad asked one afternoon from his bedroom door.

“Sleep.” Stiles said. “I want to sleep and play video games.”

“I’m glad some things don’t change.” The Sheriff said fondly. “Derek coming over tonight?” He asked.

“I imagine so. Why?” Stiles sat up and looked at his dad.

“Just wondering.” The Sheriff said and shrugged. Stiles narrowed his eyes but his dad just shrugged. Stiles decided to leave it alone. His dad left a little while later and Stiles had just opened his laptop when he heard the door downstairs open.

“Dad?” He called down. “What’d you forget?”

There wasn’t an answer and Stiles could hear the front door creak, like it had been left open.

“Dad?” Stiles said again, feeling like an idiot in the first five minutes of any horror movie. He picked up his phone and opened the group messaging that was only labeled _Pack_. Wondering if he was overreacting, promising himself that he would buy everyone pizza if he was, Stiles sent out a mass text

_911!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He watched as it silently sent to Scott, Isaac, Derek, Boyd, Lydia and Erica. Now all he had to do was stay alive until they got here. He stood and grabbed the bat from beside his bed and felt underneath his mattress for the knife that Derek left there.

His phone immediately lit up.

_Isaac Calling_

He answered it with a swipe and called out, “Daddy-o? Is that you? What are you doing home? I thought you were-” And he heard something coming up the stairs and a man stopped in front of his door, looking like he had just crawled out of a grave.

“What the fuck are you.” Stile said calmly. He risked a glance at his phone and saw that the line was still connected. The scent of the guy hit him all at once and he gagged. “Oh my god, what is wrong with you?”

The guy snarled and charged at Stiles. Stiles took a step to the side, let the guy crash into the wall behind him and scrambled for the door. The guy turned around, amazingly fast, and threw Stiles into the hallway and he stopped.

“Alpha.” He said in a low guttural voice.

“Yeah, best friends with.” Stiles said, trying to sit up.

The guy snarled and his fangs came out. Stiles managed a sitting position, giving the homeless werewolf who smelled like death, just enough leverage to pull him to his feet and reach his neck. Stiles clutched the knife and swung wildly, managing to sink it into the guy’s bicep. He howled and threw Stiles towards the stairs. Stiles stumbled, and crashed down the stairs, landing right in front of the door. The guy was shaking with some kind of power at the top of the stairs and bounded down them, landing at Stiles feet. Stiles tried to scramble from him but the guy had sunk his claws into Stiles’ jeans to pin him to the floor. He sniffed deeply at Stiles knee, his neck cocked at a weird angle.

“Alpha.” He hissed again. He began to crawl up Stiles body and Stiles prayed to everything that was good and holy that he would have a better last memory than this. The guy was sniffing at his hip now and Stiles tried kicking out, tried reaching for the fire poker that was near him and then the door crashed open, falling off its hinges and Scott and Isaac came through the door. They both snarled and caught the guy easily, pulling him off Stiles. The guy growled, trying to pull away from them, but they were young and strong and their pack was coming. The guy was without a pack and there was obviously something wrong with him.

“Alpha!” He screamed, kicking out at Stiles. Derek came in just then as though he were answering a call and jerked the guy from Scott and Derek.

“Check him.” Derek said, his words slurred because of his fangs. He sank his claws into the guy and with an almost apologetic look at Stiles, took him out the backyard.

“Stiles?” Isaac asked, still a few paces away.

Stiles’ snapped his attention back to Scott and Isaac.

“Yeah. Good. Yeah. He didn’t- I don’t think he did anything other some sexually charged sniffing. He was getting a little too acquainted with the Stilinski goods.” Stiles’ voice was high and he stumbled over a few of his words.

“Maybe a shower?” Scott suggested, his nose wrinkled.

“Yeah. _Yes_.” Stiles said, jumping to his feet. He practically ran to the shower and threw his clothes out at an unsuspecting Scott. “Burn those.” He ordered. He saw Isaac tugging the sheets and blankets off his bed, since the guy had bounded off his bed.

There was already bruises forming on Stiles’ chest and back and he frowned at them. His shower was short and hot and prayed he didn’t smell like the homeless werewolf anymore. When he came out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his hips, he shooed Scott and Isaac out and started searching for something to wear. He got as far as pulling some sweats on before it hit him.

“Stiles?” Derek said, from the far side of the room. He couldn’t even pretend to be surprised.

“Whoo,” Stiles said, letting out a deep breath. “Yeah, big guy?”

“Do you want me to stay over here?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. Just for a minute.” Stiles said nodding.

“Ok.” Derek said and Stiles caught a glimpse of him, dirty and his jeans torn.

Stiles suddenly lunged for his trashcan and threw everything up that he had eaten for dinner. Derek stayed on his side of the room.

“Do you need me?” Derek asked gently from his side of the room. Stiles sat back and wiped at his face.

“I smell like puke and have snot all over me. Don’t think you want to come closer.”

Derek was suddenly there, pulling Stiles to his feet and wiping his face with his bare hand. There were a few tears mixed in with the snot.

“I’m ok with it.” Derek said. Then he pulled back. “Can I take you to see Melissa?”

“I’m fine.” Stiles said. “I just- I guess all that adrenaline.” He shrugged.

“Indulge me, would you?” Derek asked.

Stiles sighed and spied Scott in the doorway with the keys in his hand already.

“Fine.” He muttered. Derek helped him to his feet and although he didn’t help him down the stairs, he went first and Scott followed close behind. Isaac was standing next to the Camaro and his own sensible Toyota was pulled half up on the sidewalk.

“We can meet you there.” Scott offered.

“That’d be great.” Derek agreed and they were off.

At the hospital, Melissa checked the bruising and made sure he didn’t have a concussion. Just as he was pulling his shirt back on, his dad came in the room.

“Stiles.” The Sheriff said. He hugged him and Stiles hissed when one of his hands landed on a bruise. “You ok, son?” He asked.

“Right as rain, daddy-o.” Stiles said. “Everyone’s favorite nurse says so.”

“Just some bruising.” Melissa confirmed, tugging on the stethoscope around her neck.

“What the hell happened?” He asked, looking around. “Where the hell is Derek?”

“Right here, sir.” Derek said, coming into the room, Scott and Isaac right behind him, flanking his sides. They looked more bad ass than they actually were, especially since Stiles knew that Derek drooled in his sleep, hurt puppies made Isaac cry and Scott was afraid of heights.

“What the hell?” His father asked. “You tell me that you two being close is going to protect him and look where we are! Again!”

Derek looked down and shuffled his feet. Stiles was amazed. He looked _chastised._

“The wolf that went after him, he was-” Derek shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain it. He didn’t have a pack, but there was something else wrong with him. He was sick.”

The Sheriff and Melissa exchanged a look, both stepping closer to Derek even though they were currently occupying a private room. Scott kicked the door shut behind him.

“I didn’t think you got sick.” Stile said.

“We don’t. Not usually. Not with the usual human ailments, anyway. But there are a few things that I’ve heard of, that my mom told me to stay away from. A few things even Peter wouldn’t mess around with.” Derek said. He didn’t seem inclined to share what he knew.

“Derek.” Melissa said softly.

“Dead meat. When we hunt as wolves and take down prey, it’s fine. But if there is a carcass that is left,” Derek shook his head. “It smells wrong and off and on instinct, we leave it. But I’ve heard stories that some wolves, hungry enough and alone, will eat it. Once, maybe twice, we can survive it intact, but after that-” Derek shook his head.

“You said a few things.” The Sheriff prompted.

“Isolation. Wolves were not designed to survive alone. We can’t do it. It can drive us mad.” Derek said. “Make us attack an alpha and try to take their pack when the omega doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Anything else?” Scott asked.

“A spell. From a powerful witch.” Derek said. “But after that, I don’t know.”

“Do you know what happened to this one?” Stiles asked.

“I think it was the meat.” Derek muttered. “Even you could smell him. He smelled like death.”

Stiles couldn’t argue that point.

Melissa let him go after that, telling him to stay hydrated. She gave him strict orders not to be alone for the rest of the night and the Sheriff left back to work after talking to Derek and Isaac.

“What is he saying?” Stiles asked Scott.

“He just doesn’t want you to be alone tonight.” Scott said. “He’s asking Derek to stay. Isaac to keep an eye out.”

Stiles nodded and they left the hospital. They stopped at Derek’s house for a change of clothes and headed back to Stiles’ house. By the time they got there, it was dark and Lydia, Boyd and Erica were currently occupying his couch.

“Hey.” Boyd said, sitting up. “How you feeling?”

“Like I got thrown down the stairs.” Stiles answered. He rubbed the back of his head. “What are you guys doing here? Not that I don’t love you all to wolf-y and banshee bits, but you guys had to have broken in here.”

“We wanted to make sure you were ok. And Erica cooked for you.” Lydia said.

“I’m gonna go shower.” Derek muttered in Stiles’ ear.

“There’s soup on the stove.” Erica said. Stiles shuffled into kitchen, fulling expecting soup from a can boiling away on the stove top and he wanted to cry when he saw chicken noodle soup made from scratch in a huge pot on the stove. Isaac came in after him, pulling a ginger ale from the fridge and ladling some into a bowl. He put it on the table and nodded to Stiles.

“Thanks, man.” Stiles said, strangely touched. He began to eat and Isaac sat across from him, with his own bowl. He heard everyone else in the living room arguing over what to watch. “You know how to take care of people.” He said quietly to Isaac.

Isaac shrugged and Stiles didn’t think he was going to reply. “I had to. My dad, you know?”

Stiles could understand, he took care of his own father. His dad wasn’t the bastard that Isaac’s was, but there was something to be said about having that instinct for other people.

“Are you worried?” Stiles asked, suddenly.

“Usually.” Isaac said, nodding.

“No, I mean, the trials.”

“Oh.” Isaac swirled his spoon in the soup. “Because my fear is right out there in the open?”

Stiles nodded.

“Yeah.” Isaac said softly.

Stiles didn’t offer any words. There weren’t any, not for that kind of fear.

Derek came down, hair still wet and in crazy spikes. He got a bowl and sat down with Stiles and Isaac.

“Where is he?” Stiles asked after a moment of silence.

“In an unmarked grave.” Derek replied flatly.

Stiles closed his eyes.

“There was no other choice, Stiles.” Derek said. “Don’t put it on you. This guy, he was so far gone, there was no coming back from it. The sickness that he had in him was eating away at him. Literally. In a month, he would have been begging for someone to put him down.”

“Why would he do that to himself?” Stiles whispered.

“Desperation.” Derek replied.

***

Later, when everyone was gone and Stiles was laying in bed, his mind wandered.

“I can leave if you want me to.” Derek said.

It had crossed Stiles’ mind. He would be a liar if he said it didn’t. The omega had only come after Stiles because he smelled like Derek.

“No.” Stiles said after a moment. “There was no way to know that that could have happened. Don’t put it on you.” Stiles said, echoing Derek’s own words back to him.

“I’m supposed to offer you protection, not put you in the line of fire.” Derek replied. His back was to Stiles, the space between them a chasm.

“And how many times has that proven true?” Stiles asked. “I can think of five, right off the top of my head.”

Derek didn’t reply.

“Nothing is foolproof.” Stile said. “But if you want to leave, you can. I won’t stop you.”

There was another long moment and Derek sat up.

Stiles didn’t think he would actually take him up on the offer so he was speechless when Derek pulled his shirt on and then his jeans. He shoved his feet into his shoes and still hadn’t faced Stiles.

“I told your dad I would stay, so I’ll be around.” Derek said softly. He picked up his duffel bag and left the room. Stile sat up when he heard the door slam.

***

Stiles was still staring at the ceiling three hours later. His dad had called to check on him and Stiles had lied when his dad asked if Derek was close by. He was sure that Derek was out in the yard, or maybe in his car, and no doubt heard the conversation. So he was close. But Stiles’ definition of what “close” was had gotten royally fucked in the last nine months. “Close” mean that Derek was within in fingers reach, that he was close enough that if Stiles was having a panic attack or nightmare, Derek could lend a soothing hand or a calm word.

Stiles didn’t realize how big his room was without Derek in it.

“I hate you.” Stile said to the roof. “I am so used to you being right here that now when you aren’t, it’s like I’m missing something when I’m trying to sleep. Like a werewolf teddy bear. A werewolf blankey. A werewolf night light. But one little thing happens out of your control and now I have to pay for it. You’re an ass and I hate you. I can’t sleep. I know you can’t sleep. I don’t understand why we have to pay for one diseased werewolf’s mistake.”

Stiles huffed.

“I’m safer with you. But if you don’t want to be here, fine.” Stile sat up, an idea appearing in his head. “If you don’t want to be here, fine.” He repeated and reached for his phone on the nightstand. “I’ll call Isaac. I know for a fact that he can sleep through anything and is big on cuddling-”

The door slammed closed downstairs and Stiles could hear steps coming up to his room.

“Don’t.” Derek said from the door.

“Then don’t punish me.” Stiles hissed.

Derek’s shoulders lost their tension and he hung his head. “How can I protect you?”

“You can’t. Not from everything. If it’s not a werewolf, it’s gonna be something else. It’s life Derek and I’m human.” Stiles sat up and looked at his watch. “It’s four in the morning, man. Come on.”

Derek still stood at the door, a shadow.

“You rescued me ok? You did. I’m your damsel in distress or whatever.” Stiles continued to needle.

Derek was silent for a long moment and Stiles was about to kick him our for real when Derek finally said, “You don’t have the hips to pull off one of those ball gowns.”

It took Stiles a few seconds to catch up with what he said. “I don’t have the hips- Did you just make a joke? Derek Hale? At _my_ expense?”

Derek finally melted and stepped into the room. He unlaced his boots and pulled his shirt off and Stiles did not stare at the way his muscles were fluid and strong-

“Scoot over. You’re on my side.” Derek said softly.

Stiles put the phone back down on his nightstand and scooted. When Derek finally laid down, he was facing Stiles this time.

“Sleep.” Stiles said softly.

Derek closed his eyes.

***

A week later, Stiles was dragging himself out of the house at the ass crack of dawn and he hated every single member of his pack. He was carrying a box of food and there was a duffel bag over his shoulder and his dad was carrying a cooler behind him and another waited on the porch.

“If I didn’t know how much food your pack ate, I would question how long you were going to be gone.” The Sheriff huffed. Derek hopped out of an unfamiliar red truck and took the cooler and the box and ran back for the other cooler.

“You got enough water?” The Sheriff asked.

“Scott was in charge of that.” Stiles said, scratching his nose and squinting. The Sheriff turned to Derek.

“I have five cases, just in case.” Derek said. He reached down from the truck and pulled the bag of Stiles’ shoulder.

“And these, cabins, they have electricity and all that?” The Sheriff asked.

“Uh, no. Actually. All we have is the plumbing.” Stiles said.

The Sheriff sighed. “How are you going to call me?”

“I have a satellite phone.” Derek said from the bed of the truck, as he was untying a tarp and shoving the boxes of food underneath it. John and Stiles both went over and got a glimpse of what was underneath it and Stiles could feel his dad relax. From what they could see, there were blankets, boxes of food, water and other bags that Stiles could only guess contained clothes.

“You two going for the girls now?” John asked, clearly stalling.

“Already got ‘em.” Derek said and nodded to the backseat. Lydia and Erica were sprawled in the cab of the truck, asleep. They both wore sunglasses and were laying on several blankets, as though someone had made a bed in the back of the truck for them.

“Looks like you’re all prepared.” The Sheriff said.

“That’s why he’s the big alpha, dad. It’s kind of his- thing.” Stiles said and waved in Derek’s direction. Stiles could have been mistaken, because Derek was turning away, but it looked like he smiled.

“All right.” John sighed. He hugged Stiles and said, “Call me when you get there.”

“I will, dad.”

Derek jumped down from the back of the truck and John pulled him into a hug. “Take care of them. Let them make smores.”

Derek froze and his eyes went wide and Stiles would have laughed if every instinct in his body told him, _Don’t move_ , like his father was a wild animal.

Derek’s arms slowly came up around the Sheriff. “I will, sir.”

John squeezed him and stepped back. “Have fun.” He said.

Stiles pulled himself up into the front seat next to Derek and sighed when Derek handed him a coffee and a bag with a huge blueberry muffin.

“You are a god amongst mortals.” Stiles said and took a huge drink of the coffee.

“I’m glad you think so.” Derek said.

“Who’ s truck is this?” Stile said, running his hand over the dashboard.

“Mine.” Derek said.

“Tell me you didn’t buy a truck just for this trip.” Stiles said with a glare.

“No. It’s been in storage.” Derek laughed.

They swung by Scott’s and laughed as Scott, Isaac and Boyd tried to comfortably climb into Isaac’s Toyota Corolla.

“I don’t see why one of us can’t go with one of you.” Boyd grumbled.

“Come wake up Lydia or Erica and tell them to move. Then we can trade.” Stiles said from his seat.

The guys didn’t have anything to say after that but Derek informed Stiles that they complained for most of the two and a half hour trip. The girls slept most of the way and Derek let Stiles control the radio, so he had no complaints.

“How many bedrooms does each cabin have?” Stiles asked.

“Three.” Derek said, as he slowed down to find the turn.

“Are they very far away from each other?”

“About fifty yards.” Derek said, finding the small turn off and heading off road.

“We can have fires?”

“Yes. And there are fireplaces in each cabin.”

“Why don’t you like camping?”

“My family and I used to do it three or four times a year as a pack thing.” Derek hesitated. “I was hoping that our pack could start a different tradition.”

Stiles pulled himself up into a sitting position. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Derek shrugged. “I can’t hide from everything that my family and I did together, Stiles. At some point, I’m going to have to face up to what happened and, I don’t know, move on. Maybe not move on. That sounds like forgetting.”

“Go forward?” Stiles suggested.

“Yeah.” Derek said. “And this is our pack. Our brand new pack. I won’t forget, but I can’t let my memories dictate what we can and can’t do together.” Derek shrugged.

“If you’re sure.” Stiles said. “Because we can always ditch the pups and head to the Four Seasons in Sacramento. It’s only an hour north.”

Derek laughed.

They checked in at a little ranger’s station and Stiles picked up some brochures of hiking places. The girls were finally stretching and Erica stole what was left of Stiles’ cold coffee, making a face as she drank. The cabins were another twenty minutes west, hidden amongst the trees and backed well away from the road. They all got out of their vehicles and faced the identical log cabins. They shared a grill and there was already a firepit. The porches were swept and each had a large porch swing on them. There was a small packet on each door with the word _Welcome_ printed on it.

Derek moved first, heading to one cabin. He pulled the packet off the door and looked in it.

“Hm.” He said and handed it to Stiles. Inside were coupons to the small restaurant/bar down the road, instant coffee packets, candy and small toys.

“Neat!” Stiles said. He looked over at the other cabin to see Isaac and Scott already fighting over the toys.

He followed Derek in to find a small kitchen/dining room to the right, a hallway that led to two bedrooms and a flight of stairs going up. There was a bathroom at the end of the hall and Stiles turned in a circle, looking from the living room that was on his left, to the hallway, back to the kitchen.

“I thought you said there were three bedrooms!” Stiles called out to Derek, who had disappeared.

“There is.” Derek said, from somewhere above him. Stiles went to the spiral staircase and followed it up, to find Derek crouched in the small loft, where there was a large mattress on the floor with the window looking out into the yard. There were blankets piled at the end of the bed, like there had been in the other rooms, and the smallest dresser he had ever seen. Stiles fell on the mattress and found that it smelled like pine trees and rain.

“This is ours.” Stiles said softly to Derek, who was sitting on the mattress and looking out the window.

“Ok.” Derek said.

“Do you want to rest? I’m going to go help unload stuff.”

“Nah, I’ll come with.” Derek said and followed Stiles down and out. Erica and Lydia were already pulling lounge chairs out and setting them up. They placed towels over them carefully and laid down.

“Oh come on.” Scott whined. “You guys slept the entire way.”

“I’m very tired after being the highest ranked student, GPA-wise, in our state.” Lydia sighed dramatically.

“I just don’t want to help.” Erica added.

Derek dropped another lounger next to Erica and sprawled out on it. He snagged Stiles by the jeans as he walked by and pulled him down close.

“Dude, what?” Stiles asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

Derek smiled and Stiles could feel his heart do that weird stutter-jump-tremble thing and Derek plucked Stiles’ sunglasses from his face and put them on. Then he leaned back and settled in his chair.

Everyone else kept unloading like Stiles hadn’t almost died in front of them all (again) and Stiles helped them. An hour later, bedrooms were sorted out and Stiles had stolen Derek’s chair when he went to go use the bathroom.

“What are we doing for dinner?” Isaac asked from the porch swing.

“It’s always about food with you.” Erica said.

“I’m always hungry. Is it a wolf thing? A guy thing? A teenager thing?” He asked.

“All of it.” Derek said as he came out of his cabin. Scott was stretched out on the steps of the same cabin and looked up at Derek as he crossed the steps. “When you get a little older, the hunger lessens, except around the full moon. Or unless you’re pregnant.” His eyes shifted to Erica at this point. “Female werewolves that are pregnant eat enough to put even Scott to shame.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Erica drawled slowly. She had been laying in the sun and was feeling it’s effects. “What if I don’t want any kids?” She asked suddenly.

Derek shrugged. “Don’t have any.”

“There isn’t any kind of mandate that says as the only girl wolf here, I have to procreate?”

“That’s barbaric.” Stiles muttered. Derek tugged him up and Stiles scooted to the end of the lounger so that Derek could have his spot back.

“In some packs, the alpha can insist on it.” Derek said. He yawned. “But even I’m not that big of a dick.”

“When we do the trials, will other packs be there?” Scott asked.

Everyone stilled. There had been a silent rule that they weren’t going to talk about it until the camping trip was over.

“Yes.” Derek said. “Most of the ones that were at the Council this last time will be there again.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, staring into the trees. The birds were singing in the distance and the sunlight was slanting through the trees.

“Because if we don’t present ourselves as strong enough, it’s the opportunity for them to challenge us and take our territory.” Derek said.

“Steaks.” Boyd said suddenly. He stood and Isaac followed him inside their cabin. “I’ve had them marinating since last night.” He said and Isaac came behind him with a lighter and some charcoal.

“I can do a salad.” Lydia said, standing.

“I’ll do some potatoes.” Stiles volunteered. He stood and went inside their own cabin, found the potatoes and began cutting them into fourths. He drizzled some olive oil on them with some salt and pepper and divided them up into four large piles and wrapped them up into foil. He folded the foil around them and put them onto a large plate. When he was done, he took them out to Boyd and put them on the grill.

“Just let them steam.” He instructed. Boyd nodded and Stiles turned away, to see Scott and Derek at the edge of the woods, Scott speaking rapidly to Derek. Derek had his head down and was listening intently, his whole body leaning towards Scott. Derek was nodding at whatever Scott was saying to him and when Scott gestured to the pack as a whole, Stiles couldn’t help but feel like it was really him that Scott was talking about.

“Hey.” Boyd said softly. He was watching Stiles watch the other two. “It’ll be ok.”

“I really don’t know about that, man.” Stiles said with a smile.

He didn’t catch the look that Scott and Derek sent him as he made his way inside.

“I understand that you’re worried.” Derek said softly. “I do. But I think that you underestimate him sometimes.”

“I’m not underestimating him.” Scott said. He sighed. “He’s human. How is he going to stand up to a test designed by a wolf _for_ a wolf?”

“Who said that it was going to be for a wolf?” Derek said, confused. “I said that each test is individualized to test the person’s weakness. Where he could potentially fail the pack. I never said that the tests were going to be based on a wolf’s strength or speed.”

“I-” Scott stopped himself and looked around. “What does that mean?”

“What do you think Isaac’s greatest fear is?”

“His father.” Scott said.

“And?”

“Small, dark places.” Scott whispered.

“They are going to know that. And they are going to test him. Hard. That’s what I was talking about.” Derek said. He put a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “I know that it’s been hard on you. I know you never wanted it. I know that even now it’s hard for you to trust me. But let me think about this. Ok? They want a display of strength, of teamwork. We can give that to them.”

Scott sighed and looked up at the trees. “How are you so sure?”

Derek looked over at the cabins. Lydia was back in her chair and was talking with Boyd. Stiles was inside getting something to drink. Isaac and Erica were on the porch swing, playing cards. “When I first found out about this and I saw that the other packs were so uniform, you know that John told me?”

“Stiles’ dad?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. He said, _there’s a reason why the military has a rule against desertion but family doesn’t._ ” Derek looked at his small pack, his misfit toys. “I would like to think that we’re stronger than the rest of them.”

“But you don’t know that.” Scott whined. This ache in his chest, whenever he thought about the trials was only getting worse.

Derek gave him a small smile. “I do. I knew that you and Isaac would get to Stiles before I could. And I trusted that. And you did, didn’t you?”

***

Dinner was fantastic, but it always was when Boyd cooked. They sat around the fire that night, Stiles’ warmly drunk and sitting at Scott’s knee. Lydia had whipped up some wolfsbane and whiskey so even the wolves were feeling a little loose. Scott was playing with tufts of his hair and Stiles couldn’t help but lean into the easy touch of his best friend.

“Never have I ever made out with my best friend.” Boyd said. Boyd and Derek drank. Everyone else left their drinks down.

“Wait, you two-” Isaac said and gestured between Scott and Stiles. Scott had artfully styled two horns on top of Stiles’ head.

Scott shrugged. “I was curious.”

“I am easily persuaded.” Stiles said.

Lydia glanced between the two of them. “I knew it.” She whispered and held her hand out to Erica.

“Damn it.” She said and put a twenty in Lydia’s hand.

“So weird.” Isaac muttered. “I mean who was the-”

“I was.” Stiles said, raising his hand.

“Fuck.” Lydia said, putting the twenty back into Erica’s hand.

Derek was looking at them both, his eyebrows practically in his hairline.

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” Isaac said. Everyone but Stiles drank.

“Wait, you made out with Scott but you’ve never gone skinny dipping?” Erica asked.

“The chance has never presented itself.” Stiles said. “Never have I ever eaten more than seven hamburgers in one sitting.”

Lydia and Stiles drank.

The night passed on and Stiles must have fallen asleep against Scott’s leg, because sooner than he realized, Derek was patting his face. “Let’s go to bed.” He said gently. Scott had his head tipped back and was looking up at the sky and Lydia was leaning into his other shoulder.

“Ok.” Stiles said pleasantly, letting Derek pull him to his feet. Erica and Boyd were already gone and Isaac was on the porch of the other cabin. Halfway to their destination, Stiles stopped Derek and looked back. Lydia’s head on Scott’s shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. “Huh.” He said before turning back and letting Derek lead him the rest of the way.

Once upstairs, he realized how cold it was going to be and was thankful for Derek once again. He tugged off his shoes, his shirt and his jeans and climbed underneath the down blanket.

“I didn’t realize it was going to be this cold.” Stiles said.

“You could put on some clothes.” Derek said, now wearing the same thing as Stiles.

Stiles snorted. “With you in the same bed? Thanks, but I don’t want to wake up in Satan’s jacuzzi.”

Stiles shuffled a little closer to Derek who was already on his side, facing Stiles. “Why are werewolves so much warmer than humans?” He asked.

“Something about the shift. We have to keep up our temperatures to control it or something.” Derek yawned.

“I thought that alphas were supposed to know all this stuff.”

Derek reached out and for a second, Stiles thought he was patting him on the head. Then he remembered the horns that Scott had put on his head. “No. Well, maybe. I was never supposed to be the alpha. Laura was. My mom and dad groomed her from the beginning. I didn’t have to learn all that crap so I didn’t.”

“And here you are.”

“I’m trying to hold it together.” Derek said, a note of defensiveness in his tone.

“You’re doing better than that. What I mean is, here you are, with us. You’re doing good.” Stiles smiled a soft, tired smiled. “You’re good.”

Derek smiled and dropped his hand to Stiles’ cheek. “You’re good.”

“We’re good.”

***

The next morning, Stiles heard someone shuffling around in their room. “Go away.” Derek groaned.

“No, it’s time to get up.” Isaac said, from behind Stiles. Stiles lifted up the blanket behind him.

“Come on.” He said, from the back of Derek’s neck. “You know you want in on this.”

Isaac scrambled in the bed behind Stiles, his chest to Stiles back. Derek growled. Stiles hit him in the chest where he had his arms wrapped around Derek, one of the few times Derek let himself be cuddled. Pretty soon, Stiles was drifting off again, wrapped up in the warmth of the other two.

“Oh come on.” Lydia said. She shuffled into the loft as well. “Get up. Breakfast is almost ready.”

Wordlessly, Derek held his blanket up. There was a second’s pause before Lydia slid into the bed next to Derek.

Stiles began to drift again, this time, with his hand in Lydia’s hair.

“Guys- what are you- are you fucking kidding me? Isaac, oh my god.” Erica said, annoyance in her voice. Then Isaac held his hand out and she scrambled in the bed as well.

Stiles decided that he liked being in a pack.

He woke up when Scott climbed on top of them, laying across their bed. “Are you guys ever getting out of there?” He asked.

“You’re just jealous that I got in here first.” Isaac muttered, his head in Stiles’ neck.

“I’ve already been where you are, buddy.” Scott laughed. “So has Derek.”

Derek growled again. “This is what I get for making my pack out of a bunch of pain in the ass teenagers.”

“I made pancakes.” Scott said.

“I’m awake.” Stiles said immediately, pushing at the others that surrounded him fruitlessly. “Damn you and your supernatural strength.” He said to no one in particular.

In the end, they all stumbled downstairs and Scott began to heap pancakes and bacon on everyone’s plates and they all sat down to eat. Stiles got to the shower first and when he was done, everyone was already out and about, looking around the campgrounds, except for Lydia, who was lounging on her chair again, with a radio playing nearby.

“Where’d everyone go?” Stiles asked, flopping down beside her.

“Hmmmm… I’m not sure. Something about a lake? A hike?” She shook her head and the light caught her hair. “Sounded way too wolfy for my tastes.”

Stiles nodded and leaned back into the chair. Derek had left his sunglasses so he slipped them on.

“So.” Lydia said.

“Don’t ask me a question unless you are prepared to answer some of your own.” Stiles threatened.

“Fair enough.” Lydia said. “Are you worried about the trials?” She said, taking a different approach.

“Since I’ve begun making best friends with werewolves, I’ve been worried. I don’t want to die. I’d like to graduate college. I’d like my dad to walk me down the aisle.” Stiles shrugged. “But who knows? I could get hit by a car next week.”

“Are you trying to politely tell me not to worry?” She asked.

“Yes. We’re in the sun, we have nothing important to do for at least the next four days. Please, Lydia. Can we just _not_ for a few days?”

“Sure.” She said easily. She handed him a glass of iced tea. He took a drink and they laid in the sun for the next couple of hours until Erica and Isaac rolled out of the forest, wrestling each other to the ground. Scott and Boyd followed at a more even pace and Derek came bounding out of the forest from a completely different direction.

“Where’d you go?” Lydia asked.

“To the lake.” Scott said. He sat down on lounger between her legs and leaned into her chest.

“Isn’t that like seventeen miles away?” She asked, barely acknowledging Scott practically laying on top of her. She wound her arms around his chest and let her hands rest on his stomach.

“Yeah.” He said, his head falling to the side and closing his eyes.

They watched as the wolves engaged in even more wrestling and volleyball and they lay around, mostly in a sleepy haze. They cooked when they got hungry and laughed at each other. That night, it’s steaks again for dinner but around the fire, Derek passed around graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate bars. Everything melted sticky-sweet onto their fingers and there was just as much laughter that night as there was the previous night with alcohol. Derek watched with a certain amount of fondness as the pack took hold of each other, gently, not like what he imagines the alpha pack must have done to one another. His pack, the Hale pack, is easy with touches, even Boyd who wasn’t used to this much affection. Scott and Stiles, having grown up together and having long since lost personal boundary space are even closer now, letting whatever magic that creates a pack, a _good_ pack, a _strong_ pack, bring them even closer so that it’s easy to mistake them for brothers, born from the same parents. Erica and Lydia are constantly at each other’s sides and Derek knows they share everything from clothes to makeup to secrets about their boyfriends. Isaac drifts between all of them, being pulled in by whoever he is physically closest to. Right now he is leaning into Boyd who easily bears his weight. Earlier Stiles had wrapped an arm around his waist and said he was the pack’s angel. Lydia loved to play with his hair. Derek loved to wrestle with him. He may not have had a special person to call all his own, but he was not without love.

Stiles, more often than not, migrated to Derek’s space. Maybe it was because he was the most comfortable there, being close to Derek in the darkest nights and knowing that Derek knew all his nightmares and chased them away.

A damsel in distress, he had called himself. But it was Derek that he rescued.

An alpha, without a mate or a declared second, was lonely. He gave everything he was to his pack, like it should be, like he learned, and sometimes it felt like there was nothing left to call his own. Those nights, when he felt bereft of everything that he held dear and close to his own chest, were when he crawled into Stiles’ room and looked for something to hold on to, something to keep him from losing his control and running away.

Those were the nights when Stiles let Derek arrange themselves on his bed, their limbs tangled in the sleepy nights, smelling of cotton and lemon and oranges and the sun. Those were the nights when Stiles would wake Derek after a few hours of rest, his fingers tracing the tattoo on his back. Derek would let him, let him closer than anyone (even Kate, because let’s be honest, whatever he thought he and Kate had didn’t hold a candle to what was just developing between him and Stiles) and they would lay quiet in the early morning hours until Stiles grew sleepy once again and Derek would let Stiles hold him.

And now, even though most people would think that Stiles’ place was at Scott’s side, he was with Derek, inspecting his hand while Derek toasted a marshmallow.

“It’s not fair.” Stiles said. He stretched out his hand next to Derek’s and he could see the fainter lines on Stiles’ skin. He flipped Derek’s hand over so that his palm was facing the night sky and his forearm was bared. “There’s not a single scar.”

Derek could name off each scar on Stiles’ arm; a witch, a harpy, a selkie, a piece of broken glass, that time he fell off the skateboard…

“It’s a werewolf thing.” Derek said with a shrug. He carefully turned his marshmallow in the fire, trying to get the perfect toast on it.

“I know. But it’s still not fair.” Stiles said, tracing one finger on his own arm and then matching the gesture on Derek’s. Derek wanted to shiver but suppressed it and pulled the marshmallow out of the fire. He handed it over to Erica who was waiting with her smore already built.

Derek put down the skewer on the log that he was sitting on and turned to Stiles who was still frowning at his own arm and Derek’s. He let his eyes flash red and his canines grow longer.

“We could make it fair.” Derek said and Stiles looked up at him and everyone around the fire froze. Derek’s teeth bit into his bottom lip and although he wasn’t serious, he would never offer to do so without seriously talking to Stiles, Stiles tipped his head in consideration. Then he raised his hand to Derek’s face and traced the frown lines between his eyebrows and ran a finger down one long canine. Derek held the urge to lick at it at bay, but only just barely. Then Derek let his face shift back, rolled his eyes and said, “Tease.” Before licking his lips and skewering another marshmallow. The pack visibly relaxed and the marshmallow on Scott’s skewer fell into the fire.

“Damn it.” He sighed and Derek tossed him the bag. They all went back to their small conversations and eventually they began drifting to the cabins. Scott and Stiles were left alone, leaning against each other and looking up at the stars.

“Am I the world’s worst best friend for not noticing you and Lydia being a thing?” Stiles asked honestly.

“No.” Scott said and that was why he was Stiles’ best friend. “Am I the world’s worst best friend for not wanting you to be friends,” He paused and cleared his throat, “Or whatever, with Derek for like, four months?”

“A little.” Stiles said and Scott snorted.

“You’re stronger than you look, Stiles.” Scott said after a moment and there was only the slightest hitch in his breath. “I just think that you need to be told that. I don’t think even you know how strong you are. Those first few months, I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Stiles smiled. “That’s sweet, Scotty, but yes you could have.”

“I wouldn’t want to.”

“That’s the truth.”

“Are you guys-”

“Uh-uh, Scott. We don’t get to ask questions before the other person is ready to answer them. Both the other persons. And neither other person has broached that subject as of yet, so we aren’t answering any questions from the press.”

“He’s a good guy.” Scott said softly.

Stiles nodded, his head on Scott’s shoulder, as they leaned back to back and tilted their heads up to the stars. “He really is.”

“Are you going to be ok, when we go to college?” Stiles asked.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“We’re all going to be living together, man. Erica and Boyd will have their own room but Lydia told me that she needs her own space still. That’s good. I like it. But- what about you two?”

Stiles looked up at the sky, spotting the Little Dipper. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked details yet.”

“You should.” Scott said seriously.

“We will.” Stiles promised.

“I’m tired.” Scott said with a yawn.

“I’ll see you in the morning, buddy.” Stiles said and swung his leg up and over the log. He and Scott headed up to their rooms and Stiles crawled into bed next to Derek, who was already snoring, his big hand wrapped around Stiles’ pillow. Stiles jerked it out of his grasp, fell off the bed, pushed Derek’s arm over and settled in. He turned so that he was facing away from him and then turned back so that he was facing Derek. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he was able to trace Derek’s features in the near dark. Derek’s hand was tucked underneath his chin now, fingers curled into a fist. He looked like he was contemplating a particularly difficult math problem and Stiles smiled. Before he could think his actions over (because this was _Derek_ and as much as he would like to think that there might be something there, Derek hadn’t made a move, hadn’t said as much, and what if Stiles was wrong? What if Stiles was handing his heart over to someone who could tear him open and leave him for the flies and the maggots, emotionally speaking? What if Derek didn’t _want_ like Stiles wanted?) he reached out and traced his knuckles and the warm, unmarked skin underneath.

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles asked. He knew Derek was awake.

“I wouldn’t give you the bite without talking to you first, you know that right?”

“I know that.”

“Do you want it?”

“Do you need me in the pack as a wolf?” Stiles countered.

“No, but this isn’t about _need_ , Stiles.” Derek opened his eyes and flexed his hand and caught Stiles’ fingers in his own. “It’s about _want_.”

Stiles smiled. “I don’t want it.” He said softly. “Maybe later. But not right now. Right now, I’m happy with just being plain old me.”

Derek yawned. “There’s nothing plain about you.”

Stiles smiled easily. “Derek?”

“Hm?” He asked.

Instead of asking a question, Stiles lifted up Derek’s hand and slung it over his shoulder and curled himself into Derek, his face in his neck. Derek froze, for just a second. They hadn’t slept this way. This wasn’t unintentional cuddling, something that happened when you were asleep and the other person was unable to defend themselves. This was deliberate. This was Stiles curling into him, his face in his neck, warm and soft and smelling like citrus and the sunshine and the woods.

This was a choice.

So Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and they fell asleep like that, wrapped up in the smell of lemon and orange.

***

There was something outside. And it was chirping. Desperately. Angrily.

If a bird could chirp indignantly, this bird was chirping like that.

Derek was still wrapped up in Stiles, but he was wide awake.

It chirped again.

“Oh my god.” Derek said and shuffled out from underneath Stiles’ grasp and headed down the stairs in his boxer briefs. He headed to the firepit and when he got there, he saw the bird. Chirping indignantly, trapped in the gooey mess that had been Scott’s marshmallow from the night before. Derek sighed and crouched down. It pecked at his hand and he said, “Stop that.” to it. It chirped at him again. “Hey, man. I’m out here in my fucking underwear trying to get this shit off of you.” It pecked at him again. “Seriously? You know what? I’m about to leave your feathery ass out here, stuck in this mess.” Derek used his claws to gently pull the marshmallow off the bird’s feet and wondered if he was spending too much time with Stiles. He was talking to a bluebird, for crying out loud.

It pecked at him again and this time there was a droplet of blood. Derek sighed and when he finally got all of the gooey-ness off of the bird’s foot, he let it go. “Ungrateful ass.” Derek muttered. When he turned back to the cabins, everyone was standing out there, watching him.

As one, they all laughed at him.

He sighed and started up to the cabin, flicking Scott on the shoulder as he passed him. He climbed up the stairs and fell back into bed. A moment later, Stiles joined him.

“I’m going to get breakfast started.”

“Can you make scrambled eggs?” Derek asked.

“Yes. Anything else, bird-whisperer?” He asked, a note of mocking in his voice.

Derek snarled and felt his canines lengthen. Just like the night before, Stiles traced one with the tip of his finger and smiled at him. “That is not the typical reaction of a human confronted with an alpha werewolf.” Derek informed him.

“I’m not a typical human.” Stiles reminded him.

“Understatement of the century.” Derek said. “Ham? Bacon?”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow. “In the mood for meat?”

“Always.” Derek replied before he realized what he was saying. “Oh my god, Stiles.”

“You walked right into that one.” Stiles said, as he stood and grabbed a shirt off the ground.

Derek curled up in the blankets once again, making a nest out of them like he had seen Stiles do so many times before. He must have drifted off again because the next thing he knew, Boyd, Isaac and Scott were in the room with him, Isaac to his right, Boyd to his left and Scott casually strewn across the three of them.

“You are destroying your big, bad alpha image piece by piece, man.” Boyd informed him as Derek blinked his eyes open.

“Rescuing little baby birds? At five in the morning? What is going on with you?” Isaac asked.

“You didn’t hear it? It was _loud_.” Derek said. “I wanted it to shut up.”

“You could have killed it.” Scott said.

“What would that have accomplished?” Derek said. He fought the urge to push them all away. He had to remind himself that this was part of being in a pack. When he was younger, him and his cousins would pile themselves into each other like this, watching movies, sleeping, playing games. During the dead of winter, he would find himself asleep with his sisters, curled up with his parents. Wolves, by nature, were tactile creatures that needed touch like they needed air.

“It would have shut up.” Boyd said.

“Why would I be unnecessarily cruel?” Derek countered. “There’s no point.”

Isaac whistled. “You’ve got it bad.”

“Got what?” Derek grumbled.

“Stiles. You’ve got Stiles bad.” Scott said.

Derek sighed. He could deny it but there was an undercurrent there between him and Stiles. Something that really only they could feel. And he liked it. He liked that there was someone there for him, that could put aside whatever they were doing when Derek was having a dark day and watch Duck Tales with him or go get a burger at Tuesday at three in the morning. Derek had so little that he could claim as his own, that having Stiles with him was something valuable; something inestimable. Stiles made him stronger by making him more vulnerable. Derek had become more available to his pack and that made him stronger.

“Can I say that I don’t know what you’re talking about and leave this conversation for another time?” Derek said.

The three of them exchanged a look before shrugging as one. “If that’s how you’re going to play it.” Boyd said.

Isaac got out of the bed. “Breakfast is ready and then we are all going to the lake.”

“I saw a place that will rent jet skis.” Scott informed them. The three of them turned to Derek and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Oh my god, get out of here.” Derek said, struggling to unwrap himself from the blanket.

They laughed and eventually they made it downstairs. Breakfast was loud, like any other meal that involved the pack and Boyd and Erica started packing sandwich stuff and drinks for the trip to the lake. Everyone else started getting in their swimming gear, gathering towels and blankets and umbrellas. As soon as they were ready, they all piled into Derek’s truck and headed out to the lake.

It was a warm sparkling day and Lydia was applying sunscreen like there was no tomorrow, Scott helping her get her back. Erica was sweeping her hair off her neck and everyone else was claiming a spot on the beach underneath a cliff that overlooked the rest of the lake. As soon as everything was set up, Erica raised her hands, let out a primal scream and ran for the water. Scott chased after her and then Boyd ran out into the water as well. Stiles was about to turn to Derek to say something sarcastic but Derek was gone and Stiles watched, in some amazement, as Derek turned his back to the water and began to hike up the rocky path to the top of the cliff that overlooked the water.

“He wouldn’t.” Lydia said, shielding her eyes from the sun to watch him.

“That cliff has got to be at least a hundred feet high.” Stile said, his stomach doing funny turns.

“I think it’s a little more.” Isaac said, his head tilted back.

“You’re not helping.” Stiles said flatly.

Even the betas in the water had turned silently to the cliff and they watched as Derek peeked his head over the side, waved at everyone else and disappeared back over the edge.

“Oh no.” Lydia muttered, reaching for Stiles’ hand. She clenched his fingers tight in hers and sucked in a deep breath.

And before anyone else could say a thing, Derek was _flying_ off the edge of the cliff, his body in a perfect swan dive.

Stiles forgot how to breathe.

Derek hit the water with a splash and it was the longest five seconds of his life until Derek resurfaced, raised his hands much like Erica did and let out his own primal scream. Stiles jumped when Isaac answered with his own, along with everyone else in the water.

“Show off.” Stiles said, knowing Derek could hear him. He saw Derek’s mouth move but couldn’t understand him. Suddenly, Isaac’s arms came down around him an iron grip and he sprinted to the water, Stiles trapped in his arms. Stiles screamed and then found himself airborne.

Isaac had _thrown_ him.

He came up for air, sputtering water, and looking around indignantly and growling when he saw Derek struggling to stay afloat as he laughed his ass off.

“You are the worst werewolf ever.” Stiles swore at him.

“I don’t know.” Erica said, splashing by him. “Did you see Scott in the beginning?”

“Hey!” Scott said.

“But you don’t deny it.” Derek reminded him. Scott thought a moment and shrugged. They all laughed.

They stayed in the water, each taking turns diving off the cliff, trying for the best dive, but no one was able to beat Derek’s. Eventually they returned to shore, snacking and dozing in the sun. Lydia smeared even more sunscreen on Stiles, making sure to get his ears and nose.

“You aren’t going to put any on me?” Scott asked.

Lydia waved him away. “You aren’t going to fry like an egg like Stiles.”

“I’d be offended if it weren’t true.” Stiles muttered, practically purring underneath Lydia’s hands. Derek was propped up on his elbow, his body turned towards Stiles. He arched his eyebrow when Lydia dipped her hands low on Stiles’ back. Stiles smiled stupidly back.

Awhile later, a truck with a trailer attached to the back appeared and Derek stood, waving them down.

“What’s that?” Erica asked, lowering her sunglasses.

“Did he get us jet skis?” Scott whispered, reverent. The truck began to back the trailer into the water slowly and it appeared that yes, not only had Derek rented them jet skis, he had them delivered as well. “I take it back, everything.” Scott said. “He is the best alpha ever.” He jumped to his feet and ran at Derek, who turned at the last second and caught Scott. Scott laughed and wrapped his arms around Derek and pumped his fist in the air. Everyone laughed, even the guy in the truck.

“He sure does love jet skis.” Boyd remarked slowly.

“His dad, before things got bad, used to take him out on theirs.” Stiles said. They watched as Scott jumped from foot to foot, while the guy explained the rules and then took the keys and headed for one. He stopped and then turned back to his friends. He flashed them a grin and held a hand out to Lydia. She ran to him and jumped on the back.

There were two of them and Derek got one the back of the other. “Stiles!” He called out as he splashed into the water. Stiles jumped to his feet and ran for the jet ski, jumping on the back.

“Hold on.” Derek said to him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and they were off.

***

That night, when they had dragged themselves back to the cabins, they all sat around the campfire one last time. Stiles leaned into Derek, the fire and Derek’s body warming him pleasantly.

Across from him, Scott was drinking a beer with Boyd and Lydia was using Isaac as her own personal furnace. Erica was laid out on a log and they were all watching each other in a sleepy haze.

“When do we go house hunting?” Scott asked, his voice slow and sleepy.

“A couple weeks from now.” Derek yawned.

“This was great, Derek. Thanks.” Isaac said, raising his eyes to Derek.

Derek smiled. “I loved it too. Thanks for dragging me out here.”

“Derek?” Erica asked from her log.

“Hm?” Derek was looking up at the stars and remembering how he and his sisters used to sit with his dad while he told them all the old myths. He could barely remember any of them now.

“Can you do the thing? Just once?” She asked softly.

Derek laughed. “I am not doing it.”

“Come on.” Erica said, in that same soft voice. “Just once.”

Derek laughed and shook his head. “No way.”

There was a hesitation there, as though if they pushed him hard enough, he could be pressured into it. He shook his head finally. “No.” He said gently.

“Just once.” Scott pleaded, putting his beer bottle down and nudging Boyd. Lydia turned to Stiles and raised her eyebrows, looking at him. He shrugged. He didn’t know what they were talking about either.

“Is this some kind of wolf thing that Lydia and I don’t get?” Stiles asked, sitting up properly.

Scott smiled. “We want him to howl.”

Lydia glanced from Stiles back to Scott. “Why? I thought that was to tell you to back off or to fight or something equally as dangerous.”

“It can be.” Derek said. “It can also be a way to call my betas, to signal them to run, to signal them that it’s safe. It means a bunch of things.”

“Why won’t you?” Stiles asked.

“Because you guys are idiots.” Derek said with a fond smile.

“Please?” Isaac and Scott asked at once, turning to face him. They were both using the puppy eyes and supernatural or not, there was no defense against that.

“Oh my god.” Derek muttered. “Just once, you spoiled brats.” He tipped his head back but Scott stopped him.

“No, no. You have to stand when you do it.” Scott insisted, getting excited. He looked so much like a puppy that Stiles had to choke down a snort. Derek rolled his eyes and stood. All the betas turned to him and for a second, there was a fleeting shyness on his face before he turned his head up and let out a howl.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open. It wasn’t the first time he heard Derek howl, not at all. But normally, like Lydia said, it was used in a life or death situation. He had used it to assert his authority if his betas tried to challenge him or used it to call the others to him if he was under attack or wounded.

But this-

This was different. There was no pain, there was no anger in it. There was joy and something akin to laughter. There was a depth of being alive, of being hungry, of being on the edge of love and acceptance and it crashed into Stiles’ chest. He felt like it could have knocked him off his feet and for a second, he forgot how to breathe. It felt like it was burning him from the inside out, but in the most brilliant, unforgettable way. Like he was falling in love, but without the falling. Like he was present, like he was held, like his mother was still alive and it was his birthday and nothing, _nothing_ could touch him while his pack surrounded him.

When he became aware of himself again, he was wiping at his face and the wolves were laughing. He turned to them, ready to snark, when he realized that they weren’t laughing at him. Their eyes were glowing gold, their teeth were extended and if the call had hit Stiles like it had, this is the effect it must have had on them

They were _giddy_.

Derek sat back down and laughed with them for a second. His eyes were flashing red too, but his teeth weren’t out.

“Oh.” Stiles said.

Derek turned to him, a grin on his face. He reached up and wiped at Stiles’ cheek with his thumb and smiled. “Yeah?” He said.

Stiles nodded like an idiot.

The other wolves were still giggling and the look on Derek’s face froze.

“What?” Stiles asked, not that he was complaining that Derek’s hand was still on his face.

“Shush.” He said softly. Stiles fell silent but the others did not. Derek growled and they stopped. “Did you hear that?” He asked, looking to the woods.

Isaac snorted. “Come on, Derek. We _are_ the monsters in the woods.”

Derek stood and made his way over to the edge of the treeline. Stiles stayed where he was, watching Derek’s back. He was silent and the line of his shoulders was tense.

“Derek?” Boyd asked.

Derek didn’t reply but instead, he howled, once more. This time it wasn’t the joy-love-alive howl. This time, there was no mistaking it, he was calling his pack to him. The betas stood and went to his side, eyes flashing, claws out. They were panting slightly, like they were getting ready for a fight. Stiles stood too, Lydia at his side. He wished he had brought his bat.

“There.” Derek said.

“I heard it.” Scott said.

Stiles did too, a second later. Derek crouched and everyone else followed suit. There was some rustling and a puppy walked out of the forest, limping and bloody. It headed straight for Derek and laid down, baring his belly. It was panting and everyone drew back.

“Did Derek just find a puppy?” Lydia whispered to Stiles.

“I think so.” Stiles whispered back.

“It’s a cub.” Derek said. He reached out a hand and laid it on the puppy’s exposed belly. It yipped but didn’t move otherwise. “He’s hurt.”

“What are- what are you going to do?” Stiles asked from his place behind the pack.

“I can’t raise a wolf.” Derek said, staring down at the cub, his hand still on his belly.

“So what are you going to do?” Stiles asked. Scott looked back at him, impatient and jerked him forward. “Are you going to leave him?”

Derek was silent for a long time, as was the cub under his hand.

“Fuck.” Derek muttered, picking the cub up and cradling him to his chest. “Goddamn it.” The cub yipped and tried to bite at Derek’s chin. It calmed down as soon as it heard the growl in Derek’s chest. He turned and saw Stiles. “Here.” He said and shoved the cub into his arms, not waiting for a reply.

“What do I do with him?” Stiles asked, his voice cracking on the last note.

“Name him, first.” Derek said, stepping back.

“I, uh.” Stiles looked down at the cub that was now curled in his arms. He looked around at his packmates, waiting for suggestions. They all remained silent. “Dusk.” He said.

“Ok.” Derek said.

“Is he part of the pack now?” Scott asked, his hands reaching for Dusk. He sniffed at Scott’s hand and chewed on his index finger. “Bro.” Scott chided and flashed his eyes. Dusk let go and licked instead.

Derek huffed. “It looks like it.”

“Can I check him out, Stiles?” Scott asked, nodding to their cabin.

“Oh, yeah.” Stiles said, following Scott into the cabin. Scott didn’t have the depth of Deaton’s knowledge, but he knew enough to make sure that Dusk wasn’t dying. The only wound that Scott could find was his right ear.

“The ear flap is torn, he probably won’t be able to make it stand up later on. But I think the vertical ear canal is fine, which means the hearing is fine. He’ll just look a little goofy later on.”

“Well, you look a little goofy and Lydia is dating you, so there’s hope for everyone.” Isaac said defensively, picking Dusk up.

“Ouch.” Scott said, a hand over his heart.

“What happened to his mom?” Stiles asked.

“She’s dead.” Derek said. “I could smell her body when we got close enough.”

Derek stepped forward and pulled Dusk out of Isaac’s hands and set him on the floor. Dusk went to leave Derek’s feet until Derek growled at him, at which point he laid down and tried to look up at all of them from his lowered head.

“He’s a baby.” Derek said. “We’re going to have to teach him his place in the pack.” He pointed at them. “We are _all_ going to have to raise him.”

Everyone else was silent.

“I’m going to bed.” Stiles declared. He turned and went to the door. He heard Derek follow him and there was a small, uncertain bark behind him.

“Oh for the love of-” Derek said. He snapped his fingers and Stiles watched as Dusk jumped to and followed them both out the door and over to their own cabin. At the stairs, Stiles picked him up and carried him.

“He’s going to be too big for that before you know it.” Derek warned him.

“But he’s not right now.” Stiles said, setting him down on the loft. They undressed and got under the blankets, Derek pressing his chest to Stiles’ back. Dusk lay down on the floor next to them and they all fell asleep.

 

 

 

 


	3. But At Least We Can Agree That Clooney Was The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the threats keep coming and sometimes the pack can only barely keep their head above water. But none of them can remember when they've been happier or safer. The training has started and it couldn't have come at a better time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next chapter. The Teen Wolf fandom has been absolutely phenomenal in welcoming me! So as long as the demand is there, I'll keep posting. Don't be afraid to drop me a line.

Lydia stood over the Sheriff. His gun lay loose in his fingers and she could have reached down to grab it, but if there was one thing that could be said about Lydia, it’s that she wasn’t an idiot. And she didn’t know how to use a gun. The Sheriff’s head was bleeding heavily from whatever had come out of the forest and snatched her and then bashed him over the head.

She stood for a long moment, unsure. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

“ _You’re never alone, you know that, right?” Erica said. They were laying on her bed, looking up at the stars that Scott had put on her ceiling._

“ _It feels like it. Sometimes, with the voices, the whispers-”_

“ _I get it. That’s how I feel sometimes too. Being like this isn’t the fun and games we want you to think.” Erica smiled slyly over at her. “But all you have to do is call and we’ll come running. Especially when it gets bad. You’re pack. We can hear you. We can_ feel _you.”_

Lydia tilted her head back and screamed.

***

**Two Months Earlier**

The real estate lady wasn’t even subtle about the way she was checking out Boyd and Isaac. From the way that Derek was drinking his coffee (angrily, if anyone could drink coffee angrily) Stiles and the rest of the pack knew that she was testing his very last nerve. She was practically licking her lips and chomping at the bit. He had been relegated to the very back of their group for fear of what he might do. Lydia sat in front of her desk, a sweet smile on her face and discussed what they wanted.

“A six bedroom home?” She repeated, for what felt like the twelfth time.

“Yes. With at least four bathrooms.” Lydia said. Again.

The real estate agent looked hesitant and glanced around, her eyes landing on Derek, clearly the oldest of the group. “Before we start, what kind of budget are we looking at?” Derek had already spoken to her on the phone and faxed all the necessary paperwork. This felt like she was stalling.

Lydia lowered her eyes to her purse and turned her head. “Derek?”

“There isn’t a budget.” Derek said evenly.

Willa Thorne looked up sharply and said, “I’m sorry?”

“There’s no budget. We are only looking for something that is relatively close to Cal State.” Derek directed.

She blinked and said, “Ok. Well, if you don’t mind, Ms. Martin, I’m going to need a credit check on the six of you.” Willa’s smile stretched wide and her eyes looked expectant. She pulled a drawer open and Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be the one paying.” He said. “You have my financial records in front of you, on your computer and I know that you know that I can more than handle the rent for the next four years. So if we could just get on with this?”

“You will be the sole signature on this property?” Willa said.

Again.

Scott shifted from one foot to the other and Stiles glanced at him. She was trying even Scott’s patience at this point.

Derek glanced out the window. The day was sunny and his pack was in this tiny office with this infuriating woman who would rather parrot everything that Lydia and Derek was saying to her rather than get on with the search. Dusk was waiting outside in the SUV and Derek was just not comfortable leaving him out there for much longer. He tried to take a deep breath, to reign his temper in, he was supposed to be the adult here-

“If you are unwilling to rent to Derek and the rest of us here, I’m sure we can find someone else.” Scott said, nodding to everyone else. They all stood and straightened up as one and followed Derek out the door.

The woman sputtered as they turned and left the room that smelled like too much perfume.

As the group exited the room, Isaac ran into a small girl who was carrying a pile of folders almost as tall as she was. Papers, folders, everything, scattered everywhere. Isaac knelt down immediately, along with Scott and Erica and began to pick everything up.

“I’m sorry about him.” Erica said to the girl, who looked on the verge of tears. “He’s so tall he forgets that there are others down here.”

The girl laughed softly and Isaac looked sheepish. “My fault. I was getting too excited about these new showings,” She gestured to the papers around her, “And I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“New showings?” Derek asked. He liked her better than Willa, in the office. She reminded him of Cora.

The girl looked up, her blue eyes widening.

“Yeah.” She said softly. They finished gathering the papers and Erica insisted that Isaac take the folders for her into the girl’s even smaller office. “They just came up on the market and the _one_ client I have will want to jump on them and frankly, I could use the commission-” She stopped herself and smiled. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t very professional of me. Was there anything I could help you with?”

“Fuck professionalism, I think I found someone I can work with.” Derek said. He nodded at the girl. “Lydia?”

Lydia stepped forward and pulled out a folder from her bag. “We need a six bedroom home, four baths. Close to Cal State. No budget. Can you help us?”

“To rent or buy?” The girl said, seating herself behind her desk and typing.

Lydia looked over her shoulder at Derek.

“From you? I’ll buy.” Derek said. He pulled out his credit report and all of his statements with his financial holdings. “Can you work with that?”

The girl snorted as she scanned her paperwork. “Honey, this is going to be the easiest thing I do all week.” She placed the paperwork down and extended her hand to Lydia. “Lorri Harkin.” She said.

Lydia smiled widely. “Lydia. We’re the Hales.” She said gesturing to everyone behind her. “That’s Boyd, Erica. You met Isaac. That’s Scott. Tall, dark and eyebrows back there is Derek. And pretty boy is Stiles.”

Lorri laughed, deep and sweet. Stiles decided that he liked her. “It’s nice to meet you. Now. Do you want a pool?”

***

Lorri was the single most efficient individual that Lydia had ever met. She sussed out from the ongoing discussion between the pack members what was absolutely essential and what was extraneous.

A large kitchen for Boyd.

Two master bedrooms, one for Derek and one for Lydia who refused to share an en suite with anyone else.

A large yard for Dusk.

An entertainment room to shove Scott and Stiles in for their video gaming and movie night.

Plenty of windows and natural light for Erica.

Lots of square footage so they didn’t end up killing each other.

“All right.” Lorri said as she came back in the office. She had printed up the listings that she thought that might like and she handed them to Lydia. Lydia looked through them and narrowed it down to five. She handed that packet to Derek who barely glanced through them before nodding.

“I don’t have anything for the rest of today or tomorrow, so if you would like to get started, we can certainly do that.” Lorri said.

Everyone turned to look back at Derek. “We can do right now.” He said.

“Excellent.” Lorri said and stood. They followed her out to the parking lot and they decided which house they wanted to start with. Derek pulled his sunglasses on and leaned against the driver’s side door as he looked through the listings. There was a hit of lust on the air and although Derek raised an eyebrow, he didn’t look up. Instead he reached out for Stiles’ jeans and pulled him in a little closer. “Which one do you think?” Derek asked Stiles.

Stiles shifted so that he was leaning into Derek’s arm to see the listing. “I like the one on Linden Drive.” He said. Dusk poked his head out the window by Stiles and shoved his muzzle into Stiles’ ear.

“Dude!” Stiles said, jumping a foot in the air.

“Hey.” Derek said and nodded to the back of the SUV. “Get in your seat.” Dusk whined. “ _Now_.” Derek said. Dusk turned and vaulted over the seat and sat down in the back where Stiles had covered the seat so that there wouldn’t be too much fur in the vehicle.

“Was that a wolf?” Lorri asked. She peered around into the window.

“It is.” Isaac said.

“How- is that legal? And how do you train him?” Lorri asked softly.

“It’s legal.” Derek said. “There was a ton of paperwork and licensing we had to go through, but it’s legal.”

“And we train him through positive reinforcement. Wolves are insanely smart.” Erica picked up. “They learn by everything a human does. Wolf parents are pretty tolerant of everything a pup does but are still able to show dominance. So, when Derek directs Dusk to do something, he knows that Derek will punish him if he doesn’t.”

“If you only use positive reinforcement, how do you punish him?” Lorri asked.

“Redirect his attention, usually.” Scott said. “Sometimes, when it comes down to it, we have to poke him.”

“Poke?” Lorri asked, disbelief written all over her face.

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, like, it sounds dumb, but it works. It trains him to submit to us.”

Lorri peered in the backseat for a second longer. “I love dogs. I have three. I’ve never been around a wolf, not a full bred one anyway, but I dated a guy that had a wolf-hybrid. He was mean.” She concluded.

“The guy or the wolf?” Isaac asked.

“Both.” She replied.

“Well, our Dusk is sweet as sugar.” Lydia said, looking fondly at Dusk.

“Shall we?” Lorri asked, holding up her packet.

“Yes.” Derek said, pushing himself up off the SUV and putting a hand on Stiles’ back. Stiles looked over at him, eyebrows raised. Derek smirked at him and Stiles rolled his eyes and headed around to the other side of the vehicle. They all climbed in and Derek started it up and they followed Lorri out into traffic.

“What was that about?” Stiles asked.

“Lorri wanted to break herself off a piece of alpha.” Erica said.

Scott snorted and tried _very hard_ not to laugh. Stiles switched the radio on and the house hunt began.

***

The first house did not have enough light and there was no pool. The media room left a lot to be desired and even Lorri wrinkled her nose at the second “walk in” closet.

The second house had plenty of light but no second master suite.

The third house had everything they wanted but the backyard concerned Derek. It seemed too small to him.

The fourth house had a large backyard but no media room.

The fifth house had everything they wanted plus an extra bedroom, wine cellar and the pool that Stiles was salivating over. It also came with a heftier price tag.

At the end of the day, they invited Lorri out to dinner as a thank you for helping them and they took over a couple of tables at a hole-in-the-wall Mexican cantina. The waitress looked relieved when Scott spoke to her quietly in Spanish. Derek sat at the head of the table but tugged Stiles’ chair closer to him and hooked his chin over Stiles’ shoulder and curled his hand onto his thigh. The back of his chair was to Derek’s front, making it easier for Derek to lean in on him. The driving around all day had made him a little more tired than he thought. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and he heard the waitress come up and ask for their drinks.

“Order for me.” Derek murmured. He heard that slight uptick in Stiles’ heart that happened when Derek did something like this and he smiled.

“Sleepyhead here will have iced tea.” Stiles said, patting his cheek. The waitress smiled and swept away, her skirt a riot of colors.

The pack continued to talk with Lorri, learning all the spots they should hit up once they moved into town, writing down all the good restaurants and just generally making a new friend. Derek tipped his head so that his nose was buried in Stiles’ neck and he wondered if he actually could drift off where he was, waiting for their food. He liked the cadence of Stiles’ voice and listening to him talk and the way he held himself when he listened to someone. The waitress came back, setting their drinks down and began to take their orders.

“I will have the combo number three, extra red sauce, and Mr. Comatose here will have the chimichanga, shredded beef, no guacamole and extra rice, please.” Stiles said and Derek could hear his finger sliding down the plastic of the menu.

The waitress nodded and left.

“So how long have you two been together?” Lorri asked.

There was silence and Derek waited a beat before opening his eyes and realizing she was talking to them. Stiles seemed to be at a loss so Derek smiled easily, “He’s been a pain in my ass for at least three years.”

“And Derek has secretly adored me for closing in on a year now. A year, _dumpling_?” Stiles said, turning his head to Derek, his cheek brushing against Derek’s mouth. Derek could feel the pack waiting, breathe bated.

“I think so, yeah.” Derek said.

Lorri rolled her eyes and turned to Isaac and Boyd. “They’re gross.”

Isaac and Boyd and Scott had their eyes glued on Derek who flashed his red.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” Isaac said.

Derek settled his face back into the crook of Stiles’ neck and Stiles stroked Derek’s wrist where it lay on his thigh.

***

“So what are you thinking?” Stiles asked Derek that night, while another episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit played on the laptop. They had driven back the two hours from Long Beach to home and dropped everyone off. Derek had gone back to the loft for a total of one hour before he was walking into the Stilinski household. The Sheriff had asked how it went, quizzing him on the types of houses, if Dusk would be happy in a yard of various sizes, if Derek had eaten, what Derek planned to do while the others were in college, and if he had seen the latest game yet.

“About what?” Derek asked, his eyes still on the screen.

“The houses.” Stiles prompted. He stretched up and then casually dropped his arm around Derek’s shoulders.

“Smooth.” Derek commented.

Stiles smiled at him. “So?”

“I liked the last one, shut up for a minute, Elliot’s going to hit this guy.”

Stiles watched as Elliot Stabler did indeed hit the “perp” and opened his mouth.

“I like the last one.” Derek said. “There was enough room and there could be two guest rooms if your dad and Melissa want to visit. And whoever else.” Derek said. “I don’t know what the hell I’m going to do with a freaking wine cellar. I don’t even _like_ wine.”

“Two… extra rooms?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah.” Derek turned to look at him. “Did I count wrong? I thought there were seven bedrooms.”

Stiles pulled his arm back and looked at Derek. “There were seven bedrooms, yes.”

Derek did the eyebrow thing that said, _I’m confused and not following your thought process, would you please explain to me what the hell you are thinking?_

“One for Erica and Boyd.” Stiles held up one finger. “One for Lydia,” He held up another finger. “One for Scott,” Another finger. “One for Isaac.” And another.

Derek nodded.

“That’s four, Derek.”

“Right.” Derek said slowly.

“Are you asking me what I think you are asking me without actually asking me this very important question?” Stiles said and sat up straight. Dusk sat up from his bed on the floor and looked at the two of them with expectant eyes and one ear quirked. It was hard to take him seriously with one floppy ear.

“I don’t know?” Derek guessed. Now his eyebrow was arched in a way that said, _I think I know what you are talking about but I’m not sure so I’m going to let you continue talking until I can hazard a guess._

Derek’s eyebrows were really key to communicating with him.

“Dude, are you asking me to share a bedroom with you?” Stiles finally said.

Derek looked around the room. He had clothes in Stiles’ dresser, in his closet. Some of his favorite books, worn and tattered, lived on Stiles’ bookcase now. His phone was charging next to Stiles’ on the nightstand. His wolf cub was at their feet. His favorite water bottle was on Stiles’ dresser right next to the green mason jar Derek had found at a yard sale that he brought over to put spare change in. He had music on Stiles’ laptop. John asked where Derek was on the one night he didn’t help with dinner. Derek had spent three hours in the garage fixing the Jeep last week. Derek had a favorite pillow. Derek had a preferred side on Stiles’ bed.

“Uh?” Derek asked, because if nothing else, Derek was articulate in a way that didn’t really need words.

“Oh, shit.” Stiles said, looking around the room. “I moved you in, didn’t I?”

“Kind of.” Derek admitted. “In your defense, I didn’t put up a fight.”

The Sheriff padded by the room, to see Stiles staring at Derek with wide eyes, and Derek staring back at him with raised eyebrows, neither speaking. John had a mug in his hand and stopped at the door. Dusk whined at him.

“What?” He asked. “I’m sure it’s because you two are idiots and I don’t want to know because I would like to stay out of,” He waved his hand at the bed and the two of them, “This, but what? You look like you both just got tased.”

“I moved Derek in on accident.” Stiles said.

John looked at Dusk and then at Stiles and then back at Dusk who settled in on the ground once more and then up at Derek and out the window.

“I was right. You two are idiots.” John said. “Neither one of you says what is going on here but it’s obvious to anyone and everyone.”

Stiles opened his mouth.

“Shut up son, I’m not done.” John ordered. “And that’s fine. I’m going to go out on a limb here and assume that this is a first for both of you. No details, I’ll just assume that I’m right.”

Derek opened his mouth.

“Shut up son, I’m still not done. If you aren’t ready to talk about it, then,” John shrugged. “Then you aren’t ready. But there are things that you have to work out and they are only going to be worked out if you talk about them. I’m gonna assume that something has come up about the move that has you both worried?”

Stiles and Derek nodded.

“You can talk. I’m done.” John urged. He leaned against the door.

“We found a house. It has seven bedrooms. And Derek just said that it’s a good house, we even have an extra bedroom.” Stiles said.

“Ok.” John said.

“And we would only have an extra bedroom if someone roomed with someone else.” Stiles said.

“Implying that Derek assumed that you would be rooming with him?” John finished.

Stiles nodded.

John turned to Derek.

“I shouldn’t have assumed.” Derek said to Stiles. “And I’m sorry. If you want one of the other rooms, then that’s fine.” He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, but his eyes drifted away from Stiles and down to Dusk.

“Do you want one of the other rooms?” John asked Stiles.

Stiles opened his mouth but didn’t say anything.

John waited a moment before pushing himself off the door frame. “Like I said. Idiots.” And he resumed his trek down the hall. Dusk sat up and whined.

“Dad! Dad, you forgot to say goodnight to Dusk-” Stiles called and his dad came back and set his mug down on the dresser and crouched down next to Dusk.

“You are such a good boy, aren’t you Dusk? Yes you are. I hope you aren’t an idiot like these two. Yes, I do. Someone has got to have the sense here.” John stood up and pointed at Dusk’s bed. “It’s bed time.”

Dusk gave a small bark, an affirmative, and John left the room once again with a significant look at the other two. Dusk went back to his own bed and turned his back on the both of them before lying down.

“I think they are both disappointed in us.” Stiles said.

“Well, what do you think?” Derek asked

“They’ll be over it by morning.” Stiles predicted.

“You are an idiot.” Derek said and fell back against the headboard and his pillow. “I meant about the move. The rooms.”

Stiles looked around the room. It was true, Derek was here more often than not. When his pack was looking for him, they came here. They had pack nights here. They had carved a small place in the Stilinski household that was all theirs and it was weird to think about going into the new house and not having the same place there.

“We don’t have to, you know.” Derek said. “I don’t want to push-”

“You aren’t pushing.” Stiles said softly. He plucked at the blanket and turned his palms over, tracing a nick that was on the bottom of his palm from a griffin’s wing. “I just- I just don’t know?” Stiles said.

“That’s fine.” Derek said and reached for the laptop, figuring the discussion to be done for now.

Stiles snatched it away. “No, we’re talking about this. How can you be fine with that? How can you be fine with _I don’t know_?”

Derek fell back again and this time he rubbed his face with his hands roughly. He wasn’t wearing a shirt; it was hot for Stiles so god knew what it was like for Derek. “Because it’s ok to _not_ know! It’s fine! If you don’t decide until we move in, that’s fine! If you decide three months after we move in and you want to move your shit in or out of my room, that’s fine! It’s fine not to know! I’m not going to make you decide right now because that’s a pretty fucked thing to do to another person. You don’t know, _fine_.”

Stiles opened his mouth but then turned away and looked down at the laptop in his hands. Olivia Benson was talking to the captain about the perp Stabler had manhandled earlier in the episode. They were going to have to rewind it.

“I just don’t want you to think that I don’t- I mean-” Stiles cleared his throat and he felt Derek’s eyes on the back of his head. “I don’t want you to think that this is some kind of fleeting thing for me. I-” Stiles shrugged. “I like this. Whatever this is, because I know we aren’t using our words here, I like it.” He lowered his voice. “You help me straighten the words out in my head.”

Derek leaned forward and cupped the back of Stiles’ head in one and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “You don’t have to decide right now.” He said softly.

Stiles nodded and handed the laptop back.

Derek rewound the episode.

“Why aren’t you a cop?” Stiles asked after a moment. “You have the intimidating thing down.”

“Because I would have torn this guy’s face off and shoved it down his throat.” Derek said.

“Fair enough.”

***

The next day found Stiles and Lydia in the forest with Deaton. They were sitting across from him, hands folded neatly.

“So.” Deaton said and looked at them.

They both gave him strained smiles.

“Derek explained to me what is going to be asked of you in the next year and wants to know if we can find any kind of magical properties in either one of you.” Deaton finished. He smiled serenely.

“Banshee.” Lydia said and raised her hand.

“Inexplicable ability to stay alive against all odds.” Stiles chimed in, also raising his hand.

Deaton chuckled. “Be that as it may, we are going to see if either one of you has the ability to pull off something bigger.”

“Bigger?” Lydia asked.

“Well, no offense to your ability Lydia, but finding a dead body will not help you in the heat of battle.” Deaton pointed out. She nodded. “And even if you can stay alive, Stiles, let’s see if there is something else that you can do.”

“But-” Stiles started.

“Everyone, human or otherwise, has the capacity for magic. Some are manifested, like Lydia’s banshee powers, and some are not. There are ways to find out if there is a capacity for other magical properties. Tests.”

“Ugh.” Stiles said. “Trials, tests. One of these days, they’re going to kill me.”

Deaton laughed once more. He seemed to be enjoying himself. “It won’t be that bad.” Deaton pulled his bag towards his knee. “I’ve been thinking about the two of you and what abilities you have thus far shown. And I would like you, Lydia, to drink this.” Deaton handed her a small bottle of red liquid. “And Stiles if you could put this on.” Deaton handed him a ring that was thick and heavy and had some kind of inscriptions on it.

“Is this the one true ring?” Stiles asked, as it lay in his palm. It was cool. Actually, it was cold, as though Deaton had just pulled it from the freezer.

“Is this a roofie?” Lydia asked, inspecting the vial.

“No. This should help you focus the abilities I think you have.” Deaton said smoothly.

Stiles glanced over at Lydia, shrugged and pulled the ring on over his middle right finger. For a second, everything seemed to shimmer in front of him and the whole forest went quiet, like the volume had been muted and then it righted itself.

“Whoa.” Stiles said softly.

Lydia studied him for a second before tossing back the liquid in her mouth and making a face. Stiles saw it coming a second before it happened and ducked before it exploded outward from Lydia, an explosion of energy that knocked everything, including Deaton, flat for at least fifteen feet around her.

“Looks like I was right.” Deaton wheezed from the ground.

“What was that?” Lydia asked, her voice cracking in the middle of her sentence.

“You have a compatible relationship with the elements.” Deaton said, still flat on his back. “I think I need to go to the hospital.”

“Ok.” Stiles said, also flat on the ground, his arms still covering his head. “But is Lydia safe?”

“Yeah. That was just an initial burst to see where her powers were centered.” Deaton said.

Stiles got to his feet and helped Deaton up and Lydia followed them to the Jeep, apologizing the entire way. He waved off her apologies and when they got to the hospital, Melissa pulled them into a room. Stiles quietly explained what happened and Melissa ordered some x-rays. They were gone for a few minutes and Stiles patted Lydia’s arm.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a broken rib.” He said consolingly.

“How do you know?” Lydia asked.

Before Stiles could reply, Scott and Derek stepped into the waiting room.

“What happened?” Scott asked, rubbing Lydia’s arm. He jumped as though she shocked him but went right back to the gesture, as though he were used to it. They explained quickly as Melissa approached them.

“Is he ok?” Lydia asked, standing.

“Just a broken rib.” Melissa said. Lydia froze and her eyes shifted over to Stiles. He met her eyes for a long silent moment.

“Twelve.” Stiles said softly.

Lydia jumped back, like _she_ had been shocked by something.

“What?” Scott asked.

Lydia didn’t reply but continued to look at Stiles with wide eyes.

“Pumpkin pie.” Stiles said softly, a hand to his head. “Oh my god, Lydia stop.”

Lydia didn’t say anything.

“Yes you can!” Stile said, backing away. He ran into Derek. “It’s the thing.” Stile said spinning on his heel to face Derek. “When we were out in the woods and he was trying to figure out what we were best at. Lydia is compatible with the elements and he gave me this-” Stiles held his hand up and Derek took his hand and looked at the ring. He stepped back and dropped Stiles’ hand.

“He didn’t say!” Stiles said to Derek.

“What is going on?” Scott demanded.

“He’s telepathic. Or it’s the ring.” Lydia said. “He guessed what number I was thinking and then my favorite dessert, after I asked him to.”

“A magical object can’t create magic.” Derek said. “But it can focus the power the wearer already has that was previously dormant.”

Stiles tugged the ring off, everything went blurry in front of him but there wasn’t a voice whispering at the back of his head anymore.

“Oh my god.” Stiles said, holding his head. “I just want to go home.”

“Ok.” Scott said slowly, everyone else silent. “Let me check in with mom and we’ll go home.”

Scott hurried off after making sure Lydia was ok once more and Stiles shifted from foot to foot impatiently.

“Are you ok?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles nodded. “That’s just weird. Hearing voices. Like.” Stiles stopped and shrugged. Derek reached forward and slipped a hand around the back of Stiles neck and rubbed at the tense muscles there. “Is this my thing?” Stiles asked softly. Lydia shuffled a little closer.

“Looks like it.” Derek said. Lydia slipped her hand around Derek’s forearm and he jumped a little, like he was shocked too.

“Sorry.” She whispered, dropping her hand.

“No, it’s ok.” Derek said, pulling her hand back to his arm and letting her lean into him. Stiles did too and they huddled around Derek until Scott came back. He shuffled in close to Stiles and leaned into his shoulder blade.

“Are we being sad?” Scott asked after a moment.

“No.” Derek said.

“I think Lydia and I are just trying to reevaluate our lives and figure out where our magical _properties_ fit into the rest of it.” Stiles said. Scott nodded.

“Let’s go home.” Derek said.

***

The four of them ended up at Derek’s loft, spread out on his couch, watching The Princess Bride. They were relatively quiet and Stiles felt himself drifting off to sleep after awhile. When Derek looked over, Scott was laying a blanket over Lydia’s shoulders and he gestured to the kitchen with a jerk of his head. Derek lifted Stiles’ head off his thigh and got a pillow underneath him and joined Scott in the kitchen as he began to pull things out of the fridge and the cupboards. Derek didn’t speak for a long moment, letting Scott gather his thoughts.

He thinks this is where he and Scott got off track initially. Neither one of them knew how to talk to the other, shoving words and phrases at each other that neither one had thought through; Derek more than anyone.

Scott got some chicken out of the fridge and began to cut open the package. “Can you crush those corn flakes?” Scott asked, nodding to the box that he left on the counter.

Derek poured most of the contents into a resealable sandwich bag and began crushing them with his hand, slowly, so that he didn’t tear the bag.

“I just think-” Scott started. Then he stopped and bowed his head. “They are the most important people to me, outside of my mom, ya know?”

Derek nodded. “I know.”

“And I want to protect them. Like all the time.” Scott continued.

Derek moved the bag over to where Scott was washing the pieces of chicken off in the sink. “We can’t. Not all the time. We both know that.”

Scott furrowed his brow and glared at the chicken in his hands. Derek watched his claws lengthen around the raw meat in his hands and he heard Scott’s heart beating faster. He didn’t mean it, it was just a reaction to Derek’s words. “I _know_ that, Derek. I just don’t know how to deal with it.”

Derek nodded.

“How do you? With Stiles?” Scott asked softly.

Derek put the bag aside. If he crushed the corn flakes any further, they were going to be dust. He pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and cracked two eggs in it. “I guess a lot of it is control.” Derek said. “I have to control the urge to hide Stiles away in some padded room and make sure he is safe forever. I have to control the fact that I can’t hide him away. I have to understand that the relationship that we’ve built, that we are still building, means that I have to trust him to know his limits. That he has to trust me to call me when he needs me.”

“Does he?” Scott asked.

“Uh.” Derek said and laughed. “Not all the time. But he’s got a good ratio going. Like, 80/20.”

“Lydia’s awesome.” Scott said. Derek nodded and leaned against the counter while he whipped the eggs so that he could watch Scott’s face while they spoke. “I mean, really awesome. She’s so smart that sometimes I don’t understand what she is saying. Sometimes I have to ask her to slow down. And she’s beautiful. Like, sometimes I look at her and it- I don’t know, it _startles_ me, how beautiful she is. Even in the morning when she doesn’t have makeup on and her hair isn’t done and she doesn’t have this perfectly put together outfit, she’s probably the most beautiful person I’ve met.”

Derek nodded.

“And it scares me.” Scott whispered, placing the last piece of chicken on the plate he had at his elbow. He stared at the running water and washed his hands. “I am waiting for her to wake up and realized that she’s with this beta werewolf who isn’t as smart as some of the people we’ve met, hell I’m not event he smartest wolf here, and I’m just,” He gestured around, “Waiting.”

Derek hummed and Scott waited for him to reply. Words still didn’t come easily to him. “Thing is,” Derek started as he added salt and pepper and other seasoning to the egg bath he had just made, “Is that Lydia is the kind of girl that knows exactly what she wants. And what Lydia wants, more than anything, is someone who is just as strong as her. She may not be a wolf, but she needs an anchor just as much as we do. She has said, on more than one occasion, that she’s done with the bad guys. That part of her life is over. She wants someone who will not only be good to her but is just flat out _good_.” Derek glanced up from the bowl in his hands and handed it over to Scott. There was oil warming in a pan on the stove between them. He met Scott’s eyes and smiled warmly. “And if there is anyone that I know that fits the description, it’s you.”

Scott blushed and began to lay the chicken out in the egg bath and then the corn flakes and then into the pan. “Is that your way of telling me to stop being an idiot?”

“Yes.” Derek said and reached for some potatoes in the pantry.

***

“Is he going to kill me?” Stiles whispered to Derek.

“I don’t think so?” Derek whispered back.

“Are you going to stay?” Stiles whispered.

“He says I can’t.” Derek said.

“Fuck, he’s going to kill me.” Stiles concluded.

They were inside one of the gyms in Beacon Hills Community College and were watching one of the largest and most imposing men that Stiles had ever met. He was the size of the twins when they had merged to become the Hulk-Alpha and he had a scowl on his face.

“Clear my internet history, tell my dad I love him and you can have my books.” Stiles whispered as the man began to stride toward them. “Oh my god.” Stiles whimpered. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“I don’t want you to die during the trials.” Derek reminded.

“Fuck.” Stiles said.

The man approached them both and looked them up and down. "Derek.” He said to him, greeting him like they were friends.

"Hey.” Derek said and offered him his hand. The man’s hand enveloped Derek’s so that it was barely possible to see his fingers. Stiles choked back a whimper. Derek’s hand sometimes felt like it could cover the expanse of his own back.

“And this must be Stiles.” The man said and turned to him. Stiles was the same height as Derek but wasn’t as wide, didn’t feel as comfortable with physical strength.

“Yes.” Stiles said and offered the man his hand.

“I mean no offense, but it seems like we have our work cut out for us.” He said. “Angel Rodriguez. Marine combat trainer.”

Stiles turned to Derek and faced him with a blank look. “You got a Marine to train me.” He said flatly. “I am, at best, one hundred and sixty pounds of fragile skin and bone and you got a _Marine_.”

“I am field tested and a combat trained specialist.” Angel added.

Stiles gestured back to Angel, who was standing patiently behind Derek.

“I’m also a beta in the Donovan pack in Long Beach.” Angel said.

Derek smirked.

“Oh my god.” Stiles muttered. “You are trying to kill me. You are actively trying to kill me.”

Derek glanced down at his watch and stepped away from the other two. “I’ll be back in two hours.” He said to Angel. Angel nodded to Stiles who watched Derek’s retreating back helplessly.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Not really.” Stiles admitted. “I’m not much of a fighter.” He fake punched the air and then dropped his hands. “More of a lover.”

Angel laughed and Stiles decided that he liked him. “Lydia did pretty well and she said she didn’t play any sports. Derek and Scott told me that you did lacrosse?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said. “First line, the last two years of high school. You’ve met Scott?”

“Derek brought him to meet me when he started asking around for a trainer. He’s a good guy.”

Stiles puffed his chest up. “He’s my best friend.” He said proudly.

“And Derek?”

Stiles hesitated. “He’s my-” He stopped and fiddled with his hands. “He’s my Derek?”

Angel grinned. “Good. Good, we can work with that. All right, man. Let’s get started. You know what suicides are?”

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah.” He went to the starting line and waited for the signal from Angel.

Angel blew the whistle.

***

When Derek returned two hours later, he had the biggest bottle of water in his hand that he could find at the gas station down the street from the gym. He could smell Stiles when he entered the gym but he could also hear Angel’s laughter. When he opened the door, he found Stiles sprawled out on the floor, Angel laughing so hard that there were tears streaming down his face and he was bleeding from his head. There was a staff clutched in Stiles’ hands and Derek could only purse his lips at the scene in front of him.

“Hey, guys.” He finally said.

Stiles tried to get to his feet but only managed a groan.

“What’s up?” Derek prodded.

Angel was only able to laugh harder.

“I had a near death experience with your Marine werewolf over here, thank you very much.” Stiles said. He made a grabby hand at Derek who lifted him to his feet.

Angel wiped the blood from his head and Derek wasn’t surprised to find that whatever cut was underneath it, was already healed. “Oh, but that was good.” Angel grinned. “We did some warm ups, went through a few self defense moves and I wanted to start him on the staff as soon as possible. Get him comfortable with it, you know?” Derek nodded. “So we were doing a combo move and he smacked the shit out of me here,” Angel gestured to his side, “And there was a second-”

“It was a lot longer than a second!” Stiles squeaked.

“When there were some teeth and he screamed,” Angel started laughing again, “He _screamed_ and then bashed me over the head with the staff and fucking ran. I’ve never seen someone move so fast.”

Derek tried not to laugh, but it was like Stiles had bashed his face in Derek’s knee all over again. He looked down at his shoes and tried to hide the smile but when Stiles turned to him, an astonished look on his face, he snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth, trying _very hard_ not to laugh.

“I almost got mauled and you think it’s _funny_?” Stiles asked.

Derek giggled. He clapped the other hand over his mouth and Stiles continued to stare at him.

Angel was laughing again.

Derek was trying to choke back the laughter because he was pretty sure that it had been scary for Stiles. But that only made him laugh harder and he tried to turn away.

Eventually, both he and Angel were sitting side by side, howling with laughter.

***

The next morning, Stiles woke up with a groan. “I’m dying.” He said.

“Can you do it quietly?” Derek asked and curled into his pillow. Stiles reached over and spiked Derek’s hair into a faux mohawk with the gel that was left over from the day before. Derek purred when Stiles pulled at his hair. After a few minutes Stiles finally got Derek’s hair to a satisfactory spike and he rolled back over onto his back.

Stiles lay still for another few minutes and then decided that the hottest shower he could muster would be a good idea. His legs felt like jelly and he limped all the way to the bathroom and stood under the hot spray until the water began to cool. After his shower, Stiles made his way downstairs to see his father nursing a cup of coffee. He peered over his cup as Stiles limped in.

“How was the workout?” He asked conversationally.

Stiles groaned. “I hit a Marine werewolf in the face and made him bleed with my new bad ass staff that he made me.”

John’s raised his eyebrows. “There was so much in that sentence, Stiles.”

Stiles lowered himself to the chair and whimpered. “I know, padre. I know.”

“So did you and Derek work the move out?” John asked.

Stiles went blank for a second, his hamstrings still screaming at him. “Oh! No. I mean he’s made up his mind-” Stiles gestured helplessly.

“But you haven’t and he’s leaving it up to you.” John guessed.

“Yeah.”

“Good for him. He’s a good man.” John said, returning to his newspaper and his coffee.

Stiles drank his own coffee and watched his dad for a long moment. “Are you going to be ok?” He finally asked his dad.

“Yep.” His dad asked.

“Dad-”

“Son, you can’t make taking care of me your entire life. Ain’t healthy son. I’ll be fine.”

Stiles sighed and tried to stretch but stopped when his muscles protested.

“When are you making the move?” His dad asked.

“Derek wants to go furnish the house in about a month, after he signs the papers. We could stay then, but I think I want to come back. Stay for a little while longer.” Stiles shrugged.

“Son-” John said and set his paper down.

“Hey, it’s not about you needing me to take care of you, ok?” Stiles said. “Did you ever think that I might actually miss my dad when I leave? Because I might miss you, you cantankerous old goat.” Stiles growled. “And if I want to come back and see you for a little while longer, you can’t stop me.”

John glared at him for awhile longer. “Fine. We need to clean out the gutters.”

“Damn it.” Stiles sighed.

***

When he made his way back upstairs, his bed was neatly made and there was a note on his pillow pinned underneath _Catching Fire_.

_I’ll see you later. Tell your dad I said hi._

_Derek_

“Huh.” Stiles said, folding the note neatly and tucking it into one of his books. Derek hadn’t taken off out the window in a very long time. Now he used the door and said goodbye to both his father and Stiles. With nothing left to do for the rest of the day, Stiles picked up his phone. There was a message waiting for him from Lydia.

_Can you move?_

Stiles laughed and replied: _No_.

He put his phone back down and rolled over to Derek’s side of the bed. It smelled of his cologne, something with a French name that he couldn’t pronounce that smelled like the woods, and his gel. Stiles smirked and hoped that Derek had kept his mohawk when he left. He picked up his controller and logged in. Unsurprisingly, Scott was already online. He joined his game and they set about shooting people until Scott said he had to go do some training with the pack.

Stiles frowned and wondered why he didn’t know about any pack training. He picked up his phone and sent another message to Lydia.

_What are you doing?_

She replied ten minutes later.

 _Going to pack training. What are_ you _doing?_

Stiles threw down his phone and frowned at it. Before he could dial Derek’s number though, his dad poked his head in Stiles’ room. “Hey, let’s go see that movie with the guy who drives his car.”

Stiles was confused for a second but got to his feet and reached for his shoes. “Will you get me a cherry icee?”

His dad snorted. “How old are you?”

***

Scott was soaked in sweat. He was panting and he had lost his shirt a long time ago. Isaac was in the same situation and of all of them, Derek seemed to be the only with a cool head and collected wits. He was leaning up against one of the pillars of the newly emptied loft. The tv was gone and the couch was shoved up against a wall.

“Again.” Derek said calmly and reached for his phone that was blasting out electronic music through bluetooth speakers.

Boyd was between Scott and Isaac, blindfolded. He wasn’t shifted, not fully, and the goal of this exercise was to take him down while he was blindfolded and listening to Derek’s instructions while Lydia and Erica distracted him.

In just a short week, with Deaton’s help, Lydia had learned how to control certain elements. Now she sat off to one side, controlling some sort of wind current, shifting the scent every which way so that Boyd couldn’t trust it. Erica sat next to her, whispering things that would make anyone outside the porn industry blush.

Scott ran towards Boyd, going low for his legs.

“Jump.” Derek said to him.

Boyd did.

Isaac came next, his right fist drawn back, aiming for Boyd’s jaw.

“Step to your left.”

Boyd stepped to his right.

Isaac hit him and laid him out.

Derek sighed and walked over to Boyd. He tugged off the blindfold and Boyd blinked up at him, clearly dazed. “Erica said right. I said left.” Derek said gently. Boyd nodded. “You good?” Derek asked.

Boyd blinked again.

“All right, let’s take a break.” Derek said and the wind stopped and Scott and Isaac slumped against each other, back to back, and Derek picked up his phone. He called in some pizzas.

“Where’s Stiles?” Isaac asked.

“Hanging out with his dad.” Derek replied.

“How come he gets a break?” Scott whined. Boyd had ducked earlier when Derek had directed him to and him and Isaac had crashed into each other rather brutally.

“He doesn’t. His training is tonight with Angel.” Derek replied.

“Oh.” Scott said, remembering the huge beta he had met and liked almost immediately.

“I miss Stiles.” Isaac said. “Derek is so much nicer when he has Stiles around.”

“He is.” Boyd groaned from where he still lay on the floor.

“I’m nice.” Derek growled. He glared around at his pack. Then he dropped the act. “I heard him and his dad talking. I’m cutting in on their time together and I just want them to have that before we leave. So, they are doing their father son bonding thing, Stiles will train tonight, and I’ll train with you guys during the day.”

This was met with groans all around.

Lydia shook her head. She much preferred training with the pack. Angel was a good trainer, he really was. She admired the way he took into account her strength, her stamina and her ruthlessness to get a job done and put into a system designed just for her. Just this morning, when she had her training session with him, he had presented her with a sleek black bag that was packed full of knives of every conceivable size. She had only seen something like this in Chris Argent’s arsenal, before he had left back to France. The knives were high quality and they felt delicate in Lydia’s fingers.

“These are going to become like your best friend.” Angel said.

“They remind me of my best friend.” Lydia said, thinking of Erica.

But he was brutal. Everything he did pushed her to the edge and more than once, she wondered if she was going to end up puking before their training session was over.

Training with the pack, or even Deaton, was more relaxing. The magic came to her so easily that it startled Lydia and she could have sworn that Deaton looked worried. But there was a healthy amount of fear in her as well. She remembered Jennifer Blake and what had become of her.

The pizza arrived and they ate, mostly silent.

Eventually the wolves got up and started moving around, ready to start again.

“Line up.” Derek said. “Let’s start with some lateral moves, going to the left.”

The betas lined up, Scott next to Derek, then Isaac, Erica and Boyd.

Lydia turned on the music.

“Go!” Derek shouted over the music.

Two hours later, even Derek had to admit some fatigue. He wiped his brow at his betas and said, “All right. Let’s end with some yoga and call it a day.”

Scott whimpered and fell to the ground. Isaac lowered himself slowly and winced. Erica looked like she had long ago left her physical body and sat down. Derek directed them through some stretches and then left them to hit his shower. He was going to go over to Stiles’ house in awhile to take him to go see Angel and he smelled like he had been working out all day. When he got out of the shower, everyone was gone, the pizza boxes stacked neatly on the counter where Lydia had left a note saying goodbye.

Derek went up to his room and frowned at his nearly empty closet. Most of his clothes were over at Stiles’ house, along with all his good movies and books. He pulled on a pair of pants that weren’t all that comfortable and a henley with sleeves that tugged weird at his shoulders and decided that he would change when he got over to Stiles’ house. He glanced around the bedroom and picked up a few pictures he had of Laura and him that were on his dresser. He missed his sister more often lately. He found himself asking what Laura would do in certain situations. Like if she had heard the conversation that Stiles had with his father that morning, about missing him. It tugged at Derek’s heart and he wondered if he was hoarding Stiles’ time away from his father, if he should give them space. It seemed like the best course of action, since he and Stiles would be living together in a matter of months. Whether he decided to room with Derek remained to be seen, but it didn’t matter. That pull to be near him was there as much for Stiles as it was for Derek. What it was, what it might be, Derek left to figure out at a later time. He didn’t want to push Stiles into a decision that he would later end up regretting.

Derek knew what it was like to have someone push him into something he ultimately didn’t want.

Thoughts of Kate often led Derek to keeping his mouth shut.

And he was content this way. Despite the looks that Lydia and Isaac shot him when they were in a group together and Stiles did something that any other beta could not get away with, he was good like this. What he wouldn’t be good with would be knowing that Stiles had begun a relationship with him because _Derek_ wanted it and Stiles had remained unclear. The want was there, so was the lust. Derek could smell it coming off Stiles a mile away sometimes.

 _That_ was definitely mutual.

But lust wasn’t a steady foundation to build something off of. Especially when it involved pack. If they ever took things further, Stiles would have to be very, very clear on what it meant to be Derek’s. And they weren’t there yet.

So Derek contented himself with being in Stiles’ bed every night now, helping John with stuff around the house, making sure the food they made didn’t burn, remembering that Stiles left laundry in the washer, helping with yard work. It was weird, yeah, Derek would heartily agree to that. But being around the Stilinskis reminded Derek of family and the ease that it meant to be around people that didn’t just love him, but liked him as well. This, helping and providing and being there, this was something that grounded Derek, something that helped when he missed his mother and father so desperately it felt like someone was clawing his chest open. He often wondered if Stiles was the only telepath in his family because on those days, when Derek could swear his heart would stop beating for the ache he felt, John invited him to watch a game, to sit and have a cup of coffee, he would call Stiles and invite them both out to eat on his break and he would take a particular hard line with Derek’s car and would mock him for it.

No one said that love was gentle.

So Derek knew what it felt like to miss his parents. Knowing what he did now, he would have liked all the time in the world for him and his parents. That’s why he had taken the window that morning, had stayed away for most of the day. John and Stiles could still have that time that Derek hadn’t been given.

When he heard his phone chime, he reached for it to see a message from Stiles.

_Where are you?_

Derek smiled and put the pictures down.

_On my way._

***

“Where’s Derek?” His dad asked over a salad that looked like it had personally offended him. Melissa turned to Stiles, half of her chicken sandwich already gone.

“Pack training.” Stiles said, around a mouth full of curly fries.

“Why aren’t you with them?” Melissa asked.

Stiles shrugged. He honestly couldn’t figure it out. For all intents and purposes, he was pack. He should have been training with them. But Derek had made a point not to tell him about it and everyone else had blown it off as though it didn’t matter. Maybe it didn’t. “I’ve got training with Angel tonight, so don’t worry. I’m not being neglected.”

“And how’s that going?” Melissa asked.

“Horribly. I think he wants to eat me. He’s trying to put muscle on me to eat me later.” Stiles concluded.

“A man with a plan.” John said and nodded. “I like it.”

“So, Stiles.” Melissa started. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Stiles felt his stomach drop. Melissa wasn’t his mom, but sometimes he wished she was. And when conversations started like this, he usually ended up grounded or horrendously embarrassed.

“Oh god.” Stiles murmured.

“About Scott and Lydia.” She finished.

“I made him buy condoms and she told me she’s on birth control and that’s all I know, _I swear_.” Stiles said in a rush.

Melissa closed her eyes. “Not that, Stiles.”

“Oh.” Stiles said and picked up another fry. “What about them?”

“Are you ok with them being together?” She asked gently.

Stiles chewed slowly and shoved some more fries in his mouth to give himself a chance to gather his words. “You would think that after having sworn that she was the woman I was going to marry in third grade that I would feel some kind of betrayal, right?”

John and Melissa nodded.

Stiles shook his head. “Lydia is- well you’ve met her. She’s beautiful and scary and smart and I had her on this pedestal for so long that she became less of a person and more of an ideal. After Malia and everything, I kind of learned the _really hard way_ that Lydia is not a goddess, but a person. As deeply and seriously flawed as any of us that have survived Beacon Hills.” Stiles shrugged. “And she’s not right for me.”

Melissa looked over at John. “So that’s it?” She asked.

Stiles nodded. Melissa and John looked at each other for a long moment and Stiles pulled out his phone and shot a quick message over to Derek.

_Where are you?_

There was a few seconds before there was a reply.

_On my way._

Stiles rolled his eyes and replied.

_At Cindy’s with Melissa and Dad. Come here._

The reply was longer this time and Melissa was watching him closely.

_OK._

Stiles tucked his phone away.

“What’s he like?” Melissa asked.

“Grumpy.” Stiles said immediately.

Melissa smiled. “Can he take care of you guys when you leave?”

Stiles thought about that for a second. It took a lot to corral the pack into something resembling a team. Something that could work together cohesively. _Derek_ took a lot of work. There were times when Stiles knew that Derek needed to be alone and he left him to it. Because it wasn’t really alone. He just gathered himself close and read a book or remained quiet despite some of Stiles’ best attempts during movies. Sometimes Stiles would wake up in the middle of the night and the window was open and Derek was gone. It was a fight for Derek to give himself over to them. He had been alone so long and had depended on only himself. He needed time away, time to be alone and Stiles could respect that.

He could respect it because Derek always came back to him.

And if there was anything that Derek did, it was take care of them. He reminded Stiles of laundry he had left in the washer, he helped his dad with the yardwork, he made Erica brownies when she was having cramps and he let them crawl all over him while he was reading.

It was strange to see, to be sure, but it was hilarious nonetheless. Stiles knew that werewolves were tactile by nature, but he didn’t know what it was like when the Alpha let them near him. He had been surprised to see Boyd lean up against Derek when they visited Boyd’s aunt’s grave. He had been astonished when Derek had snapped at Scott for failing a math test _again_ and Scott had said sorry and leaned into Derek’s chest with his forehead. Not only had Derek let him, he had reminded Scott gently that school was important before rubbing the back of his head. When Erica’s mother called her a cheap whore, she had climbed into Derek’s lap and cried for an hour while he held her. When Lydia had broken down right before graduation because of all the pressure on her, she had sought out _Derek_ not Scott.

And Stiles knew, probably better than anyone, the comfort and safety of just being close to Derek. He would bet money it was more charged for him than any other pack member, but when Derek had come in his door one night after John had left for work and found Stiles on the floor going through pictures of his mother and holding a stuffed panda that Stiles had won her at a carnival-

Stiles knew. Stiles knew there was comfort and safety and a sense of home when he was near Derek that he couldn’t find outside one of his own father’s hugs. That night he had let Derek undress him and put him in his favorite sweat pants and tucked them both into bed way too early. Derek had talked that night, way more than Stiles had ever heard. He told Stiles about the runs he used to go on with his own family, how he used to play basketball with his father, how he would sit on the counter and still bits of cookie dough while his mother baked. How, in New York, him and Laura would take long winding walks through Central Park in the middle of the winter because it was the only time they could be alone in the city. How Cora used to curl up in bed with him when she had a nightmare.

They never spoke of Kate or the aftermath. Stiles could understand the silence surrounding the subject and didn’t push.

And that was probably why he never really spoke of what was happening between them. How, even without his stupid one true ring, he knew what Derek was thinking. How, a shift in the bed in the middle of the night meant that Stiles needed to roll over. How he knew how Derek took his coffee, how he drove, what he sounded like when he was panicked or worried or happy or content. Knowing these bits of Derek was enough for Stiles. It was enough to know that Derek would always come back to him.

The Camaro pulled up outside the cafe and Derek stepped out.

“Yeah, he can take care of us.” Stiles said and waved at him through the glass. Derek smiled.

_He already was._

_***_

“Derek.” Melissa said when he slid in the booth next to Stiles and stole some fries.

“Hi, Mrs. McCall.” Derek said shyly. He wasn’t as sure around Melissa as he was with John. “How’s the hospital?”

“Still standing, amazingly enough.” She said. “I did want to talk to you though.”

Derek shot a look at Stiles but Stiles could only shrug.

“Ok.” Derek said, stealing one more fry and raising his arm and dropping it around the back of the booth behind Stiles.

She sighed and looked at John. John nodded. “I hate to ask you this, but I’m afraid with all of you leaving so soon, that something is going to happen and I won’t have anyone else to call.”

Stiles and Derek exchanged a look.

“What is it?” Derek asked, lowering his voice.

“The back deck.” Melissa said. “It’s about to collapse.”

“Oh. Oh!” Stile said, smacking Derek on the thigh. “I told Melissa like a month ago how you practically rebuilt the Hale house but since we were leaving you had to shutter it.”

Derek nodded, barely noticing Stiles hitting him. “We can do that. If it works for you, we can come over after pack training. Say tomorrow at eleven?”

Melissa looked so relieved. “That would be great, Derek. Thank you.”

Derek stole the last of Stiles’ burger and waved her thanks away. “No problem.”

Cindy approached the table, smacking bubblegum in her mouth and put a plate in front of Derek. He hadn’t ordered anything so everyone was surprised. “Can’t have you eating Stiles’ food. Do you see him? He’s all skin and bones.” She shook her head at Stiles and pointed to his plate. Stiles resumed eating.

“Thank you, Cindy.” Derek said, and he seemed genuinely touched.

“I’m not skinny.” Stiles muttered but no one seemed to hear him.

“Is Stiles going to pack training tomorrow?” John asked.

“Why wasn’t Stiles at pack training today?” Melissa added.

They both stared at Derek. He turned to Stiles who was giving him the same look.

“I just thought that maybe he could use some down time after his training with Angel last night.” Derek said.

“Lydia was there.” Stiles pointed out.

Derek remained silent for a second, dipping a french fry in some ketchup. “When my mom and dad-” He started and frowned down at his burger. He cleared his throat and tried again. “When my parents passed away, the one thing that I remember is wanting just a little more time with them. Instead of playing basketball with my friends, I wished I had been with my parents.” He glared at his burger now and Stiles wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around Derek. But it felt like one of those times when Derek needed to not be touched. “And I know that nothing is going to happen to the Sheriff, not while I’m around anyway, but we’re leaving and I don’t want to take up time that you two could have for stuff like pack training. Pack training, it can wait.”

John looked speechless and opened his mouth to say something but Melissa beat him to it. She reached over the table for Derek’s hand and held it between her own. He looked up at her and she smiled. “You’re important too, Derek. You’re worth our time and our attention.”

Derek glared again but Stiles knew it was his knee jerk reaction to Melissa being so nice to him. She laughed at him and sat back.

“Stiles can go to pack training.” John said, glaring at Derek now. “He _should_ be at pack training.”

“I know, but-” Derek started.

“Derek.” John said.

“Sir.” Derek replied.

They glared at each other.

“How about I go to training when dad is working? Yeah? Compromise?” Stiles suggested. They both turned and glared at him. “Hey, I’m no damsel in distress here. I get a say in where I spend my time too, ya know.”

“I don’t want you to miss out on anything.” Derek muttered.

“I won’t, big guy.” Stiles said. “If I want father son bonding time, I am very well aware of how to use my words, unlike some people.”

Derek glared at him again.

“But that was good of you, son.” John said and Derek turned away from Stiles. “Thank you.” John said.

Derek shrugged and started to eat. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“As touching as this has been, some of us have to work for a living.” Melissa said. She nudged John with her shoulder. “Ready, soldier?”

John sighed and threw down his napkin. “Duty calls.” He said. He pointed at Derek. “I expect you at breakfast tomorrow. French toast.”

Derek mock saluted him and Stiles waved at his dad. He pushed his plate away and leaned forward on his arms. “So what’s on the agenda for tonight?” He asked.

“You’ve got training with Angel tonight.” Derek reminded him.

“Ugh. Then I get to pick the movie tonight.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

***

The next day, Erica and Lydia watched from the window of the kitchen as Derek stalked the length of Melissa’s back porch twice.

“What is he doing?” Melissa asked, from where she stood next to them.

“I have no idea. I usually had no idea what he was going at the house either other than when he told me, ‘Here, hold this.’” Erica admitted.

Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Boyd stood behind him and watched him too. Erica would bet money that they didn’t know what the hell he was going either. Finally, he disappeared underneath the deck itself and Melissa threw open the door. “Derek! There’s spiders under there!”

There was a sharp yelp, followed by a thud and Derek came crawling out from underneath the deck, shredding his shirt with his claws. Scott and Stiles shared a glance, unsure if they should help or laugh. Boyd laughed. Isaac took a step back.

After a few moments, Derek stood there in the tattered remains of his shirt. He tried to maintain some sense of dignity, but Boyd laughing at him wasn’t helping.

“Were there spiders?” Stiles asked, his mouth trembling with the effort to not laugh.

Derek glared at him. “We have to go to the hardware store. The whole thing is rotted through.” He nodded to the truck and raised a hand to Melissa and the girls. They all exchanged a look and Lydia smiled.

“Who wants to go get a manicure?” She asked.

***

When Lydia, Erica and Melissa returned to the house several hours later, it was to find that the deck old had been destroyed and the new one was already up. John lounged in a new chair, a beer in hand, talking animatedly with Isaac and Boyd. Derek was manning what looked like a new grill as well, listening to Parrish talk and Stiles and Scott were fighting in the yard. Stiles had his staff and Scott was feinting at him, trying to get a hit in and not get knocked around with Stiles’ staff.

“I thought that this was going to take at least a day.” Melissa said, looking around.

“Super strength and a pack are really helpful for these sorts of things, mom.” Scott said. He was panting and there was a bruise simultaneously blooming and healing on his face. He grinned and headed over to them. “Did you guys eat?” He asked.

“Uh, no. Is that new?” She asked pointing to the grill that Derek stood behind. “And that? That chair? That umbrella?”

“Yes?” Scott guessed, stepping out of reach of his mother.

“Scott McCall, I told you to build a new deck, not refit the entire backyard!” She hissed.

Scott hid behind Stiles, who held his staff out and closed his eyes, as though preparing himself to get smacked.

“Don’t worry about it, Mrs. McCall.” Derek said, waving a pair of tongs around. “It’s a, uh-” He glanced over at Parrish.

“It’s a new deck warming gift!” Parrish said. He fist bumped Derek.

“Derek!” She said.

“Yes, Mrs. McCall?” He asked.

“I can’t accept this!”

He gestured to the grill in front of him. It was lined with steaks, burgers and hot dogs. “I’ve already used it. Can’t return it.”

“I already have one.” John said.

“I live in studio apartment.” Parrish contributed.

“We’re moving.” Derek said. He delicately cut a piece of steak on the grill and popped a piece of the meat in his mouth and grinned at her. “But if it helps, when we come home, I’ll use it every chance I get.”

“Scott.” Melissa said.

“Yes?”

“You’re going to need to find a new pack.” She said. She stormed after Derek who let out a laugh and jumped over the deck and hid behind Stiles. Melissa came after them and Stiles clutched his staff to his chest and closed his eyes again. John sat up straighter in mild interest. Derek was still laughing at Melissa and held Stiles between the two of them. It eventually ended with a truce between the two of them, but Melissa vowed revenge.

Stiles was just happy to escape unscathed.

***

Their long summer weeks passed like that. Derek couldn’t remember being happier. He couldn’t remember, even when his parents were alive, his pack moving so well together. Running with his betas took on a whole new meaning. They followed him easily and they took down prey in the woods and went home and fell asleep. Derek was constantly over at Stiles’ house, unless there was some pack emergency they had to help with. The pack themselves were spending time constantly with each other, sometimes taking over Derek’s mostly empty loft, sometimes in Scott’s backyard, using the grill as much as they could. Pack training and the insane amount of time they spent together were gluing them into something as solid as a family. On one full moon after their run, they all ended up at Lydia’s house, in the basement with more pizzas than Stiles had seen in his life. Lydia and Stiles kept exchanging glances, laughing at their friends, at how tactile they were after a run. Erica kept running her hands through Isaac’s hair and Scott kept a hold of Lydia’s hand. Boyd had his hands tangled up in one of Erica’s, her legs thrown over his. Derek stayed close to Stiles, pulling him closer without even realizing it sometimes. They were laughing and talking and when they all fell asleep, Derek had tugged Stiles practically on top of him.

While the pack was out running, Stiles and Lydia were often training themselves. Lydia was studying a book Deaton had loaned her, of spells that used sheer will rather than elements. They had learned quickly that Stiles could not repeat what Lydia was thinking while she was reading, as it almost summoned a demon once. So Stiles stuck with his staff that had become as much a part of him as his Jeep had. At first Lydia was nervous about him being in the house with the staff, Stiles was not known for his graceful moves, but when she watched him she had to admit that the way he moved was completely different from what he was normally like. It was almost a dance.

Derek didn’t always take point when they ran. Sometimes he left Scott take it. He liked to think that if anything ever happened to him, the pack would turn to Scott to make the tough calls. Scott was smart, smarter than a lot of people realized, and he trusted the pack with him. So on full moon nights like this, when the running felt like flying, when the moon begged to be howled at, when the air was sweet, were the nights that Derek understood that he was exactly where he ought to be. That maybe his life wasn’t an entire waste. That maybe he could get a handle on the whole alpha thing.

The smell hit him before it hit the rest of the pack. He sped up, taking the lead back from Scott, thankful he had decided against a full shift tonight. At least he still had his pants on. He slowed the pack down, all of them skidding to a stop behind him. He tried to shake the scent from his nose, but once he caught it, he couldn’t get rid of it. From behind him, the pack shifted, the smell hitting them all at once too.

Derek held his hand up and turned back to them. He shifted back to his fully human form, claws and fangs disappearing. The pack followed his lead and he turned back to the scent. He went slowly, not trying to hide his steps. Whatever was out there was bigger than the usual prey they hunted and it was hurt and it was _terrified_.

The woods were particularly thick here. They tried to stay away from the human population as much as they could, hiding themselves away to be fully free. The moon helped but a lot of it was Derek’s ability to see better at night than the average human. He stopped about forty feet away from her. He held his hand out to keep the rest of his pack at bay.

Her leg was broken in several place and she was coughing up the black goo that was the marker of wolfsbane poisoning. Her eye was swollen shut and it sounded like there was something wrong with her chest and it was making it hard to breathe. When she caught sight of Derek and the rest of them, she almost smiled but it turned into a grimace.

“Are you here to kill the wounded animal?” She asked, her voice rough. “Because really, just get on with it. I’m fucking miserable here.”

“No.” Derek said. “We were running.”

She laughed softly. Scott stepped forward, in front of the rest of the pack, but still behind Derek. Her laugh quickly turned into a snarl and Derek pushed him back. It wasn’t for his good, this girl in front of them couldn’t fight off a poodle, let alone Scott. But Derek was scared that she would stroke out or have a heart attack.

“Go call Lydia.” He hissed. He pushed the rest of the pack further back, behind him and into the trees before turning to the girl. “Can I ask your name?” Derek said, turning back to her. There was something slowing down her healing but this girl was definitely a werewolf. A born one, if Derek was right.

“Annabelle.” She said. She tried to shift and Derek wanted to help her but he knew that he wouldn’t be welcome near her.

“ _Me and my beautiful Annabel Lee.”_ Isaac muttered behind Derek.

Derek turned. “Do you know her?” He asked.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “It’s a poem. By Poe.”

“My mom used to introduce us like that.” Annabelle said. “My name is spelled differently. Are you Alpha Hale?” She asked softly.

“Yes.” Derek said.

“I almost made it.” She said. She shook her head and coughed. Her teeth were painted black. “Damn it, I was so close.”

“You know, there was this one time, my dad was super drunk. Broke a mirror with his fist and I tried to run from him.” Isaac said abruptly. He didn’t move from his place in the shadows, but Annabelle zeroed in on him. “I got to the back door and I was so close. I was so fucking close that I thought I was free. But he caught the back of my hoodie and put me in the hospital.” Isaac shook his head.

“Freedom is fleeting.” Annabelle said. Derek offered Isaac his hand and pulled him forward. Boyd and Erica shifted further back. Scott rejoined them. Derek kept Isaac behind him and kept his hand in Isaac’s and it was just for a second that Annabelle bared her teeth at him.

“Were you running?” Isaac asked, keeping his eyes on his hand in Derek’s.

“Yes.” She said.

“My dad used to tell me that if it weren’t for him, that I wouldn’t be alive. That I owed him everything. And I thought I did.” Isaac’s brow furrowed. “I thought that everything I did was for him. Until I found out the truth.”

“What was your truth?” She asked.

“That he was a liar. That he was useless. That he was powerless over me.” Isaac said softly. He clenched Derek’s hand. “Have you figured out your truth?”

Annabelle was quiet for a minute and Isaac risked a glance up at her, to make sure that she was still with them. She was and tears were streaming down her face. “I haven’t gotten it yet, but I thought I was getting there.”

Isaac nodded. “When things were bad, when things were _dark_ , I used to think about my mom. She told me the best stories. Hansel and Gretel with astronauts. Jack and Jill with talking animals. Jack and the Beanstalk with mermaids.”

“My mom used to say that poem to me.”

“It was many and many a year ago/ In a kingdom by the sea…” Isaac said softly. He nodded. “I had to memorize it for high school english.”

There was a moment of silence. “Your alpha let you go to school?”

Four eyes turned to Derek. “You belonged to the Huntsman pack, didn’t you?” He asked.

She laughed out loud this time and wiped at her face. “Yeah, I did.” One of her wrists was broken.

“Did your alpha do this?” Isaac asked.

“I thought I was far enough away.” She whispered. “I thought that I could find shelter with the Hale pack until I could move on.”

“You have shelter.” Derek promised. There was a rustling in the trees behind them and Lydia and Stiles joined them.

“Your witch and your warrior.” Annabelle said and shifted around, trying to find a less painful spot. “Not a lot of humans can run with the wolves.”

“Oh, well, we weren’t actually out here. We were back at home watching _Legally Blonde_.” Stiles said. He stepped closer to Isaac and Derek, wrapping a hand around Isaac’s waist. Isaac turned to him and Stiles let Isaac bury his face in his neck. “We were going to make some food, maybe rent another movie. You should totally come with. Lydia made fruit punch.”

Annabelle laughed and Derek felt the tension leave his shoulders. Stiles rubbed Isaac’s back and then gestured to Annabelle. “Do you mind if I-?”

She looked torn but nodded. Stiles approached slowly and tried to stay on the far side from her wounds. He put one hand on the tree that she was leaning against and leaned forward to her, offering her his neck. Derek’s heart sped up and the entire pack shifted with Derek. Stiles, on the other hand, remained calm, if his heartbeat was any indication. Annabelle leaned forward and put her mouth to his neck, her nose right under his ear. She took a deep breath and they stayed like that for a long second. “You smell like Alpha Hale. And popcorn. And _pack_.” She paused. “But mostly of the alpha.”

“Yeah well.” Stiles leaned back and glanced over at Derek, who was still holding Isaac’s hand. “He’s my-” Stiles paused. “He’s my Derek.”

Annabelle nodded, like she understood exactly what Stiles was saying and what he wasn’t saying. “Can your witch- can she come closer?” She asked softly. Annabelle reached for Stiles and Stiles lifted his hand to meet hers halfway but she flinched back, hard enough to knock her broken leg against another tree. She hissed.

“Yeah.” Stiles said, dropping his hand and backing away slowly. He felt like he was treating her like a potentially dangerous animal. From the way Derek was holding himself and remaining quiet, he seemed to be thinking the same thing. Stiles offered Lydia his hand and Lydia stepped forward, sinking down next Annabelle.

“Hi.” Lydia said softly. “I’m Lydia. That’s Stiles back there.” Stiles waved, from just behind Lydia where he had seated himself. Then she leaned into Annabelle, pulling her hair aside and offering her her neck. Scott made a choked off sound and his hand found Derek’s other one.

Annabelle took another deep breath and then leaned heavily into Lydia. “You smell like the beta back there. And cupcakes. I love cupcakes.” Lydia raised a hand to Annabelle’s hair which was caked with blood and mud and sticks and god knows what else.

“I made cupcakes at home. You can join us there. Stiles will even give up his turn to pick a movie and you can pick. Whatever you want.” Lydia promised.

Annabelle sniffed. “I’d like that.” She whispered.

“Stiles and I can’t carry you.” Lydia said softly. “And I know you don’t really want a boy touching you. Which I can understand. I get like that too.” Lydia whispered. “But Erica, she’s my best friend, she’s the blonde back there, she can carry you. Maybe take a little of the pain off?”

“She’s nice?” Annabelle asked.

“To me and you? Oh yes. To the boys? It’s touch and go.” Lydia confided. “Can I bring her?”

Annabelle nodded, still leaning into Lydia.

Erica approached slowly and Stiles backed all the way off, Derek hooking him around the back of his jeans and hauling him towards the rest of them. Boyd huddled near Scott and gripped his arm as Erica sat as close as Lydia was. Erica leaned into the small huddle that Lydia and Annabelle had created and Annabelle raised her hand. Erica caught it and laced her fingers through Annabelle’s. She took some of the pain away and Annabelle was able to breathe a little easier. Then she leaned into Annabelle, offering her her neck.

“You don’t have to.” Annabelle said. “You’re a wolf. You don’t- you don’t have to.” She tried to pull away and Erica caught her eye.

“I want to.” Erica said gently and Annabelle fell into her and Lydia scooted out of the way. Annabelle had her face buried in Erica’s neck, her fingers wrapped up in Erica’s hand and she _cried_. Erica held her like she would an infant, cradling her with both arms. Secure, but gentle. She had learned from Derek. “Let’s get you out of here.” Erica said. “I’m going to pick you up and we are going to take you to Lydia’s ok?”

Annabelle nodded and Erica stood effortlessly, Annabelle’s broken leg hanging sickeningly.

“Uh, guys. I’m all for Lydia’s, but maybe she should see Deaton first?” Stiles suggested.

“Who’s that?” Annabelle asked.

“Our doctor.” Lydia replied. “I think it might be a good idea, Annabelle.”

“Erica?” Annabelle asked.

“I think so too.”

“Ok.” Annabelle said softly.

“We’ll meet you there.” Derek said softly.

Stiles headed back to where they had parked the Jeep and Lydia climbed in the back and Erica got in the front seat with Annabelle and Stiles driving. “This is going to be a little bumpy, Annabelle.”

She whimpered and curled into Erica. Stiles tried to get out of the forest with as little movement as possible but by the time they made it to the road, Annabelle was making these sharp little sounds of pain and terror that tore at Lydia’s heart. When they were finally on paved ground, Stiles gunned it and tore down the street. He was a quarter of a mile away from the clinic when he saw the blue and red lights in his rear view mirror.

“Shit. Are you kidding me right now?” He asked. Then he saw the car pull around him and Parrish signal to him to follow him, and his father pull up behind him, his lights also on. They guided him to the hospital instead of the clinic and around the back of the medical loading bay.

“But we need Deaton.” Erica said softly.

“Calling.” Lydia said from the back seat.

“Lydia. I’m in room 1423. Mrs. McCall will show you where it is.” Deaton said sharply and hung up.

“He’s already here.” Lydia said and hung up her phone. She turned and dug through the bags that Stiles kept in his very tiny trunk for clothes that would fit Annabelle. Stiles parked and went around to the other side of the Jeep, opening the door for them. Erica got out, Annabelle’s arms wrapped around her neck, and Lydia followed with some clothing in her hands.

“Stiles!” Parrish shouted, jogging towards them.

“No!” Stiles said, running to Parrish and John. There was a vicious snarl from Annabelle and Lydia threw up her hands, pushing Parrish, Stiles and John back, away from them. The three of them stumbled and John would have fallen if Boyd hadn’t shown up to catch his arm.

“You need to stay back.” Lydia said calmly, her hands still in the air.

“Yeah, ok.” Scott said. “We’ll- we’ll go around front. Text us if you need anything. Info. Whatever.”

Derek herded everyone around the other side of the Jeep and Erica made her way into the doors that Melissa was holding open for her.

“Annabelle. My name is Melissa.” She said softly. “I’m a nurse here.”

Annabelle whimpered.

“Scott’s my son.” She said softly. “So there really isn’t much you can say that can surprise me at this point.” She showed them into a dark room where Erica laid her down. Lydia had to wonder how they had gotten this far without anyone questioning them. “Annabelle, I’m going to have to cut your clothes off of you. Is that ok?” Melissa asked.

“Can Erica and Lydia stay?” Annabelle whispered and Lydia was surprised to see that her eyes were robin’s egg blue.

“Yes, of course.” Melissa said. “We’ll all stay, as long as you need us.”

Annabelle’s eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

“Ok, I’m going to start.” Melissa said, starting with Annabelle’s torn shirt and snipping gently. Erica and Lydia stayed off to the side, both of them gripping Annabelle’s hand. “Did you meet the pack?” Melissa asked. Annabelle nodded. “They’re nice. I think Stiles is my favorite. He can run his mouth, but he’s a pretty smart kid.”

“Scott isn’t your favorite?” Annabelle asked.

“He doesn’t count. I made him.” Melissa said with a smile. “Derek’s nice too. He doesn’t always say a lot, but he’s nice. Boyd is so quiet. But he can make the best- well, the best food I’ve ever tasted. And Isaac- he’s the sweetest kid. He helps the most around the house.”

“Boyd smelled worried.” Annabelle confided. Melissa’s eyes catalogued the brusing and the swelling on Annabelle’s torso. Her torso was nicked and scarred from old fights and wounds that hadn't been allowed to properly heal. She should have looked like Derek, with the perfect skin.

“I’m going to start on your jeans now, ok? We’ll leave your underwear alone.”

“And I’ve got clothes for you.” Lydia added.

“Boyd worries about the pack the most, I think.” Erica said. “He grew up raising his little brothers and sister until they were taken away. Now, it’s just part of who he is. He’s worried about you.”

“Why me? I’m just a girl.” Annabelle said and closed her eyes when Melissa began to snip away the jeans at her hips.

Melissa, Erica and Lydia all raised their eyes to each other.

“There’s nothing _just_ about being a girl.” Lydia quoted.

“Maybe in your world, in your pack, with your alpha.” Annabelle said.

They didn’t have words after that. Melissa made a list of all the things she saw, including the bullet lodged in Annabelle’s side. She left the room and met with Deaton outside. “She’s not healing and there is a wolfsbane bullet in her side.”

“That’s what’s keeping her from healing. We need to burn it out.” He said. He put a bottle in her hands and Melissa hesitated. She hated doing this for pack members and realized that she just _hated doing this_. “She’ll heal within a couple days once it’s out of her system.”

Melissa sighed and nodded. She re-entered the room and pulled a chair next to Annabelle. She put the small bottle down next to her, where she could see it.

“You have to burn it out, don’t you?” Annabelle said. Melissa nodded. “He said that the Hale pack would let me die. That this was their territory and if there was another wolf that came here, they would either kill me or leave me to die.”

“They don’t know our pack.” Erica said, leaning down. “You are wounded and Derek would _never_ do that.”

“Let’s get started.” Melissa said. She picked up the vial and Annabelle gripped Erica’s hand. Erica met Melissa’s eyes and nodded.

***

“What the hell happened to that girl?” John asked, looking from Derek to Stiles. “Is she like you guys? Does she belong with you guys?”

“I don’t know, yes, and no.” Derek answered. He shrugged. “I can take a guess though.”

“Well, please.” John said, gesturing to the empty parking lot.

“She belongs to the Huntsman pack. Their alpha is a dick. He’s probably the biggest asshole you’ve ever met; makes Peter look like the Easter Bunny.”

“I don’t want to meet this guy.” Isaac decided. Stiles nodded.

“He rules his pack like a freaking dictator. I thought the rumors were exaggerated that he didn’t let his pack go to school.” Derek shrugged. “Guess not. The women, the girls, are given up to him as a matter of rite. Any beta that could pose a threat is kicked out of the pack and made an omega. They don’t- they create these stories about them that make them undesirable to other packs.” Derek shook his head. “At the Council he swore that the Hale land was going to be his.”

“Could he take it?” Parrish asked.

Derek shook his head. “My mom made sure that this land isn’t our just by claim, it’s our by magic. Deaton knows more about it than I do.”

“Your mom, she knew about this guy?” John asked.

“She did. She told us that we weren’t ever to contact him in any way, especially Cora and Laura.” Derek frowned. “He’s cruel. But his pack is large and blindingly obedient. She must have tried to run and they caught up with her. It’s amazing she survived this far.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

Derek glanced up at him. “The way he raises his cubs is by fear. He makes them fear the outside world. If she ran, she must have ran for good reason. Or she’s just terrifed. The Huntsman, if they know she’s still alive, they’ll come for her. To finish it.”

“What are we going to do about it?” Boyd asked.

“Do about it?” Derek pursed his lips. “Nothing. We didn’t see her. We don’t know any Annabelle.”

“Annabelle? Annabelle who?” Stiles asked. He turned to his dad. “Night of the full moon, Lydia and I were in the station, helping you file your huge stack of paperwork. We didn’t go in the woods.”

“We all met up later at Lydia’s.” Isaac said, nodding.

“We had pizza. Lydia made cupcakes.” Boyd added.

“That was my night off. I was watching _Iron Chef America_.” Parrish said.

“Good.” Derek said and nodded. “Good.”

“You got this?” John asked Derek.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” Derek said.

***

Annabelle threw a wrench in their plans that no one saw coming, really. She was healing slower than they thought, because she was without a pack. Derek was always on the phone, sometimes waking Stiles up in the middle of the night with angry whispers in foreign languages. She stayed with Lydia and Erica was often with them. When they went over, Annabelle was stiff and used very few words with them and _never_ looked Derek in the eye.

One night, Stiles was in bed, looking up at his ceiling when Isaac crawled in. Derek was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and John was at work. Isaac was dressed in a tshirt and track pants and fidgeted nervously in front of the window. Derek raised an eyebrow at him before jerking his head towards the bed and returning to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. Isaac crawled over Stiles, situated himself on his side and then rearranged Stiles’ arm so that Isaac could tuck himself into Stiles’ shoulder. He was shaking and cold.

“I hate him.” Isaac swore when Derek entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“I know.” Stiles said, hugging Isaac close. He didn’t know if he was talking about his dad or if he was talking about the alpha of the Huntsman pack, but either way, Stiles agreed. Derek got in the bed on the other side of Stiles and threw an arm over Stiles and rubbed Isaac’s back.

“Did she- was she-?” Isaac tried to ask.

Derek sighed. He didn’t want to broach this subject with anyone, but _especially_ not Isaac. “Melissa said yes. From a very young age.”

Even Stiles felt sick when he said that. Isaac gripped Stiles tighter.

“Will she be ok?” Isaac whispered.

“Yes.That’s probably why she ran.” Derek whispered. All his phone calls had been to a long ago friend who lived in Romania with a pack that was used to taking in and fostering werewolves. Derek had spent the last three days building a new identity for Annabelle, getting her a passport, and creating a past for her. “She’ll be fine. They won’t find her.”

***

The next morning, Derek was in the kitchen, glaring at the stove while he made french toast. John came down and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Isaac’s in bed with Stiles.” He reported.

Derek nodded and flipped the french toast over, deemed it done, slid it on a plate and put it in front of John. He opened the fridge, pulled out a large bowl of cut fruit, got a smaller bowl and a fork and put that in front of John as well. Then he pulled the bacon out of the microwave where it had been warming and put that next to the bowl. Derek got the syrup out and put that on the table too before grabbing a plate for himself and sitting down. He cut savagely into his french toast and shoved it in his mouth.

“It’s just-” Derek started and stood. He got his own coffee before slumping back down in his chair. “I mean.” Derek huffed out a breath and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “As an alpha of a pack, you are given a lot of power. I don’t know how to explain it, John. My mom knew how to wield it. She was so good at it. There are times when I can feel the pack and I know I can take all the power from them and leave them helpless and weak but that-” He shook his head. “It’s obscene. You aren’t supposed to do this. Being alpha- it’s like- I mean.” His words failed him and he laid his forehead on the table. “I want to kill him.” He finally confessed. “What he’s done with his power is profane.”

“I can’t tell you what to do.” John said finally. “I know what you can do for your pack. I know what you will do. And if it comes to that, I’m here for you.”

Derek raised his eyes but he kept his head on the table. John almost glimpsed the young boy he once was. “You’re pack too, you know. You and Melissa. We’ll do everything for you.”

John felt his eyes sting at Derek’s declaration. “Shut up.” He finally said.

Derek laughed. “That’s where he gets it from.”

“Oh no.” John said and shook his head. “You should have met his mother.”

Derek smirked and listened to Stiles falling out of bed above them. “I would have loved to.”

***

Two weeks later, Deaton finally deemed Annabelle well enough to travel. There was a private plane waiting for her at the airport and the pack met Erica and Lydia to see her off. Her hair had been cut and dyed an attractive red and Lydia had spent hours teaching her how to do makeup. She fidgeted nervously in the airport when the pack gathered round.

“You have my email.” Lydia reminded her. “And all our phone numbers. If you need to talk, call. Or email.” She said. She tucked her hair behind her ears and Annabelle threw herself into Lydia’s arms.

“I’ll miss you.” She swore.

“I’ll miss you too.” Lydia said, hugging her back.

Annabelle turned to Erica and Erica pulled her into another hug. The three had grown closer than anyone had ever thought they could. “You take care of yourself.” Erica said. “You. You come first ok?”

Annabelle nodded.

“Say it.” Erica said.

“I come first.” Annabelle said.

“Good. You call me for anything ok?”

Annabelle nodded and shouldered the bag that Derek had bought her and approached him. She kept her eyes down and fidgeted with the bag over her shoulder. “Alpha Hale-” She started.

“Derek…?” He encouraged gently.

She shuddered and nodded. “Derek, I just want to say thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I would have-” She stopped herself and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Just promise me something.” Derek said.

She nodded. “Anything.”

“You have to keep your word. Take care of yourself. Don’t be afraid to ask for help. Email or call once a week.”

She nodded. “I will.”

The pilot from the plane came into the small boarding room.

“Miss? Are you ready?” He asked.

Annabelle nodded and turned to leave. The pilot took her bag from her and she had her hands on the door when she paused. She turned suddenly and ran back to Derek and threw herself into his arms. She grabbed for Isaac and Stiles and Boyd and pulled them all into a hug; Boyd pulled Erica and she pulled Lydia in it until they were all surrounding Annabelle and Derek and they could hear her saying, “Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.”

When she finally turned to leave, the pack felt a little more empty.

***

Lydia was on her way to Deaton’s clinic a week later to return her latest book when she got a text from Stiles.

_Can you come by?_

Lydia paused as she put on her seat belt.

_What’s up?_

The response was immediate.

_Too long to explain, I’ll tell you when you get here._

There was a pause.

_It’s about Derek. I need to talk to you alone._

Lydia raised an eyebrow.

_Trouble in paradise? I’m on my way._

Lydia pulled into Stiles’ drive twenty minutes later and John pulled in right after her.

“Hey, Lydia.” He said. He raised a hand and covered his mouth. It was about eight in the morning and he was just getting off his shift.

“Hey, Sheriff.” She said.

“Something up?” He asked.

Lydia shrugged. “No idea. Stiles just sent me a text asking me to come over. Says he needed to talk to me about Derek.”

“Really?” John looked surprised and they both looked at her phone on the passenger seat when it vibrated.

_I’m in the backyard._

“Weird.” Lydia muttered and looked up at John. “He says he’s in the backyard.”

“What the hell is that kid up to?” John asked and headed into the backyard. Lydia shrugged, tossed her phone back on her seat and followed John into the backyard. It was the same yard that had been there for years, backing into the woods. Empty.

“Stiles?” Lydia called out, turning around. There was something there, in the woods. Derek could have made out what it was, if he had been there. She squinted but there was no telltale flash of eyes, no one rushing out of the woods.

“What is that?” Lydia asked. John shook his head and took a step closer.

“No, wait-” Lydia said, and she saw it, a flash of golden light and then it was gone, with John. She felt an iron arm grip her waist and then she was gone, the Stilinski household disappearing behind her.

“If you scream, we’ll kill him.” A hoarse voice whispered in her ear.

***

“If you get the blue couch you are not getting the orange and white curtains.” Stile said firmly.

“What?” Derek said, rearing back from the computer they were crowded around. “Why not?”

“Do you hear yourself? When you talk?” Stiles asked, looking disgusted. “The living room is not going to be decorated like a cheap motel.”

“This is not cheap!” Derek said, offended, pointing at the price on the computer. The sales lady that had been helping them looked worried.

“Well it’s certainly going to look that way if you keep this crap up!” Stiles said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Scott wondered if he was going to be out of an alpha and a best friend before the day was up.

***

Lydia was thrown to the ground and she scrambled to her feet. They were in a very small clearing and the trees were so dense overhead that it looked like it was almost twilight instead of early morning. She knelt by John and shook him.

“John?” She whispered.

He groaned but didn’t wake. There was a gash over his eyebrow that was bleeding pretty awful. She wiped at his brow and she noticed her hands were trembling.

“Where’s your pack now? Your saint of an alpha? Leaving one little girl alone with just an old man to protect her.” There was a blink of yellow eyes and they were gone. Lydia knew that trying to keep up with how fast they were moving was impossible. So she stayed as still as she could.

Lydia stood over the Sheriff. His gun lay loose in his fingers and she could have reached down to grab it, but if there was one thing that could be said about Lydia, it’s that she wasn’t an idiot. And she didn’t know how to use a gun. The Sheriff’s head was bleeding heavily from whatever had come out of the forest and snatched her and then bashed him over the head.

She stood for a long moment, unsure. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

“ _You’re never alone, you know that, right?” Erica said. They were laying on her bed, looking up at the stars that Scott had put on her ceiling._

“ _It feels like it. Sometimes, with the voices, the whispers-”_

“ _I get it. That’s how I feel sometimes too. Being like this isn’t the fun and games we want you to think.” Erica smiled slyly over at her. “But all you have to do is call and we’ll come running. Especially when it gets bad. You’re pack. We can hear you. We can_ feel _you.”_

Lydia tilted her head back and screamed.

***

Scott and Derek jerked up immediately. They were in the middle of Pottery Barn and Stiles felt like he just missed a very important message. Derek grabbed his arm and Scott grabbed the other and they all but ran for the exit.

“The car?” Scott asked, looking at the Camaro.

“No, it’ll take too long.” Derek said. They were both panting, their eyes flashing.

“Guys- what?” Stiles asked, looking from one to the other.

“Lydia. She’s screaming.” Derek said. He winced and Stiles was sure she was screaming again. Derek looked over at Stiles and there was an apology written on his face. He nodded to Scott and they took his arms again and ran.

***

“Scream, little girl.” The voice taunted and he stepped out of the forest and into her line of sight. He was thin and tall, taller than anyone in the pack. Two women stepped out from behind him, their teeth and claws already out. Traveling with the pack meant that Lydia was prepared for most eventualities, this one especially. She reached into her purse, found the bottle of mountain ash and threw it up and around her and John.

“That’s a good… start.” One of the women said, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

“What _you_ should start with is those roots. Bottle of hair dye would do wonders.” Lydia snapped. The other woman paced in front of Lydia, close enough to smell her. “Oh honey. Moisturizer and deodorant.” She wrinkled her nose. “The wolves I run with have an enhanced sense of smell. Are you… _defective_?” Lydia asked. The woman snarled at her and the man laughed.

“Feisty little one. I wonder what your alpha would think if I turned you for my own?” He asked.

Lydia yawned. “Been there, done that.” She waved her hand. “Immune.”

The woman with the terrible roots pulled a gun out of the back of her pants and she aimed it at Lydia. “Are you immune to bullets?” She asked and pulled the trigger.

Lydia watched, a smile growing on her face, as the bullet stopped in a sudden shower of golden sparks. “Well.” She said softly. “Look at that. I guess I am.”

“You’re going to have to step outside of that circle sooner or later. And you left your phone in your car, stupid girl.”

Lydia smiled, reached down and dug into the Sheriff’s pockets. She pulled his phone out and tossed it to the man. She used that condscending smirk that she had learned so well from Jackson. “I don't need a phone to call my pack. You can tell the rest of your henchmen that are hiding back there to come on out.” She said. Lydia glanced down at one of her nails and frowned. Whoever had brought her out here had chipped her manicure. She wondered if Derek would pay for her to get a new one. Maybe if she took Erica and Melissa with her again so that they could have _guy time_.

“I thought you said she would be the easy one to take out.” Bad Roots said to the man.

The man glared at her and sucked on his teeth. He didn’t reply. Five more people stepped out from behind them. Well, three adults and two teens, younger than even Scott when he was bit. She gazed at them for a long time. “Run.” She said softly. “Because when my pack gets here, and believe me, they are going to come running, they are going to kill all of you.”

The younger of the two shot a look at his counterpart and turned and ran.

“Smart.” Lydia remarked.

“You just made him an omega. When we are done with you, there won’t be anything left for him.” The woman with the terrible body odor snapped.

“You can’t even get started on me and I’m just a _little girl_.” She mocked and laughed. She turned and looked at them. They didn’t seem like a proper pack. Not like hers, anyway. They moved independently of one another, sometimes bumping into each other. They weren’t well fed, like Derek made sure they were. They weren’t well rested, like Stiles made sure. They didn’t look even remotely happy, like Scott made Lydia. There was nothing there, between them. She couldn’t even find the barest hint of _friendship_ between them.

Lydia felt a pinprick at the base of her neck, in the hollow of her throat. Derek was near.

“Which one of you is the alpha?” Lydia asked, looking from one to the other. None of them replied right away. “Is it a secret? Can you not tell me?” Her eyes widened comically. “Do you _not have one_?”

The tall, thin man snapped and his eyes flashed a dull red. They didn’t remind her of Derek. His were a searing red, a red that transfixed, that claimed, that warned. The thin man’s eyes were barely red enough to show. Lydia gazed at him for a long time, taking him in from head to foot. Then she shrugged and said, “I’ve seen better.”

The man snapped and threw himself at the mountain ash and ended up on his ass.

Lydia laughed.

A branch snapped behind her. She turned and saw Erica there. Leather pants, combat boots that were laced only enough to stay on and a tshirt that was emblazoned with _Oh yeah? Make me._ Her eyes were flashing and she was grinning.

“Hey, babe.” She greeted Lydia. Dusk was at her side and he was practically grinning too.

“They sent one beta and a wolf against six and an alpha?” The man said with a snort. “I’m insulted.”

Isaac, Boyd and Scott all stepped out at different parts of the clearing, effectively cutting off any means of escape. Their eyes were flashing and they didn't say anything but Lydia figured that since they were all panting, they had run there when she had called, from wherever they were. Stiles stepped forward and into the circle. He even had his staff in the leather case that Angel had fashioned for him over his shoulder. He kissed Lydia hard on the forehead and Stiles knelt by his dad and helped him to sit up.

“Hey, daddy-o. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.” Stiles patted him lightly on the face.

“You won’t let me have bacon.” John groaned, raising a hand to his head.

“I know. It’s a crying shame. We’ll discuss it later.”

“Did someone try to kill me and Lydia?” John asked, blinking and wiping at his face.

“You’re safer with Lydia than with Parrish.” Stiles confided. Lydia looked proud.

There was a low growl behind them and Derek came out. His eyes were red and his teeth were out. Stiles broke the mountain ash around them and helped his dad stand. Lydia and Stiles pulled him out of the circle which had effectively become the center of the fight. They stepped away, to the edge of the small clearing.

“Oh.” John said, taking in the sight. He hadn’t seen the pack fight together yet. His head was spinning.

“Alpha Hale, I came to-” The man started.

“I don’t give a _fuck_ what you came here for.” Derek spat out and his hands clenched. “Because we're just going to kill you."

One of the betas behind the thin man snarled and Boyd and Isaac turned to him at the same time and snarled back.

The thin man stepped forward and Derek growled. John was glancing between Derek and the others. They were mirroring his actions almost perfectly. John wasn’t even remotely supernatural, but even he could feel the tension rising.

“We have a message.” The thin man said and everything in his posture told the pack that he was struggling not to submit to Derek and his clearly stronger pack. Suddenly Derek shot forward, so fast that he wasn’t much more than a blur, and grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him to the ground.

“What. Is. It.” Derek said, a bare inch from the man’s face.

“That you are going to pay for what you’ve done.”

The pack looked at one another and shifted uncomfortably.

Derek grinned suddenly. It was terrifying, with all the teeth and the eyes. “You’re going to have to narrow it down, sweet cheeks. Because I’ve done a lot of things.” And he bore down on the man’s throat.

“Annabelle.” The man choked out.

Suddenly Derek pulled back and stood up. His face was completely human now and he looked mildly concerned. Stiles was keeping an eye on one of the wolves that kept creeping a little closer to him and Lydia and his father.

“The Huntsman pack sent you?” Derek asked.

The man rolled over and coughed. “You took one of their women. Who the hell else would send us?”

“Women don’t belong to anyone, even if they are pack.” Lydia snapped.

“These women belonged to the Huntsman pack!” The thin man roared at Lydia. Derek looked mildly perturbed. He had his fingers to his mouth, as though he were considering a wine menu.

“You don’t own people.” Erica growled. “Especially children that you’ve raped.”

Derek turned to the youngest member of their pack. “Run.” He said and there was unmistakable command in his voice. The young kid turned and ran, following his friend that had left earlier. “I’ll let the rest of you submit to me or die.” Derek said conversationally and Stiles couldn’t help but think of the wine menu again. The thin man tried to get to his feet but Derek viciously kicked him in the chin, sending him sprawling backwards. _“You_ don’t get a choice.” Derek told him. “You have another message to deliver.”

The rest of the pack stayed.

Derek shrugged. “All right then.”

He shifted and the wolf in front of Stiles turned and attacked. But he hadn’t spent the last two months playing tag with Angel in the gym for nothing. He dropped his dad’s arm and stepped in front of him, pulling his staff out the same time that Lydia let go of John and stepped shoulder to shoulder with Stiles. The guy had to be twenty five at most and he threw himself at Stiles and Lydia, expecting the soft, squishy, defenseless humans that he no doubt preyed on. John stumbled back and fell to the ground.

“Dusk!” Stiles yelled. The wolf turned and dodged around the others fighting. The world spun around John and he was worried that he was going to puke. The werewolf in front of Stiles feinted but there had been too many times with that move and Stiles struck out viciously with his staff, slamming it into the guy’s neck. Dusk came to Stiles side, ready to guard. “To dad.” Stiles ordered and Lydia did that thing with the golden sparks but shoved it in the guy’s face, burning him. Dusk went to John and stood over him, watching the fighting going on. When one of the guys that Boyd was tearing apart got to close to John, Dusk growled and snapped, pushing him forward into Boyd and a quicker death. When Lydia tore the guy’s throat open with whatever new magic she was using, Stiles finally got his first glance around the enclosure. Scott was standing over what was left of a body, blood soaked and eyes an alarming gold. Erica’s hair was no longer blonde but a very disturbing red. Boyd was stepping away from a body at his feet.

Dusk sat down on John’s stomach.

Derek had the other alpha by his neck and he made him watch what the Hale pack did.

“Scott. The bags.” Derek said.

Scott left the clearing and came back with industrial bags and threw them at the other alpha’s feet.

“Clean up your mess.” Derek said and threw the other man to the ground, next to the bags.

No one in the Hale pack so much as flinched, aside from John.

“Stiles. Take your dad and Lydia.” Derek ordered.

“Dusk. Up.” Stiles said and snapped his fingers. He pulled his dad to his feet and they left the clearing, Dusk at their heels, Lydia on the other side of Stiles. “I think I need to take you to the hospital.” Stiles said.

“Did that just happen?” John asked.

“That very much did happen.” Lydia confirmed. She helped Stiles put him in the Jeep and she stopped him. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “You took care of him.”

“Of course I did. Now take him to Melissa.” She said and waved him off.

In the Jeep, John turned to Stiles. “This is your life?”

“Part and parcel, padre. Part and parcel.” Stiles confirmed. The Jeep roared to life and they headed over to Melissa's.

***

Stiles went to Derek’s loft that night. The bed was still there and sometimes they slept there. Isaac and Dusk were currently in Stiles’ bed and John was at Melissa's. The door slid shut and Derek came up. “Two seconds.” He said and Stiles nodded. He heard the shower turn on and he looked out the sky light above the bed and thought, oddly enough, of Persephone.

Derek came back into the bedroom, his hair damp and his boxer briefs slung low around his hips.

“If Hades kidnapped me, would you destroy the earth in your grief?” Stiles asked. “And before you answer, I want you to know that the correct answer is yes.”

Derek hummed and slipped underneath the sheets and laid down. He pulled Stiles into his arms and ran his hands up and down his back, relishing the feeling. Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck and Stiles was so fucking compliant that Derek just wrapped himself around Stiles. He wanted to forget what he did today and lose himself in the warmth of Stiles. He had forgotten until today the nature of what it meant to protect you pack and your territory. His mother would come home with a sad look on her face and if today was any indication, Derek finally knew why. 

“You smell like oranges.” Derek whispered.

“You’ve told me that. Many times.” Stiles said, running his fingers through Derek’s hair. It was damp and Derek was still shower-warm and smelled of that soap that Lydia had bought him for Christmas.

“You wouldn’t want me to destroy the earth for you.” Derek said, tightening his hold on Stiles. “You would want me to be happy and no one can be happy with destruction.” Derek scraped his teeth along Stiles’ neck and listened to the blood rush underneath his skin and Stiles' heart skip. “But I would tear the world apart if someone ever took you from me.”

“I want to stay with you.” Stiles said suddenly.

Derek blinked. “I wasn’t kicking you out, Stiles.”

“No, when we move. I want-” He took a deep breath. “I want to stay with you.”

Derek smiled, wide and sweet. It was so different than what Stiles had seen earlier. “Ok.” Derek whispered. “Yeah.”

 

 


	4. Carrey Couldn't Have Been Anyone But The Riddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change; its the way the universe works. This is no different for the pack. It's off to college. Time to say goodbye to the remains of their childhood and to see what's out in the big wide world beyond. There are trials to face, packs to meet and decisions to make. Sacrifices have to be made for the pack to be stronger. The trials are looming closer and closer.  
> And then there's also homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty then... Here is your latest fix. I'm on a weekly schedule now, so start looking for updates on Thursdays. I'll be taking you guys through the first year of college and the summer, which we all know means Pack Council and The Trials. I'll update a little later for The Trials because that posting schedule will be completely different from what I have here. Until then, ENJOY.

Isaac waited at the curb of the Stilinski household. Lydia was parked behind him in her graduation present, looking up at the house like she could try to figure out what part of her life she was going to miss the most. Erica and Boyd leaned against Boyd’s truck silently, staring down at their hands that were linked. They were both quiet. Scott was leaning up against Lydia’s car as well, his mom talking to him softly.

Derek was kneeling behind the U-Haul and was hooking the Jeep up to the back of it. Derek was going to drive that and Scott was going to take the Camaro to Long Beach. Stiles was going to ride with Derek and the rest of the group was going to follow behind them. All of their things were packed in tightly to the U-Haul that Derek and the Sheriff had taken almost two days to pack.

“Eat a vegetable once in awhile, ok?” Stiles said to his dad.

“I will.” John promised him.

“You can’t just eat burgers all the time, dad. You know what the doctor said.” Stiles huffed. Dusk sat at his feet and looked up at the two of them.

“I was there for the appointment too, Stiles.” His father reminded him.

“Yeah, but with that selective hearing thing you got going on.” Stiles said. He waved his hands near his ears.

John smiled. “I’ll be fine, Stiles.”

Stiles frowned and looked down at Dusk who was looking up at both of them. “Go get in the truck, you crazy ass.” He told Dusk. Then he took a deep breath when Dusk just looked up at him. “Say good night to dad, Dusk.”

Dusk whined because it was clearly morning and they had just gotten up. Stiles snapped his fingers and Dusk approached John with a hung head and John hugged him. “Good boy, Dusk.” John said.

“Go to Derek.” Stiles told him softly. Dusk, his head hung low and with slow steps, made his way around to the truck where Derek was sitting with the door open.

“So.” Stiles said, looking down at his hands.

“You have your meds?” John asked.

“Yes.”

“And you’ve got your staff and everything?”

Stiles nodded.

“Ok.” John said. “Wait here.”

He turned back to the front porch and picked up a package there, wrapped in butcher paper and tied with faded white cord. He handed it to Stiles. “Your mom-” John cleared his throat and looked away. “Your mom made that for you before she passed away. On her good days, you know?”

Stiles nodded and clutched the package to his chest. It smelled like dust.

“She made me promise I would give it to you when you ‘flew the coop’, as she put it.” He gestured to the package and Stiles and nodded. He looked at his feet. “She would have been proud of you. Of all of you. She would have-” John looked down and there was no mistaking the tears on his face now. He wiped at his face. “She would have loved all of you.”

“Dad.” Stiles said softly.

“You go on, now. You’ve got a job to do. You’ve got people to take care of.” John glanced over at Derek and let his gaze settle on him. Derek ducked his head. Stiles laughed softly and his dad reached for him and pulled him tight against his chest. His little boy, his son. He’d made it this far. Finally, Stiles nodded and turned to the U-Haul.

John made his way over to Derek’s side of the truck and shoved his hands in his pockets. They were both quiet for a long moment. “I’m glad you’re going with him.” John finally said. “I’m glad it’s you.”

Derek looked up. “Thank you.” He said meaningfully. Then he looked back at Dusk and Stiles, both waiting in the truck. He closed the door on them and turned back to John. “My dad wasn’t the alpha of our pack; that was my mom. But when Laura left for college, she went with her boyfriend. His name was Brian. He was a wolf like us.” Derek pursed his lips at the memory that reflected this one in so many ways. “And Brian did the usual song and dance with my mom, swearing his allegiance to the alpha and making promises to take care of Laura above all else. It’s the way it is.” Derek said. “But Brian did this other thing.” Derek paused. “He went to my dad and _thanked him_ for the privilege of letting him be with Laura. So, um, thank you.” He said finally.

John looked pained. “No, you’re saving me from an early aneurysm. I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“No. Not at all. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

John pulled Derek into a hug, a much more common occurrence these days. “Nobody does, son. That’s why adults suck at so much stuff sometimes.”

“That’s a little comforting.” Derek admitted, hugging John back.

“You call me if you need anything.” John ordered.

“Yes, sir.” John let go of Derek and Derek climbed into the truck. Derek pulled out into the street and he waited until everyone else had gotten into their vehicles before heading out.

Stiles waved goodbye frantically at his dad and Melissa, who had their arms wrapped around each other. They waved back at all of them and Melissa was crying. Dusk laid his head on Stiles’ lap and Derek offered him his hand. Stiles wiped at his face and picked up the walkie he had in his lap.

“Big Daddy Alpha to Puppy One. Come in Puppy One.”

“I hate you.” Scott replied, his voice cracking a little. Stiles could hear the tears there and no doubt everyone could hear the same in his voice.

“Remember when we thought we would never leave our family?” Stiles said, looking out the window.

There was a pause. “Yeah.”

“I still don’t think we will.” Stiles replied.

Derek squeezed his hand.

“No, man. I don’t think we will either.”

***

At the first rest stop, Derek handed his credit card over to Stiles and gestured for him to go get snacks. The trip was longer this time, with the trailer and the Jeep and the four other vehicles that were with them. Dusk stayed in the truck while Derek gassed up and Scott and Boyd and Erica followed Stiles inside.

“Quite the family trip you got there.” A man next to him said. He was on the shorter side, with salt and pepper hair. His skin was tanned like leather and he had a trucker cap perched precariously on his head.

“Tell me about it.” Derek said with a smirk.

“Going to college, huh?” The man said, his eyes squinting against the sun in his eyes.

“Well, they are. I’m gonna-” Derek stopped and frowned. He hadn’t really thought what he was going to do. “Huh.”

The other man laughed. “Yeah, that’s what it’s like. Life can sneak up on you and smack the shit out of you.” He paused. “Is that a wolf?”

Derek glanced over his shoulder to see Dusk standing on the arm rest of the truck, his head stuck out the window and looking at the two of them. He bared his teeth a little at the man. It was unusual for him, to show aggression so blatantly. Dusk was socialized with humans, so much so that Derek often took him on runs around town without a leash. “Yeah it is. Dusk. Back to your seat.”

Dusk took a second longer to glance at the two of them before resuming his seat.

“Well, you got him trained pretty well.” The man admitted. He glanced over at the others that were leaving the the store now. “Good luck. I’m sure you’ll find something.”

Derek smirked. “I’m sure I will too.”

“Who was that?” Stiles asked as the man ambled away to a dark blue truck. His windows were so heavily tinted that Derek wondered how he could see out of them and how he hadn’t been pulled over.

“Dunno. Just a guy who wanted to make conversation, I guess.” Derek said and watched as the man got into his truck and pulled away.

“Did he feel-” Scott asked, watching the truck drive away.

“Off?” Isaac finished looking over at them. “Yeah. He really did.”

Derek frowned. He didn’t feel anything. “I think you guys are just excited.”

Everyone got back in their vehicles. Stiles sat in the middle this time as it was either that or Dusk sat in his lap by the window. Stiles snuck him bites of beef jerky. “So.” Stiles said, glancing over at Derek. “Two weeks till class starts.”

Derek nodded and glanced over at Stiles. “You nervous?” He asked.

“No.” His heart sped up a bit and he laughed. “A little.”

Derek smiled. “You’ll be fine. You won’t be the only new kid on campus. There will be about twenty thousand of you.”

“And we don’t have to live in dorms. Thank god. Have you ever lived in dorms?” Stiles asked.

“Nope. In New York, I got an exception like you guys and Laura and I had our own place.” Derek switched on the air conditioning and wished he had his own car.

“Angel Face here.” Isaac came on over the walkie.

“Go ahead, Angel Face.” Derek replied.

“What was your place like?” Isaac asked. Of all of them, Isaac and Stiles were the most curious of what Derek was like before he managed to get to them. With the super hearing, the other wolves could easily hear the conversation inside the truck despite the outside noise and distance. He only asked over the walkie so that the Stiles and Lydia could hear.

Derek pressed down on the button, indulging him. “It was half the size of the loft. It had this huge bay window that Laura and I would fight over and the smallest fridge that you could imagine. The stove only had two burners and no oven.”

“Tall, Dark and Handsome here.” Boyd said.

“Go ahead, Handsome.” Derek said, now laughing at their little game.

“Man, how did you _survive?_ ” He asked.

Derek’s laugh faded away into a nostalgic grin before he pressed down on the button again. “I had Laura. She made a game out of everything. I think her favorite was, How Much Food Can I Make On This Tiny Stove?” His grin faded even further into a small smile. “She would have liked you guys.”

“Lethal Weapon here.” Erica said, now with the walkie. Stiles was delighted that not only did they remember the names he had given them, they were using them.

“Go ahead, Lethal Weapon.” Derek said.

“Did you ever want to go back to college?” Erica asked.

Derek put the walkie down for a moment and glanced over at Dusk who was sitting attentively and paying attention to the road. He looked at Stiles, all loose limbed and grinning for the thrill of the adventure. “I guess at some point I did. When Laura and I came back to Beacon Hills, I just figured that it would happen, sooner or later. She’d do her alpha thing and I would get fostered into another pack near a good college.” He shrugged and nobody could see it but Stiles. “But I got a degree and I’ve got you guys. I don’t really _need_ a Masters.”

“Strawberry Blonde Goddess here.” Lydia came over the radio.

“Go ahead, Goddess.” Derek said.

“What was your degree in?” She asked. This was unusual, Derek sharing this much. His past was checkered, much to the point that sometimes Stiles worried that there were things lurking in his proverbial closet that he wasn’t telling them about. But the move seemed to have made him easier to talk to, more pliable. Or maybe it was easier to talk to the pack over the radio, where he couldn’t catch their scent or see the looks they exchanged.

“Double major. Literature and Art History.” Derek said.

Stiles let out a low whistle and Dusk shoved his muzzle into Stiles’ ear. He batted him away. Dusk huffed at him as though to say _, If you didn’t want my muzzle in your ear, don’t whistle like that_.

“Puppy One here.” Scott said, sounding regretful about his name.

“Go ahead, Puppy.” Derek said.

“What do you mean, fostered into another pack?”

“When pack members want to move, temporarily, they go to the pack in whatever area they choose and ask to temporarily join the pack. It’s pretty frequent, actually, near places with big cities and colleges. Sometimes the pack adopts the member, sometimes not. There’s a process to go through to make sure you don’t start a turf war though.” Derek said.

“What about us?” Stiles asked. “I know Long Beach is big, but are we encroaching on someone’s territory?” He asked.

“We are.” Derek said. “But I’ve got good relations with the Donovan Pack. That’s why Angel was in Beacon Hills. They kind of loaned him to me.”

“Angel Face here.” Isaac chimed in.

“Go ahead, Angel.”

“What’s their alpha like?” He asked.

“They have two. The Donovan twins. Kaley and Hailey. I grew up with them and our fathers were best friends. They are-” Derek squinted and tried to think of how to describe them. “They are exceptional women. I’m not sure how to describe them. A force of nature, is the closest thing I could come to. They remind me of my mom sometimes. They are fair. A good pack. Angel told me that there are twenty two in their pack.”

“Holy shit.” Stiles said, thinking of their tiny family.

Derek grinned. “It’s not that big. The entire Hale Pack, when we were at the largest we had ever been, was fifty seven. When Angel tells me that there are twenty two, that might mean infants and the older generations.”

“But we’re only five, Derek.” Stiles said.

“Seven.” Five voices chimed in at the same time.

Derek raised his eyebrow at Stiles. “Actually, nine. Don’t forget Melissa and John.” He said. “And eventually we’ll get others. Some will come to us. We might foster some. Some might be born.” Derek’s voice trailed off. “It’s just a matter of time. In terms of pack, we’re infants.”

Stiles nodded and sat back. The drive continued on north until Derek finally reached their over-sized drive with a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.” He said. Lorri was waving at them from their front porch. Stiles raised a hand back and reached over Dusk to open the door. Finally free, Dusk bounded out of the truck and into the front yard, running mad circles around the cars and trucks and through the grass, wriggling around in the dirt, bounding over the rocks and jumping to greet the other pack members. They were all weary but stopped to scratch his ears and run their fingers through his fur. Derek whistled for him and he trotted over to him as they approached the porch and Lorri.

“Lorri, this is Dusk. Dusk, greet.” Derek ordered. Dusk sat and offered a paw up to Lorri, one ear flopping to the side adorably.

“Oh, he’s gorgeous.” Lorri said, leaning down and offering her own hand. Dusk delicately placed his paw in her palm and Lorri shook his paw gently. He huffed and sat back, then leaned forward to sniff at her shoes. “I have three dogs at home. I’m sure that’s what he’s smelling.” She said, mostly to herself. Then she stood back and handed the keys over to Derek. She had been the one to be at the house when all the furniture had been delivered and installed. “It’s all yours.” She said.

“I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for us.” Derek said honestly. Stiles hopped up on the porch and Derek reached for his hand. Dusk sat on his feet. Stiles laced his fingers through Derek’s, the movement having become a lot more natural in the past week.

“Oh, it’s not problem at all.” Lorri said, waving away Derek’s words. “The commission alone on this place is thanks enough, believe me. And the look on Willa’s face when she found out that you guys _bought_ from me? Ugh. Priceless.”

Stiles laughed. “Oh man. I hated that woman.” He said.

“Join the club.” Lorri said.

Isaac joined their small group and leaned up against the porch railing. “Join us for dinner.” He said. “Not tonight, but maybe this weekend? Boyd said he would cook.”

Stiles glanced over at Boyd who was helping unload the trailer. He poked his head around and raised an eyebrow, a silent _I did?_ written all over his face.

Lorri glanced down at her hands and there was the beginning of a smile on her face. Stiles knew from personal experience that it was near impossible to deny Isaac anything when he did the big blue eyes act. “Ok. Yeah, that sounds great.”

Isaac smiled. “Awesome. I’ll get your number from Derek and let you know all the details.”

Lorri smiled once more at them and headed out to her car, that was parked at the curb. She stopped to talk to Lydia and Erica and waved goodbye once more before heading out the gate and onto the street.

“She’s nice.” Stiles said, testing the waters. There seemed to be some unspoken conversation going on between Derek and Isaac.

“I like her.” Isaac said slowly.

Derek reached down and scratched absently at Dusk’s head. “We’ll see.” Derek said finally. He was more reluctant to let anyone into the pack, just for the fact that he had seen more than one pack get destroyed from the outside in by someone that should have been checked better.

Derek refused to say her name.

Stiles went inside and opened the garage door and everyone began to unload the boxes quickly and efficiently, Derek carrying five boxes to Stiles’ one.

“Show off.” He muttered. Derek winked at him.

Scott carried all of Lydia’s things inside and into her room immediately, bypassing the garage altogether. Boyd and Erica piled their stuff into one section of the garage, Isaac doing the same. Derek took all of Stiles and his things into their room, shoving the boxes into a corner. It only took them a few trips to get the trailer unloaded. Boyd and Scott checked out the kitchen, noting that some things had been stocked but there were some others that Boyd needed. They made a list and took off to the grocery store a couple of blocks away. Isaac and Erica volunteered to return the U-Haul. Lydia wandered around the house, checking out all the new furniture and everyone’s rooms, her eyes widening when she spied the California king sized bed in Derek and Stiles’ room. Pictures hung up on the walls of the pack and their parents, their friends and their days in high school. Lydia smiled when she saw one of Allison and her, arms slung around each other and grinning at the camera. Allison had left to Europe the day after graduation and had given the pack a warm goodbye. Her and Scott had long ago settled things, deciding that the whole Romeo and Juliet thing was not going to work out for them. They decided against friends, for now at least, until they could figure out what kind of life they wanted and if the other could fit in there. When Lydia mentioned that she thought she might have feelings for Scott, Allison had smiled. “Yeah. I could see it.” Lydia hadn’t got a straight answer from Allison on how she felt on the subject and finally Lydia had left the subject alone. They emailed occasionally but her friendship with Erica and the pack overall occupied her time and her mind more than anything right now.

Stiles carried a box into their room and then set the package down on their dresser. He stared at it for a moment before Derek came in, carrying the last of their things. “Are you going to open it?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah. Not right now though.” Derek nodded and opened one of the boxes, looking for his clothes. He was sweaty and wanted to take a shower.

“Why not?” Derek asked.

Stiles stared at the package. “Because it’s the last thing I have from her.” He reached out and ran one finger along the string that enclosed it. “Right now it’s still a surprise.”

Derek looked over at him and he couldn’t help but feel his heart break from the way Stiles was staring at the brown package. If anyone had deserved a mother, and if ever there was a mother that deserved Stiles, this was it. “I’m sorry you lost her so young.” Derek said gently. Stiles didn’t talk about her. There were nights when he would pull out a box of pictures from his dad’s hallway closet but he never spoke of her.

“You lost both your parents. All your family.” Stiles countered.

“Grief isn’t comparative. Loss is loss.” Derek told him. He found the box with his clothes in it and began to pull some out. He got his overnight bag and pulled out his soap and deodorant too. He walked by Stiles, who was still looking at the package. He didn’t say anything, but he did trace his fingers down his arm and through Stiles fingers. Stiles gave him a small smile and Derek escaped into the bathroom. It was really part of the reason Derek was so in love with this house. It was huge and in the middle of it was a walled in glass shower with two waterfall shower heads and a bench. He turned them both on and got under.

Derek probably stayed in the shower longer than necessary and when he came out, Stiles was gone. Derek had barely pulled on his boxers when he heard the door open and saw Stiles there. Stiles blinked at Derek, opened his mouth to say something and then looked down.

“Stiles?” Derek prompted.

Derek could hear his heart across the room and the way it tripped a little when Derek spoke to him. Stiles scratched at his throat and refused to look Derek’s way.

“Hey, what’s up?” Derek said. “You smell freaked out.” And there was something else too, but Derek decided not to mention that.

“Could you uh-” Derek was already nodding at whatever Stiles was going to ask him. “Dude, I didn’t even ask you anything, you can’t tell me yes without knowing the question.”

“Whatever you want, Stiles.” Derek said, and _he really didn’t mean for it to sound like that_. “I mean-”

“Have you seen Dusk?” Stiles asked, his voice cracking midway through the sentence.

Derek tipped his head to the side and listened. “He’s in the pool. No, really. Are you ok?”

Stiles nodded, tried to smile, failed, and walked back out.

Derek laughed a little to himself, finished getting ready and left the room. This whole thing that they were, they were still dancing around it. Derek liked the way Stiles circled the subject, answering questions about them without really answering them, and letting Derek know that whatever they were, whatever they were running towards; they were almost there. It was good. Derek liked the wait, he liked that Stiles took his time in this matter.

In the kitchen, Boyd was cooking, whistling along with the radio and dancing a little. It was his favorite place to be and in his words “his favorite way to contribute to the pack”. And it was true, there was no one better suited in the kitchen. They didn’t even ask anymore what was for dinner, were just assured that it was going to be delicious.

“Pool time?” Derek asked, looking out the French doors.

“Of course. Dusk jumped in, Isaac threw Stiles in and everyone else just got in.”

Derek watched as the pack splashed around in the back, Dusk in the middle of everyone and paddling around. Stiles kept trying to get out and was getting pushed or pulled back in. Derek laughed and turned back to Boyd. “How’s the move?” He asked him.

Boyd looked up from where he was throwing some spices into a bowl. He nodded. “It’s good. Erica is excited about school. That’s different.”

“Are you?” Derek asked.

Boyd shrugged. “I don’t know, man. School was- I mean it was just a means to an end. I figured that once I graduated, I would get a job in construction or something and never look back. And now here I am, at the shitty end of four years. Again.”

Derek laughed. “But you’re smart. You can do this with your eyes closed.”

Boyd frowned and Derek wondered if he picked that habit up from him. “I guess it’s not a matter of if I can but more if I should. Do I want to?” He asked Derek.

“Try a year. You don’t like it, go out and get a job like you wanted.” Derek suggested.

Boyd nodded and began to stir together the ingredients that were in the bowl in his hand. “You won’t be disappointed?” He asked after a moment.

Derek blinked. It was easy for him to forget that these kids wanted to make him proud, that he was part of something bigger. Sure, it was easy to direct them in a fight or in training but times like these, when there were tough decisions, they looked to him like he had all the answers. He remembered looking at his own parents like that and it was such a jarring fucking reality to understand that Derek _didn’t_ have all the answers. “No. Of course not.” He reassured Boyd.

Boyd nodded and a little tension seemed to leave him. Derek stepped out on the porch and everyone out there was mostly still in their clothing, having been tossed in by everyone else. Lydia was floating by in her designer jeans and Stiles had given up trying to get out and was now just paddling to stay afloat. Isaac had managed to get his shirt off but he was still in his jeans. Scott and Erica were both fully clothed but Erica had at least gotten out of her heels. The pack exchanged a long look and slow grins appeared on their faces.

“No.” Derek said. “I just got out of the shower.”

They all began to haul themselves out of the pool, Isaac helping Dusk out. Derek laughed at them. “Come on guys. No.” He didn’t back down from them. He wasn’t sure he actually physically _could_ because when Scott laughed too, his eyes flashed and Derek’s vision went red and gray and black in an answer. The air was light though, his puppies (as Stiles called them sometimes) just wanted to play with their Alpha.

“Come swim with us, Der.” Stiles said, offering his hand.

“Nope.” Derek said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Isaac circled around behind him and Erica stepped up to his right. Scott stepped up to his left and Lydia and Stiles were in front of him, grinning. Dusk was between them. There was a silent signal between them because suddenly, Erica and Isaac darted in, Scott went in low for Derek’s legs and Derek felt the sweet pull of Lydia’s magic.

But Derek was their Alpha and he knew them better than even they would like to admit. It was his job to know their strengths and weaknesses, to work them where they needed work, to put them in places that would allow their strengths to shine. So this? This was just another game, another way for them to connect.

Derek pulled back, caught Erica by the arm and tossed her back into the pool, over Stiles and Lydia’s heads. He grabbed Isaac as he passed him by and threw him in next. He jumped over Scott, grabbed him _and_ Dusk by the scruffs of their necks and they went back into the pool themselves. He grinned when he felt the familiar pull of Lydia’s magic on him, aching like a sweet tooth. Then he picked her up and tossed her much more gently back in the pool.

“That spell took down a warlock last week!” She shrieked, trying to pull herself out of his arms.

“Your magic doesn’t work on your own alpha.” He said, laughing at her.

He turned back to Stiles who was grinning like an idiot, his hair plastered over his forehead and his clothes alarmingly clingy to his frame.

Derek raised his eyebrows and crooked a finger at him. “Come on, Red.” Derek said in a mocking tone, making fun of his favorite hoodie. “It’s your turn.”

Stiles laughed. “Sourwolf, you aren’t that scary.”

Derek let his eyes flash red and watched in _amazement_ as Stiles swung one leg back behind him and crouched low, something that Angel had taught him and that Stiles had dubbed the “Spiderman Crouch”. He tipped his head to the side and grinned up at Derek. It was a challenge and a submission all at once.

The splashing and the laughing in the pool stopped. Derek noticed that even Boyd had stepped over to the French doors to get a better look.

Derek was _pretty_ sure they were still playing. So he ran at Stiles, prepared to grab him and throw him into the pool. But Stiles pulled away at the very last second, swung himself up on Derek’s back with an arm around his neck and threw him off balance. Derek had seen him do this on Angel and knew that he was using his own inertia to pull and push and throw him off balance. It almost worked because of the slip of the floor beneath Derek’s feet, until he caught himself, and Stiles. It was a very awkward stop to Stiles, his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist, face to face, Derek holding on to Stiles’ shoulders. There was a strange jolt, when Derek had his hands on Stiles, something that he hadn’t felt before. He felt a little weaker, his grip not quite as firm as it ought to be.

Derek didn’t know when it happened or if he had just been too busy with the move to notice how much stronger Stiles had gotten in the past month or so. Stiles slid his arms up underneath Derek’s hold, pushed out, broke Derek’s hold, dropped his legs so that he was standing face to face with Derek and grinned. The pull of Derek’s strength waned a little bit, but enough to make Derek lose focus. Stiles pushed forward and Derek stepped aside, seeing the move come a mile away and that was probably where his mistake was. Angel had drilled into Stiles and Lydia that their biggest mistake would come from telegraphing their moves in any fight against a wolf. So when Derek stepped aside, Stiles reached down, jerked at Derek’s pants _hard_ , used his shoulder and sent them both into the pool with an almighty crash.

When Derek and Stiles surfaced, everyone looked hesitant to break the silence.

Finally, Scott said, “He shouldn’t have been able to do that.”

They all turned to Stiles and Derek. “No, he shouldn’t have.” Derek said, glaring at Stiles.

“Why not?” Stiles said, wiping at his face. “I’ve been working with Angel and-”

“You shouldn’t have been able to do that cause he’s _your Alpha_.” Isaac hissed.

Stiles glanced around and sighed. “I don’t know all the unspoken rules of your wolf-dom. Come on, guys. Give me a break.”

“No, no. Stiles. You don’t understand.” Erica said. “Physically, you shouldn’t have been able to do it.”

Stiles looked around at all of them and then at Derek. “Why?” He asked.

Derek growled low in his throat. He pulled himself out of the pool and stalked back inside, leaving a trail of water in his wake.

Stiles looked around, alarmed. “What does this mean?” He asked. No one would look at him except for Scott and it was pretty ridiculous that they were having this conversation in the pool.

“It means that you could challenge him for Alpha of the pack and maybe win.” Scott finally admitted.

“But I don’t want-” Stiles started.

“I know. _We_ know. _He_ knows.” Scott said, looking around at everyone else. They all nodded.

“There is- there is one other thing.” Lydia said softly. Her eyes darted over to Scott who shook his head minutely, trying to warn her off the subject.

“What?” Stiles prompted, swimming over to the side of the pool to hold onto a ledge.

“An Alpha’s mate could- I mean theoretically, they could do what you’ve done. I read it in one of Deaton’s books.” She added gently.

“But Derek and I- we aren’t.” Stiles said with some sense of finality.

“But-” Isaac started and looked over at Erica. “You kind of are.” He said. The pack had learned how to dance around the subject of Stiles-Derek almost as well as they had.

Stiles frowned. Snorted. “Ok, yeah. We’re- we’re close. Yeah. I can- I mean, I can see- from the outside looking in- but. I mean. We haven’t. There has been any- And.” Stiles turned his back on the betas, hauling himself out of the pool again. They all looked up at him in the fading light and Stiles had a very eerie sense that he had somehow been shoved into conjunction of Derek’s station and he had adopted all of his puppies. They looked up at him like he had all the answers, even Scott.

“I’m gonna go talk to Derek.” He finally muttered. He walked into the house, following Derek’s water trail. At their bedroom door, he stopped. It was closed most of the way, but there was a crack visible and he saw that the lights were on. He pushed it open gently with his fingertips. Derek was at the bed, hanging up a pile of shirts in his hands. Stiles made his way over to his overnight bag, got his shampoo and deodorant out and went into the shower. Derek hadn’t looked over at him and Stiles knew that Derek needed some time. Stiles hoped that he didn’t need a lot of time, because as soon as he was in some dry clothes, they were going to sit down and talk. Once out of the shower and in dry clothes, his hair sticking up in all crazy directions that he didn’t even try to tame, Stiles crawled on the bed. Derek was now hanging up Stiles’ clothes, glaring at the closet and his shirts like they had caused personal offense to him.

“You’re stronger than I thought.” Derek finally said, hanging up a tshirt.

“I’ve been lifting weights with Boyd.” Stiles replied.

“No, it’s not that.” Derek said with a huff. He only had three shirts in his hand. There were two huge piles of shirts on the bed, one for Derek, one for Stiles. Their closet was in the bathroom. “When you touched me it felt like-” Derek shook his head.

“It felt like what?” Stiles prompted.

Derek grabbed the piles of shirts and headed to the bathroom. Stiles followed him. “It felt like what?” Stiles asked again. He didn’t wear his ring hardly at all anymore and this was the first time he was tempted to retrieve it from his bag.

“It felt like you weakened me. Like you were pulling my own strength from me.” Derek muttered. He hung up the shirts with a little more than necessary but this feeling weak was not something he dealt with easily. It reminded him too much of Kate, how she had used him.

Stiles took a step back. It seemed like he followed Derek’s line of thinking without much effort. His eyes were wide and Derek knew just then that Stiles didn’t mean to do whatever it was that he did. “Derek, I didn’t-” He shook his head and it looked like he was going to be sick. In fact, Derek was pretty sure of it. There was an uptick in Stiles’ heartbeat and for a small, mean second, Derek thought of not helping him at all. He was still worried to touch him. But Derek wasn’t that guy anymore, he refused to be and grabbed Stiles’ wrist and pulled him to the bathroom. He rubbed Stiles’ back while he retched and threw up his lunch. When he was done, he threw himself to the side, against the wall, and batted Derek’s hand way. “I don’t want to be that person.” He told Derek, his eyes still watering. He wiped at his face and looked up at Derek.

“I don’t think you are.” Derek told him gently. And when did this go from Derek being angry to Derek comforting Stiles?

“I don’t want to be like _her,_ Derek.” Stiles said, his eyes widening. His face was pale and his lips were trembling.

“You aren’t.” Derek said, crouching down to Stiles level. He ignored the hands that tried to push him away and pulled Stiles close. There wasn’t a pull on him, there wasn’t any kind of draining on him. Derek let himself breathe a little easier. “You aren’t like her at all, Stiles.” He pressed his lips into Stiles’ crazy hair, the first time they had crossed any kind of line like that. Derek felt Stiles’ arms wrap around him and he felt Stiles go loose and easy in his grip. “You are so good that it hurts sometimes.” Derek whispered to him. “Whatever happened out there, we’ll figure it out, ok?”

Stiles nodded. “You aren’t mad at me anymore?”

“I wasn’t mad at you at all. It just scared me.” Derek muttered. They stood and Derek offered him a bottle of water. Stiles brushed his teeth and they made their way back into their bedroom. At the door, the others waited, eyes following them.

“Come in.” Derek said. Scott stepped through first, cautious. Stiles and Derek climbed up on the bed and the pillows and Isaac was the first to follow, getting his usual place behind Stiles. Scott growled and Isaac flipped him off. Lydia curled up behind Derek and Scott went to her side. Boyd pulled Erica next to him where he lay by Isaac.

“What was that?” Scott finally asked, reaching for Stiles’ hand. It was a strangely intimate feeling, lacing his fingers through Scott’s. He felt his heart settle though, slow down to a more comfortable rate. Scott squeezed his hand.

“We don’t know.” Derek admitted. His hand was on Isaac’s hip. “But it’s fine. We’ll be fine.”

They all lay there in silence for a little while and listened to each other’s heart beat. “Could it be what you were talking about when we were in the loft and you were telling us about the trials?” Boyd finally asked.

“About the humans borrowing strength from us?” Isaac added helpfully.

“That takes practice. I don’t think it’s something that a human can naturally take.” Derek said. “My mom used to work with the humans in our pack for weeks before they got the hang of it and even afterwards, the participants were exhausted. The transfer of energy like that is not something that can be done easily.”

“And what I did, I didn’t even notice that I did it.” Stiles said.

“We’re going to have to research.” Lydia said. Her voice was muffled in Derek’s shirt, her breath warm between his shoulder blades.

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing.” Derek said slowly. “It caught me off guard, sure, but the fact that Stiles can borrow so easily…” Derek trailed off. “It could help us. It would be a surprised against whoever or whatever we go up against in the trials.”

“I wonder if he can only borrow from you?” Erica asked.

“When my mother taught my aunt’s wife how to do it, she became really good at it.” Derek said abruptly. The pack shifted around him, to curl a little closer at the mention of his name. The betas could smell the faint scent of sorrow still laced in his tone. “She used to spend time with Deaton. Her name was Penelope. I called her Pen. I was pretty young, maybe ten? when she was kidnapped. A rival pack. And they thought that Pen was just, I don’t know, an ordinary human. I mean, she was in all the other ways. She worked in an office, didn’t attract much attention otherwise. So this pack kidnapped her and I remember the house being in total chaos because they were able to hide her scent. No one could find her, there was no ransom, it meant that they were out to kill her and hurt our pack. The next day, though, we were all in the living room, even us kids because no one wanted to let us out of their sight and my mom went just- just so still. So did my aunt and eventually every other adult in the room. Remember when I said that our pack used to be about fifty seven?”

Everyone murmured that yes, they did.

“There were twenty nine wolves in our pack. _Twenty nine_. My mom was the alpha, her dad was the former alpha, Laura was the next in line, followed by one of my cousins, James. That alpha spark resided in them and Pen was able to draw on not just their power, but the power of every single wolf in that room. She showed up at our doorstep two hours later, blood soaked and in a truck we didn’t recognize.”

“What happened to the other pack?” Scott asked, propping himself up on his elbow to get a better look at Derek.

“She left them in pieces around the house they had kept her in.” Derek said.

“Jesus.” Stiles muttered.

Everyone nodded. “So it’s not a bad thing.” Derek continued. “We just need to find someone who can help us control it. Or learn how to control it ourselves. And teach Lydia.”

“Until then, we need dinner.” Boyd said and slipped out of the bed. Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the loss but eventually followed him out into the kitchen. Scott was put on chopping duty and Erica was made to stir something in a pot. Derek sat by Stiles on a wide bench, his hand laced through Stiles’. Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek needed the comfort or if he felt that Stiles might need it. Either way, he wasn’t going to complain.

Isaac got Dusk’s dinner ready, pulling out venison from an extra freezer they had in the garage and thawing it out for him. He got water from the bowl and pretty soon, Dusk was jumping and running from one end of the house to the other, wagging his tail so hard it was in danger of falling off.

“Are we sure that Dusk isn’t biologically related to Scott? Because that’s exactly what Scott’s like when Boyd cooks.” Lydia said thoughtfully.

Scott grinned.

“Dusk, settle.” Isaac said gently. Dusk sat at the entrance of the French door, his tail still wagging furiously. Isaac finished with the venison and grabbed his water bowl and they headed outside. Isaac came back in a moment later and washed his hands off.

An hour later they were all eating as well, Dusk lying on the cool floor with his head between his paws, watching them. Everyone heaped compliments on Boyd, as usual, and he grinned and ducked his head.

“So. We have a date on Friday.” Erica said, glancing over at Isaac.

“Yes, we do.” Stiles agreed. “What are we going to do?”

“I was thinking a roast chicken with citrus juice, a nice light wine and some vegetables on the side.” Boyd mused. “I could make that Hawaiian cake that everyone seems to like.” He added.

“First thing’s first.” Derek interrupted the plans, glancing around the table. Everyone turned to him, falling silent. “The way we built our pack? Not exactly how it’s done. I was an idiot and shouldn’t have done three quarters of what I did. Not that I regret it, but I could have done a much better job at it.” They didn’t disagree with him. “But when one of our pack mates is dating someone outside the pack, someone human who doesn’t understand us, we have to be particularly careful. To outsiders, we look like a cult.”

“What-”

“We do not-”

“That’s stupid-”

The remarks stumbled over each other, everyone insulted to varying degrees around the table. Derek held his hand up to stop the tumble of words. “I know, I know. But we do. And we have to be careful of our interactions with each other and now that we are all living here, we have to be very careful who we invite in to our den. There is a process, humans are vetted, checked, before we offer them any information on what and who we are.”

“How do we do that?” Isaac asked, spinning his fork in his pasta, looking worried. Of all the pack mates, Isaac was the least who liked to upset the balance that they had here. Stiles was grateful for Derek’s tone, even and easy, as he explained what was going to happen. There wasn’t even the slightest tone of this being a burden on him against his pack.

“I’ll send her name and what information we have on her into some people I know, some wolves. They’ll check her out, her background. If she come back clean, we let things-” He waved his hand around and Stiles caught it before he could embarrass himself too much, “Progress naturally. If it comes to the point that you are serious, or that we _have_ to tell her, there is no danger to us. As long as she comes back clean.”

“And if she doesn’t come back clean?” Lydia asked.

“It depends on how not clean she is.” Derek said. “If she comes back as being a hunter, I’ll have to kill her. If she has anything to do with a rival pack, I’ll have to kill her. If it’s anything less than that, it depends.”

Stiles blinked. He forgot how casually Derek talked of defending their pack. How easy the violence still came to him, despite seeming more content these days.

“Oh.” Isaac said softly. “If it’s too much, I don’t- I can just cancel.”

“It’s not too much.” Scott said immediately. “It’s unfair for us to expect you to just be here with us. If you want someone, someone all your own like we all have, that’s not too much at all.” He wrapped a hand around Isaac’s neck and pulled him into a hug. “That’s nothing at all, man.”

Under Scott’s hug, Isaac glanced at Derek. “It’s nothing at all.” Derek confirmed. Stiles squeezed his hand.

***

Friday arrived before they all knew it. The pack had decided that they would have dinner and go out to a movie or maybe bowling. Lydia and Erica were in Isaac’s room most of the afternoon, helping him pick out clothes and talking to him about how to treat Lorri. Isaac was quiet, but the wolves could occasionally hear his heart beating faster until someone distracted him. Stiles thought it was sweet.

“It’s his first time doing this, isn’t it?” Stiles asked from the bed, where he lay stretched out. Derek was on the floor doing push ups. He was antsy as well. He had sent in Lorri’s information to the people he knew to get her checked out. Even if this wasn’t serious, Derek wanted it for him. Derek wanted his pack to be happy and if Isaac found someone for him, then they were on their way.

“Yep.” Derek replied, between push ups. They didn’t have to mention why. Isaac didn’t want to bring anyone home to meet his father and fighting through the self esteem issues that had been heaped on him by both his father and his classmates before he became pack, was a whole other can of worms that they had only begun to open.

“That’s sweet.” Stiles said.

“It’s not sweet!” Isaac yelled from his room.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “It’s kind of sweet.” He said. He thought he heard a growl and chuckled to himself. Dusk poked his head into the room and sat by Derek as he continued his push ups. He left after a few minutes, probably to check on someone else.

“Why does he do that?” Stiles asked, watching the wolf leave, his nails clicking on the wood floor.

“Checking in.” Derek huffed. There was a sheen of sweat finally appearing on his shoulder blades. Stiles hated watching him work out (for more than the obvious reasons) because Stiles broke a sweat right away. It took Derek several hundred push ups and crunches to get there. “He wants to make sure that we don’t need him for anything.”

“Does he do that with everyone or just you?” Stiles asked.

“Just us.” Derek corrected. “He goes to everyone else for affection.”

The pack dynamics were making more and more sense to Stiles now that they were all living together. Derek was the Alpha, Stiles knew. What he hadn’t realized was how much responsibility was on his shoulders. He spent his mornings talking with lawn care people and taking care of the bills. He made sure that they all had gas in their cars and that the kitchen was stocked.

Scott spent most of his time taking care of the others. He made sure that Stiles had his Adderall stocked, that Isaac wasn’t spending too much time alone, finding the right rock station for Boyd or downloading new songs for him. He would curl up next to Erica while she read and made sure that Derek didn’t need help with anything. He was Derek’s second, his right hand guy.

Boyd made sure that everyone had enough to eat. He would hunt them down throughout the house and drag them away from whatever it was that they were doing to come eat. He made special meals for times when they weren’t feeling that great and went to great pains to make sure that they all had something that they liked. He made their house more like a home. Stiles wasn’t sure of term for him yet, but he knew that they would all starve and die without him.

Isaac was like the youngest child. A little spoiled but everyone lit up when he came into the room. Isaac was the most likely to curl up with whoever need affection at the moment or give it freely when they weren’t even aware of what they needed. It made Derek feel a little better to know that even after Isaac had come from the house that he did, he could give and receive affection so easily.

Erica kept them level. When a fight was brewing, she often stepped in, and calmed the others down. She saw the situation for what it was and never minced her words. She knew them all inside and out and what insecurities were most likely to come into play.

Lydia was their spokesperson, for lack of a better word. When deals needed to be done, when negotiations need to be made and lines needed to be drawn, Lydia was the one to do it.She was smart, quick on her feet and her small stature and pretty looks made it easier for people, men especially, to underestimate her. Her pack never did that.

Stiles, when he looked around himself, realized that he had two jobs. His first, research. It had been on him since day one, since Scott had been bitten, to research and see problems from a larger point of view, like his father had taught him. When the pack didn’t know something or understand the why of it, it was up to Stiles to either learn or explain. His second job, which could be argued as being more important, was to take care of Derek. No one else, just Derek. It would have been stifling, taking care of a grown man, but Stiles found himself _wanting_ to do it. He found himself being more than ok to be the one that Derek turned to when something wasn’t going right and his frustration was building. Stiles found that he kind of enjoyed feeling this man fall apart because of the things that he couldn’t control in his arms, because Stiles knew that was the one place that Derek felt safe enough to fall apart in. He made sure Derek slept, that he ate, that he didn’t give too much to the pack, so that he could have a little bit of himself later on.

Scott raised his eyebrow at the whole thing but because Scott was a good and wonderful friend, he didn’t actually say anything about it.

They were both happy. What more was there to do about it?

Lydia would roll her eyes when they talked about it when they were alone. “There’s plenty more.” She would say. “They’re both holding back because they’ve both been royally fucked by their past relationships. What happened with Malia-” Lydia shook her head. “It hurt him for a lot longer than Stiles would like to admit. I can’t even delve into the kind of issues Derek might have.”

Scott would tense up at her words, at Malia’s name. She had hurt Stiles, yes, dear god Scott knew that on a level he didn’t want to think of, but he was sure that Stiles was past it.

“Why do you think he’s past it, Scott?” Lydia would ask him gently. Speaking of Stiles getting hurt in any way raised Scott’s hackles, literally and figuratively. “He’s past it because he started throwing himself in harm’s way, he started making stupid choices, stupid even for him. And Derek saw it. He saw that Stiles was hurting and after a _really long_ talk, he figured out that he could at least give a little of what Malia used to give to Stiles.”

Scott and Lydia were in a park that day, a blanket spread between them, a bottle of wine and two glasses near their feet. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“That last time. With the alpha that swiped at him, his chest, remember?”

Scott nodded. Lydia reached out and traced his cheek with one finger, giving him time to tell her to stop.

“That was the last time that he threw himself out there. That was the last time that he made a decision that affected us all but he didn’t ask about or think about. You want to know why?”

“Because Derek?” Scott guessed. Lydia was so good about leading him to conclusions, about letting him figure things out.

“It wasn’t really Derek, then. I mean, it was and it wasn’t. It was because his alpha recognized his pain and did what he could to chase it away. And then-” Lydia stopped and searched Scott’s eyes for a moment and leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn’t a heady kiss that she sometimes gave him, it was a kiss of reassurance, a kiss of comfort. “And then his alpha became Derek. And Derek became _his_ Derek. Do you see?”

Scott nodded. He did. He could actually see the natural progression of the two of them. How they had gone from beta and alpha, to Stiles and Derek, and now to this pair that operated at their peak when they were closest to each other. “I’m glad that Derek could do that for him.” Scott said softly.

“I’m glad that Stiles could do that for him.” Lydia agreed.

So now, this was where they were. Their pack functioning and healthy and alive and getting ready to meet someone new, hopefully for Isaac.

“Go shower.” Stiles told Derek.

Derek stood and frowned at him.

“Come on. We’ve got an hour before Lorri gets here and if you aren’t ready they’ll be in shambles.” Stiles said. Derek glared at him but went off to the shower anyway.

Derek came out of the shower, buttoning up his shirt, a long sleeved green shirt. He began to roll up the sleeves to his elbows and arched an eyebrow at Stiles as Stiles propped himself up on his arms to watch him.

“What?” Derek asked, turning his attention back to his sleeves.

Stiles had no problem admitting his somewhat debilitating attraction to Derek. They were taking it slow, _glacial_ , but Stiles could have this. Watching Derek get undressed was a revelation but watching him put clothes back on was transcendent.

Stiles shook his head and jumped up on his feet. He approached Derek, who was still fastidiously rolling his sleeves up and plucked at his unbuttoned pants. “Don’t forget about that part.” He murmured and smirked, before sliding around him and into the shower.

Derek was left speechless. This was _killing_ him. He wanted nothing more than to follow Stiles into the shower and take him apart, piece by piece, until they were both panting and hard and hot against the shower but he held himself in check. He had to find the words to express to Stiles what this meant to him and what it would take from Stiles.

Not just what it would take _from him_ but what it would give back to him, in many ways over. Derek understood after what happened with Stiles taking some of this strength, that this magic that was holding their pack together was sinking its teeth and claws into them in particular. This thing that he had only ever seen in action once before was starting and if they didn’t talk, and soon, it was going to be too late to reverse any of this for Derek.

When Stiles stepped out of the bathroom, pants buttoned, white shirt unbuttoned, hair styled in the messy way that made Derek think of nothing but sex, he smirked at Derek. Derek’s mouth went dry and he blinked a couple times. Stiles knew what he was doing but if he could do that to Derek, Derek would return the favor. He stood up from the bed, tugged on the sleeves of his own shirt and walked over to Stiles, everything in his walk screaming that he was the predator and Stiles was the prey. He stopped, very close to Stiles and glanced down at his bare chest, noticing the way a blush had started there and the lust was practically drowning Derek.

Derek leaned in close, his mouth above Stiles’ collarbone and then traveled up to his neck, brushing his own chest against Stiles’. He took a deep breath, testing himself, but pushing Stiles to the edge. He stopped, so close to Stiles skin that he could practically taste the water that was still there from his shower.

“You used my toothpaste.” He said with a growl. Then he stepped away and left the room.

As he was walking away down the hall, he heard Stiles let out a shaky breath. “Ass.” He muttered.

Derek laughed.

***

Lorri showed up a few minutes after seven. Isaac, Derek and Stiles were in the front room, trying to get Isaac not to freak out too much. Everyone else was helping Boyd in the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Stiles answered it, because Isaac was pretty sure he was going to make an idiot out of himself.

Lorri stood on the front porch, her hair pulled back in that mysterious way girls did things and she wore a summer dress that brushed right above her knees. She smiled at Stiles and held out some flowers.

“That’s so sweet.” Stiles said. He took the flowers and clutched them to his chest. “No one’s ever gotten me flowers before!”

Lorri laughed. In her other hand was a bottle of wine. “Well, I’m just going to have to talk to Derek. Set him straight.”

Stiles laughed and showed her in. “Straight isn’t the word I’d apply to Derek,” He said, winking at Derek over Lorri’s shoulder, “But I get the picture.”

She laughed again and Isaac came out of the front room. Lydia and Erica had done a great job with him, putting him in a blue button up with a white shirt peeking through, jeans and nice shoes. “Hey, Lorri.” He said softly.

“Hey there.” She said, her smile softer around the edges.

Isaac took the bottle from her and smiled back. “You are right on time. Boyd is just now getting dinner on the table.”

“Great. I’m starved.” She said and slipped her hand around Isaac’s arm and looked up at him. He led her into the dining room and Stiles and Derek followed.

“She got me flowers.” He whispered to Derek.

“She did not get you flowers. Those are for Isaac or the whole house.” Derek whispered back.

“Why don’t you get me flowers?” Stiles hissed back.

Derek rolled his eyes and they stepped into the kitchen/dining room. Derek sat at the head of the table and Stiles sat to his left. Isaac and then Lorri and Boyd at the other end of the table. Erica sat on Boyd’s left with Lydia on her other side and then Scott, sitting at Derek’s right hand. This seating arrangement had been the only thing that Derek had been insistent on since they had become a pack. There was some kind of meaning there, but none of the pack had been able to understand what yet.

Boyd was slicing the chicken as Stiles and Derek sat and the other dishes were being passed around.Stiles risked a look at Lorri who looked a little overwhelmed. Everyone waited until everyone else had gotten a little of everything before they all automatically turned to Derek. He picked up his fork and nodded at everyone.

“Dig in.” He said.

They all did so, conversation picking up the minute Derek started eating.

Stiles didn’t understand this instinct either, not entirely. He felt like he _had_ to wait until Derek stared eating first until he did. It seemed to be the same with the rest of the pack. Lorri didn’t seem to notice the habit and instead turned to her plate. Derek reached for his beer bottle and took a drink. Everyone else had a glass of wine in front of them.

“How’s work, Lorri?” Derek asked. He had spread her name throughout the supernatural community, recommending her as often as possible.

“It seems like it’s really picking up, since I sold you this place.” Lorri said, gesturing around them with her fork. “Pretty great, actually.”

“That’s great.” Lydia said. “What with the housing market barely putting itself back together.” She added.

“Yeah, the commissions are great.” Lorri hedged.

“Have you been a real estate agent long?” Stiles asked.

“Uh, no. Six months.” She said. “I was in school but then my parents passed away and turns out that the insurance they had set aside for me was not much and it ran out pretty quickly. I had to take off from school and figure some things out.”

There was an uncomfortable shift around the table and Derek flicked his eyes over to Scott.

“That’s awful.” Scott said gently. He shook his head. “I’m not sure what I would do without my family.”

Lorri nodded and looked down at her plate. “It sucks.” She admitted after a moment. “But, you know, you realize what you are really made of when you are alone.”

Derek nodded. “My parents and majority of my family died in a house fire. It was devastating.” He added softly.

“My mom passed away when I was pretty young.” Stiles said. “It’s been me and my dad since then.”

“Both my parents are dead.” Isaac added. He speared a piece of chicken on his fork. “My mom when I was born and my dad… later on.”

Lorri glanced around the table. “Oh my god.” She said.

“Derek was there.” Isaac added hastily. “After my dad died. He adopted me. So-” He shrugged. “I guess I was never alone.”

Lorri turned her eyes to Derek who was watching Stiles over his beer bottle. “You’ve taken on a lot of responsibility.” She said.

Derek glanced around at the table. “I suppose.” He admitted.

“You didn’t have to.” She said, the question clear in her voice.

“No.” Derek said. “I didn’t. But there’s the family you are born to and the family you find later on.” He nodded around the table. “This is it.”

Lorri looked around. “Even at Thanksgiving, we didn’t have this many people.”

They all laughed. “This is a three times a day situation.” Boyd said. “They would have me in the kitchen night and day, if they could.”

“Only because everyone else would burn the house down.” Erica said with a sweet smile. Boyd rolled his eyes but leaned over and kissed Erica.

The conversation picked up once more and Scott was enjoying watching Isaac with Lorri. It had been so long, since that disaster that had been Isaac and Allison, since Isaac had been able to give someone his full attention. Lydia nudged him under the table with her foot and Scott turned to her and she tipped her head at Stiles and Derek. Both of their plates were clean but neither one was making a move to leave the table. Derek was leaning on the table, his chin in his hand, watching Stiles while Stiles told him something in a low voice. Scott chose not to listen but watched instead. Stiles had his fingers around the stem of his wine glass and he was relaxed and open to Derek’s attention. He kept glancing up at Derek through his lashes and Scott wanted to scoff. He had never seen Stiles flirt so blatantly and he had never seen Derek eat it up so obviously. Stiles concluded his story and Derek said something soft in return and Stiles laughed out loud.

“Dessert?” Boyd asked. There was a chorus of yes’s and Boyd stood. Lydia, Erica and Scott began to clear the dishes from the table while Isaac and Lorri continued to talk and Stiles smiled sleepily at Derek. Derek wanted to bundle him up and take him back to their bedroom but resisted the urge.

“We were going to go bowling after this, Lorri, if you wanted to join us?” Derek asked.

“Oh, I’m terrible at bowling.” Lorri said, making a face.

“There is no way you are worse than Stiles.” Isaac said and Stiles nodded seriously.

“Well, that’s just an idea.” Derek said. “There’s always that go kart place that we passed by on the way in.”

“Oh my god, I haven’t been to one of those places in ages.” She said. She laughed. “That would be fun.”

Stiles glanced over at Derek and winked. He knew that that was where they would end up.

Dessert was cupcakes of three different varieties: carrot cake, yellow cake and chocolate. They were amazing, as usual. Derek scraped off the icing of his onto Stiles and Boyd rolled his eyes at the two of them. Eventually they left and headed to the arcade/go kart race track.

Turns out that Lorri was a fierce competitor and was only bested by Lydia. They had the time of their lives and Stiles won Derek a stuffed wolf at the arcade section of the place. It earned a place on Derek’s desk. After a couple hours, they left and headed out to the parking lot. Stiles was riding piggy back on Scott’s shoulders and Lydia was leaning into Derek, tired from the day’s activities. He had an arm around her shoulders and she had wrapped both her arms around his waist. Erica and Boyd were racing back and forth around the parking lot and Isaac and Lorri were laughing at them.

“I’m more scared of Erica. Those heels are at least three inches high.” Lorri mused.

“You should always be more scared of Erica.” Stiles said.

“Well, I don’t know about you kiddos, but I’m ready for home.” Derek said.They had come in three separate cars and Derek knew that if he headed home, the rest of the pack would be fine on their own. Stiles made grabby hands at him and Scott turned him away from Derek.

“Nope. This one is mine.” Scott declared.

Derek had to stifle a growl. He knew Scott was kidding, but someone declaring Stiles as anything other than _his_ pushed his buttons.

Instead, he reached down and swept Lydia off her feet effortlessly. “Well then I’m taking this one with me.” He retorted.

Scott regarded them for a long moment.

“Trade?” He asked.

Derek raised an eyebrow and considered the pair for a moment before he let out a long suffering sigh. “I guess.” He said. Lydia laughed.

Derek handed Lydia over to Scott and then realized how strange it must look for Scott to hold Stiles and Lydia so effortlessly so he quickly pried Stiles from Scott’s back and threw him over his shoulder. He began the walk back to his car and Stiles waved at them from his position. Derek let him down when they were far enough from the pack and Stiles reached for his hand. He laced their fingers together and then when they got to the car, Derek opened the door for him, thoughtlessly.

Stiles stared at him for a minute. “Are you trying to get on my good side?” He asked. He slid in to the car and Derek closed the door behind him.

When he got in on his side, Derek looked over and said, “I don’t know what you mean.” He put the stuffed wolf on the dashboard.

“You opened my door for me. You have never opened my door for me.” Stiles said.

Derek looked over at Stiles as he put the car in gear. “So?” He asked.

“Does this mean- I mean- I know we aren’t talking about it, Derek, but we need to talk about it.” He finally got out. He snatched the stuffed wolf off the dashboard and clutched it to his chest.

“That’s mine.” Derek said and frowned at him.

“I know. I won it for you.” Stiles said. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

“That you won me a stuffed wolf? No. What bothers me is that it looks like you are strangling him.” Derek said and they headed home. Stiles loosened his hold on the wolf.

“Is it because you are my alpha?” Stiles finally asked, voicing his concerns.

Derek glared at the road for a long moment before turning to look at Stiles while they waited at a red light. “I have spent more time with you than anyone else in the past year. I share my bed with you, my house, my _entire life_. But I swear to god, Stiles, there are just some times that I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I mean, do I feel like this toward you because you are my alpha?” He asked slowly, staring down at the wolf in his hands.

Derek was quiet for a moment. “There are some things that you are feeling right now because I am your alpha, yes.” He said slowly.

“Like what?” Stiles asked quietly.

“Like that protective instinct. When you think I’m in danger, what do you want to do?” He asked softly. The radio was off so it was easy for Stiles to hear him.

“I want to kill it.” Stiles said immediately.

“And when I’m gone? For days?”

“I need you back.”

“And your place is-”

“At your left side.”

Derek smiled. “Those are what you would feel for any alpha in any pack that you belonged in.” Derek parked in the drive and got out of the car. Stiles followed suit and Derek caught his eye over the car. “The rest? If there is anything else,” He added hastily, “Is all you.”

They walked up the sidewalk and Derek snatched his wolf away from Stiles.

“Ok.” Stiles said softly.

***

The last week of their summer freedom passed by at a frightening speed. Stiles watched in fly by in misery. He played as many video games with Scott as much he could, watched as many movies curled up with Derek as he could, let Lydia paint his nails, let Erica hide her face behind him during the scary movies she insisted on watching, listened to more indie music with Isaac than he cared to admit and ate as much food as Boyd would let him. He talked to his dad every night and listened to him complain about how Melissa was even worse with his diet than Stiles was.

When Monday rolled around, he was glad he had listened to Derek about not taking an 8AM class. His first class was at ten and he watched sleepily as Scott, Isaac, Erica and Lydia rushed around the house, trying to get to the campus on time. He and Boyd shared a smile over their cups.

“Shut up, both of you.” Erica snapped at them, finally found Isaac’s keys and turned to the front door. “Bye Derek!” She shouted.

“Good luck!” He shouted from his bedroom. Stiles knew he wouldn’t actually get out of bed for another half hour. He was a lazy alpha in the morning. There were several replies and the door shut. Boyd finished off his breakfast and left, presumably to get ready. Stiles did the same, flopping down on Derek who was starfish sprawled on their bed. He put his head on Derek’s chest and listened to his heart for a few moments, nestled between his legs. “Is there a degree in Derek Hale-ology that I could get?” Stiles asked. “I feel like I have the requirements out of the way.”

Derek yawned. “You wouldn’t want a degree in me. I’m boring.”

Stiles snorted but didn’t try to argue. This was a debate that had won him no points. Eventually he heaved himself off Derek and made his way into their shower and got ready. When he came out, Derek was in the kitchen, drinking coffee. His pants were hung low on his hips and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He was still all soft around the edges from sleep, it was Stiles’ favorite time to nuzzle into his neck because he smelled like clean sheets and sleep and safety. Stiles slung his backpack over his shoulder and gave Derek one last long look. Derek rolled his eyes, put his coffee down and held his arms out. Stiles grinned and threw himself at Derek and nuzzled his neck. Derek laughed and rubbed Stiles hair with his cheek and ran his arms up and down Stiles’ back. He was used to this now, this wordless way of marking Stiles as part of the pack, but also as someone who belonged to Derek. It felt strange, being this comfortable with being known as belonging to someone else. With his last relationship-

Stiles shook the thought away. Nope. This moment was his and Derek’s and he was going to make the most of it. He pulled back and Derek ran his hands through Stiles’ hair and grinned. Stiles leaned forward and kissed his cheek, high up on his cheekbone. He felt Derek close his eyes.

“Go, before I stop you.” Derek said, a threat in his voice.

“I kind of want you to.” Stiles said softly.

“Go.” Derek said and pushed him away. He caught Stiles’ hand and kissed his fingertips.

They were testing each other, testing the how far they could go before one of them would break.

Stiles had never wanted to break so badly in his life.

***

It was strange, being in a big city, in a college that was unfamiliar and not being with his pack. Stiles glanced down at his schedule, printed out by Lydia because is an actual goddess, and found his last class of the day, Intro to Criminology. Stiles had been looking forward to this one all day. He took a seat in the second row, pulling out his new laptop that Derek had gotten him for graduation. He was a little early and was going through his phone, Derek had texted him to see how his day was going, when someone sat down next to him.

Stiles had given up personal space about fifteen minutes after Scott had been bitten. It was the way his life was now and he had accepted it and moved on. Besides. There were side benefits to it, if he was being honest. After his mom had died, his dad wasn’t big on the physical affection. It had hit them both hard and a lot of his physical affection from a parental figure came from Melissa. There was Scott too and eventually the pack. Now, if he sat down on the couch, he could expect to find someone tugging on his hair, Derek’s hand in his, Isaac leaning into him, Erica curled up on his lap, Boyd’s arm thrown around his shoulders. It was the way the pack worked. Sure, it was part of the whole scent marking thing but Scott had told Stiles that it made them stronger, it made them more sure of themselves. It was a wordless communication, a constant _I’m here if you need me_ , a reassurance of everyone’s place in the pack.

The girl who sat next to him, though, was not part of his pack and should not have sat this close to him. Her thigh brushed his and when he turned to her, her eyes flashed that cool beta blue.

“Alpha.” She muttered in a husky voice.

“Oh. Oh! No. That’s not me. I’m not the alpha. That’s my- my Derek.” He remembered Derek rubbing his hands through his hair and on his arms and back. The shirt he was wearing might have been his.

The girl arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow. “You’re his mate?” She glanced down at him and leaned in a little closer. Stiles leaned back a little. “You don’t smell claimed.”

“I’m not.” Stiles said.

“So you aren’t the Alpha’s mate?” She asked.

That simple question stumped Stiles for a long second. “I don’t know?” He finally replied.

She laughed. “Then that’s a no. Hale pack, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re human. Mostly. You’ve got a spark. You’re either the witch or the warrior.”

Stiles didn’t reply. He was pretty sure that he didn’t like this girl. Her hair was styled like it was supposed to be careless but living with Lydia taught him otherwise. She was haughty in a way that Stiles knew she looked down on regular humans. The only reason she had sat next to him was because she thought he was the alpha. Erica would have called her a gold digger and been done with her. Isaac would have sneered at her. Scott would have tugged Stiles away and physically inserted himself between them. Lydia would have scathing remarks. Boyd would glower.

Derek would not have liked it.

And that thought jolted him back even further. The thought that Derek would not have liked how close this strange girl was to him made him want to flee but the professor entered the class just then and began his lecture. It was the longest hour and a half of Stiles’ life. This girl kept her knee close to his and her hair (that was both blonde and brunette and made him want to storm away in nothing but rage and nausea) kept brushing his shoulder. Finally, the professor brought the class to a close and Stiles closed his laptop, shoved it in his bag and went to leave. He was trying to make a break for it and was out the door when she caught up to him. Her hand was on his wrist in a bruising hold and she reached up and ran one hand through his hair. He jerked away and broke her hold on him easily.

“Don’t touch me.” He hissed.

She laughed at him and pressed one hand to his chest and pushed him none too gently into the wall. People were pushing past them and Stiles wanted nothing more than join them. She ran her hand down his chest and looked up at him. He hated this. He knew, better than most, that if he pushed her away, he would be the one in trouble. Girls aren’t the perpetrators. It’s the boys. If he made a scene, she would not be punished, _he_ would. “My name’s Blair.”

“You won’t have a name on your unmarked grave, you used fucking condom if you don’t get your hands off of him _right now_.” Erica hissed, stepping between them, throwing Blair’s hand off Stiles’ chest and pushing her away. Stiles let out a shaky breath and then he felt another hand come down on his shoulder. He looked over to see Scott there and he wrinkled his nose.

“You don’t smell like Derek anymore.” Scott said.

“Get me home, get me _home_.” Stiles said. He was trying to breathe deeply like his therapist reminded him, tried to remember that this wasn’t two years ago, tried to remember that Blair wasn’t someone else. But the panic was seeping in at the edge and his pack mates felt it, they felt that he was going to break soon.

Erica stood between Scott and Stiles and this superficially appealing girl, Blair.

“He is the right hand and if you so much as come near him again, your pack will have a mess to deal with.” Scott promised quietly, meeting the girl’s eyes. “Erica.” He said.

Erica bared her teeth at Blair once more but backed off. Stiles readjusted his bag and they left the building. Erica kept her hand in his and she helped to keep a little of the panic away, enough so that he wouldn’t drown in it. Scott took his keys and climbed into the Jeep and headed home. He kept wrinkling his nose and checking the rearview mirror for Erica.

“What is it?” Stiles finally snapped. “What’s the smell thing telling you?” His skin was crawling and he wanted to get a razor or something and scrape her touch away.

“You smell like cheap perfume and spunk.” Scott admitted. “And it’s screwing me up, man. You usually smell like home and Derek.”

“Oh, god. _Derek_.” Stiles said, his eyes wide. The panic was reaching its claws for him again. He took a deep breath and then another. He thought that he had worked past this but his therapist had mentioned something about triggers being unexpected sometimes. Scott reached for his wrist and tried to leach away some of the panic.

“Maybe he won’t be home?” Scott said. Ever the fountain of optimism, Scotty was.

When they pulled up into the drive, there was no such luck. The Camaro was parked exactly where it had been when Stiles left this morning.

“He’s in the backyard.” Scott whispered. “Let’s get you in and into the shower and in some of his clothes and maybe he won’t notice?”

Erica jerked the door open to the Jeep and Stiles hopped out. Erica and Scott each took an arm and rushed him through the house, past Lydia and Boyd’s confused faces and Isaac’s much more concerned one. Stiles shrugged his backpack off and Scott and Erica shoved him in the shower fully clothed. Erica reached around him and turned both shower heads on and both she and Scott got in there with him, loofahs in hand, already with soap.

“Guys-” Stiles started. Scott interrupted him by pouring soap over his head and scrubbing. The three of them were soaked by now.

“I can-” Stiles tried again. Erica was scrubbing at his shirt with her loofah now, soaked in soap as well. The shower was huge but it was not really meant to accommodate three grown people.

“His legs, get his legs.” Erica whispered to Scott. Scott dropped to his knees in the shower and began to roughly scrub at Stiles’ pant legs.

“His neck.” Scott said.

Erica began to scrub at the back of his neck and Stiles finally stopped trying to protest. The three of them were all covered in soap and Erica leaned in close to Stiles. “I think we almost got it. Gimme more soap-”

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. All three of them whipped their heads around and Derek was standing there in a faded gray tshirt and jeans. “I have so many questions.” He said to them, looking at Scott on his knees and Erica with her hands in Stiles’ hair. The three of them were frozen, only blinking to keep the soap and water out of their eyes. “But I think I want to talk to Stiles alone first.” He said in a low voice, something in his tone that would allow no argument.

Scott stood and looked at Erica. They stepped out of the shower and stumbled their way out of the bathroom holding hands.

Stiles stayed in the shower and Derek came to stand directly outside the door so that they are facing one another.

“They almost got it all.” Derek said, tipping his head back and sniffing.

“Derek-” Stiles said in a strangled voice. This was not how he wanted the end of his first day at college to go. He wanted to come home, have dinner with his pack, glance through all the papers he had gotten in that day’s classes and then curl up with Derek and watch a movie. He even knew how he wanted to curl up with Derek. Stiles wanted to get on the sofa and insinuate himself between Derek’s legs and lean back against his chest. There was safety there, that was where home was.

“If there is someone out there that you want to see, Stiles, all you have to is say so.” Derek replied in a soft, even tone. He wasn’t using his alpha voice, but he was keeping himself on a very, very tight leash. There were small flashes of red in his eyes but otherwise his face was expressionless. “I know you’re young and there are a lot of people out there to date.” _But there is no reason to lead me on,_ he wanted to add.

“No. No! There isn’t anyone. I don’t want to date anyone.” Stiles said.

If it were possible, Derek’s face shuttered even further. “I see.” He said in that same even, accommodating tone.

Soap dripped into Stiles eyes from his hair. “Son of a bitch!” He said and turned his head up to the water. “No!” He said. There wasn’t a reply but he didn’t want to open his eyes yet either. “Derek?”

“I’m still here.”

“I got soap in my eye.”

“I can see that.”

“There isn’t anyone _else_ I want to date, you idiot.” Stiles said. If he were a wolf, he would be snarling right now, he can feel it. “I want to freaking date you, I want to be with you in ways that I’ve only seen in porn videos and like, this whole moving-slowly-because-Stiles-got-so-fucked-over-in-his-last-relationship-bit is _killing_ me, Derek.” He finally got the soap out of his eyes to see Derek step through the shower stall. “I know that you’ve been just as fucked over, more so actually, at least Malia didn’t kill anyone and if you want to stay at this pace, man that’s fine but you gotta give me _something_.” He stared up at Derek and those stupid impossibly colored eyes and his hair was going flat under the water and he was still dressed too and he was so perfect.

“This is going to get complicated. Fast.” Derek warned him. He reached for Stiles and stopped a breath away from his neck.

“I’ve been dealing with complicated for two years now.” Stiles reminded him. He leaned into the touch, letting Derek slip his hands around his neck.

Derek traced the lines of his face and kissed his temple. His cheek and his eyes, the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. He kissed the tip of Stiles’ nose and his jaw line, each corner of his mouth and finally, gently, he pressed his mouth to Stiles’.

Derek was warm, but he was always warm. This felt like completing something, like being wrapped up against all the world’s troubles, like there was nowhere else they should ever be. It ran down Stiles’ back and down his arms and into his fingertips where he was pulling Derek even in close. Derek shuffled him closer to the glass wall of the shower, bearing most of Stiles weight when he heard his heart beat faster, his skin warm under his touch and a soft little moan escape his mouth.

“Yeah?” Derek said, pulling back a little bit.

“Yeah. Yes! That was- are you holding me up?” Stiles asked, realizing that jelly wasn’t even a good enough term for what his legs were doing right now.

“Yes.” Derek said, laughing. Stiles reached up and traced the lines around Derek’s eyes, the ones that only stood out when he laughed. Stiles loved those lines. He wanted to see them all the time. Stiles surged forward and caught Derek’s mouth in his again, hungry and tired of waiting. Derek caught him, pulled him close and they crashed to the floor when Derek tripped over the lip of the shower stall. There was water everywhere and Stiles was kissing Derek and he was pretty sure there was still soap on him and in his hair, but that was fine, really it was ok, because Derek was holding Stiles tight and saying his name like it was a promise he could never break and Stiles was holding on for dear life.

“Oh. Wait, ow.” Derek said, pulling away. He wiped at his face where some of tuhe soap from Stiles’ hair had fell into his eyes. Stiles helped him to his feet and Derek wiped at his face again and Stiles laughed and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

“We could-” Stiles glanced back over at the shower, still running. “We could get back in?” He suggested.

Derek opened the one eye that didn’t have soap in it and looked at Stiles. “We don’t have to. We don’t have to do anything right now. It’s ok that we have this. Us.”

Stiles nodded. “Ok.” He paused and looked down. “Would it help change your thoughts on the matter if I told you that I really wanted to?”

Derek paused and then let out a breath, “Yes, that would help matters.”

Stiles grinned and pulled Derek’s shirt over his head and began to work at his jeans.

“Hey, uh, guys?” Scott’s voice called from the bedroom. “We’re going to go out to eat. For a long time. Maybe until like late. Super late. Very, very late.”

“Go then.” Derek replied.

They heard their bedroom door close and Derek glanced back at Stiles, his eyebrows raised, as though to say _Where were you?_

Stiles popped the button on Derek’s jeans and he found that he was panting. Derek put a hand on his wrist.

Stiles looked up at him. “It’s ok. I want to. I’m just- I’ve never do _this_ particular thing before and I want-” Stiles frowned and leaned into Derek’s bare chest and kissed his collarbone. “I want to be good for you.”

Derek pulled back and looked at him. “You could never be bad for me.” He searched his eyes and then he smirked. “But since you are so nervous…” Derek pulled Stiles’ shirt off in one easy motion. Then he reached for his jeans and Stiles struggled out of his shoes. Derek’s hands weren’t shaking and Stiles was briefly envious of that. Derek pushed his jeans down and then did the same of his own until they were both standing in their boxes, dripping water everywhere. Derek nudged him backwards gently into the shower and stepped in after him. Stiles pulled him under one of the shower heads and bowed his head, making sure that any of the soap that Stiles might have dripped on him was gone.

Stiles reached out and stroked one hand up Derek’s cheek and then down his neck and his shoulder. Touching Derek had become an obsession of Stiles’ months before but now he felt like he had new territory and he had to learn every curve, every plane _right now_. He kissed Derek’s shoulder and his collarbone, let his finger’s find Derek’s hip bones and his abs.

“Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to lick your abs?” Stiles asked honestly. “It’s embarrassing.”

“You’ve said my name eighty seven times in your sleep.” Derek replied.

“You counted.” Stiles said and kissed him. He laughed and kissed him. “You giant _sap_ , you counted.”

Derek gave him a stupid grin but didn’t deny it. He let his fingers drift down to the elastic of Stiles’ boxers and tugged at them. “Can I?” He asked.

Stiles swallowed and nodded. God knows he wanted to and god knows that he had long ago left the blushing virgin bit in the dust but this was still a little bit on the terrifying side. This, with Derek? This was brand new territory.

“Who’s going to- I don’t have a preference. I mean, at least I think I don’t- oh god.” Stiles said as Derek slid his hands against Stiles bare hips and pushed the boxers down.

“We don’t have to figure it all out right away.” Derek said soothingly and brushed his lips against Stiles’ cheek. “We don’t have to do it all right away.”

Stiles reared back. “But I want to.” He said looking at Derek. “You know I want to. Do you want to?”

“I want everything.” Derek murmured, looking down at Stiles naked body, his cock hard and aching. “But for right now, just take a deep breath. I’m not going anywhere.”

Stiles swallowed and nodded.

Derek put his own fingers in the waistband of his boxers. “Can I?”

Stiles almost choked to get his answer out. “Yes. By all means.”

Derek watched his face as he slid out of his boxers and when he left them in a wet heap at their feet, Stiles let out a moan. He closed his eyes and said to Derek, “You know you’re the most perfect specimen to walk this planet right?”

“Nah.” Derek said shaking his head. “I have weird teeth.” He bared his teeth and tapped at the front ones that were longer than normal.

“I love your rabbit teeth.” Stiles protested.

“Rabbit teeth?” Derek said.

Stiles nodded and stepped closer to Derek to kiss him and his stupid rabbit teeth. “I love them.”

Derek jerked a little when Stiles pressed close into him, pressing them both together. Stiles gasped and reached down, grasping both of their cocks into one long fingered hand and looked up at Derek, his eyes wide. Derek kissed him again, harder than before and wrapped his hand around them as well. Stiles’ breath was hitching and Derek smiled into the kiss.

“Don’t smirk at me you asshole- ah, ah!” Stiles said.

“What was that?” Derek asked, smirking a little more. He twisted his wrist just the tiniest bit and Stiles gasped. “Did I find a way to shut you up?”

“No.” Stiles said, breathing hard and opening his eyes. He met Derek’s. “No way. I can talk my way through my own death.”

“Uh huh.” Derek said, letting go and pushing Stiles’ hand away.

“Hey, wait- I didn’t mean-” Stiles shut up when Derek dropped to his knees.

Derek looked up at him, his expression innocent. “Go on.” And then he leaned forward, licking a stripe up Stiles cock.

Stiles didn’t squeak. _He didn’t_.

“I was saying- oh god. That I could- Jesus _fuck_ , Derek!” Stiles leaned back into the glass of their shower and the press of Derek’s mouth, hot and wet and _tight_ was driving Stiles slowly insane. “I can’t- oh god, you can. You can shut me up.” He whine and his head hit the back of the shower stall and his fingers found Derek’s hair. Derek pushed in close, swallowing Stiles down all the way and then methodically began to bring him closer and closer to the edge. Stiles wasn’t sure what he was doing with his tongue or if this one of the side benefits of Derek being a werewolf, but Stiles was going to every church within a fifty mile radius starting this weekend to thank whatever deity was up there for creating Derek Hale.

Derek did something spectacular with his tongue and Stiles jerked on his hair, harder than he had before and he gasped. “Sorry, sorry.” He whispered and pulled his hands away.

Derek reached for his hands and put them back in his hair. He pulled off Stiles and looked up at him. “It’s ok. I like it. Do it again.” And then reached for Stiles’ cock again.

Stiles groaned. “Oh god, you are literally perfect. You were created just for me, Jesus, Derek, oh my god, I am going to learn every inch of you and everything that you like and I am going to fucking worship you _oh my god-”_ Stiles gasped and then he tried to push Derek but there was that goddamn supernatural strength and Derek grabbed Stiles by the thighs and actually brought him closer, something resembling a purr vibrating in his chest. “Derek, Derek I’m gonna-” And then he did, spurting into Derek’s mouth and groaning, and he was pretty sure he blacked out of a second because when he looked around, he was slumped against the shower stall, Derek next to him, holding his hand.

“Did I die?” Stiles asked.

“Just for a second.” Derek said. He was looking down at their hands and brought Stiles hand to his lips, but Stiles could see the small smile there.

“Are you- are you _proud_?” Stiles asked, leaning forward and looking at Derek’s face. He was blushing, barely, but yeah. There was definitely a smirk there. “Oh my god, you are. I almost died via blow job and you’re _proud_.”

“You wouldn’t have died. I don’t think.” Derek said, looking over at him. “Come on. Let’s get dry.”

“I can’t feel my legs.” Stiles pointed out.

Derek laughed.

***

The next morning, it was business as usual, everyone rushing around to find their keys while Derek and Stiles stood off to the side in the kitchen, watching them run around and yell at each other.

“Where are the keys!” Scott yelled at Lydia.

“You had them last! How am I supposed to know!” She yelled back, running by with her shoes in her hand.

“Damn it, Scott, you have one job! The keys!” Erica yelled, a granola bar in her hand and another in her mouth. Her words were slightly more muffled.

“I have more than one job, thank you very much!” He yelled, sprinting past everyone else and running into the living room.

“So I wanted to talk to you about something.” Derek said, tearing his eyes away from the chaos in front of them. Moments earlier, Derek had nudged Stiles and pointed to the fruit bowl in front of them where the keys sat. Stiles was still grinning about it.

“What’s up?” Stiles asked, taking a drink and watching Isaac run by with an empty backpack and an armful of books.

“This weekend we are meeting with the Donovan pack.”

“Kaley and Hailey, right? Angel’s pack.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded. “But they are fostering another wolf from a different pack. She goes to Cal State.”

Stiles felt himself go very still inside, even while he took another drink of coffee. “What’s her name?” He asked. There weren’t that many wolves in the area outside of the packs. Derek had mentioned three omegas who were more or less nomads and kept to themselves. Derek had also mentioned something about inviting one of them over for dinner one night to show hospitality.

There were so many rules to being in a pack.

Derek took a long drink from his cup. “Blair. She’s made a name for herself.”

Erica strolled into the kitchen, snatched the keys out of the fruit bowl in front of them and said, “Well, I’m going to unmake her face if she comes near Stiles again.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at his beta but didn’t protest.

“Would I be a dick if I didn’t go?” Stiles asked, setting his empty cup down on the counter and turning to face Derek.

Derek took another drink and said goodbye to everyone else who ran out of the house just then. “Kind of. It’s actually a pretty offensive thing to do to a hosting pack.” He said gently.

Stiles nodded and figured the answer would be something like that. “Ok.” He said finally. “She didn’t actually do anything. She just scent marked me and-”

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red before he took a deep breath and looked out the window. They watched Dusk pouncing on grasshoppers outside. He yipped at one.

“There’s something else I have to talk to you about.” Derek said slowly.

This time, Stiles got that queasy feeling in his stomach. Like when he knew his dad had seen a bad grade or knew he had done something particularly illegal. “Ok.” Stiles said.

Derek set the cup in his hand down. “When a pack is formed, there are certain jobs that are handed out to certain people. You know that. You know what everyone’s job is.” Stiles nodded. “And your job was, _is_ , to do the research, to figure out the problem and help in that way. Now with your One True Ring,” He smirked at Derek’s usage of his own nickname, “You are even more effective in that way. I don’t know who started it, but there are rumors about two humans running with the Hale pack. The witch and the warrior.”

“Boyd said he started that rumor.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded. “It’s good. Intimidation is good. I want them to be scared of you and Lydia. Humans are seen as being too breakable to be in a pack. The weak link. They are often on the lowest end of the totem pole, if you want to call it that.”

Stiles nodded and crossed one arm in front of his stomach, and curled his other hand around his chin. “Ok. Go on.”

“What we are doing here. You and I.” Derek said gesturing between the two of them, “Has so rarely been done before that it’s almost unheard of. If humans do belong to a pack, they aren’t given positions of power. Of maneuverability. And it’s kind of a classicist thing, you could say, because wolves look at humans as being less.”

Stiles nodded. “I’m not sure I follow, big guy. What does that have to do with us?”

“What I’m saying is,” Derek tipped his head back and looked up at the ceiling, “If you and I continue on much longer like this than I’m going to be bound to you in a way that I can’t reverse.”

Stiles blinked and looked up at Derek. He was having trouble bridging the gap between Derek’s random talk about pack positions and Derek being bound to him in a way that sounded more permanent than marriage.

“I don’t follow.” Stiles said.

“Werewolves-” Derek sighed and rubbed his face. He growled behind his hands and looked at Stiles. “I can’t talk about this.” He finally said.

“Uh, yeah. You can.” Stiles glanced over at the clock on the microwave. It was a few minutes past eight. His first class didn’t start until eleven. “It sounds kind of important and life changing and it has to do with me.”

Derek dropped his hands and sighed. He looked over at the table and nodded to it. They sat, with fresh cups of coffee and muffins that Boyd had made the previous night.

“You see what the pack has done. You see how we’ve bonded.” Derek said, finally picking a place to start. Stiles nodded and bit into his muffin. “And that’s because of me. That sounded really selfish. But when an alpha keeps up walls, keeps others out, the secrets, the lies, it’s like a cancer that destroys the pack from the inside out. And it destroys the alpha faster. Most common way an alpha becomes an omega.” He added. He took a deep breath. “But when you guys showed me how to be a better man and-” Derek stopped and Stiles scoot closer to him. They were straddling the bench of the table and their knees were touching. “And that let me understand what it meant to be a good alpha. I have to give myself to you.” Derek looked down. “And I have. I’d like to think that I’ve given you guys everything I can.”

“You have.” Stiles said firmly.

“But there is one more thing that I can do to make us stronger, make us damn near invulnerable.” Derek said softly. He fidgeted in his seat.

“What is it, Derek?” Stiles asked and for some reason he wanted to squirm too, he wanted to pull Derek into their rooms and kiss him and kiss him until they wouldn’t have to have this conversation that was obviously freaking Derek out enough for it to bleed over into Stiles. He wondered if the other pack mates could feel it too.

“They can feel it.” Derek said softly.

“I said that out loud?” Stiles asked, startled.

“No.” Derek said softly. “It’s part of what I’m talking about.”

“What do we need Derek?” Stiles prodded.

Derek sighed, slumped over. “It’s stupid and archaic and it shouldn’t have to be this way but it’s something about the biological nature of wolves paired with the human psyche. My mom explained it to me once-”

“Derek.”

“An alpha pair.” Derek finally said. “I didn’t think I would find someone. I thought that we would be fine without a pair. We are, right? So don’t feel any pressure. We’re fine. We are together and faster and stronger and we can practically read each other’s minds without it, but I thought you should know-”

Stiles held up a hand and he wanted to know when he and Derek’s brain-to-mouth filters had been switched as they so obviously had been.

“Explain.” Stiles said.

“An alpha pair. The dominant pair that rule over the pack.” Derek said with a sigh. Then he scooted closer and leaned his head into Stiles neck and nuzzled against his collarbone. “My mom and dad were the last pair I knew.”

“I mean- Doesn’t it- Dude, I have a penis.” Stiles said.

“Well aware.” Derek replied, his mouth pressed to Stiles’ shoulder. He was kissing him.

“But doesn’t an alpha pair have to be one guy and one girl?”

“No. Best friends have been known to rule over their packs. You and Scott could probably pull it off. The Donovan pack is headed by twin sisters. It isn’t a reproduction thing, Stiles. It’s just a lot of responsibility.” He nuzzled at Stiles shoulder, pulling his shirt to the side and licking there. Stiles was getting distracted. “You don’t have to. I just had to tell you.”

“No.” Stiles said gently, tipping his head and allowing Derek better access. “You said earlier something about being bound to me in a way you can’t reverse.” Derek’s mouth stilled. He _had_ been trying to distract Stiles. Make him forget what he had said. “What does that mean?”

Derek didn’t kiss him anymore but he didn’t raised his head either, from where he was leaning into Stiles. “It means that I don’t know how to function as an alpha without you.”

“And what does that mean?” Stiles said in a very small voice.

“It means that somewhere along the way, I stopped looking at you as friend and you became my best friend. The other half of me that brings this all into balance.” Derek said.

“And what does _that_ mean?” Stiles said, gently pushing Derek back so he could face him.

“I want you.” Derek said, his eyes wide.

“I know.” Stiles said.

“But also, I need you.”

“In a way that goes much deeper than friendship or even dating or even boyfriend/boyfriend thing, right?” Stiles prompted.

Derek nodded.

“Why is it so hard for you to say it?” Stiles said, running his hands through Derek’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”

“I don’t want to scare you. I don’t want it to be too much all of a sudden.” Derek said.

“Dude, we have been skating around each other for over a year at this point. _A year._ That’s longer than most people date before they end up married.” Stiles said.

“It’s-” Derek’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “It’s more permanent than that.”

“I know.” Stiles said and raised Derek’s hand to his chest. “I research all things wolfy, remember? That’s my _job_.”

“You know?” Derek said, his eyes widening.

“I do.” Stiles said, nodding gravely. “And I’m right here.”

“And it’s ok?” Derek asked.

“It’s more than ok.” Stiles said softly. He smiled. “It’s good, amazing, fantastic. Yes, Derek. I don’t even know what the question is anymore but yes. Yes.” He nodded and kissed Derek’s palm. “Yes. OK?”

Derek nodded. He stood suddenly and dragged Stiles back to their room. There was still time before Stiles’ class.

***

“Red.” Lydia said to the pack, as they all sat in the living room, watching her. She was pacing in front of them, a rack of clothes behind her. It was Friday night and instead of their usual movie, they were having a Very Important Pack Meeting before they headed out to dinner with the Donovan pack.

“Red?” Isaac said. “I look like a murderer in red.”

Lydia gave him a look.

“Fair enough.” Isaac said, nodding.

“Were they all in uniforms?” Lydia asked Derek.

“Yeah. Pretty uniform. They would all have on black pants and matching shirts.”

“Sounds like one of those family reunions where everyone gets the same tshirt.” Stiles remarked, playing with Derek’s fingertips.

“No. They did it out of solidarity. They wanted to intimidate with how well they worked together.” Derek said.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s not how we are going to play it. You want us to be the wild card in the deck, right? The one that no one sees coming?” Lydia prompted.

Derek nodded, his eyes trained on her.

“So, red. That’s our color.”

“Pretty sure one of the other packs has that one picked out.” Boyd said, watching Lydia. “It’s a power color, right? And the color of the alpha’s eyes.”

Everyone else nodded. Lydia rolled her eyes. “ _Wild card_ , guys. We aren’t going to show up like a bunch of Target Team Members with red shirts and khakis and sensible shoes with a can-do attitude.”

“You guys need to shut up and let her work. If it weren’t for her you’d look like a bunch of homeless dudes living underneath the I-10.” Erica said.

“And that’s why she’s my favorite.” Lydia said.

“Hey!” Scott said.

Erica laughed.

“We’re going to start with you, Isaac.” She said. She pulled out a pair of pressed black trousers, a black waist coat, a white button up and a black scarf that faded into blood red. Isaac looked at the selection and Lydia waved him out of the room. “Wear the black Hugo Boss shoes.” She instructed and pointed to his room. He left.

“Boyd, darling, you next.” She said. She pulled out another pair of black trousers, picked up a pair of black boots at her feet and handed them over. A pressed black shirt and a blood red tie. Erica whistled. “Don’t button up the shirt all the way. We aren’t going to a job interview. I’ll do your tie.” She instructed and shooed him out of the living room.

“Erica.” Lydia said. Erica bounded to her feet and waited for what Lydia had in store for her. Lydia handed over a pair of black heels that looked like they could kill a man. Stiles wondered, not for the first time, how women did it. Then Lydia handed over a blood red pleated mini skirt and a strapless black top. “Hair up. I want them to drool over your gorgeous shoulders.”

Erica winked and followed Boyd out of the room.

“Scott.” She said with a sly smile. Scott stood warily. Lydia pulled out a pair of red pants and a pressed black shirt. There was a black tie with it and she handed it over. “Your black Calvin Klein shoes.” She said. “Leave the tie for me and don’t button all the way.” She advised. Scott looked displeased at his choice of red pants but didn’t say anything as he left the room.

Lydia spun and looked at Stiles and Derek, both still lounging on the couch next to each other.

“And now my beautiful alpha pair.” She said. She pulled a red shirt off the rack and then a black button up. There was a pair of pressed black pants to go with it. “This goes under,” Lydia said, holding up the red shirt, “This.” She said and lifted the black top. “Your black Hugos, please.”

Stiles lingered to see what Derek got. Lydia pulled another pair of black pants, a black shirt and a red button up. He grinned at her and she grinned back. “His opposite.” Derek said.

“His _complement_.” Lydia corrected.

“Oh. Oh, you’re _smart_.” Derek said softly, snatched his clothes from her and they headed off to their room. They changed, with only minimal groping and headed back to the front room. When they reentered the room, everyone was dressed, including Lydia. She had on tight black pants, a red tank top and a black jacket. Thigh high, high heeled black boots topped off the outfit. She was folding Boyd’s sleeves and then working on his tie. It was loose and gave Boyd the air of studied carelessness. She went to Isaac next, armed with hair products. She messed with his hair for a moment and then folded his sleeves to her liking. When she was finished, she stepped away and Isaac looked artful and bored. He arched an eyebrow at her. She nodded.

She went over to Scott and worked first on his sleeves and then his tie, again leaving it loose. On Boyd it looked a little dangerous but on Scott it made him look cavalier and restless. The group turned to Derek and Stiles at once and Stiles resisted the urge to strike a pose. Instead, he stood shoulder to shoulder with Derek and followed his gaze to their pack. While Derek had his hands folded across his chest, Stiles’ kept his in his pockets, and tried to muster up Isaac’s patented disinterested look.

“I’ll never question you again.” Boyd said, looking up at Derek and Stiles. Lydia patted him on the arm.

The discussion of Stiles taking on the role of being Derek’s alpha mate was a simple one. They had presented it to the pack over dinner that night that they had discussed it and everyone had looked from one to the other, uneasily.

“What?” Derek finally said.

“You mean you weren’t before?” Erica asked.

“No.” Stiles said, glaring around the table.

“We hadn’t officially talked about it.” Derek amended.

“So it was in everything but name.” Scott said. “Because we all felt it. Even Lydia. We all knew that whatever else you were,” He said to Stiles, “That you were Derek’s. And like. Yeah.” He shrugged and began to cut into his steak.

“There’s a ceremony that we have to do on the new moon that will make it all official.” Derek said.

“Like a wedding?” Lydia asked, raising her eyes to them.

“Uh, no.” Derek said. “Actually, no one else can be in attendance. It’s a very intimate thing, only to be done between the pair.”

“Oh.” Lydia said. She paused. “Can we celebrate when you come back?”

“How about the next night? It’s emotionally exhausting.” Derek said.

Lydia nodded and that had been that.

And now they were on their way to the Donovan pack house, located somewhere in Beverly Hills. They all piled into the black Tahoe that Derek had bought for the express purpose of carting them all around. Stiles was tapping a swift beat on his knee with his fingers and looking out the window restlessly.

“You can breathe, Stiles.” Scott said from behind him. “She won’t try anything when the rest of us are there.”

Stiles nodded and Derek glanced over at him. He had not taken the news of Blair and the incident well. Erica had even switched her Business class to his Criminology class and decided that that class would be one of her electives. They had entered the class and sat next to each other and when Blair had shown up again, there was so much roiling anger coming off Erica, it had come as no surprise when she had chosen a different seat on the other side of the room.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet and Stiles had to wonder if he was the only one that was nervous. Derek turned off the main road and followed a long drive up to a large house that Stiles could only describe as Colonial.

“And I thought we were show offs.” Stiles muttered when he saw the house.

“Our pack is in its infancy.” Derek reminded him. “And this isn’t our style anyway.”

Stiles was inclined to agree. This was too ostentatious for their pack and lacked the overall feel of warmth that Stiles got when he stepped into their house. When Stiles stepped forward to go up to the house, Derek placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“Your second always greets first.” Derek muttered. Stiles nodded and Scott stepped around them and took the keys from Derek, apparently aware of his duties. He went up the stairs, followed by Erica, Boyd and then Isaac and Lydia. Scott knocked on the door and a man in a stiff black suit answered.

“You must be Mr. McCall.” The man drawled.

“I am.” Scott said.

“I’m Mr. Garrick.” The man intoned and Stiles looked up at Derek who was absolutely expressionless as he waited to be shown in. “Your keys, sir?”

Scott dropped them in the man’s hand and he opened the door wide. Garrick passed the keys off to another man who scurried out the door and started the Tahoe up and Stiles watched the taillights disappear around the corner of the house with only the slightest trepidation. The pack walked in, the girls’ heels echoing in the door.

“The pack is waiting for you in the great room. After me, please.” Stiles looked over at Derek and furrowed his brow. Derek shrugged. They followed Garrick deeper into the house and he pushed open a door that revealed the Donovan pack. Stiles remembered Derek informing him that there were twenty two members but there were only maybe half that in the room just then.

The room itself was almost blindingly white, with a white marble floor, white couches, white gauzy curtains and a white baby grand piano tucked in the corner. Bookshelves lined the walls, all made of white ash wood. Rugs were carelessly tossed around the room, also white.

The pack that occupied the room. Well. They were something else. The youngest was seventeen and the oldest was probably in her late forties. Two women dominated the middle of the room, turned into each other and whispering back and forth as the doors had been thrown open. The first thing that Stiles noticed was that they were all wearing the same shade of yellow. _God bless Lydia,_ Stiles thought. They had turned to the new pack when it did, excitement written all over their faces.

The Donovan twins were not identical. In fact, if Stiles had met them on the street, he would have been surprised to learn that they were related at all.

Derek stepped forward first, the pack falling to either side of him.

“Derek!” Both women said at the same time. They clutched each other’s hands and Stiles was mildly intrigued at the idea of the two of them fighting a common enemy.

Derek ducked his head at their greet. “Kailey. Haley.” There was an easy smile on his face and Stiles relaxed and he felt everyone else ease down a notch or two as well.

“It’s been too long.” The dark haired one said, stepping forward. She was shorter than both Stiles and Derek but had a large presence. Her eyes were a startling violent and her skin was an even, olive tone. Her dark hair fell in one shiny black waterfall down her back and almost to her butt. She reached forward and grasped Derek’s hand warmly in two of his.

“It has indeed, Kailey.” Derek said. She turned to Stiles next and her violet eyes widened when they saw him.

“You always had exceptional taste, Derek.” Kailey said, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Stiles?” She said and offered her hand.

“That’s me.” He said and took her hand.

“It’s so nice to meet you. We’ve all heard the rumors-”

“Sister, please.” The other woman, Haley, interrupted. She stepped in front of Derek and grasped his hand before turning to Stiles. “My sister gets ahead of herself.” Haley said. She was the same height as her sister but that was where the similarities ended. Her blonde hair was cut pixie short and where Kailey’s face was thinner, Haley’s face was rounder and her skin was as pale as Stiles. Her eyes were a startling green. She had a much fairer skin tone and her voice was a great deal more husky.

“The witch and the warrior? The humans that run with the wolves?” Stiles guessed and shook Haley’s hand. “I’ve heard the same rumors.” He said.

“Well, Angel himself did nothing to dispel the rumors.” Haley said, looking over her shoulder to the fireplace where Angel himself was leaning. He raised a wine glass at Stiles who smiled over at him.

“He’s lying, I’m sure.” Stiles said. Angel laughed.

“Derek, I’m so excited to meet your new pack.” Haley said softly. Her eyes were wide when she took in the rest of them behind Stiles and Derek. Derek took Haley’s hand and tucked it into his arm and led her around the group. He began to introduce her to everyone and Stiles was surprised when Kailey slipped her hand into Stiles’ arm. “Can I introduce you?” She asked, gesturing around the room to the people in attendance.

“That would be great.” Stiles said softly. Kailey led him around the room and he felt ok with it. He hadn’t seen Blair in the room when he had glanced around. Kailey introduced him to the members and Stiles played his part of murmuring niceties to whoever he was talking to at the moment with the exception of Angel. They were almost done when the door flew open. Blair walked in then, glancing around the room in what was obvious surprise. She wore a tight black skirt, shorter than anything even Erica owned and a yellow halter top. Her heels were in competition with Erica’s over whose would be more deadly.

“No one told me the new pack was coming over for dinner.” She finally said. Stiles felt his lip curl. Kailey must have heard something in his heart beat or smelled the disgust coming off of him because she looked up at him in surprise.

“Do you think there was a reason for that?” Haley asked from Derek’s side.

“Ah, well.” Blair said, falling onto a couch next to a young woman who worked as a vet’s aide. Melinda, Stiles recalled her name. Melinda stood, brushed her pants off and went to stand by Angel. The move was not subtle. “I’ve met the one I wanted too meet anyway.” She winked at Stiles. “Hey there, honey.”

There were four growls from the other side of the room. Stiles wasn’t too concerned. He didn’t think she would try anything with not only his pack, but _Derek_ right there. She stood and began to saunter her way towards Stiles. Kailey’s eyes shifted to Derek in what looked like pure panic. She had not gotten the full disclosure of their relationship and it was not unusual for werewolves to have any kind of different relationship, including an open one.

“That’s enough.” Stiles said. He dropped his hand and stepped away from Kailey.

Blair stopped and grinned. “Really? Because your pack is here?”

“Because I am not interested. Thanks, though. For the offer I mean. If you call throwing yourself at me an offer, I guess.” Stiles said. He thought he heard Angel stifle a laugh.

She took another step forward and Lydia had had enough. She pushed past Scott and the others and went to stand by Stiles.

“Your pack sister. Your other half.” Blair said slowly. “She’s human, but not really. Like you.” Blair licked her lips as she stared at Lydia. “Yummy.”

“That’s enough, Blair.” Haley hissed and Stiles felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the alpha’s command.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Blair snapped and everyone in the Hale pack turned wide eyes to Derek. She took three more steps towards Stiles and Lydia and had her hand around the back of Lydia’s neck and a hand wrapped around Stiles wrist in a bruising hold. She grinned at the two of them and Stiles waited for one of the alphas to step in to stop her but that’s not where help came from. The hold reminded him too much of something else and he was frozen by something akin to nausea and disgust.

Erica stepped forward, once more. She grabbed a handful of Blair’s dirty blonde hair and tore her away from Lydia and Stiles. Her eyes were flashing and when Blair stumbled back, Scott caught her, tripped her and threw her back to Erica who landed the fiercest backhand that Stiles had ever witnessed and the resounding _smack_ of the back Erica’s hand hitting Blair’s face was one of the most satisfying things Stiles had ever heard.

The Donovan pack had yet to move.

Blair stood and launched herself at Erica but she didn’t make it. There was a blur, something that looked like black and red smoke and Derek caught her around the neck and threw her out of the room with a roar that shook the room. Isaac opened the other door and Derek stalked through, following Blair’s hasty exit. The Hale pack followed him followed by the Donovan pack.

While no one had moved to help Stiles and Lydia, no one moved to help Blair either. In fact, they looked rather pleased at the developments. Derek caught Blair at the door and Garrick, looking for all the world _bored,_ opened the door as though this was another guest leaving for the night.

Derek had her by the throat and his teeth were out and his eyes were red. “If you come near him again, near my _Alpha mate_ , you will not have a quick death.” He sniffed at her. “You were bitten, not born. I can make your death last for weeks.” He hissed. He squeezed down on her throat and she whimpered. He shook her. “Are we clear?”

She nodded.

“You are not to come near my pack.” He said and then threw her out the door. Garrick watched without expression and closed the door.

“Kailey. Haley.” Derek said, looking down and panting.

“The office, please.” Haley said and Kailey led the way.

Boyd was fussing over Erica and Isaac was glancing around.

“Can I get anyone a drink?” Melinda finally said.

They all nodded and followed her back to the great room. Garrick handed out champagne and Stiles swallowed his in one go. Isaac rubbed his back.

“I take it from your silence that whatever is going on with Blair is out of your hands and you are not allowed to talk about it.” Lydia said, glancing around the room.

There were several nods.

“Well.” Erica said, glancing down at her hands. “We can handle it.” She turned her eyes to the door and they opened once again, this time Derek coming in and a moment later, the twins. Derek slipped his hand in Stiles’ and gave him a small smile.

“Ok?” He asked softly. Stiles nodded. “We can leave?” He added.

“No, it’s fine.” Stiles murmured, setting his glass down.

“Dinner is ready.” Garrick said from the doorway. Everyone stood and followed Garrick down another hallway. On one side of the table, the Hale pack spread themselves out. Scott sat to Derek’s right, Stiles to his left.

“Stiles.” Haley said seriously as plates were being set in front of them. Stiles raised his eyes to her. She was obviously the business end of the Alpha pair. Kailey was probably the emotional center of their pack. “I have to apologize on behalf of the pack. Such behavior is not tolerated within our own ranks but-”

“She’s an outsider.” Jade said from down the table. He was a small man, with hair so blonde it was almost white. “She doesn’t belong in our ranks and we don’t want her.”

“Jade.” Kailey said gently.

“The way she treats him and wants him is abhorrent.” Jade insisted. “But I am sorry if I spoke out of turn.”

The lid was lifted from his plate and there was a steak there, vegetables and mashed potatoes. “If you don’t want her here, why is she still here?” Stiles asked looking down. Everyone looked down at their plates and shifted uncomfortably. Stiles looked at Derek. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to-”

“No. No, the way she goes after you, you have a right to know. I’m sure Derek will share with your pack anyway.” Haley said, putting her fork down. She looked up at her sister across the long table.

“There was a kidnapping. The other pack called it an exchange, but we know it for what it is.” Kailey said, her voice steady. “They took our little brother, Riley. He’s fifteen years. When we discovered he was gone, she showed up with a message.”

“Keep her well and good and they’ll do the same. We speak to Riley every Sunday night-” Haley shook her head and Jade held her hand. “But it’s not the same.”

Stiles nodded. “I’m sorry.” He muttered softly. “That’s-” He shook his head. “There aren’t words.”

Haley met his eyes and despite the fact that they were bright and shining from unshed tears, her eyes were hard. “I appreciate that.”

Dinner was an otherwise quiet affair.

***

Back at home, everyone shed their clothing and slumped off to their bedrooms. What should have been a nice night out with people that understood what it meant to be in a pack had ended up being a quiet and tense affair, even after dinner. Derek didn’t try to alleviate the tension by any means and any effort Stiles put forth was met only with quiet two or three word replies.

In their bedroom, Derek kissed Stiles until he was dizzy with it and then laid his head on Stiles’ chest. He rubbed his face back and forth there and Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Derek requested quietly.

“I think we should kill Blair and bury her in a shallow grave.” Stiles said honestly.

“I think they would kill Riley.” Derek countered.

“I thought of that too.” Stiles confessed. “And he’s just a kid.”

Derek rolled over and laid on his back. He held onto Stiles’ hand. “I’m going to come off sounding like a possessive idiot and I want you to tell me if I am, but I’ve never been where we are right now, so be honest.”

“Always am, big guy.” Stiles said and propped himself up on an elbow to get a clear view at Derek’s face.

“I don’t want you anywhere near her.” Derek said. “Ever.”

Stiles drummed his fingers on the flat of Derek’s stomach and hummed. “Yeah, that’s super possessive and if you tell me that about anyone else I’m going to start calling you Edward. Or Christian. I would let you pick.”

“Twilight?” Derek guessed. Stiles nodded. “Who’s the other one?”

“Keep your innocence and naivete and never read _50 Shades of Grey_.” Stiles advised. “I’m serious.” He added.

“Ok. Too much?” Derek said, looking him in the face.

“Much too much. But, I will tell you that I have no desire to see her again. Ever.” Stiles paused. “But I can take care of myself. And Erica is in my class now. She has no qualms about knocking her around a little bit.” Stiles fake punched Derek in the jaw, reenacting Erica hitting Blair. “And I believe your warning was heard loud and clear.”

Derek was silent for long enough that Stiles wondered if he had slipped off into sleep. He rolled over onto his side and he was almost asleep when he felt Derek curl himself around Stiles.

“I’m not sure I can do this without you.” Derek whispered.

“You won’t have to. I’m here. I’m right here.” Stiles said and they fell asleep clinging to each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it, folks. I'll see you around next Thursday with the latest update. Also, I started a little "Teen Wolf" only blog, if you want to check it out or drop me a line: whathappenedtothecamaro.tumblr.com  
> Hope you liked it!


	5. Danny Devito Was Made To Be The Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It just feels weird, you going off alone.” Scott muttered. He pushed his salad around on his plate. “You won't have anyone to watch your back.”  
> “We aren't always hunted, you know.” Stiles said.  
> “No, just often enough that it feels that way.” Isaac said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter features some angst and a great deal of violence. Be forewarned.

“So I need to go home this weekend.” Stiles said over dinner a few nights later. He raised his eyes to everyone else around the table. They seemed surprised by the announcement.

“Ok?” Isaac said. “When do we leave? Because my Friday class doesn't get out till five.”

“Mine too.” Scott added.

“I wanted to go alone.” Stiles said, interrupting everyone's plans.

“Alone?” Erica asked, as if the concept were alien to her.

“Yeah, by myself.” Stiles said. “Unsupervised. To be by oneself.”

Boyd looked confused. “But why?”

Stiles sighed. Derek nudged him underneath the table. “He has to talk to his dad about us. About me and him, I mean. And he can't do it over the telephone and frankly, it's pretty intrusive for us to be there when Stiles needs to tell him this.”

“Oh.” Isaac said. There was a small note of hurt in his voice. “Ok.”

“It's no offense intended, guys.” Stiles said. “I just- I just need to ease him into this. Ya know?” There were nods all around the table. “And I'll be back by Sunday.”

“It just feels weird, you going off alone.” Scott muttered. He pushed his salad around on his plate. “You won't have anyone to watch your back.”

“We aren't  _always_  hunted, you know.” Stiles said.

“No, just often enough that it feels that way.” Isaac said.

“Fine. I'll take Dusk with me.” Stiles said.

Derek rubbed his back. “You don't have to. It's fine.”

“It'll make them feel a little better.” Stiles said.

Derek couldn't argue this point.

***

That Saturday, Stiles threw his overnight bag into the Jeep and looked back at the porch. Everyone was standing there, watching him. He had already said goodbye to them and it was like he was going off to war. Derek was the only one who stood next to him and the Jeep. Dusk was at his feet.

“You sure?” Derek asked, reaching for the pocket of his jeans. Stiles let himself be tugged forward.

“I'll be fine. Two hours there, two hours home. You and Boyd set up that new system in the Jeep so I have the fancy Bluetooth in there. Call me if it will make you feel better. Ok?” Stiles said, raising his eyebrows at Derek.

Derek nodded.

“Ok, kiss me. I have to get this talk over with before I explode.” He said. Derek obliged, framing Stiles' face in his hands. Stiles laughed when Derek peppered kisses all over his face. Dusk yipped at his face, as though he wanted kisses too. Derek finally let him go and stepped back. Dusk stalked impatiently at Derek's feet, waiting for his alpha to give him a goodbye too. Derek grinned and said, “Oh, you big baby.” Then he tapped his chest and Dusk leapt into his arms. Derek nuzzled his neck and Dusk tried to lick him back. Eventually he let Dusk down and he crouched so that he was eye level with him. “Stay with Stiles.” He ordered and there was a flash of red. Dusk whined and scratched at the ground between them, like what he wanted to say was  _I know what my job is ok? I can watch over this silly human for you_.

“Ok, big guy. I gotta go.” Stiles said. He got a few more kisses before he managed to get in the Jeep, Dusk at his side, ready to ride.

“Be careful.” Derek said and stepped back.

“I always am!” Stiles shouted back as he left the driveway and headed back to Beacon Hills.

***

Despite the many warnings and the compromise of bringing Dusk back home with him, there was nothing to worry about. The Jeep and its occupants made it back to Beacon Hills with zero problems. He could practically feel his pack breathe easier when he called Derek to let him know that he had arrived safely at home. The cruiser wasn't out front so his dad was probably still at the station. Stiles let himself in anyway and went up to his room. He dropped his bag in there and took a shower to wake himself up. He felt like this was going to be one of those times when he was going to need all his wits about him.

Once he was done he got back in the Jeep and headed for the supermarket. He piled all the things he would need for fried chicken in his basket and was checking out when he heard, “Stiles?”

He turned to see Melissa there, a small basket in her hands. “Oh, hey Melissa.” He said and smiled.

“What are you doing here? I didn't think you guys would be back until-”

“Oh, it's just me. And Dusk. Dusk is at home. He's waiting for me.” Stiles said, nodding.

Melissa's eyes narrowed. “What are you planning?” She said. She had always had a sixth sense when it came to Stiles and Scott.

“Planning?” Stiles asked. “Me? I don't plan things. Have you seen my life?” He snorted.

“Stiles.” She scolded.

“You can come over tonight. For dinner. I'll cook.” Stiles said and then headed for the door. “I'll see you then!” He called back over his shoulder and all but ran to his Jeep.

He was only going to have this conversation once and he was going to be damned if his father heard about this before they could talk about it.

Once he was home, he let Dusk out to play in the yard and no doubt wreak havoc on the insect population in his father's backyard. He let his hands take over and tried not to think too much about what he was going to say. When he asked Derek what he should tell his dad, there had been a brief flash of pain that Stiles could practically feel before Derek had nuzzled his shoulder and said softly, “I have no idea, Stiles.”

Stiles hadn't brought it up again.

An hour later, he heard the door open and then, “Son?”

“In here!” He called back. John entered the kitchen, with Melissa at his back.

“You ok? Is everyone ok?” He asked immediately.

“Yeah. Yeah we're all good. Why? Does it have to be an emergency for me to come home and cook for my dad and my Melissa?” Stiles said.

“No but you should be off at college, binge drinking. Right? Isn't that what you do in college?” John gathered Stiles up in his arms and Stiles let himself sag into his father's arms.

“I don't know. All the losers I hang out with metabolize alcohol too quickly so it's really just a waste of money.” Stiles admitted.

“Good.” John stepped back and looked at Stiles. “Where's Derek?”

“At home. With everyone else.”

“They let you come home alone?” Melissa asked.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Stiles said. “Actually, no. Dusk is in the backyard.”

There was a yip from the backyard.

“I'm gonna get out of my uniform.” John said.

“Ok. This is almost done.” Stiles said.

John gave him another look and nodded. “All right. Be a minute.”

He left them in silence and Melissa studied Stiles. He studied his hands and then started to transfer the chicken to a plate. He pulled the mashed potatoes out of the oven and then plated some steamed vegetables. John came down in jeans and a Beacon Hills Sheriff tshirt and they all sat.

They ate in silence for a stiff ten minutes before John set his beer down and folded his hands underneath his chin. “Spill it, son.”

Stiles let out a shuddery breath and felt Melissa rub his shoulder. “So me and Derek-” He stopped to look at the two of them.

“Least surprising news in the world, kiddo.” John said.

“He's making me an alpha.” Stiles said suddenly.

That stopped everyone.

“You're going to let him bite you?” Melissa asked.

“No. Wait. No. That's not what I meant. Let me start over. Ok. In every pack there is an alpha pair. It makes the pair stronger. And Derek wants me to be that. For him. For the pack.”

“For him or for the pack?” John asked.

“What's the difference?” Stiles asked, pushing his asparagus around on his plate.

“For the pack means that its something he's doing out of obligation. Something to keep you all safe. For you? Son, that means that it's for  _you_.”

“It's not an obligation.” Stiles said. He shook his head. “Not at all. He didn't even want to tell me at first. But I already kinda knew and when it came out-” Stiles looked at his father who gazed steadily back. “When it came out, this felt more right than anything else.”

“What does this mean?” Melissa asked.

“It means that I'm going to bind myself to Derek.”

“You're going to marry Derek Hale.” John said slowly.

“Bind.”

“Same thing.”

“Actually, when I looked up the binding spell, it's a little bit more commitment.” Stiles admitted. John put his chin in his hand before scrubbing at his face. There was a long moment of silence while John absorbed what Stiles said.

“You're only eighteen.” He finally said. “And if this is just something to get away from Malia and what happened with her, you don't have to.”

“I know I don't have to. I know I don't.” Stiles said. “But I want to. More than anything. This has nothing to do with her.”

John looked down at his plate and Melissa slipped a hand over his arm. “We don't want you rushing into anything.”

Stiles was kind of floored at how parental this all seemed. Sure, John. That was his dad, but suddenly Stiles wished his mother was there but was so grateful that Melissa was there that his throat closed for a second.

“I'm not.” Stiles said. “There's no one else. I know there isn't.”

John and Melissa looked over at him and Melissa didn't move her hand. Finally John nodded. “Ok.” He finally said. “All right. When is this happening?”

“Two weeks from tonight.”

There were some heated words exchanged about the date.

***

The visit went well, Stiles thought. He had gotten to sleep in his old bed and spent Sunday morning on Melissa's deck with Melissa and John. Dusk had crawled underneath the new deck and they heard him yipping at some insects he found.

“He's an idiot.” Stiles concluded.

“He's beautiful.” Melissa countered when he finally came out to peer at Stiles, as though to reassure himself that Stiles was still there.

“He's a beautiful idiot.” Stiles agreed. He wasn't wrong. Dusk's coat was a mixture of white and gray, his eyes a terrifying blue that marked him as beta but didn't fade. Dusk climbed up on the lounge and laid in between his legs and put his big head on Stiles' stomach. Stiles scratched his ears lazily.

“Is he going to get bigger?” John asked.

“Derek thinks so.” Stiles said. “He thinks he'll get pretty close to a hundred and forty pounds.”

“Will he be going to the trials?”

“I don't know. I've been looking at the edicts and it says the entire pack must be in attendance otherwise we would be evicted. Whatever that means. How are you going to evict a pack?”

John looked troubled. Stiles couldn't blame him.

He got into the Jeep a couple hours later, the sun dipping close to the horizon. Melissa was on her porch, having already said goodbye to Stiles.

John was at the door of the Jeep and he looked like he wanted to say something else and Stiles patiently waited him out.

“I don't know how this ceremony of yours goes, but I want you to have this.” John said. He slipped a ring out of his pocket and put it in Stiles' hand.

“This is your wedding ring.” Stiles said. “Dad, I can't.”

“It's what your mom would have wanted.” John said. “I don't wear it anymore. I think it's important that you and Derek have it. Ok?” John hesitated. “It's important to me.”

Stiles nodded and slipped the ring into his pocket. “All right.” He finally said.

John nodded and stepped back. Stiles started the Jeep and backed out of the drive. Dusk was in his seat, ready to go.

At a stoplight, Stiles sent a quick text to everyone to let them know he was on his way.

The return trip was just as boring. It was at night though, so Stiles could at least see the stars. He was humming along with a song and Dusk dozed next to him when Stiles heard a sudden  _snap_ , like a tree branch had cracked right next to his ear.

“What the fu-” Stiles said and then Dusk jerked upright. He stared out Stiles’ side of the windshield and bared his teeth. Stiles looked down at his dashboard and there were no lights coming on and there wasn't any smoke coming from the under the hood. He had seen enough scary movies (and lets be honest, he lived in one) to know better than to stop on the side of a deserted road at night to see if there was anything he could do about it.

Dusk growled.

“What is it, boy? Timmy fall down the well?”

Dusk actually turned and blinked at Stiles at that remark. Then he jerked his head to his own window and growled again.

Stiles' phone lit up and he answered.

“Hi.” He said in a strangled voice.

“What is it?” Derek asked.

“I have no idea. It sounded like a tree was breaking inside the Jeep and now Dusk is growling at things that I can't see.”

Stiles watched as Dusk's hackles rose and the growl became louder. More intimidating.

“Don't stop-” Derek said and then he cut off. The speakers fell silent and the dashboard went black. Dusk started barking.

“Of fucking course.” Stiles said. But the Jeep went on and Stiles decided to push his luck and pressed harder on the gas. The Jeep surged forward and not for the first time, Stiles wanted to know why he was the only driver on this particular road.

“The fuck is going on... Not leaving my house without a goddamn werewolf  _ever again..._  This is what I get for falling in love with a beautiful, stupid alpha... I'm sure this is all Scott's fault...”

Stiles glanced out his window and there were a pair of silver eyes staring at him.

“What in the Jesus blue  _fuck_!” Stiles screamed and Dusk was suddenly all over him, snapping and snarling at whatever was on his side of the window. Stiles pushed him back and glanced back over at the window. There was nothing there. He let out a shaky breath.

And then he saw something running next to the Jeep in long, loping strides.

What he did next, he didn't understand. “Dusk, down.” He commanded and then he raised his hand. He felt his chest expand and it  _hurt_  but he raised his hand to the window and then there were gold sparks,  _Lydia's_  gold sparks and whatever was keeping pace with the Jeep was gone along with the window.

Seconds later, the speakers came back on and his dashboard lit up once more.

He drove all the way home way over the speed limit and when he slammed on the brakes in the drive, he was surrounded by warmth and people's hands and mostly Derek.

“Are you ok? Stiles.  _Stiles_.” Derek demanded.

“Yeah? Yeah.” Stiles nodded.

“What happened?” Lydia asked and Stiles got a good look at her as they trooped into the living room and fell into a pile right there in the hall. She was pale and her hair was a mess. “I thought that you were dying and then I thought  _I_  was dying and-”

“I took some of your powers. I'm sorry.” Stiles said. Then he laughed. “But whatever it was, I scared the shit out of it.” He quickly relayed his story.

“Silver eyes?” Derek asked. “I haven't heard of a wolf with silver eyes.”

“What if it wasn't a wolf?” Isaac asked.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at that. They pulled themselves tighter into a group and stayed like that for a long time, until Stiles felt himself falling asleep. “Come on guys. We can't sleep in the hallway.” He said. They all stood up and made their way into their own bedrooms. Derek followed Stiles into the shower and Stiles let himself be held under the water.

Gratefully, he fell asleep in Derek's arms only to wake up shaking and gasping a few hours later. Silver eyes and tan skin haunted him and he reached over for Derek and found an empty bed.

“Derek?” He said.

There was no answer and when Stiles looked around the bedroom, he heard something ominous creak in the shadows.

“Derek, don't fuck with me right now.” Stiles said in a warning tone.

“How fast can you run?” The voice hissed at him from the shadows. There was a long coat and silver eyes.    

“Can you run fast enough to keep up with them?”

Blood started pooling around Stiles' hands where they lay in the bed. He heard distant screaming, Scott, begging for his life.

“Let him go.” Stiles said, trying to ignore the blood that was sticking to his hands now.

“How fast can you run,  _warrior_? Can you run fast enough to keep up with him? Can you run fast enough to save them?”

He heard the rest of the pack join in Scott's screams, begging for their lives, begging for mercy. The blood was soaking through the sheets now and Derek's screams overpowered the rest of them. Suddenly, the thing that was hiding in the shadows stepped forward and splashed through the blood that was soaking the bed. It was sticky and is stuck to Stiles’ face and arms. He tried to scramble away, to reach for his staff that he kept by his bed, but there was nothing there. It grabbed Stiles by the throat and threw him into the wall above and behind the headboard. “When I have taken them apart, taken every bit of power that your infant pack has, you will be last.” It leaned in forward and Stiles registered long, stringy gray hair and teeth that were too sharp. Skin that was gray and hung like decrepit curtains from his face and neck. It shouldn’t have been alive but it was breathing in Stiles’ face and he smelled like a dead body, bloated and left long in the sun. “And I will make you like  _me_.”

Stiles blinked and he saw Derek at the foot of their bed screaming at him and then he faded away, and Stiles was faced with the thing with silver eyes.

“You can't run faster than me, little boy. You can play at being alpha-”

Stiles gagged and blinked and there was Derek again this time with the rest of the pack.

“But you will never be one.” Silver Eyes said and it leaned in close and Stiles knew that this was it. It was going to tear his face off.

Instead, it used one of its long canines and tore one neat, straight line from his ear down to his chin.

It  _burned_.

And then the thing disappeared.

Stiles collapsed on the bed and everyone was there and rolling him over. Stiles couldn't breathe and he honestly didn't know if he possessed the memory of how to do it again. Isaac leaned forward and blew gently in his face and Stiles gasped and the room gained some clarity. He grasped at his own face and then at the bed but there was no wound; there was no blood soaking up through the mattress.

“Stiles?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and reached for him, threw himself at him. “Tell me I'm awake. Tell me that was nightmare.”

“It was a nightmare.” Derek said. “But your nightmare almost killed you.” Derek said and his arms around him were tight. The rest of the pack was looking warily around the room and Boyd had a gun in his hand. “I tried to wake you up but something pushed me out of the bed and it felt wet but there was nothing there. It burned where it touched me.” Derek said, his hand on his shoulder. “It was holding you against the wall and I couldn’t get close to you.” He nuzzled his head in Stiles’ neck. “I thought you were dying.”

“Join the club.” Stiles choked out and then laughed. It quickly turned into tears and he pulled away. “I’m awake, right? Right? You’re here? You’re all right here?”

Derek looked so concerned for a moment. “We’re here.” He held up his hand in front of Stiles face. “Count.” He ordered. Stiles did.

“The other one.” Stiles said, reaching for the hand that was under his thigh.

Derek shook his head, “No, Stiles. It’s fine. You’ve got this. You’ve counted right? That’s your thing. You counted.”

The pack was silent. They had stopped moving around the room. They weren’t looking at Stiles.

“Scott?” He whimpered. Scott did not turn back to him. “Scott, please. Look at me.”

Scott did not acknowledge him. Derek grinned at him. There were teeth there but it wasn’t like his normal teeth or even his wolf teeth. They were sharpened down to thin points, deadly in a horrifying way that Stiles had never seen.

“No!” Stiles screamed but now he was done being scared. He was still asleep. He could control this. He could make himself wake up. He remembered what the sleep therapist told him and started talking to himself. “Wake up, Stiles. Wake up. It’s a dream. It can’t hurt you.”

“Wake up Stiles.” Derek mocked. “Wake up, wake up, _wake up!”_

Stiles lashed out and pushed away from Derek. The Derek-thing laughed at him and reached for him again, with a hand that had too many fingers and fingers that were way too long. Stiles screamed and threw himself backwards and there was barking and yelling and screaming and Stiles lashed out with everything he had, pulling power from wherever he could get, pulling as hard as he could with something that resided in his chest and he screamed again. The screams he could hear in the back of his head rose together in chorus and Stiles found his staff in his hand.

The thing wearing Derek’s face laughed at him. Stiles swung at him, striking him across the face, opening up a cut across his cheekbone. Derek-thing threw his head back and laughed. “Wake up, Stiles! Wake up!” He sang at him but made no move to defend himself. Stiles struck him again and the thing laughed but didn’t move from the bed.

“You can’t have them.” Stiles growled and then he raised his hand. He saw Lydia’s sparks there again but then he pushed all the power he could feel rising in his chest and instead of the soothing gold that was all Lydia, that he had been able to call up earlier, they turned black. “This is my pack and I am their _alpha_. I will die before you touch them.”

“ _Stiles!”_ Derek screamed and he jerked at the last second, his aim off and hit the-

Hit the wood floor next to Derek’s broken and bloody face. Stiles was standing over him and Scott and Isaac and Boyd and Erica were strewn around the floor. Lydia was passed out at the doorway and Stiles dropped his hand and the staff that was in his other hand. He backed away and hit the bed.

“What did I do?” He whispered. “Oh my god. Oh my _god_ , Derek.” Scott helped Isaac up and Erica was pulling Boyd to his feet. He backed into a corner of the room and looked around. There was a letter opener on the dresser next to him. He grabbed it and slashed at his palm, the blood welling up immediately. “Wake up, wake up. Come on.” Stiles begged, looking down at his hand and he pulled it across his palm again, breaking the skin open again. “Wake up.” Stiles said and there was a sob at the edge of his voice. “Wake up, wake up.” He whispered and he switched his hold on the blade. “Please.” He said and brought his hand down so that the point was aimed at the center of his palm.

Derek caught his hand at the last second. “You’re awake. Stop. You’re awake.”

“That’s what you said last time.” Stiles said. He tried to jerk his hand away from Derek but he held fast. His eye was swollen shut and the cut on his cheek wasn’t healing as fast as it should have. Derek took the letter opener from him and tore at the pillow that was at his feet. He wrapped it around Stiles’ hand and then held his face so that Stiles had to look at his face.

“You’re awake. You are. Look at your hands.” Derek said, spreading Stiles hands out in front of him. There were ten fingers there, just like Stiles wanted there to be. Stiles nodded and looked down. Lydia was waking up and Scott was helping her sit up. “Look.” Derek said, directing his attention down again. Derek spread his hands out, both of them, and Stiles counted all his fingers again. Isaac approached warily and Stiles winced back away from him. He didn’t say anything but offered his hand to Stiles, palm out, fingers spread. Stiles counted again. Isaac gave him his other hand. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to Isaac. He didn’t get a chance to reply because Erica pushed him aside and huddled into Stiles chest, her ear pressed to his chest, above his heart. She stepped back and held her hands out. “I’m sorry.” He said to her. She didn’t say anything either because Lydia pulled her back and held her hands out to him.

“Count.” She ordered. Her hands were shaking and she had dark circles underneath her eyes. Stiles did.

“Me next.” Boyd said.

Scott stepped up last and gave Stiles his hands. “You’re here, man. You are.” He reassured Stiles. Stiles looked up at him. Him and Derek seemed to have gotten the worst of it.

“Why aren’t you healing?” Stiles asked.

“You’re an alpha.” Scott said. “And you kicked our ass.”

“What happened?” He asked.

Everyone looked at Derek. “You were talking in your sleep. You kept telling yourself to wake up. When I reached out, you hit me. Then you had your staff and when Scott came too close, you hit him. The rest of the pack came in but you were-” Derek shook his head. “You pulled my strength from me again. And you kept hitting me. Scott tried to get in between us but you threw him out of the way and you were-” Derek shook his head. “You were screaming. Then you pulled the strength from all of us. Lydia collapsed.” Derek looked over at her and she gave them both a weak smile. “And you had that thing, the sparks, in your palm. But they were silver and you woke up.”

“I heard you.” Stiles said softly. He pushed his pack away. “Go.” He said. They didn’t. They stood there and looked at him. “Guys. Come on. Don’t make me say it.”

“Say what?” Isaac asked.

“You can’t be around me. It’s too dangerous.” He glanced up at Derek. “Look what I did.” He whispered.

Scott snorted. “We aren’t going anywhere.”

Derek nodded. “Whatever is coming at you, it’s trying to keep you from us. It’s so much easier to break up a small pack with one alpha than a pack with two alphas.”

Stiles moaned. “I can’t hurt you guys again.”

“You won’t.” Scott whispered. “We’re here. We’re safe with you.”

Stiles felt the tears spill down his cheeks. “How can you say that, Scott?”

“Because I know you. And I know that wasn’t you. You wouldn’t do that to us.” Scott pulled him back to the bed. “Come on. We’re staying with you.”

Derek was at his back, pushing him gently forward. Between the two of them, they got Stiles on the bed and the rest of the pack piled around them.

“It’ll be fine.” Derek whispered. “We’ll get through this too.”

They stayed with him that night. It was a long one and Stiles wasn't sure if he would have slept at all. As it was, he tossed and turned, jerked himself awake at least four times. No one complained though, and no one said anything about what happened. The morning routine was subdued and when Stiles made his way to his first class, he could feel his feet dragging on the cement.

He watched his professors listlessly and he was more than aware of the fact that he was only awake because of the Adderall and several energy drinks he had picked up. The other students around him annoyed him rather than perked him up as they usually did. When he arrived to his last class of the day, he was more relieved than he would like to admit to see Erica. When she sat next to him, she reached for his hand and laid it over hers, flat on the desk. She raised her eyes to his and nodded. He nodded back.

Blair blew in as usual, her perfume and music overpowering to even Stiles. Erica wrinkled her nose in disgust. Whether it was because of Blair or otherwise, Stiles couldn't be sure. The professor walked in and glanced around before starting the lecture. Stiles tried to take notes but after awhile, he noticed that he had long ago stopped typing and sat back, trying to listen rather than take notes. Erica had taken lessons in taking notes from Lydia anyway. He could get them from her. The man was droning on and on about gang culture and it's effects on the society at large and normally Stiles would have found it endlessly interesting but he found himself nodding off. He shifted in his chair and glanced out the window. It had grown dark outside.

When he glanced towards the front of the lecture hall, it was empty and the classroom was silent.

He took a deep breath and reached for his pen in front of him. Using the tip of it, he pressed it into his thigh, hard.

“Erica, Erica.” He whispered, hoping he wasn't having a freak out in class.

Silver Eyes was at the front of the class and behind him, on the projector, was a hideous info graphic of the how tos of murder.

“Please wake me up.” He whispered, his eyes wide.

Silver Eyes was grinning up at him and then he clicked over to the next slide in the presentation and Stiles had to look away after he registered the fact that the autopsy was being done on Boyd.

“Pay attention Stiles, this will be on the final.” Silver Eyes called out and Stiles dropped the pen and dug his nails into his still wounded hand from the previous night.

The last thing he saw before he woke up was those terrible needle teeth in Silver Eyes' mouth.

He jerked up and stood, his chair falling behind him with a clatter. The professor stopped talking and looked up at him, surprise written all over his face.

“Sorry. I'm sorry- there was a spider- it startled me.” Stiles gestured to the open table in front of him where there was nothing but his books and laptop. Everyone's eyes were on him and he turned and left. As he rushed from the room he heard Erica say, “I'm sorry, my brother hasn't been feeling well...”

He fell out of the classroom and rushed out the door and into the light. The sun fell on him and it felt like a long drink of water after being in the desert for too many days. He found his way over to a bench and sat, his head in his hands. In the past twenty four hours, he couldn't have gotten more than two or three hours solid rest. He was going to have to take more Adderall when he got home.

It was a stop gap, though. He knew that whatever was happening to him couldn't be held at bay for very long.

***

Derek was shuffling around the house. He wanted to do something but after the previous night's activities, he found that he couldn't concentrate on things for very long. Movies were left playing and books were discarded. Even the bowl of cereal he had tried to eat was left on the counter. Derek finally fell on the couch, determined to try to rest at least. He had to be in top form for when the pack came back from school. They were already closing ranks around Stiles, offering whatever they could to assist him. It was what a pack would do when a pack mate was injured.

Derek couldn't tell if he was injured, but Derek felt like whatever was going on with him, was rendering him helpless.

Stiles and mind control was a volatile mix.

Derek wouldn't let himself follow that line of thought, how everyone had missed the signs for so long that there was something hopelessly wrong with Stiles and how he had almost died; how the months of recovery were only aided by a brittle sort of comfort of the wrong person. Derek had known even then that those two were wrong for each other, but he wasn't that kind of alpha. He wouldn't have interceded because he felt that he shouldn't be  _that_  alpha; the alpha that ordered others around and thought he knew better than even those involved. So he had let Stiles be for far too long, let a few more injuries fester before he stepped in.

But now it seemed like they were back at square one. Stiles would need help in a manner that Derek wasn't sure of. Normally he would ask Stiles to research this sort of thing, to find out what they could to prevent it, to cure it-

The doorbell rang.

There was no one else at home so Derek wearily got to his feet and went to the front door. He opened it and furrowed his brow. “What are you-”

Its eyes flashed silver and there was an echoing answer in Derek’s. His arms fell slack to his sides and Derek blinked. A thick feeling of numbness came down over his brain like a curtain.

“Invite me in.” It ordered.

Derek stepped back.

“You have to say the words, Hale.”

“Come in.” Derek said in a flat voice that was not his own.

The thing stepped through the front and looked around. “Come with me.” It snapped. It headed back to kitchen and Derek shuffled after him. It laid out a battered leather pouch and unrolled it on the counter. Derek didn’t look up at it. Instead he looked down at his feet and he could feel himself trying to break the hold over him. He was fighting against this thing, but he felt weak in a way that he couldn’t remember. His brain felt like it had partly shut down, his body wasn’t responding like it should have and he _couldn’t move_. He couldn’t speak, he could barely hear anything beside the thing in front of him breathing.

“Stiles weakened you. Last night, when he was fighting me. He took a vital piece from you that takes time to recover.” It paused. “Look at me, Derek.”

“No.” Derek mumbled and closed as he felt his his neck twist towards the thing in his _den_ , in his house, where his betas slept and where his mate thought that they were safe.

“Alpha Hale,” It sang and Derek understood why Stiles screamed like he did last night. He wanted to scream, he wanted to tear thing apart. He wanted to make sure that it stopped existing forever. “Alpha Hale, look at me.”

Derek’s eyes opened against his will. His eyes flashed silver when he looked at thing in front of him again. It grinned and Derek felt the bile rise in the back of his throat when he saw its teeth. Derek’s teeth were meant to tear apart. This one’s were meant to puncture. That thing’s fingers were too long and the skin that Derek could see was gray and drooping. If this was what haunted Stiles in his dreams, if this was what had followed him home, he knew know why Stiles had fought sleep so hard last night. It winked at him and Derek watched in horror as it pulled a needle from the pouch on the counter and plunged it in his arm. Derek could see that whatever it was pulling out of his arm was not blood as he knew it. It was thick and it congealed in lumps in the needle before separating and it was- it was _swimming_ before Derek’s eyes.

It did this three times with three separate needles.

“Head up, please.” It said and Derek tipped his head back and offered the guy his neck. He growled against the movement. Distantly, he heard Dusk in the backyard barking fiercely. The thing plunged one needle after another into Derek’s neck before stepping back and slapping Derek fiercely across the cheek.

Derek could not raise a hand to defend himself.

“Once I have you and once I have torn your mate to pieces, I will come back for your pups. And I will start with that one out there,” It said and pointed at Dusk, “And wear it’s fur while I dine on your others.” It strode over to stove, tore open a can of soup and dumped it in a pan. Of all the things that it could have done, this was the strangest. It turned on the stove and looked at Derek. “Let it burn.” He ordered. He went back to the door and Derek watched as its features melted into someone that looked vaguely familiar. “Go to sleep. Don’t wake until the pups come home.” It closed the door and Derek turned back to the front room. He collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes.

He forgot all about Silver Eyes and its visit.

***

Erica found Stiles on a bench outside. Both of their bags were thrown over her shoulder and she looked like a goddess that belonged to the sun. She sat down next to him, dug in her bag and offered him another energy drink. He took it gratefully and chugged it. They sat there for a long time, not speaking, Erica’s fingers laced through his. Scott usually went home with them and they waited for him to get out of his Bio class.

He found them like that, Stiles looking too pale and sick. His eyes were even darker against his sallow skin and his hands trembled from all the caffeine he had that day. Erica wasn’t watching him, but instead followed the people around them with her eyes. Her hand was clasped in his and in comparison she was the picture of health. Scott stopped in his tracks and watched them for a moment. His hands clutched at the strap of his bag over his shoulder and Erica’s eyes met his across the quad. They held each other’s gaze for a long time and they didn’t have to be pack mates for Scott to know what Erica was thinking.

The nogitsune was back.

Scott shook his head. There was no way, he concluded as he walked over to them. There wasn’t. They spent so much time together now and there hadn’t been a moment when Stiles could have let something in-

Scott stumbled and Erica raised her eyebrows at him. There had been a time, maybe, when Stiles could have let something in. When he wore his ring and practiced the telepathy, that theoretically have let something in. Scott reasoned that if he could hear someone, someone (or rather something) could hear him. And if they could hear him, could they possibly find a way in?

Anything was possible.

He tried not to let anything on when he approached them, but put a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles jerked away, surprised. He hadn’t seen or heard Scott approach.

“Hey.” He muttered. “Sorry. I’m having an off day.”

Scott nodded. “Let’s get you home.”

Stiles stood slowly, as if his body ached and nodded. Scott took his bag from him and they started towards the parking lot.

“We’ll get you back to Derek and you’ll feel better. We’ll start researching this thing tonight, ok?” Erica said to him softly.

“Why?” Stiles said.

Erica and Scott exchanged a look over Stiles’ head, his shuffling gait. “What do you mean, why? Why wouldn’t we?” Scott countered.

“We know what it is.” Stiles said softly. “We know its back.”

Erica closed her eyes. “We don’t know that, Stiles.”

“So we’re just going to wait until I kill someone?” He asked softly. “Until I attack Scott again?”

“That’s not going to happen. We don’t know if that’s what it is and if it is, we’ve beat it before and we’ll bury the son of a bitch again.” Scott said. “Derek will know what to do, where to start, at least. Come on.”

***

When they got home, the house was filled with an acrid smoke and Derek was passed out on the couch.

“Derek!” Erica snapped and he sat up, blinking.

“What the hell?” He said and ran into the kitchen, fanning away the smoke. Scott threw open the back doors and Dusk skidded in whining and yelping at Derek. Derek almost tripped over him and growled at him and Dusk backed away, whimpering, to Stiles’ feet.

“Don’t get mad at him.” Stiles snapped at Derek.

Derek shot a glare in Stiles’ direction and grabbed the burnt pot with his bare hand. He hissed and then dropped it on the floor, where it burned a dent into the floor. Erica grabbed a towel and picked it up. She took it outside to throw it in the trash. Scott flipped on the overhead fan and turned up the air conditioning. He turned to Derek.

“Hey, man.” He said slowly. “What’s going on?”

Derek shrugged and turned away. He flipped the cold water on and stuck his hand underneath it and watched the blisters and the reddened skin go away. His face was still bruised and there was a small cut over his eye that was still healing. “I don’t know. I was tired and I fell asleep.”

“With the stove on?” Erica asked, coming back in.

“I guess so.” Derek muttered, shutting the water off and drying his hand on a towel.

She rolled her eyes and Derek shoved past her, another growl in his throat. He made his way to the bedroom and said over his shoulder, “Yeah, I was kind of tired. Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Scott and Erica tried not to notice the way Stiles looked like he had been slapped.

***

Stiles was sitting out in the backyard with his homework spread out in front of him. The words were blurring in front of him, but he knew that was from a lack of sleep than from anything else. Derek had yet to come out of their room and Stiles had no desire to go in there. The sun felt food on his skin, like it was a balm against the nightmares. Isaac and Boyd came out and sat with him. Boyd had a book in his hand and Isaac had his laptop.

“You guys don’t have to watch me every hour of the day, you know.” Stiles said. He was drooping underneath the weight of worries and he glared at them.

“We know.” Isaac said, not glancing up at his laptop. He started typing quickly. Boyd barely even glanced up from his book.

Stiles turned back to his homework for a few minutes before laying his forehead down with a soft _thunk_ on the table. Boyd and Isaac didn’t say anything and after a few minutes, Stiles started drifting. Moments later, he was snoring and Isaac tugged his homework out from under his face and replaced it with his own sweater. Boyd put his book down and Isaac shut his computer. They didn’t say anything but instead waited.

And waited.

When Erica came out to see what they were doing, she saw the two of them watching Stiles intensely.

“How long has he been asleep?” Erica whispered from the door.

Isaac looked down at his phone. “Three hours.” He muttered. He looked up at the sun that was now descending swiftly.

“Better than nothing.” Boyd said. “Has Derek come out of his room yet?”

Erica shook her head.

Boyd frowned. “I’ll get started on dinner.” He said and stood. “One of us needs to stay with him.”

“It’s fine.” Isaac said. “I’ll stay.”

Isaac waited, the same tension in his body that had been there for the past three hours. What he had seen Stiles do the night before, to Scott and Derek, had terrified him. Whatever had control of Stiles had been merciless. But Isaac wasn’t sure that it had been something in control of Stiles. He had seen Stiles fight with his staff, he knew how he moved with it and those were the same moves he had pulled on Scott and Derek. And when he had pulled power from the rest of the pack, the rest of the betas had been helpless. Whatever Stiles was, it was powerful.

The sun fell below the tree line and Stiles jerked awake. He blinked at Isaac and asked him, “How long was I out?”

“Four and a half hours. Feel better?”

“A little.” Stiles admitted and looked around.

“Nightmares?”

“No. Not until- not until there at the end.”

“Guys.” Lydia said from the doorway. “Dinner.”

“Yeah. Ok.” Isaac said.

Stiles gathered his things and put them back in his bag. He went inside just as Erica and Boyd were putting the last plate on the table. Derek stalked in just then and jerked his chair out from the table. Everyone glanced around uneasily and then over at Stiles. Stiles frowned but took his seat next to Derek. Everyone else sat down but no one said a word. Derek reached for the pasta first and dumped most of it on his plate with little regard to anyone else. He shoved the plate at Stiles who barely caught it before it fell off the table.

“Dude, what the fuck.” Stiles said, glancing up at Derek.

Derek didn’t reply. He began to eat.

Stiles raised his eyes to Scott. This couldn’t have been because of a lack of sleep. Scott shrugged and Stiles passed down the plate of pasta. Derek didn’t reach for any other plates so when Stiles was surprised when he reached for the vegetables and Derek growled at him. Stiles turned and looked at him.

“You aren’t a wolf but even _you_ should know that no one eats before the alpha.” Derek said.

“Yeah and you weren’t eating.” Stiles snapped back. His nerves were brittle and he didn’t understand why Derek was being such a dick all of a sudden. It wasn’t even like he was acting like he used to; distant and angry. Now he was just being a ass.

“Protocol.” Derek snapped.

Stiles stood, scooped up the plate of vegetables and threw it past Derek’s face and into the wall behind you. “How’s that for your fucking protocol?” He asked and turned down to their room. He got three steps down the hall before he felt those familiar hands on his shoulders and he was thrown down to the ground and then flipped over to his back. Derek crouched over him and he was there with all his teeth and red eyes. The rest of the pack started shouting and headed straight for Derek but Stiles held a hand out to them and they stood back, warily. Derek held Stiles down easily, one hand on his chest.

“What are you going to do?” Stiles asked. “Bite me?” He paused and looked at Derek for a long second. “Do it.” He said.

Derek hesitated for a moment and Stiles saw the decision in his eyes right before he leaned forward. That moment was all Stiles need and he punched Derek as hard as he could in the throat. Stiles felt something collapse underneath his fist and he pushed himself backwards, stood and went to their room. He went to the closet where he had his mother’s package still unopened on the top shelf. He grabbed some clothes and other things and left the room. He glanced at Derek as he stormed down to the guest room where he sat up against the wall, struggling to breathe. He was turning a slightly pale shade of blue but Stiles didn’t stop to ask if he were ok. He threw the door open to the guest room, slammed it behind him and shut it.

And if he heard Derek gasping his name from where he sat on the floor, he didn’t stop to acknowledge it.

***

Derek eventually pulled himself up off the floor when he was able to breathe again and went straight down to the guest room. He pounded on the door.

“Stiles!” He said. He heard shuffling around in there but Stiles didn’t open the door. “Stiles, come on. Open up.”

There was the tinny sound of music playing and Derek knew that Stiles had turned on the music he had stored on his phone and put his headphones on. He wouldn’t be able to hear Derek, even if he wanted to.

Derek turned to look at the rest of the pack. Their expressions ranged from outright anger to shame.

“What is wrong with you?” Isaac whispered.

“You saw what he did-”

“We saw what you did.” Lydia countered. The rest of the pack pushed her behind them. If Derek lost control again, she wouldn’t survive it.

Derek snarled and went to his own room and slammed the door. There was a headache pounding at the edge of his eyebrow and he knew that it was going to hurt for the rest of the night.

It was all Stiles’ fault.

***

Stiles turned on every single light in the room. He closed the curtains and the closet and pulled his homework out. He sat on the floor, in the comfort of direct light. There was a small knock at his door and he tilted his head towards it.

“Stiles it’s me.” Scott said. “Just me.”

Stiles chewed on his pen for a moment. He wasn’t sure he was ready to be near anyone.

“Let me in, man. We don’t have to talk, I just don’t like you being alone.”

Stiles stood and unlocked the door. Scott looked at him with puppy eyes and shuffled his feet. “Can I come in?” He asked.

Stiles opened the door wider and Scott came in. He had a book in his hand and Dusk at his feet. They both entered slowly, like they were waiting for Stiles to snap at them. Stiles resumed his earlier position on the floor, in all the light. Dusk laid down next to him, pressing himself against the length of Stiles’ leg. Scott sat opposite of him, leaning against the bed. Stiles went back to his homework, an energy drink within reach.

It was an hour before Stiles finally spoke.

“I don’t know what’s happening to us.” He said softly. “It’s like someone flipped a switch. Suddenly we’re just-” Stiles shrugged. He didn’t know what the words were anymore.

“Are you going to go through with it?” Scott asked him, referring to the binding ceremony.

Stiles shook his head. “With him? No, I couldn’t do that. That isn’t _my_ Derek.” There was a crash outside the room. It sounded like it came from the living room and then someone slammed the front door. “Scott, that isn’t even our alpha anymore.”

Scott nodded and chewed on his lip. “How much sleep did you get outside?”

“Four and a half hours is what Isaac said.” Stiles said. He looked around the room. “I don’t want to sleep tonight, Scott.”

“Ok.” Scott said. “What are you going to do?”

Stiles reached behind him and slid the closet door open. There were stacks of books tucked away in there. “I’m going to research. If the nogitsune is back, we have to get him out before it gets as bad as it did last time.”

“Do you think-”

“I’m not sure what to think, not anymore. But it’s almost exactly like last time.”

Scott opened his mouth and closed it. “Not really. Last time, he was careful to take you when you were asleep, yeah. Probably because your defenses were down. But, whatever this is, takes you in front of others, when others can reach you.” He paused. “And if this is what’s getting to Derek, then it’s splitting itself and its in both of you.”

Stiles looked down at Dusk and placed a hand on his back. He scratched slowly. “So you don’t think that it’s the nogitsune?”

“No, I really don’t.” Scott said honestly.

“Ok.” Stiles said, taking it at face value. “But what can get to an alpha-”

“Two alphas.” Scott corrected.

“We haven’t done the ceremony, Scott. I’m not an alpha.”

“The ceremony isn’t what makes you an alpha. The ceremony binds you to Derek and it makes what you guys have stronger. It cements the two of you as one so that when a threat comes, they aren’t just facing Derek, they’re facing you and Derek as a fighting team. You have been an alpha in gradual stages. If the pack hadn’t accepted your status, we would have said so a long time ago.”

“How long ago?” Stiles asked.

“Before graduation.” Scott said. He scooted forward. “An alpha doesn’t just have the strength and the speed. He has the goodness, the ability to make the hard decisions, the ability to lead. Derek has that but so do you, in spades. If something happens to him, you are who we look to.” Scott said. “It’s not just one alpha this son of a bitch took from us. It’s two.”

Stiles hung his head and buried his fingers in Dusk’s fur. “Not much of one.”

“Shut up.” Scott said fondly. “We’ve got to figure this out and then we can talk about your shitty self esteem, ok?”

“Deal.” Stiles said. He grabbed one of the books from behind him and tossed it at Scott. He grabbed one for himself and there was a knock at the door.

“Can we come in?” Erica asked. “Derek left.”

Stiles looked at Scott who shrugged. Stiles stood and let them in. They looked beaten and haggard. It was so true that the alpha could control an amount of emotion in his pack. They all looked ready to drop dead on their feet. They shuffled in and they all bypassed the bed and fell into place around Scott and Stiles. Boyd grabbed a book and Lydia opened her laptop. Erica fell against Scott and Isaac fell against Stiles. He gave them both a book and they all turned to the books in front of them and began reading in silence.

***

Derek drove aimlessly. Whatever small part of him that was left, that was still fighting against the hold that Silver Eyes had on him, raged against it and tried to fight it. It was like swiping at a brick wall with human fingers. He seemed to end up bloody and broken for it.

Stiles’ words echoed in his ears. _“With him? No, I couldn’t do that. That isn’t_ my _Derek.”_

If there was anyway Derek had been able to define himself in the past six months, it had been in relation to Stiles. Stiles had been the one to draw him out of himself, make him smile like Laura used to. Stiles had been able to make him forget all that he had done wrong and think that maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

“But here you are again.” Silver Eyes said and it seemed like Derek had just woken up. He didn’t remember parking the car and getting out and walking into an abandoned house that smelled mildew and piss. He didn’t remember driving to this part of town and he didn’t remember seeing Silver Eyes approach. It was like he was on autopilot and someone else was driving him. It was a sickening feeling, knowing that he would being going back to the den later, to his betas, to whatever was left of him and Stiles.

“Alone again, naturally.” Silver Eyes sang. They were in a demolished kitchen and there was a broken down bar stool in the middle of an empty room and Silver Eyes laid out the same beaten leather bag on the stool and there were the same syringes in there. “Derek Hale, you would think that you would know now that you don’t deserve a pack. Or family. That isn’t in the cards for you. Kate Argent saw that. Jennifer Blake saw that. The Cardenas, they saw it too. And here you are, trying again. Again and again and again. Einstein said once that the true definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results.” Silver Eyes stuck the needle in his arm and Derek wanted to be sick when he saw it draw out more blood. “This time we had to try a little harder, sure. But the end will always be the same. Everyone that you held dear, dead and cold and in the ground.” It pulled the second needle from its arm and Derek took a step back. It stepped forward and grabbed Derek’s face in its talons and made him meet its eyes. It flashed silver and Derek’s flashed an echoing call and he stopped being able to move.

“Maybe someday you’ll learn that loving someone is the same thing as putting a gun to their head and pulling the trigger.” It laid the final syringe down on the stool and tipped Derek’s head to the side. “Well, for your betas, anyway. I’m going to turn Stiles. Did I tell you? He’s going to be mine.” It plunged the first needle into his neck.

Derek wondered if he still had enough will power to kill himself.

***

“We should monitor him.” Isaac said suddenly, sitting up.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked. It was close to two in the morning and Derek hadn’t come back yet.

“Those cameras that Argent left to us. The ones that he told us we should use to monitor the outside of the house.” Isaac said. His eyes were wide and he was looking off to the side. “He told us to put them outside but they should work just as well inside. What if Silver Eyes is a thing that we can’t see but the camera can?”

“How much sleep have _you_ gotten?” Stiles asked.

“No, no. He’s on to something.” Lydia said, waving her hand at Stiles. “Poltergeists, ghosts, dark spirits, they are a thing, an energy that we can’t see with our eyes but because of the electrical impulses they put out, or something like that, cameras can catch them.”

Stiles looked at her. “Cameras. Now.”

***

Derek got back in his car and headed for the closest bar. He wanted more than anything to take a seven hour long shower, but he knew that wouldn’t get him clean. He knew that alcohol wouldn’t even effect him. But Silver Eyes hadn’t said that he had to go directly home, so the detour made sense.

It was crowded, filled with kids around his pack’s age. Everyone gave him a second look but no one approached him and a skinny guy even left his stool when he saw Derek approaching. There were three bartenders and it took the other two female bartenders to tell the one male bartender to take care of Derek because there was no way in hell they were approaching that guy.

“Can I help you sir?” The guy asked when he drew close to Derek.

“Bottle of whiskey.” Derek said and threw down a hundred dollar bill.

The guy took down a bottle, grabbed a glass, filled it with ice and handed it over. Derek nodded. “Don’t come back.” He ordered.

The guy gratefully scrambled away.

The bar was nicked and scratched, a warm honey color that he would have normally liked. Now, he found himself glaring at it and running a fingernail along a crack. Someone had carved their initials in it and Derek thought that humans were so impermanent.

“If you wanted to get drunk and not have anyone bother you, you could have gotten your whiskey to go at your local mini mart.” The man next to him said with a rueful smile.

“Fuck off.” Derek said mildly.

“Listen buddy-”

Derek grabbed the bottle by the neck and swung it at the guy, hitting him above the eyebrow. The guy fell off his stool and tried to scramble to his feet but Derek was already dragging him out of the bar and into the street. He threw him into traffic and watched expressionlessly, as the guy landed on someone’s windshield and bounced off. He was bloody, but alive.

From across the street, Derek saw a flash of silver.

He turned back to his car as he heard the sirens approaching.

***

When everyone got up for school the next morning, Derek’s room was still empty. No one mentioned it, but the cameras were up and they were directly linked to everyone’s laptops. They all left together, even Stiles who hadn’t slept but an hour the night before and whose earliest class didn’t start until two hours after everyone else’s. Erica drove and when they got to the campus, Stiles found a sunny spot on a lawn and settled in. He had his Adderall in his hand and more energy drinks. He was going to give himself a heart attack at this rate.

Stiles opened his laptop and clicked on the icon that opened up the cameras on his screen. There were three cameras set up; one at the front door, one at the kitchen that could catch most of the front room and a third in Derek’s room. Stiles let out a breath when he saw Derek come out of the bathroom wearing a pair of boxers. The cameras weren’t hi def but Stiles could see that Derek looked like shit. His shoulders were slumped and his hands trembled. He kept scrubbing at his face and arms like he was trying to get rid of something. Stiles kept an eye on the other cameras as Derek laid down on the bed, taking up as much room as possible, like he always did. Even if he was possessed or influenced or whatever, some things didn’t change.

Stiles watched for another fifteen minutes as Derek drifted off, his breathing even and unchanged.

He winced when Derek jerked awake suddenly, his movements jerky and very much unlike him. Derek was all grace and animal instinct. Whatever this was, wasn’t him. Stiles wondered if this was a dream. Instead, he watched as Derek climbed to his feet and made his was sluggishly to the front door.

No.

It wasn’t sluggish.

This looked like Derek was fighting something, something internal that was making him move. Stiles pulled his backpack on, getting ready to move. He flipped his phone open and dialed Scott’s number.

“Where are you?” Scott asked.

“Right where you left me.” Stiles said. “Are you seeing this?”

“Yeah. Give me a minute.”

Stiles dropped his phone into his pocket and kept his eyes on the screen. Derek was still moving slowly and Stiles could see him open his mouth and maybe he was yelling? maybe he was screaming. But whatever was pulling him towards the door, he didn’t want to go to.

***

Derek opened the door and the man in the trucker hat stood there, his skin tan and leathery and his eyes a plain old brown.

But Derek was able to see past that. He was able to see the teeth and the gray sagging skin that looked like it was ready to slide off at the slightest touch. He was the fingers that were too long and had nails like razors.

“Took your sweet time, didn’t you?” It said, silver flashing and getting the same from Derek’s eyes. It slapped him cruelly across the face.

“I’m going to kill you.” Derek hissed.

“That’s what they all say.” It said and pushed Derek back, his feet going too willingly. “Kitchen.”

Derek went. He fought it, but he went.

“Somebody eat their Wheaties this morning? You seem a little stronger.” It flicked a nail across his cheek, laying it open and watching with some amusement when it closed. It did it again, but this time, it licked at the blood there. Derek was able to scream this time.

It felt like someone had poured ice in his veins and that heat that defined being a werewolf was gone, like a torch that had been doused.

It smiled.

***

“Oh god, Scott.” Stiles said. He gripped his best friend’s sleeve and Scott winced. Stiles _was_ getting stronger. “Scott that’s it.”

“That’s the guy from the gas station.” Scott said, confused. Isaac was running at them.

“No, Scott. That’s it. That is _not_ the guy from the gas station. That’s Silver Eyes.”

Scott blinked. “All I see is an old dude.”

Isaac finally reached them. “Why is the dude from the gas station in our kitchen?”

“It’s Silver Eyes!”

Scott’s phone rang. “Lydia says it’s a glamor. Stiles has seen what it looks like, so he can see it’s true form. We haven’t, so we see the guy from the gas- _What the fuck is he doing?”_ Erica screeched.

They watched in horror as the guy plunged three syringes in his arm and then put whatever he pulled out of his arm into Derek’s neck.

Stiles turned and threw up all the energy drink into the bushes behind him.

***

Derek fell asleep once again on the couch in the front room. He forgot all about Silver Eyes.

***

“We can’t-” Stiles said, as they sat in a nearby coffee shop. It was true what Scott had said, they all looked to Stiles to know what to do. “We can’t go back. Not when something has control of him.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Lydia asked.

Everything they did depended on Derek. He was in control of the finances so if he suspected that there was something off, he could just as easily cut them off.

“Fuck.” Stiles said scrubbing at his face. An idea that he had been tossing around crystallized in his mind and he stood. “I need to make a call.”

He stepped outside the coffee shop and scrolled through his contacts. He stopped at one and sighed. He had her saved under Black Widow. He dialed and it rang once.

“Stiles?” She said incredulously.

“Hi, Allison.” He said and he wanted to cry.

***

It was five o’clock and no one was at home. Derek had slept the day away and he was suddenly, fiercely glad that his pack had stayed away. Whatever was in him was getting stronger and whatever was left of _him_ was getting weaker. He hoped that Stiles had stepped up and taken the reigns. Maybe he had gotten them out and they weren’t in danger anymore.

He felt himself die when he heard the door open.

***

“Ok.” Chris Argent’s voice said calmly. They were back at the school, in an empty lecture hall. Boyd stood at the door to keep a look out and to discourage anyone from coming in. “Tell me again. From the gas station.”

Stiles took a deep breath and started again. When he finished, up to what they had seen that morning, there was silence.

“Could you send me the video of what you have from this morning?” Allison asked.

“On its way.” Erica said, tapping on her laptop.

“Got it.” Allison said. “All right, dad. Look.”

There was silence for a couple minutes.

“He doesn’t want to go.” Allison observed.

“He looks to be fighting it. Good for him.” Chris agreed. There was silence again and then identical gasps when they saw the thing plunge the needle into its own arm and then into Derek’s neck.

“Dad, what the fuck-” Allison asked.

“Get the bestiary up.” Chris ordered Allison. There were clicks and then another voice announcing their takeoff.

“Where are you?” Scott asked suddenly.

“On our way to you.” Chris said. “Stay out of the house, you hear me?”

“We aren’t going back there.” Stiles said. “But Derek shouldn’t be there alone either.”

“He won’t. Give us an hour and a half and we’ll be there.” Chris said. There was another voice telling them to shut off their electronics. “We gotta go. I’m going to send you the address of a coffee shop that I want you to meet us at at four o’clock, ok?”

“Will do.” Stiles said and turned and looked at his own phone. It was only one. Erica’s laptop chimed.

“That’s what we are looking at.” Chris said.

Stiles headed over to Erica’s side. Her eyes were closed and she left her seat. Stiles looked down at the page that was opened up on her laptop.

_Lamia._

_Shadow Hunter._

_Assassin._

“Well, great. We’ve got his freaking job description. What the hell is he?” Stiles huffed.

“That’s the Latin word for vampire, Stiles.” Lydia whispered.

Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned to her. “I’m sorry, one more time?”

“Vampire.” Erica moaned. “It’s a fucking vampire.”

If possible, everyone looked worse.

“Somebody, fill me in. Right now.” Stiles ordered.

“Vampires are supposed to be damn near extinct.” Boyd said. “A few are left, but only the most powerful. The hardest to kill. They are weaker in the sunlight, but only alphas can kill them. Only alphas can even subdue them.” Boyd’s voice shook. “They can control wolves, make them do their bidding. And they do it only before they are about to kill the entire pack. They like to tear the pack apart before they kill them. Makes us weaker when the pack is fractured.”

Stiles wanted to puke again.

***

Derek sat up and he tried to sniff out who was at the door. His senses were dulled from whatever crap was swimming his veins and he couldn’t quite get a sense of who it was.

“Isaac?” He called out.

Then his vision flared when a bright light burst in the room and he was pinned to the floor by someone’s knees on his chest. He couldn’t see and he was barely blinking the shadows away when electricity was shoved into his chest. The last thing he saw was Chris Argent’s face floating above him. “We’ll fix this, Derek.” He promised. Derek’s head rolled to the side and he saw the pack come in.

“No.” Derek moaned and he lost consciousness.

***

“Move.” Chris ordered and the pack looked to Stiles. He gave one tight nod and they all jumped forward. Stiles didn’t miss the look between Allison and her father. Boyd and Scott grabbed Derek and hauled him to his room. Erica followed them with chains. Lydia went to the back door and whistled for Dusk who came bounding in to Lydia’s feet. Isaac went downstairs to the wine cellar and began pulling wine bottles off one of the walls and placing them a distance away. Chris followed Isaac and began setting things up downstairs and Allison went to go to the backyard but was stopped by Dusk’s low growl. He hadn’t met her before and he could smell the tension in the air.

“Dusk.” Stiles snapped. Dusk dropped to the ground, his head between his paws. “Sit up.” Stiles ordered. “Greet.” Dusk sat up and offered Allison a paw gingerly.

“He won’t bite?” Allison asked, hesitating.

“No.” Stiles said softly.

Allison offered her hand and Dusk sniffed at her before placing his paw in her hand.

“Good boy.” Lydia encouraged, offering Allison a small smile.

“Why hasn’t he attacked the thing coming after Derek?” Allison asked.

“Derek won’t let us let him in anymore. Not since all this started.” Lydia said, gesturing around.

“Because Dusk would have died trying to kill that thing.” Stiles said.

Allison nodded grimly. She shouldered her rifle and carried a crossbow in her hand. “I’m gonna go.” She said, nodding to the backyard.

Stiles nodded and everyone but Derek came out of the room. “All right, I don’t think even Derek can get out of that.” Boyd reported.

“Good.” Chris said, coming up from the stairs. It earned him a hearty growl from Dusk. Chris paused in the hallway that led into the front room from the wine cellar. “You have a wolf.” He said.

“Keen observational skills, Mr. Argent.” Stiles said with a wry smile.

“Can he-” Chris stopped. “Can he scent mark too?”

Isaac snorted. “Of course he can. He’s a wolf, Mr. Argent. Dusk, come greet.”

Dusk padded over, all sense of threat gone from his body and sat in front of Chris and offered him a paw, his head tilted to the side, one ear flopping over. Chris shook hands and frowned at him. “Kinda goofy looking, isn’t he?”

“Guard.” Isaac whispered and Dusk stood up, hackles raised, teeth bared and started barking and snarling at Chris. Chris backed all the way off into the kitchen and Isaac and the others followed.

“I take it back.” Chris said, crawling up on the counter.

“Heel, Dusk.” Stiles said. “To Lydia.”

Dusk stopped barking and went to Lydia who offered him love and kisses.

“Would he- can he stay with me?” Chris asked. “It would smell like him here and it would be less suspect.”

“You want Dusk to guard you?” Stiles asked.

“I want him to work with me.” Chris countered.

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“All right, fine, yes, I want him to guard me. He can sense when the Lamia is near and he can give me warning.” Chris said.

The pack turned to Stiles who chewed on his lip. Dusk wasn’t full grown, but he was close. At one hundred and twenty pounds, he was solid muscle and fast as Derek. And while Chris saw a fierce guardian, Stiles couldn’t help but see the cub limping out of the forest with a busted ear.

Stiles sighed and knelt down. “Dusk, come.” He said. Dusk padded over happily, a canine grin on his face. Since Derek had stopped letting him in, the only one that he turned to for real orders was Stiles. “Chris.” Stiles said, patting the ground next to him. Everyone shifted uneasily. They hadn’t had Dusk protect anyone outside the group. “It’s ok, guys. He can do this.”

“He’s just a puppy, Stiles.” Boyd pointed out.

“So were you when the alphas came to town.” Stiles pointed out. Chris knelt next to him and Dusk watched him warily. Stiles slipped an arm around Chris’ waist, way more intimate than he had ever been with Mr. Argent and leaned his shoulder into his. “Dusk, can you love?” He asked gently. Dusk stepped closer and put his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Dusk, can you give me more love?” Stiles asked. Dusk nuzzled him and licked at his cheek. Stiles pushed him back after a moment. He didn’t move his arm from Chris’ waist. “Ok, Chris.” Stiles said. “Your turn.”

“What do I do?” He asked. He felt tense beneath Stiles arm.

“First of all, relax.” Erica said. “He isn’t going to do anything with his alpha right there.”

“Alpha?” Chris asked.

“There’s a lot to explain but we’ve got to get a move on.” Isaac pointed out.

Chris took a deep breath and nodded. “Dusk, can you love?”

Dusk turned to Chris and put his head on Chris’ shoulder.

“Hug him.” Isaac ordered. Stiles nodded.

Chris hugged Dusk who huffed into his shoulder. “He’s all muscle.” Chris said.

“Yeah. That’s what happens when he runs with Derek every day.” Stiles said.

“Dusk, can you give me more love?” Chris asked and Dusk nuzzled into him and started licking him. He yipped when Chris laughed and pounced on him. He knocked Chris to his back and rolled into him, showering him with affection. Stiles watched them in amusement for a moment before calling Dusk off. Chris laughed and stood up.

“All right.” Chris said, his smile fading. “Let’s get set up.”

The pack looked to Stiles and he nodded. He got the keys to the Tahoe and threw them at Scott. “Let’s go.” He said.

They turned and left.

***

Allison was in the backyard, hidden among the brush that served as a fence. It scratched and pulled at her but she made herself sit still and watch the house. Her father was in there with the pet wolf and they waited just as silently as she did.

Chris heard it first, Derek waking up. He cursed and pulled at the chains, but they were designed specifically for alphas. He wasn’t going to get out any time soon.

Soon the cursing and the pulling became desperate, something like pained whimpers coming from the room. Dusk wanted to go to him but Chris kept him at bay with a soft command. He pawed at the ground, making deep gouges in the wood floor. This went on for another fifteen minutes until Dusk suddenly became still and there was the cooing of a dove from the backyard, Allison’s signal that it was here.

Chris pulled his gun level, aiming for the door from his position in the corner of the kitchen. He was nervous and he hated it. He had trained for this his entire life and now here he was, shaking like a leaf. The stories of the Lamia were not pleasant ones and Chris did not want him or Allison to become ensnared like Derek had. Anyone weaker than Derek would have died instantly.

Except for maybe Stiles.

Chris watched a man in his early fifties entered the house. The pack had left the front door open just for that purpose. He had a trucker hat on and a pot belly that sagged over his belt. His nose was large and bulbous, his skin tanned like leather. Liver spots dotted his face and arms and hands.

“Derek! Why didn’t you answer when I called?” He called out. The dove in the backyard cooed again, twice.

“Yoo-hoo! Derek!” The jovial voice dropped away suddenly and it snapped, “Answer me!”

Derek whimpered once more from the bedroom.

It stepped in closer (because there was no mistake, this was the thing on the video that Chris had watched half a dozen times) and Chris heard the whistle of the crossbow and the thing caught the arrow an inch from his face. It turned and hissed at the backyard and Chris shot it.

It bled like any human would but Chris didn’t stop. The bullets were pure silver, and they would hurt anything with any kind of monster in it. He pumped his shotgun again and shot it over and over, until it fell against the wall and Allison was there, throwing a net of silver over it and yanking it shut.

Derek howled from the back room.

The pack came in through the backyard.

“Close the doors. The windows.” Stiles ordered. The thing thrashed in its net and it only succeeded in pulling it tighter around himself. The pack went around the house and did as he asked. It hissed at Chris and Allison and they watched in horror as the glamor dropped away and the thing revealed itself.

The only one able to face it head on was Stiles.

Chris handed gloves out to the pack members and they all grabbed the net and hauled the thing to its feet.

Stiles stepped up, toe to toe with the thing and Chris had to wonder where the kid had gotten all his bravery from.

“Guess I could run fast enough, huh? You son of a bitch.” Stiles hissed and pushed the net even further into its sagging skin. The thing screamed. Derek howled along with it. “Get it in the basement. We’ve got work to do.”

***

When the thing was trussed up against the pillar in the wine cellar, everyone came back upstairs.

“What do we need to do?” Stiles asked Chris.

“We’re going to have to wait for that crap that’s in Derek to run its course.” Chris said.

“What?” Stiles asked, blinking and looking at the rest of the pack. “Why?”

“It’s going to take an alpha to kill this thing. It would take an alpha to break the hold this thing has on Derek to begin with-” Allison said.

“I can do it.” Stiles said.

“No, this isn’t like a true love’s first kiss, thing. You have to be an alpha to break the hold-”

“Yeah, and I can do that.” Stiles insisted. “What is it?”

Chris rubbed his face and looked at Stiles. “Even born werewolves have trouble doing it. We aren’t saying that it isn’t worth a try, but there is a number of ways that this can go wrong and we just want you to be careful.”

“What, do I have to pull all the strength and awareness from my pack and figure out where that thing’s center of power is and rip it from its body?” Stiles asked and placed his fingers to his lips. He paused and tipped his head to the side and stared at Chris. “But even to tear into this thing would take the strength of an alpha. Am I right?”

“I don’t like this kid.” Chris said to Allison.

“How did you-” She stopped and looked around at everyone else. No one else seemed even remotely surprised. “Can you do that?” She asked instead.

“Yes.” Stiles said flatly. “Can we get a move on?”

Chris and Allison regarded him in a whole new light and one Stiles wasn’t sure he liked. They seemed to be looking at him like he was a threat now. But they did as he asked while Stiles turned back to everyone else.

“Does it hurt?” He asked them.

Isaac and Lydia exchanged a look. “No.” She said finally. “It just makes us feel powerless. Like we couldn’t raise a hand to protect ourselves even if we wanted to.”

Stiles nodded. “I’ll make it quick.”

“No.” Erica said. Everyone turned and looked at her. “You make that bastard pay for what he did to Derek.”

Erica held his eyes for a moment and Stiles nodded. “Ok.” He glanced over at his shoulder at Chris and Allison. They were waiting. Chris had a pipe in his hand. Stiles was sure that it was made out of silver. He turned back to everyone else. “You guys have a seat. I don’t want anyone passing out if its too much.”

They did as they were told, Dusk settling himself over Isaac and Scott’s legs, whining softly.

“Watch them.” He said to Allison. “If they show signs of-”

Allison nodded. “I will.”

Chris handed Stiles the pipe. “Ready?”

Stiles nodded and slipped his ring off his hand. Chris and Allison were projecting too loudly and he could hear the pack worrying behind him. He rolled his shoulders and thought of Derek upstairs, _his_ Derek, the guy that had been good and kind to him and then had been corrupted by this thing.

Stiles felt it, in the center of his chest. It burned dully most of the time but Stiles felt around it, felt through it and felt what it meant to stoke a fire. He felt like he was burning hot, like he could run for days, like he wanted something beneath his fingers, something bloody and dying to pay for what had been done to his pack.

“To take away a pack’s power you have to start with the alpha.” Stiles said and opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized that he had closed them. Chris, who had been standing next to Silver Eyes took a step back when Stiles took one forward. Stiles was burning off energy and it was almost like a heat. “But you didn’t know that they had two, did you?” He said, leaning into its face.

“You aren’t an alpha. You’re just the alpha’s fuck toy-”

Stiles swung the pipe across the thing’s jaw, feeling it come unhinged with a dull _crack_.

“Do you heal?” Stiles asked, gripping the thing’s jaw between his fingers and feeling the bones begin to mend. “Feels like it.” With a quick jerk of his hand, he broke the thing’s jaw again. And again.

“I have stood up to better things than a little boy in love and if you think that you can take me apart with your bare hands, you have a lesson you need to learn.” It told him, though its words were slurred because of its broken jaw.

Stiles strode over to Chris and plucked a knife from his belt and slammed to casually into the thing’s thigh. Allison had to look away as Stiles twisted the knife and dragged it upwards towards the thing’s hips. It burned and Stiles pulled back, tracing the same way and watching the knife burn it’s way back down the thing’s leg. Then he jerked it out and put the tip of the knife to the hinge of the thing’s jaw. “I wonder how sharp Mr. Argent keeps his knife? Or does it matter?” Stiles asked softly, pushing the tip into the thing’s jaw gently, just enough so that it stuck into the back of its mouth. “I guess sharpness isn’t really a factor.” Stiles said kept pushing the knife through. The thing kept trying to jerk and Stiles put a hand to its head, and held it while he pushed the knife slowly through so that the handle was on one side of the thing’s jaw and the tip of the knife poke out the other side.

Stiles tipped his head to the side and smirked.

He grabbed the tip of the knife and jerked it out, towards the thing’s lips.

“Oh god.” Allison said and turned away.

Stiles looked at her and dropped the knife.

“Can you let him go?” Stiles asked.

The thing nodded.

“Will you?”

“I’d rather continue with the torture.” It said, its cheeks flapping with its words.

Stiles rocked back on his heels. “Well.” He said with a sigh and a shake of his head, “I don’t have all day.” He glanced up at Chris. “You said the center of his power, right?”

“Well, no. I didn’t say that. _You_ said that.” Chris pointed out. “But yes. That’s what you need to do. An alpha should be able to see it-”

“I can see it.” Stiles said easily. He took the knife back from Chris and stuck it into Silver Eye’s left thigh and, leaving it in, tore open the gaping flesh. He reached in and he wondered if it was the strength that he was borrowing that was letting him be able to do this without getting sick. His fingers touched something that felt like tendrils, that drew away from him, but he grasped it and pulled it out.

It was like a dead root, with black leaves and equally black thick, sagging branches connected to the middle of it. It smelled like death and Stiles dropped it on the ground with a wet splat. Everyone else took a step back as it reached blindly for something.

“What do I do with it?” Stiles asked.

Allison tossed him a can of lighter fluid and a lighter. Silver Eyes was wrenching himself from side to side, trying to reach Stiles. Stiles soaked the thing at his feet in lighter fluid and reached down with a lighter. He flicked it on and touched the flame to the tendril/root thing. Silver Eyes stopped fighting and fell against the pillar.

“Kill me then.” It snapped.

Stiles took another step away from the charred thing at his feet. He let go of the power he had been holding in his chest and his shoulders sagged with relief. He felt the same relief run through the pack. “Sorry.” Stile said. “I can’t do that.” He set the lighter and the lighter fluid down at Scott’s feet. He took the key to Derek’s chains from Erica’s hand and headed upstairs. He started down the hall that led to his and Derek’s room and stopped. There wasn’t any noise coming from the room, where he had been able to hear Derek fighting against the chains and cursing everyone in turn. He took a deep breath and continued on down the hall and stood in the doorway. Derek was sagging over the edge of the bed, breathing harshly. It smelled like puke in the room and that was just to Stiles’ nose. He approached the bed slowly.

“Derek?” He said.

“Yeah.” Derek whispered. “I’m here.”

Stiles sagged with relief. He rushed over and began to unlock the chains and Derek almost fell out of the bed. Stiles caught him by his hips, helping him stand so that they were face to face. Derek blinked and let out a breath. He reached forward but Stiles flinched back, an involuntary reaction. Derek’s eyes lowered and he leaned into the bed. He pulled back from Stiles’ touch and made his way around and by the time he reached the door, most of his strength seemed to have made its return.

“Is it dead?” He asked.

“No.” Stiles said, staying right where he was.

Derek faced the door once more and nodded. He didn’t say anything else but continue on down the hall and down into the cellar. Scott started towards him but Derek shook his head.

“Blindfold it.” He ordered. Allison shrugged her jacket off and ripped a sleeve off. She tied it around Silver Eye’s head tightly, giving it one final yank before stepping away. The pack tried to move towards Derek but he held them off with a hand up. They looked around uncertainly at each other and when Stiles came down the stairs, they gathered themselves behind him. He crossed his arms and Scott fell to his right, Boyd to his left. Everyone else flanked out behind and beside him and watched as Derek took off his white tank top and wiped his face with it. He was sweating and shaking and although everyone wanted to go to him, Stiles included, he held them back.

“Do you have pliers?” Derek asked Chris.

Chris had to search through his duffel bag that had been shoved in the corner but finally came up with a pair. He handed them over to Derek.

“Boyd. Scott.” Derek said softly, so little command in his voice that they could have easily ignored the call to him. But they were eager to be close to him once more that they stepped up at once, flanking him like they had Stiles. “Hold his mouth open.”

Allison went over to Stiles and they watched as Derek began to pry loose all the Lamia’s teeth.

“Why?” Stiles asked her.

“Lamia are loners, they never keep company. That’s part of the reason they make such good hit men. But it’s one of their vulnerable sides too. Without it’s teeth, it’ll starve and no one will lift a finger to help it.” She said softly.

Stiles didn’t reply but instead watched as Derek put a knee on its thighs and began to yank viciously. Each tooth he pulled he put on a small tray that Chris pushed over to him. There was that black blood everywhere now, even on Scott and Boyd. Derek took a step back and rolled his shoulders. Scott and Boyd dropped their hands.

“Done?” Lydia asked and when Stiles looked over at her, she was actually filing her nails.

“Just the bottom half.” Scott said. He was panting and he stretched out his hands. Boyd did the same thing and Derek shook his arms out.

“Witch.” It said to Lydia, turning in the direction of her voice. Lydia raised her eyes to it, looking decidedly uninterested. “You’re human. You’re still- you’re still good.”

Lydia looked around at the rest of the group, confusion written all over her. She looked at Derek who shrugged.

“You don’t belong with these monsters, these abominations-” It said.

Lydia tipped her head to the side and her eyes glazed over for a second before she blinked and focused on the thing harder. “Are you trying to use a spell on _me_?” She asked. She sounded insulted. She strode forward, actually pushed Derek back and jerked the blindfold off of it.

“No, don’t-” Derek said and reached for Lydia.

Allison saw it at the last second and closed her eyes. Lydia changed her grip on her nail file and viciously stabbed Silver Eyes through his eyes. It wrenched away from her and she stepped back. “I don’t know why you think humans can’t cause as much destruction as you can.” She snapped and stepped back to her place at Stiles’ side. Stiles winced when he caught sight of Silver Eyes. He wasn’t terrifying anymore. Now, he was just pathetic.

Derek nodded to Scott and Boyd and he continued with his work. Twenty minutes later, they finished and Derek handed the plier back to Chris who took them back after only hesitating a minute. Chris unlocked the chains around Silver Eyes (or no eyes, thanks to Lydia, Stiles couldn’t help but think). Chris led him up the stairs and out the back door. He had parked in the RV parking in the backyard and he trussed Silver Eyes up before closing the door behind him. The pack waited by the pool, Derek in front, Stiles behind him a ways and the pack even further back. Allison came out of the house last, having cleaned up after them and making sure they had all their weapons. She had the duffel bag over her shoulder and she approached Derek with her father.

“I can’t thank you enough.” Derek said softly.

“If nothing else, Derek, we’re still friends.” Chris said, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek nodded and Chris and Allison murmured their goodbyes and went to the SUV with Silver Eyes in it. With one final wave, they drove out of the driveway and everyone was left silent. Derek still had his back to everyone.

Stiles felt a warm hand on his back, followed by another and then another. It was a warm reassurance.

“Guys, can we have a few minutes?” Stiles asked softly.

“No, wait.” Derek said, his voice just as soft. “Just- just wait.” He said. He took a deep breath and turned around.

Derek looked so _beaten_. He looked raw and angry and hurt and something protective curled around Stiles’ heart and he wanted nothing more than to run to him and soothe him. But everything in Derek’s body was screaming out that no one touch him. He was pale and he was sweating and his hands shook. He took three steps towards Stiles and fell to his knees.

Derek leaned his head into Stiles stomach and clutched at the back of his jeans. “If you want to leave, I won’t stop you. Any of you.”

The world stopped.

The pack stopped breathing and Stiles felt his heart break. He looked up at the sky and wanted to hate whoever was up there that did this to someone who wanted only to be good enough to have a family that he could keep. For whatever fate that decided that no matter how hard he tried, Derek would only ever end up betrayed and broken and alone.

“I’m not leaving.” Lydia whispered. She knelt next to Derek and dropped a soft kiss on his shoulder before heading inside.

“I’m not leaving.” Isaac said and reached down for Derek’s hand. He kissed his knuckles and followed Lydia inside.

“I’m not leaving.” Scott said and placed a rough kiss on Derek’s temple. He went inside.

“I’m not leaving.” Erica said and placed a kiss on top his head. She went inside.

“I’m not leaving.” Boyd said. “But I’m not kissing you either. You smell awful.” He squeezed Derek’s hand and went inside.

Derek didn’t raise his head to Stiles and Stiles didn’t reach out to touch him. They were both quiet for a long time before Stiles fell down to his knees in front of Derek, his knees bracketing Derek. He cupped his face in his hands but Derek kept his eyes down. Stiles traced his fingers over his cheeks and his eyebrows, through his hair and across his chin.

“I could never leave you. God, Derek. I could _never_ leave you.”

“But I-”

“That wasn’t you.” Stiles interrupted.

“It was. A little bit.” Derek whispered.

Stiles pulled back but didn’t drop his hands. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“I wanted to give you the bite.” Derek admitted, his eyes on the ground between them.

Stiles went still for a moment. Then he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair once more. It felt like ages since he had been able to do that. “But you didn’t, did you? I stopped you.”

“You shouldn’t have to- you shouldn’t have to do that.” Derek said and he gasped. He curled his arms around Stiles and buried his face in his neck. Stiles bared it to him and Derek moaned like he was broken and lost. He scraped his teeth against Stiles’ neck and Stiles wasn’t sure if this was an act of self control or redemption but he pushed into Derek’s mouth.

“I trust you. You’re here with me, aren’t you? You came back to me, just like I knew you would.” Stiles said. He grasped the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him in closer, pulling him in so that his chest was pressed up against Stiles and he heard Derek whimper. He pulled back and kissed where his teeth had made indentions.

“I’m sorry.” Derek said, breathing in the scent of Stiles, oranges and grass and the sun.

“Don’t. That wasn’t you. Vampires and manipulation, there’s just some shit that we can’t prepare for.” Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Derek and pressing his own mouth into Derek’s shoulder. “I missed you.” He said.

Derek wanted to cry.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Stiles said, pulling Derek to his feet.

“Will you stay with me?” Derek asked. Stiles didn’t feel a bit of regret for torturing the Lamia when he saw that look on Derek’s face.

“Yes.” Stiles said and pulled him inside. The rest of the pack was leaving and Lydia waved goodbye at them as she grabbed her purse from the table. Stiles decided that he was going to get them all the most amazing Christmas gifts he and Derek could afford.

In the shower, they sat underneath the water and Stiles gently rubbed soap through Derek’s hair and over his body. Derek submitted to the process, leaning this way or that as Stiles rubbed the thick lather over him. Stiles rinsed him and Derek leaned into him and Stiles kissed him, where ever he could reach. He kissed his cheeks, his nose, in between his eyebrows. He kissed his hand and kissed his neck, aiming for the spot where the Lamia had punctured him with the needles. He kissed his shoulders and made Derek turn so he could continue washing his back. Stiles rubbed hard into the stiff muscles of Derek’s back, getting them to loosen after awhile. Stiles eventually leaned back and pulled Derek against him.

“How are you?” Stiles asked softly.

“I want you.” Derek admitted.

“We don’t have to.” Stiles said, suddenly reminded of the last time they were here.

“I know.” Derek said. He turned and Stiles leaned forward and kissed him. “I felt like I was alone in the dark without you. I couldn’t find you.”

“I’m here. I’m right here.” Stiles said and leaned forward and kissed him again. It was an awkward position but Derek wasn’t complaining when he felt Stiles’ hand drift lower and lower until he grasped his cock. Derek gasped and arched into the touch. Stiles adjusted his grip and Derek groaned. He felt Stiles against his back, hard as he was and Stiles pulled him closer. Derek pushed his hands away and hauled Stiles to his feet.

“The bed.” He said.

Stiles was all for that plan until they actually went to the bed and they both saw the chains still there.

“Guest room?” Stiles suggested.

Derek nodded, stepped up to the dresser to grab a bottle of lube and they both walked down the hall into the room. Stiles closed the door behind them and pulled Derek into him. He kissed him and he was grateful. Stiles pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I don’t want to do this if you feel like it’s because you owe me. Do you understand what I mean?”

Derek nodded. “It’s not that.” He winced and then said softly, “It’s a little bit of that.” He admitted. Then he swallowed and looked at Stiles and studied his face. “But it’s something else, Stiles. I felt like I was locked away inside myself and I couldn’t feel any of you. I was- it felt like I was starving even though you all were right here. I want you, Stiles, but I’m starved for this. I need this. I need you.”

Stiles nodded and ran his hands through Derek’s still damn hair and gasped when he felt his hand close around the both of them, hot and firm as he started to stroke them both. They were still standing in the middle of the room and Derek was still holding onto the bottle of lube in his hand. Stiles kissed him and nodded to the bed. Reluctantly, Derek dropped his hand and they made their way to the bed. Stiles laid down on his back and pulled Derek down on top of him. Derek kissed him slow, like he was learning the shape of Stiles’ face with his lips all over again. He ran his hands over his sides and his stomach, mapping out all the places he would run his lips over later. Derek was slow and reverent, searching out the small places that would make Stiles gasp or still under his fingers.

Derek pushed Stiles back gently and made his way down his neck to his collarbone. He sucked a bruise into the pale skin there and licked over it languorously, sighing over his skin. He placed a kiss over his heart and then pressed his forehead there for a moment before continuing down his body, pressing one final kiss into the jut of his hip.

Derek reached for the bottle of lube and looked up at Stiles. Stiles was staring up at the ceiling and he was breathing hard.

“Ok?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “It feels different.” He said.

Derek nodded. “The bond, everything that you’ve done for the pack and for me, that’s what you’re feeling.”

“It’s good.” Stiles whispered.

Derek smiled softly. “ _You’re_ good.”

Stiles reached blindly for Derek’s hand. “So are you.” He said, squeezing his fingers. Derek squeezed back and put the bottle of lube in his hand. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t the prep work your job?” He said, his voice light and teasing.

“Prep work goes to the top.” Derek said, his voice serious. He watched Stiles’ face for his reaction and he was not disappointed. Stiles opened his mouth and closed it, his brow furrowed, started to say something but only managed to squeak out, “Really?”

Derek nodded and laid down on Stiles, causing them both to groan. “I’ve marked you, over and over. Now, I want you to.”

Stiles hesitated and nodded. “Flip over.” He said. Derek laid down on his back and Stiles put a hand on his hip. “It’s easier to start on your stomach.” He advised, stroking Derek’s side.

“I know, but I want to watch you.” Derek replied. He traced Stiles face with his fingertips. Stiles kissed at them lightly and nodded. He brought Derek’s leg up and around his hips and used a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

“Tell me if its too much.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded and closed his eyes when he felt Stiles’ fingers drift past his balls and that thin and delicate skin to his ass. It was wet and strange but Derek let out a huff of air and made himself relax into the strange intrusion. Stiles went slow, watching Derek’s face for any reaction that he might not be letting on verbally. There was a slight flash of pain as Stiles went from two fingers to three and he added more lube. Derek relaxed after that, only to stiffen and gasp when Stiles found his prostate and brushed over it, lightly. He made a choked off sound and his eyes flew open.

“Ah.” Stiles said with the smallest smile.

Derek didn’t reply. Stiles continued to use his finger, brushing past that spot that was making Derek see stars and his toes curls and his fingers clutch the sheets. He was panting and hard and he looked up at Stiles.

“If you don’t fuck me _right now_ , I’m going to lay you down and ride you until this bed breaks.” Derek gasped. He was sweating.

Stiles grinned and sat back for a moment, just to admire the artful way that Derek looked like he was caught between too much pleasure and too much pain.

“Stiles.” He whined.

Stiles smiled and gave in, scooting as close as he could and lined his dick up with Derek’s hole and pushed in slowly. Derek let out a low moan and he arched his back, exposing his neck and the long line of his body. Stiles reached for his legs and wrapped them around his waist, hitching Derek just a little closer. He whimpered and Stiles held himself still.

“Too much?” He asked softly. He felt like if he spoke too much, he was going to break this fragile tenderness that had risen from the both of them.

“It’s not enough, Stiles, _please_.” Derek said. Stiles nodded even though Derek’s eyes were closed and pushed in more, harder. Derek reached for him and pulled him in, until Stiles finally bottomed out. Stiles was breathing hard and had to look away from Derek and close his eyes.

“Move.” Derek ordered.

“Give me a minute.” Stiles replied through clenched teeth. Derek was tight and hot and wet around him and he felt like if he so much as moved a millimeter, this whole thing would be over before it had started. After a long moment, Stiles opened his eyes and met Derek’s. “Ok.” He said softly and pulled out. Derek watched him, mouth open and then he slid back in and Derek arched into him. Stiles felt Derek’s legs tighten around him and he pulled out and pushed back in, harder this time. Derek moaned and Stiles reached for his hands. Derek held on to him and Stiles felt like he was driving over the edge of something that he wasn’t sure he would survive.

Watching Derek as he fucked into him was going to stay in his memory until the day he died. He had never seen anyone in his entire life so beautiful, moaning and grasping at Stiles hands, at his hips, whispering his name like an oath. He pushed forward harder and Derek groaned louder.

“Do that-” Derek gasped and opened his eyes. “Do that again, Jesus, Stiles, do that again. Harder.”

Stiles did as he was asked, leaning forward on his arms on either side of Derek’s head, pushing in harder. Derek arched into him, his dick hard and leaking between them. Stiles rearranged his weight so that he was baring it all on one arm and reached between them to grasp at Derek. He stroked a few times before Derek pulled his hand away.

“Too much, it’s too much, just do that thing again, harder, I like it hard. Stiles, please, I need you, please.” He begged and Stiles realized that he was on the verge of complete incoherency.

“Ok.” Stiles murmured. He brushed his hand over Derek’s forehead. Then he sat up, pulled at Derek’s thighs, wrapping him more securely around Stiles hips and pushed forward hard, earning a gasp from Derek. He did it again and again and Derek seemed to lose himself and Stiles was right behind him, chasing him over that unseen cliff.

“Stiles, Jesus, please, oh god, _oh god_ , fuck me, Jesus, _Jesus,_ I can’t- please, more-” Derek babbled and his claws slid out and they ripped through the blankets and the mattress below them and Stiles had never seen anything sexier than Derek lose his mind and babble out orders and pleas.

Not that Stiles was a casual spectator. He kept running his hand over the muscles of Derek’s legs, feeling that barely pent up power there, pushing into him and pulling and feel like his entire life, his entire reason for being was meant to be wrapped up here in these sheets with Derek below him, sweat pouring off of him and feeling that heat and that electricity race down his fingers and then he leaned over Derek, slamming his hands down on Derek’s shoulders, wrapping his fingers there, clinging to him, pushing in harder and faster and Derek groaned and grasped at Stiles and he felt the telltale wet warmth between them both on their stomachs and that was all it took for Stiles’ to lose his hold on his self control and he came and the only thing that kept him tethered to consciousness, really, was his fingers on Derek’s hot skin beneath him.

After a moment he was able to breathe and he looked down at Derek, who had his eyes on him.

“I want to bottom. Forever.” Derek said.

Stiles wanted to laugh. He would have, if he had been able to muster up any energy other than to flop down on Derek’s chest.

“Oh, gross.” Stiles said, sweat and come combining into sticky mess between them. He didn’t move. His face was in Derek’s neck and he kissed him sloppily.

“That was-” Derek said and then he stopped. He hummed and ran his hands up and down Stiles’ back. Stiles could only murmur his agreement. Derek stretched out one leg and Stiles arched his back, pulling out slowly and they both groaned.

They laid like that for a minute until Derek pointed out that if they didn’t clean up soon, they were going to be stuck like that. They stumbled back into their bathroom, washed each other off and decided that cleaning their room up could wait another day. The bed in the guest bedroom was tattered and ruined thanks to Derek (although Derek was quick to point out that Stiles had been no help in the matter and Stiles had pointed out that he was just doing as he was directed to do and they ended up arguing and kissing about whose fault it really was) so they made their way to the front room and fell on the couch there. Stiles curled himself into Derek.

“Don’t I get to be the little spoon now?” Derek asked.

“No. I did all the work. You cuddle me, Hale.” Stiles ordered.

“What if I want to be cuddled?” Derek protested, a note of indignation in his voice. Stiles stretched out and reached up to kiss him on the lips and then chased after another and another.

Derek forgot that he wanted to be the little spoon. They fell asleep like that, with Derek wrapped around Stiles.

***

When the pack crept into the house an hour later, they all let out a collective breath when they saw Derek and Stiles on the couch, obviously fucked out and exhausted and happy.

“Oh thank god.” Lydia said. “I wasn’t going to be able to handle them if they hadn’t gotten _that_ out of their systems.”

Erica nodded.

Scott went down the hall and glanced in the guest room. There were feathers on the floor and torn material everywhere. He snorted. Derek was going to have to buy a new mattress.

 

 

 

 


	6. There Is No Other Catwoman Than Michelle Pfieffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials are drawing closer and closer and the pack is using every advantage that they have to make themselves stronger. But there's still life to be had. It's a calm before the storm, a celebration of the beginning of something, of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late on this one. Real life gets in the way, often.

“You can’t wear that.” Lydia said, looking at Stiles when he came in to the room.

“I’m lucky my eyebrows are still attached to my face.” Stiles muttered. He hefted the jar in his hand and glared at it.

“You needed just a spark.” Boyd said looking up at him. “That’s what the instructions say.”

“Yeah, well, these powers aren’t as easy to control as one would think.” Stiles said. “They can flare and wane and it’s a big fucking mess.”

“As long as you-”

The back door slammed open and Derek ran in, holding his hand. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He said, running to the sink and pushing his hand into the ice water that Isaac had set up earlier after Derek had burned himself for the third time.

Stiles gestured to Derek. “See? Not just me.” He wandered over to Derek’s side and leaned into his back, pressing his lips into the back of his neck. He was rewarded with a growl that was more purr than anything else. “How you doing out there?”

“I would be doing so much better if this thing allowed for some help.” Derek muttered, glaring at his hand and watching the skin knit itself back together.

“You want this to be a three way binding ceremony?” Stiles asked, waggling his eyebrows. “Kinky.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m almost done.”

“Good, because we have to shake a leg. It’s two hours till sunset.” Stiles said, looking at the clock. He hadn’t moved and was still pressed into Derek.

Derek glanced back at him, turned, stole a kiss and walked back outside where he was still preparing the weird paste that they needed for the binding ceremony.

Stiles left the kitchen and wandered back into their room. It had been a week and a half since they had dealt with the Lamia and there was a new bed, new bedding and new flooring in their room. It still smelled a little like plastic and new stuff but Stiles had gotten used to it. Derek still made a face but he said that it would go away soon enough.

The binding ceremony was that night and they were getting ready for it. It had to be done on the night of a new moon otherwise it wouldn’t “take”, as Derek had put it. Stiles rooted around in his sock drawer until he came up with his dad’s old ring. He had it polished and engraved and had stolen a ring that Derek usually wore to have it sized properly. Stiles still wasn’t sure about if this was what he should be doing or if he should save the ring for another time, but it felt right. It felt good.

“Ugh, I thought you were picking something out to wear.” Lydia said with a sigh.

“We aren’t going to be wearing anything.” Stiles pointed out but Lydia went straight past him, into the bathroom and the closet on the other side of the room.

“You have to wear something on your way up there.” Lydia pointed out. Stiles had followed her into the closet and was sitting on a small stool they kept in there for occasions just like this. She looked down at the ring in his fingers and reached for it. She hesitated at the last second and Stiles took another glance at it before dropping it in her hand.

He expected more criticism, that it wasn’t fancy enough, that it looked old, something like that. Instead, Lydia turned it over and over in her hand before smiling softly. “When your mom picked this one out, her hands were shaking. She hoped that your dad would be ok with just a plain band and didn’t want diamonds or anything like that. Then she thought, of all people, _John_ didn’t want anything showy.” Lydia paused. “Your dad loved it.” She passed the ring back into Stiles’ hand.

“Your new powers are bordering on freaky.” Stiles said, but he didn’t have to admit, to Lydia of all people, that he was thankful for that small bit. She smiled at him and for once, he had to marvel at the connection that he had with his pack-sister, this woman that he thought he was going to marry that had actually turned out to be a part of his heart, just not the part that he had thought.

“But helpful.” She added.

“No doubt about that.” Stiles agreed. She hummed and rifled through his jeans before throwing some at him and finding a blue tshirt with a gray faded emblem on it.

“Are you nervous?” She asked.

“About binding myself to an alpha werewolf and officially becoming an alpha myself?” Stiles asked. He snorted. “Nah. What could go wrong?”

“Everything, now that you’ve said that.” Isaac said, stepping into the room. He draped himself over Lydia and buried his face in her hair.

“Aw, what’s a matter, boo? Feeling neglected?” Stiles asked him. Isaac glared but didn’t deny it. He hadn’t seen Lorri in well over two weeks even though they had been texting on a regular basis. Put that with Stiles and Derek being unable to touch pack members other than themselves for the twenty four hours before the full moon and Isaac had puppy eyes to rival Scott when Scott wanted something.

Lydia shooed Stiles out of the stool and pushed Isaac into it. She turned her back to him and leaned into him and they both watched Stiles unabashedly while he changed. After years of tearing each other’s clothes off when they were injured, there really wasn’t much of a point in being shy anymore.

Stiles figured that since this was more like a wedding than he had previously anticipated, his shaking fingers made sense. He tried to ignore it but finally, standing in front of Lydia and Isaac, he gave up and sighed. He tilted his head back and made himself take deep breaths but the other two didn’t say anything. Finally, he got his hands under control and put the ring in his pocket.

“I don’t feel nervous because it’s Derek.” He said to them, but really he was talking out loud to himself. He ran a hand through his hair. “No one feels more right than Derek; no one ever will. I’m just- I don’t know. This is huge.”

Isaac nodded. “It is. But-” He glanced over his shoulder but the bedroom was empty and so was the bathroom. “Think of the pack like a circle. People slid into place when they join the pack and we make room for them. If someone leaves-” _Like Malia,_ an unnamed voice whispered, “Then we close that gap in the circle. It’s like the moon. It waxes and wanes. And what you and Derek are about to do, it’s closing the circle like never before. Its permanence and stability like we haven’t had before.”

Stiles blinked at Isaac. “That was really deep.”

“Shut up.” Isaac said, a smile on his face.

Scott appeared in the doorway to find his one of his best friends cuddling his girlfriend. It was a testament to their pack that Scott did the most natural thing in the world; he draped himself over the back of Isaac and the three of them were now looking at Stiles.

“That’s unnerving.” Stiles said to them. It was like seeing Derek for the first time, the three of them together. They were too pretty together.

Scott grinned at him and Stiles saw the little boy who didn’t have any friends on the playground. They had known each other long enough that nothing would ever surprise them anymore. It was a sixth sense and Stiles nodded at Scott.

“I’m ready.” He whispered.

The other three didn’t move and Stiles saw Scott’s hand staying them where they stood. “I just want you to know that I’m glad it’s you. I’m glad that it’s you for him. I know-” Scott looked teary _and oh my god, Scott can’t cry because if Scott cried, Stiles would sob_ , “I know that Derek and I were shit to each other and it was kind of tough for you in the beginning but you made him, you made him-” Scott looked away and down at Isaac’s shoulder. “You made him smile again. You opened him up and the way he loves you bleeds over to the rest of us and if it were just pack, that would be fantastic, but it’s him. And it’s you. You are my brother, Stiles, and there is no one out there that will take care of you like he can or protect you like he can and I am so grateful-” Scott stopped himself and Stiles raised a hand to his mouth. Scott buried his face in Isaac’s neck and Lydia curled her hand around Scott’s.

“All I want to do is hug you.” Stiles said softly and wiped at his face.

“Later.” Scott’s voice was muffled. He raised his face and wiped away the tears there. “You gotta go now. He’s waiting for you.”

Stiles felt the ring in his pocket and nodded. He stepped around them, careful not to touch any of them because the spell had been really clear on that part and left the room.

***

Derek held it up to his eyes. The chain flashed and Derek caught the pendent with one hand.

It was a compass rose, easy to discern. It wasn’t made out of silver, but rather titanium. Boyd and Erica watched him from their bed.

“It’s dumb.” He declared.

“No it’s not.” Boyd said flatly. He looked over at Erica and they shared a look that said, _Our Alpha is dumb_.

“He’s your compass. He keeps you right.” Erica said. She nodded. “I guess he’s our compass. It’s easy for us to get caught up in our anger and he does that too, don’t get me wrong, but he helps you to find what’s right.”

Derek watched the two of them and sighed. “You’re right. But I don’t want to make this super cheesy. It’s supposed to be sacred. This happens once in a wolf’s life. It’s kind of important.”

Boyd and Erica shared another look that was a testament to their relationship. They spoke without words and their understanding reached past the pack. Even if Derek hadn’t turned them, they would have found their way to each other.

“It’s good. You did good.” Boyd said.

Derek blinked and looked down at the velvet case that he had tucked the necklace into. “That was the last thing my dad said to me.” Derek whispered.

“Derek-”

“No, you didn’t know. It’s ok.” Derek nodded and he blinked again. Tears were not supposed to be for today. “He saw my grades and I had just brought up my bio grade. I was running out of the house and he shouted at me, _Saw your grades. You did good_.” Derek nodded.

Erica and Boyd didn’t reply because there weren’t words. They would have crowded around him if they could have but since they couldn’t, Erica wrapped one hand around Boyd’s arm and leaned into him.

“This is good.” Derek said, slipping the velvet box in his pocket and nodded. He looked up at them. His eyes were bright and his smile was genuine. “This is good.” He repeated. He grabbed the jar from the dresser.

He left the room and Scott grinned at him. “I’ll tell him you’re ready.”

Stiles came out of the room, his own jar in hand. Derek could smell the nervousness wafting off of him and Derek offered him his hand. Stiles shifted the jar into his other hand and took his hand in his own and squeezed.

“You all set?” Stiles asked. Derek was sure he could see the tears in his eyes but he didn’t say anything about it or bring any attention to it.

“Yeah.” Derek said, grabbing the keys to his truck that had been in storage until the previous day. They went to the door and turned back. They all stood there, watching the two of them leave.

“Come back soon.” Scott advised.

Derek looked at each of them for a moment, loving his pack of misfit toys more than he had ever thought he could. Him and Stiles exchanged a glance.

“We will.” Stiles promised.

***

The drive wasn’t far. They had scouted out a place that was far enough away from civilization that they wouldn’t be found and with Derek’s wolfy sense of, well, everything, they would be forewarned long before it got to that. The drive was about an hour and the hike was another hour before they found the small clearing in the middle of a copse of trees. Derek immediately began to gather firewood and as he brought piles of sticks back, Stiles would arrange them for the optimal fire making experience. They didn’t speak much, but worked quickly. Soon, Stiles had the fire going and was stepping back from it. Derek glanced up at the sky. It was completely dark now, except for a smattering of stars.

“We have another half hour before we can start.” Derek said softly. Stiles nodded and stared at the fire for a long moment. He felt the ring in his pocket and decided that it was either now, never, or when they get legally married. But who knew how long that would actually be?

“I got you something.” Derek said, stealing the words right from Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles sputtered. “You did?”

Derek slid a velvet box out of his pocket and Stiles panicked. Had Derek gone and got him something disproportionately more expensive than he had? What was he going to do _now_?

Derek snapped it open and Stiles reached for it. His eyes widened when he saw the compass rose there, sparkling on the black velvet.

“It’s a compass.” Derek said softly.

“Yeah, I can, uh. I can see that.” Stiles said, tugging the box from Derek’s hand. It was simple but the meaning held so much that Stiles was floored. He glanced up at Derek.

“Usually I would give you something from my father, but everything was lost. I thought-” Derek’s words caught in his throat for a second. “I just thought that we could start something new? That this could be the beginning of me and- and you and when, I mean if, if we ever have kids that they could-” Derek stopped himself and Stiles wanted to cry with what he was saying. He just nodded and pulled the chain free of the box and looped it around his neck. “You’re going to have to take it off when we start.” Derek whispered, but he lifted the pendant in his fingers anyway. The letters were elegant and simple and it looked at home on the long chain around Stiles’ neck.

“I didn’t get you anything-” Stiles started.

Derek shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“But my dad wanted me to use this tonight. I couldn’t tell him all about the ceremony, but I’m glad he gave it to me. It’s-” Stiles pulled the ring from his pocket and held it in his fingers, looking at it flash in the firelight. “My mom bought it for my dad. Dad hasn’t worn it in years and he was always going to give it to me anyway and he said that this was ours. That it should be ours.” Stiles laid it flat in his palm and held it out to Derek. “So. Yeah.” Stiles finished lamely.

Derek hesitated for just a second because there was no way that Stiles could have known about the Hale family tradition. That the father of the participants in the binding ceremony gave something to each so that they would be bound to each other but also to the other’s family. It was such a simple thing, really not even that unusual considering the average marriage ceremony. But his fingers trembled when he held the ring in his hand, because all he could think about was his mother and how she always wore a filigree ring that had once been Steven Hale’s father’s ring. The light caught the right just right and on the inside, he was able to see words there.

 _Between the shadow and the soul_.

“You-” Derek stopped. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did. Are you kidding? That poem is etched into my soul.” Stiles said, put a hand to his chest. “The way you read Neruda to me was-” Stiles shook his head but offered a small smile. “You know. You were there.”

They hadn’t left their bedroom for an entire weekend. Derek did indeed know.

He looked up at the sky once more and slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly, just like he knew it would.

“We can get started now.” Derek said and looked at Stiles. Stiles nodded and all at once, every feeling of nervousness left him.

“You can keep your clothes on, if you want. I’ll go first.” Derek offered.

“No, no. Let’s just- both. Yeah.” Stiles nodded. He took his necklace off first and tucked it into his wallet. Derek did the same with his ring. They unlaced their shoes and tucked them underneath a low hanging branch. There was a couple of sleeping bags and water and food there too. They undid their clothes quickly, folding them and laying them over the sleeping bags. When they were both stripped bare, Stiles rushed back to the fire, closer to the warmth. Usually he would use Derek as his source of warmth, but they had this thing they had to do and they couldn’t get distracted.

And Stiles is very easily distractable.

So instead, he clutches his jar of black stuff and stands in front of Derek, mostly unashamed of his nakedness because it’s not like they haven’t seen each other in the buff about three thousand times already. Derek stepped a little closer to the firelight, his own jar in his hands. His was red.

“Ok.” Stiles said and nodded.

“Do you want to go first?” Derek asked.

“I want- I want you to paint me first.” Stiles said in a mostly steady voice. His heart was pounding but he wasn’t sure if it was the magic, or the moon or Derek, maybe all three but he wasn’t nervous. He could just feel something singing in him, something pounding in his veins.

“Ok.” Derek said and nodded. Stiles put his jar down at his feet and watched Derek unscrew the lid to his. He dipped his fingers in the liquid and then met Stiles’ eyes. “It’s cold.”

Stiles nodded but when Derek touched it to his shoulder, it was warm. It felt like being wrapped in a thick blanket. Derek watched his face for a reaction but he just nodded. Derek continued down his arm, kissing the tips of his fingers when he was done. It was all lines and shapes that Stiles didn’t understand completely but both had committed to memory. Or rather, Stiles had, since Derek had been made to memorize this stuff as a kid. Derek had just needed a refresher course, as it was.

Derek worked his way to Stiles back, painting the same symbols over and over with one exception. He painted the triskelion on Stiles’ back, as large and as wide as it was on his own. He continued on, and when Stiles caught sight of him, he saw that he was mouthing words.

“What are you saying?” Stiles asked, panting. This magic was making his heart beat faster, his head swim in the best way and he wanted to sing and dance and scream like a heathen in the woods.

“ _I could kiss you for hours.... And not miss a thing, read my lips now_  
I could kiss you for hours.... The feeling you bring, so deep in now  
I could kiss you for hours....” Derek shook his head. “I don’t know. I heard it a couple days ago, I keep hearing it.”

Stiles shivered when Derek dropped to his knees behind him and began painting his legs. He could feel Derek’s breath on his back.

“I can’t think of anything but running and screaming and laughing.” Stile said and tipped his head back and closed his eyes. “I want everything. I can feel everything and it should be overwhelming but, Derek, _Jesus_ , I can’t explain to you what it is.”

“It’s me.” Derek whispered. “I’m bleeding over into you and you can feel the pull of everything. Especially as an alpha. It can be overwhelming.”

“It’s not.” Stiles whispered and Derek stood and began painting his chest and his collarbone. His back, his arms and the back of his legs were painted and he felt like he was restraining something huge and panting and it was only barely. “It’s saturating.” He moaned and he smiled when Derek pulled his face down so that he could paint his cheeks and his forehead. He moved forward for a kiss but Derek pulled away.

“If you start that now, we won’t finish this.” Derek said. His eyes flashed red and Stiles realized that he was barely holding himself at bay. He painted Stiles’ face delicately and Stiles watched him with wide eyes, mouth open and panting. He felt a spark of something light up in his chest when Derek fell to his knees in front of him and _turned on_ didn’t even come close to what Stiles was feeling just then. He was pretty sure he was going to die an ecstatic death if he didn’t get to put his mouth on Derek at some point that night. He moaned when he felt Derek’s fingers come up to trace his hip bones.

“Shut up.” Derek said through gritted teeth.

Stiles was panting and clenching his hands. His entire being felt like he had been suffused with fire, lighting every single part of him from within, warmth and a heated contentment coiling deep inside of him. “Is this how you always feel?” He gasped. “How do you function?”

“Not like this. Not all the time.” Derek said, stepping back and admiring Stiles in the firelight. He looked primal, his head tipped back, the long line of his throat exposed. The fire danced and licked at his skin, making the red of the ink glow, or maybe that was just the magic. “That’s the magic. The beginning of it, anyway.”

“There’s more?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah.” Derek said and nodded to the jar at Stiles feet.

“Oh.” Stiles said softly and rolled his neck. “Right. Yes.” He picked up the jar and stepped forward. The symbols he painted on Derek were slightly different from the ones he had on his own skin and his fingers trembled as they skated first over Derek’s biceps and then his back where he traced over the triskelion. Derek’s muscles jerked and twitched under his fingers and he mimicked Stiles’ position earlier; arms outstretched, head tipped back so that the line. It felt idolatrous to see him like this. Stiles would gladly fall to his knees and worship Derek like this; painted like some heathen god, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

“Almost done.” Stiles whispered.

Derek could only moan in response.

Stiles finally painted the last symbol on his left foot and stood. Derek lowered his head and Stiles saw a flash of red in his eyes and just the smallest bit of fang that was always more sexy than scary. Even before they were together, Stiles had thought so.

Derek took a few deep breaths before nodding. “Ready?” He asked. Stiles nodded and dipped his hand in the remnants of his jar and Derek did the same.

“You first.” Stiles said.

Derek lifted his hand, red and dripping to Stiles chest, the only place he had left bare. He placed it there over the center of his being, where Stiles knew that his magic burned the brightest. At the contact, the ink lit up and glowed a dangerous red and Stiles almost dropped his own jar. As it was, he was barely clinging to it. He felt something slide into place in his chest, in his brain, somewhere deep inside of him that he wasn’t sure had a name. He gasped and he barely heard Derek’s words, murmured to him.

“I will live by moon and love by the sun.” He paused and he watched Stiles for a second before he whispered, “ _I am given_.”

Stiles did fall then, and Derek only caught him because he set the jar he had been holding down. Stiles lost consciousness for a second and it felt like there was something tightening its grip around his magic, making it harder, tougher. It made him tougher too. He was gasping as he felt something powerful fill him up and creep its way through his limbs, shaking him like a tree in the wind.

Stiles finally opened his eyes and he looked around. Everything was clearer and brighter. Derek was staring at him, his eyes wide.

Stiles stood on his own and dipped his hand in the mixture and placed his hand in the center of Derek’s chest, where he always felt his Alpha’s power rise from. Just like Stiles, the ink on Derek’s skin lit up from within and Derek _did_ drop his jar, splashing the ground around them. He felt that thing that was so Stiles, that optimism that had kept them going in the darkest of hours, he felt it slide into him and Derek wanted to weep. He felt, for the first time in a very long time, something that was probably hope. It slid around him and made him feel more vulnerable and for the first time, that didn’t feel like a bad thing. It made him feel like there was room for him to grow, to be a better an alpha, to be a better man, to everyone.

“I will love by the moon and live by the sun.” Stiles whispered. His voice was cracking and Derek could feel him shaking and he said softly, “ _I am given.”_

They both cried out because it _hurt_. It ran through them both and Stiles felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Derek couldn’t catch his breath and dots began to dance in his field vision. He felt like every single symbol that Stiles had painted was on fire from within and he was going to die from it. Stiles was in front of him, on his hands and knees, the symbols burning him from the inside out. Without warning, he reared back, and screamed. The triskelion on his back lit up red like fire and then it was gone. All of it. Derek was left panting on the ground, his face in the dirt. Stiles was on his side, blinking and staring at the firelight.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Are we alive?”

“I think so?”

They were silent for a long moment.

“Derek?”

“Yeah.”

“We should probably get to the sleeping bags.”

“Can you move?”

“I don’t know.”

“Me either.”

They were silent again for a long time before Derek managed to crawl to his feet. His entire body ached and he had never in his life felt so bone tired. He helped Stiles to his feet and they both shuffled over to the sleeping bags. Stiles slid in first and Derek grabbed a couple of jugs of water for them. He made Stiles drink first before he took a few deep drinks. He dug out some turkey sandwiches that Boyd had packed for them and made Stiles sit up and eat it. He ate his own despite not feeling hungry at all.

“Can you hand me my necklace?” Stiles asked softly, looking over at his clothes longingly. Derek shuffled over and pulled it out of Stiles’ wallet and reached for his own ring. He slid it on and the slipped the necklace over Stiles’ head.

Then he slid into the sleeping bag behind Stiles.

Stiles was barely awake to feel Derek help Stiles flip over on his side so that Derek could wrap himself around Stiles. When Stiles had his back to Derek he waited for Derek to put his arms around him so that they could both drop off. After a long moment, Derek didn’t and Stiles could tell from the way the sleeping bag was pulling, Derek was still half sitting up.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Stiles grumbled.

“Uh.” Derek said.

“What?” Stiles sighed and turned around. He felt something like fond annoyance when he saw the look of confusion on Derek’s face.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Derek asked.

Stiles blinked at him and thought hard. “I borrowed your debit card the other day when I was at school because I lost mine?” Stiles guessed.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Your tattoo.”

“I don’t have a tattoo.” Stiles said immediately.

“Yes, you do.” Derek said and reached for his phone. He put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and urged him over and took a picture of his back. He showed the phone to Stiles and Stiles wanted to be surprised at the triskelion that was now emblazoned on his back. It was an exact copy of Derek’s.

“Huh. Well. Would you look at that.” Stiles said and handed the phone back to Derek. He reached for Derek’s hand and pulled him down so that Stiles could curl himself up in Derek.

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“Nothing surprises me anymore about us.”

***

“All right. You ready?” Stiles asked a week later.

Lydia nodded. They were in the wine cellar, sitting cross legged and facing each other. Her hair was tied back and she wore loose shorts and a cropped tshirt. Stiles was in his own work out clothes and everyone else sat behind her, watching them anxiously. There were four other guests, but Stiles wasn’t concerned about them for now.

“Stop me if it gets too much. If it hurts. It shouldn’t hurt, ok?” Stiles whispered.

“Ok.” She nodded again and met his gaze. “I’m ready.”

Stiles shook out his arms and rolled his shoulders. He met Derek’s gaze over Lydia’s shoulder and Derek gave him the smallest of nods.

Or he didn’t. These days, Derek and Stiles didn’t have to talk to communicate.

Stiles made sure that everyone else was sitting comfortably before he closed his eyes and began to pull from each pack member a little bit of strength, a little bit of endurance, and a lot of their healing. There was a small groan from Isaac and when Stiles opened his eyes, he saw Scott holding his hand. Derek’s eyes were blazing red as they always were when he Stiles did this but it wasn’t a warning. It was just a knee jerk reaction.

He met Lydia’s gaze and she almost flinched away.

“You didn’t tell me you get the Alpha eyes too.” She said.

Stiles blinked. “I didn’t know.” He said honestly.

Lydia nodded and lifted her chin. She was ready.

And now came the part that had made her faint two days previously. Stiles gathered up all the pack strength and endurance and healing and pushed it out to Lydia, thinking about where her magic was centered, ( _“I can feel it in my ribcage. That’s where I always feel it come from.”)_ and went slowly. It felt like pushing a boulder uphill, all that energy, all that magic and when he felt that it was centered he let out a breath. Now all he had to do was act as a bridge between the pack and Lydia. All he had to do was keep the boulder, as it was, in place on a very steep hill.

Lydia opened her eyes and they were a blazing gold.

“Holy shit.” Stiles said. She stood up, something she hadn’t been able to do last time and Stiles stood as well. He could feel the magic connecting them like a tether, the pack to Stiles and Stiles to Lydia.

Stiles met her eyes and she looked down.

“It’s hard to look at you like this.” She admitted. A beta to her alpha, she meant. Stiles nodded and stepped away.

“You sure?” Scott asked from the other side of the room.

Lydia nodded. “We have to be ready.”

“Let’s do this.” Derek said and Stiles fell into his place next to Derek, who was casually leaning against a wall like Stiles wasn’t pulling some of his own power and strength from him. Everyone else sat.

Allison stood and approached the center of the room. Most of the valuable wine had been moved “somewhere else” and the cellar took up a good portion of the house so there was plenty of room. Lydia had her head down and wasn’t looking up directly at Allison.

“They told me not to take it easy on you.” Allison said.

“Don’t. Don’t take it easy on me.” Lydia said.

Allison shot a look over her shoulder at her father who was sitting next to where Derek stood. He only offered her a shrug.

Allison sighed and slid her left leg behind her and brought her hands up in a fighting stance. That was as far as she got when Lydia attacked.

Lydia was not an uncoordinated fighter. Her punches were designed to test Allison’s strengths and to take her by surprise. Stiles felt that tether tighten and widen in his chest and he forced himself to relax, to be the bridge that would give Lydia what she needed.

He was surprised, when he felt Erica pushing more of herself into the tether, and looked over at her. Her teeth were gritted and she was glaring at Allison. It was no secret that Erica was not a Allison Argent fan. He felt another push at the tether and watched Lydia spin effortlessly out of a hold that Allison had her in.

Stiles looked over at Erica who was now smirking.

When he looked back, there were knives in Allison’s hands.

“Hey, we said no-” Stiles said but Derek put a hand on his shoulder. Stiles jerked at the contact. He felt like there was another current running through him and he watched Derek’s eyes narrow and there was another _push_ and Lydia disarmed Allison in four moves and held her own knife at Allison’s throat.

Derek dropped his hand.

“Good.” He said. Lydia stepped away from Allison and offered her her knife back. Allison took it, but there was a new wariness in her gaze. She went and sat down next to her father.

“Next.” Derek said and the guy next to Allison stood up.

Jade. The beta from the Donovan pack stood up next. His blonde white hair fell over his forehead carelessly and he strode to the middle of the room and stood in front of Lydia who stood in front of him. Scott shifted restlessly. Boyd patted his arm and Isaac squeezed his hand. Jade wasn’t that much bigger than Lydia, mostly the reason why Derek had asked for him in the first place. They had found out that Jade was actually quite fun to have around.

Lydia pouted and lifted her chin. She held his gaze for a moment and then-

“Go.” Derek said.

Jade was the first to strike out. His claws were out and he swiped at her face but Lydia was already leaning back and away. She feinted to her left and then went right, slamming one hand into Jade’s stomach and Stiles winced when he felt the power behind that hit. There was another push and Stiles was surprised that it wasn’t just Scott behind that surge of power. It was Boyd too, giving her a little more power behind her hits, a little more foresight in how the other werewolf was going to fight. Derek watched with an expressionless face.

Stiles turned and watched Lydia as she ducked and blocked most of Jade’s hits and finally when she took him down, her hand on his throat.

He submitted.

“Jesus.” Chris muttered next to them.

Lydia stepped back. She wasn’t even breathing hard. Her eyes were still that blazing gold.

The final guest stood and shot a look at Derek. Derek nodded.

Lydia took up her spot in the middle of the room. Her eyes were on the ground beneath her running shoes and Stiles remembered just how small she was. It wasn’t that Lydia was weak, by any means. But with almost no fighting experience, the pack was worried that she would be unfairly targeted during the trials.

“Are you sure about this?” Stiles whispered to Derek and even Chris and Allison were looking at Derek like he had lost his goddamned mind.

Scott stood and went to Derek.

“Derek-”

“Don’t underestimate her.” Derek snapped at them. “That is what everyone has ever done and we will _not_. They won’t go easy on her and we can’t either. She’s tougher and smarter than she looks.”

Scott looked down at his shoes, chastised. Derek reached out for him and tugged him to his other side. He kept his hand on Scott’s wrist and Stiles could only figure that it was to restrain him.

Lydia looked at Stiles and Stiles held her gaze for a moment before she nodded and faced her newest opponent.

Hailey Donovan.

“Go.” Derek said.

Lydia was the one to strike out first. This time, Stiles felt an even bigger surge in the tether from the pack to Lydia. It was everyone giving her a little more power, giving her more speed as Hailey ducked and dodged almost every hit, but never struck back out.

Until Lydia caught her across the cheekbone with her fist.

Hailey’s eyes blazed red and she growled. Stiles heard it across the room. Derek’s arm jerked and Stiles realized that he was indeed holding Scott back. There was another surge and Stiles had to hold onto Derek to stay upright. This amount of power that running through him was leaving him dizzy.

He watched in horror as Hailey lashed out with one hand and then another. She caught Lydia around the throat and threw her into the ground and Stiles knew for a fact that if it weren’t for the pack, that one hit would have knocked Lydia unconscious. Instead, she bared her teeth and growled in Hailey’s face, a very wolf thing for her to do that Stiles hadn’t seen before. She struggled against the hand at her throat, thrashing and reaching out with her hands.

“Submit!” Hailey demanded.

The power crashed into Stiles like a tidal wave. He didn’t even try to stay upright this time. It felt like everything that Derek had ever known about fighting, would _ever_ know about fighting was pouring through him and it was sweeping him out to some place that he couldn’t quite identify. It wasn’t like the binding ceremony, because it was going through him but the binding ceremony was the only thing he had to compare it to. Stiles looked up at Derek and other then a few beads of sweat on his forehead, he was completely unchanged. Stiles turned and he watched through slightly blurred eyes as Lydia threw her weight to the side, sending Hailey crashing to the ground, and snapping her arm at the elbow in the process. She was sitting on Hailey’s back, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, exposing her throat. Hailey was the one thrashing now, reaching back for Lydia who leaned away from her claws easily.

“Ok, Lydia.” Derek said.

Lydia let go of Hailey and stepped away. The suffocating power that had overwhelmed Stiles receded and he was able to focus again properly. Lydia stumbled over to Stiles and wrapped her arms around him and he wasn’t sure why but then he realized that she was crying.

“What happened?” Stiles gasped.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Scott asked and Derek stepped away.

“You did it, Stiles.” She whispered and dragged Scott down into the clumsy hug. “You did it.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Stiles said, exchanging a look with Scott.

“You did most of it.” Scott corrected from where his face was buried in Lydia’s hair.

Stiles shook his head. He didn’t know what his friends were talking about.

Derek stepped over to where Hailey was on her knees, struggling to stand. Jade went to her first, and helped her.

“Can I?” Derek asked, nodding to her shoulder. She would have to wait to get back to her sister to set it right and by then it might have healed and set wrong. Jade wouldn’t do it for fear of hurting her.

Hailey nodded and turned her head into Jade’s neck while Derek pressed his palms against the front and back of her broken shoulder and snapped it back into place viciously. She gasped and sagged in Jade’s grip. He helped her to a chair and sat her down. She leaned back and looked over at Lydia.

“That was quite the trick you did there.” She said to her. Lydia lifted her head. “I’m thinking that maybe we ought to find some humans for our pack.”

“I don’t know.” Stiles said. His head was beginning to pound. “We’re kind of high maintenance.”

Hailey laughed and rubbed Jade’s hand, her shoulder fine now. “That may be true.” She stood and stretched out her arm. There was a quiet _snap_ and she rolled her shoulder. “I think, if we’re done for the day, I’m going to go home and watch some Property Brothers and eat a stupid amount of chocolate.”

Derek laughed and walked with her upstairs. Boyd and Erica followed them up a moment later, passing by the Argents without another word. Lydia looked up the stairs and she obviously wanted to follow everyone else. Instead she turned to Chris and Allison and smiled. “Thanks for helping us out.” She said gently. Scott stood behind her and Stiles drifted closer to the stairs.

“Yeah, it’s no problem. We were in the area.” Allison said vaguely. She still wouldn’t look at Scott and talking with Lydia even involved a little more force than it used to.

Lydia nodded and turned. She went up the stairs and Scott followed. Stiles smiled awkwardly at the two of them and gestured up the stairs.

“After you.” He said.

“Actually, Stiles, I wanted to talk to you if you had a moment.” Chris said. He tipped his head at the stairs to Allison who went up without a glance backwards.

Stiles fidgeted. Some things didn’t change. Alpha or not, Stiles still had the challenge of ADHD.

“What can I do for you?” He asked as the door swung shut behind Allison.

Chris studied him for a long moment. “Alpha, huh?” He asked.

Stiles shrugged.

“Can I ask you for the honest truth, Stiles?”

Stiles hesitated. “I can’t promise I’ll give it to you.”

Chris nodded. “That’s fair.” He looked up the stairs. They were both leaning on the railing and facing each other. “It seems like you are preparing for war.”

Stiles remained silent.

Chris sighed. “Do you need more help? More training? I know that we have a checkered past but if you need- if you need weapons, training, I can help you with that.”

Stiles rubbed his mouth. He knew that weapons weren’t allowed in the trials. It was the core of the pack being tested, individually. But there were things that Chris knew, things that he could teach them that would be to their advantage.

“Not weapons.” Stiles said finally. He would have to ask Derek how much he could tell Chris. Because as much as the Argents did help, they were still hunters and would probably put the information down somewhere about the trials. “We can’t have weapons. But there are- like-” Stiles sighed. “Can you teach someone like Isaac to compartmentalize?”

Chris furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean like meditation. Like if someone shoved him in a small space, could you teach him not to freak the fuck out? Or could you teach someone like Derek how to let go?”

“I’m not sure about Derek, but Isaac, yes. I could help him.” Chris said slowly. “What do you mean, let go?”

Stiles sighed and rubbed his hands over his own arms. “I’m not sure. I just want him to be prepared to-” _To not die if one of us dies at the trials._ “I just need him to be prepared. If he needs to hand control over to someone else, of the pack I mean, I think he needs to learn to let go a little bit?”

“You think he needs to let go or the pack needs to learn how to take command from someone else?” Chris asked.

The insightful _bastard_.

“Fear.” Stiles said finally. “Can you teach us how to overcome fear?”

Chris looked down at the ground and rubbed his mouth. “Probably not. But I can sure try. How long do you have?”

Halloween was in a few days.

“Eight months.”

Chris nodded. “You can learn a few tricks.”

***

Pack training passed like that. Derek would run them into the ground with fighting and Stiles would pick them up for strategy. The Argents weren’t necessarily welcomed, but that would never happen from Boyd and Erica. Isaac too. Chris spent probably the majority of his time with Isaac and Derek, helping them find a place inside of their mind that pushed past their fears. Allison spent time with Lydia (tense as it was) and Stiles, helping with their hand to hand, aided by Angel who still trained them almost every other day.

Add to that the daily struggle of school and homework and most days Stiles would find someone asleep over a book in their room or in Derek’s office or in the kitchen. He would often have Derek carry them to their bed and tuck them in, shrugging off thanks.

Thanksgiving break could not happen soon enough.

Unfortunately that mean that Stiles spent seven hours in the grocery store with Boyd, finding all the things he wanted for the most perfect dinner that any of them would ever have. Melissa, John and Deputy Parrish were visiting for the holiday which sent Derek into a whirlwind of cleaning, something that Stiles didn’t really expect. He found himself ducking away from Derek or distracting him with kisses when he would come into the room looking for something to clean before he made the rest of them scrub the baseboards. Lorri was invited as well and Boyd had the task of asking Derek for a bigger dining room table.

That meant another seven hours looking for a table with Derek and Scott. He managed to get them to take Dusk with them, so that when they did find the table that Derek deemed worthy, Stiles distracted the salespeople with Dusk and his tricks so that they wouldn’t notice two guys picking up at six hundred pound table and putting it in the back of the truck with no trouble whatsoever.

Dusk was just happy he got a ride in the truck.

Between the cleaning and the cooking and the descent of the holidays on the household, Stiles found quiet moments to be with Derek. The binding ceremony had set off something in Stiles that made him rush home to see him and something always let him know when Derek was near.

Stiles even got to show him off at school once. He was sitting in the grass with a few friends on a temperate Wednesday. Stiles had made a few friends from his classes and they sat around trading stories of stories, urban legends of their teachers and what their plans were for that evening.

“What about you, Stilinski?” Bree asked, chewing on an apple and watching a girl in a short skirt pass by. “Plans for the weekend?”

Yeah, he had plans. Chris and Allison were going to be over and he was going to work his ass off with Angel.

“Mmm…” Stiles marked his place in his textbook. “Me and the boyfriend are cooking. So I imagine we’ll do that and when it comes out a complete disaster, we’ll go pick up some Thai. My sister said she wanted me to go get a haircut.” Stiles said, thinking of Erica’s grimace at his hair that morning.

“Can’t argue there.” Brian said. He was a tall blonde with shoulders so wide that Stiles wondered how he fit through the doors. “You’re getting a little shaggy.”

“Hey, as long as his boyfriend doesn’t complain, I don’t think we can have an opinion.” July said, glancing up from her own pixie cut.

Stiles pointed at her.

“We should probably do some Christmas shopping too but,” Stiles shook his head. “The list is so fucking immense I don’t know where to start-” Stiles cut off and turned. He felt a faint pinprick at the base of his neck and turned to see people parting around Derek and Dusk. They both barely acknowledged the others around them but made an impressive pair even to Stiles who should have been immune at this point.

“Is that a wolf?” July asked, her voice a whisper. She was all of four foot ten and Stiles watched as she scooted behind their other friend, Devin, who only looked mildly interested.

“Yeah, but he’s a big baby.” Stiles said, a grin spreading across his face. He opened his arms wide, forgetting that Dusk was coming close to Derek’s predicted one hundred and forty pounds and called out, “Dusk! Love!”

Dusk looked up at Derek who nodded and took off at full speed at Stiles. There were a couple of screams but they barely registered as Dusk barreled into Stiles, covering him in kisses and nuzzling his neck.

“Ok, ok. Oh my god. Dusk, sit.” Stiles said, gasping for breath. Dusk sat, tongue lolling. He looked around the group expectantly, all of whom were standing, except for Devin who still only looked mildly concerned. “He’s trained, guys. I promise.”

Brian was the first to return to his spot and Dusk regarded him for a long moment.

“He isn’t going to eat me, is he?” Brian whispered.

Derek laughed as he approached. “No. Dusk, greet.” He ordered. Dusk scooted over to Brian and offered him a paw with a cocked head.

That melted everyone. They all gathered around him and Dusk yipped, loving the attention. Derek leaned down and wiped away Dusk’s kisses from Stiles face before kissing him. He sat down behind Stiles and caged him between his legs. Stiles stole two more kisses before he looked around.

“I’m not complaining, but what are you doing here?” He asked.

Derek took Stiles’ apple and July and Devin watched them curiously. “Scott had to go off campus and borrowed the Jeep. He was putting gas in it on the way back and it wouldn’t start. Needs a new transmission.” He took a bite out of the apple and that brought Dusk back to his side. Derek crooked an eyebrow at him. “No, this is my food. You didn’t want your kibble at home.” Dusk whined. “What did I just say?” Derek asked. Dusk sighed and went over to Bree and glared at them while she petted him. Derek rolled his eyes. “Who taught the wolf to glare?” He asked Stiles.

“Gee. I wonder.” Stiles said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. He watched as Bree tore off pieces of her sandwich and let Dusk take it from her hand delicately. “Guys, this is Derek.” He said.

“Well, I would hope so.” Brian said with a grin. He offered Derek a hand from where he sat. “Brian.” He said. Stiles caught the flare of Derek’s nostrils as he cataloged the scent. Everyone else introduced themselves.

“I have one more class before I can go home.” Stiles reminded Derek after everyone else had settled. Derek watched Dusk nose open his bag and pull out a tennis ball and drop it in front of Devin.

“ _Hell yeah_.” Devin said and jumped to his feet. It was the first time Stiles had seen him look more than slightly interested in anything. He threw the ball and Dusk was off in a flash of gray. He caught it as it bounced and ran back to the group and dropped the ball in front of July this time. It was group game time, Dusk had decided.

“I know.” Derek said. He finished Stiles’ apple and dropped it in the brown bag by his leg. “But Dusk wanted out and I figured we could wait for you.”

Stiles hummed and watched as Dusk pulled everyone into a round of fetch, everyone else in the group taking turns to toss or bounce the ball and Dusk choosing the next person to throw the ball for him. He was on a return trip when he stopped and went straight back to Derek and bared his teeth at someone behind them but did not growl.

“Hey, isn’t that the psycho Blair bitch that said she was going to get you in her bed if it was the last thing that she did?” Bree asked loudly as she caught sight of who Dusk was looking at.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder to watch Blair’s retreating back. “Why yes it is.” Stiles said. He patted Dusk’s side. Dusk stuck his muzzle in Stiles’ ear. “Dude!” He shouted.

“I still can’t get him to stop doing that to you.” Derek said casually.

Stiles wiped at his ear. “You don’t even try.” He accused. Derek shrugged. Another man had caught his eye that was approaching them. He was young-ish and his eyes were glued on Dusk. Stiles knew that there was a leash and collar tucked away in Derek’s jacket so he wasn’t too worried if it happened to be someone from security. Derek watched the same guy approach and stop, a minimum safe distance away from Dusk.

“Excuse me.” He said softly.

Stiles waved and Derek stared at the guy. Everyone else seemed undecided.

“Is that a common gray wolf?” The guy asked.

“Well, we call him Dusk, but yeah. That’s what our brother Scotty classified him as.” Stiles said. It was becoming more and more common for him to refer to his pack mates as brothers and sisters these days.

“Dusk.” The guy said softly. “I’m sorry. I’m Professor Langdon from the Vet Tech school. I just saw him and-”

“Dusk.” Derek said softly. “Go greet Professor Langdon.” He ordered. Dusk approached the professor and sat and offered him a paw.

“Oh my god.” He whispered. The man shook Dusk’s paw and Dusk left him almost immediately and brought him the tennis ball. It was clearly Professor Langdon’s turn to play. The professor dropped his own messenger bag and threw the ball. He laughed out loud as Dusk took off after it. “He’s amazing.”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know, he’s kind of a pain in the ass.”

Professor Langdon sat by them and Dusk returned a moment later with the ball. Langdon ran his fingers through Dusk’s fur. “He’s very healthy.” He remarked.

“He better be.” Stiles muttered, thinking of the weekly trips to the butcher and the hours he spent wrestling him in an attempt to brush his coat. He checked his watch and turned to steal a kiss from Derek. “Gotta go to class.”

“We’ll be here.” Derek promised.

“What do you feed him?” Langdon asked. Derek turned to him and they immediately began talking about Dusk who ran after the ball that Langdon had just thrown. Despite all his grumblings, Dusk was a favorite subject of Derek’s. If Langdon was interested, him and Derek would be there the entire time that Stiles had class.

And they were. In the almost exact same spot. Dusk was laying in front of them, dozing off. He opened his eyes when he caught Stiles’ scent but only huffed and closed them again. Langdon saw Stiles and him and Derek stood.

“It was very nice talking to you, Mr. Hale.” He said as he shook Derek’s hand. Then he caught sight of Derek’s ring and paused. “Or should I say, Mr. Stilinski? Or wait, are you Mr. Hale as well?” He asked Stiles, turning to him and then blushing a deep shade. “I’m sorry. I spend most of my time in either the lab or with asshole professors.”

“Hale.” Stiles said, surprising both him and Derek. Derek turned, his eyebrows practically in his hairline. They hadn’t spoken about this before.

But it was natural, right? He belonged to the Hale pack and he belonged with Derek.

“But please, just call me Stiles.” He finished off lamely.

Langdon seemed more at ease after that and picked up his bag after giving Dusk some more scratches behind the ear. “Think about what I said, Derek.” He said before he left.

“What was that about?” Stiles asked.

“He wants me to see if Dusk would be able to become a therapy dog, or wolf, I guess a therapy wolf?, for sick kids in the hospital.”

“Could he?” Stiles asked and Derek looped an arm around his waist.

Derek snorted. “Of course.”

And so, Dusk got a job.

***

Thanksgiving weekend was a blast. The food was excellent, the bigger table still wasn’t big enough, Chris and Allison joined the festivities and Stiles got to see his dad.

They were in the media room, with its huge comfy chairs, pleasantly full from leftovers when John turned to Stiles.

“Ok, let’s see it.” He demanded.

“See what?” Stiles asked, barely awake. He had to unbutton his pants, he ate so much.

“The magical binding tattoo.” John said. “Come on. I don’t get enough weird mystical crap in my life without you guys around.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but sat up and pulled his shirt up. His dad whistled. “That’s pretty big, Stiles.”

“Dad, are you kidding me? When it was seared on my back I thought I was gonna die. It’s _huge_.”

His dad laughed and Stiles leaned back into the couch.

“Are you happy?” He asked.

“Oh.” Stiles said softly. “Yeah.” He nodded.

“Not what I expected when I shot him last year.” John said, scratching his nose.

“Us either.” Stiles admitted.

“But he’s good to you guys. Real good. He’s taking better care of Isaac, Boyd and Erica more than anyone else has.”

“That’s true. They bristle at it, but it’s good for them. We love them.”

“How are you feeling? About the trials?” John asked.

Stiles stared at the TV as Josh Hutcherson turned to Jennifer Lawrence. Such an ironic movie choice, now that he thought about it.

“I’m scared.” He admitted. But it wasn’t a fear for himself. It was a fear for the others. “I’m scared that we won’t come out of this like we went in, even if we do all survive.”

John watched the movie for a moment before sighing. “I can pretty much guarantee you won’t, kiddo. That’s how these things work. Hell, that’s how life works. If I had told seventeen year old you that you would be bound to Derek Hale forever, what would you have said?”

“I would have laughed until I passed out.”

“And if I had told that same smart ass that you would be in a functioning pack, living and working together?”

“When I regained consciousness, I would have done it all over again. I get it. I do. But-”

John nodded. “You’re still scared. And that’s fair. That’s smart. But you gotta trust in them. They serve to protect you just like you serve to protect them.” John shook his head. “Together, I imagine you are lethal.”

Stiles couldn’t deny that.

“I have faith in you and what you have built here. I know you can’t see from the outside but even Chris has respect for how you work together. That’s a team. That’s-” John shook his head. “That’s a family.”

There was a sniffle from the back of the room. They turned to see Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Scott and Derek standing there. Melissa was peeking her head out between them.

“I can’t even have a father son bonding moment here!” Stiles cried out, in mock disgust. “There is no privacy in a werewolf house. No respect.”

“But we like your dad.” Erica whined. “And you’re hogging him.”

“Well, he is half of my DNA. I thought that meant that I got a little time alone with him.” Stiles muttered and John laughed.

“You’re in a pack now, Stiles. You gotta share.” Scott reminded him.

Boyd shoved everyone forward and strode into the room. He had two bowls in his arms and handed one to John who’s face positively lit up.

“Oh!” He said. Everyone else fell in around them and Stiles looked over into the bowl that Boyd had handed his father. His father pulled it away but Stiles had already seen.

“Ok, deep frying the turkey wasn’t enough Boyd, you had to give him _caramel popcorn_?” Stiles demanded.

“It’s a well known fact that I am your dad’s favorite wolf and I plan on staying that way.” Boyd said and his dad _fist bumped him_.

“Oh my god.” Stiles said. Derek slid in next to him and kissed him on the temple.

“You’re my favorite human.” Derek said. “If that helps.”

Melissa tugged on Stiles hair as she sat down behind him. “And you’re my favorite alpha.”

Eventually, everyone gathered in the small movie theater and someone turned on _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation_. John was asleep five minutes in. Stiles didn’t even notice falling asleep himself but he woke up later, his face buried in Derek’s neck. Derek was watching the movie, Isaac pressed against his other side. Derek gave him a brilliant smile and Stiles stood, tugging his father up.

“Come on, dad. You can’t sleep here.” He said. His dad muttered something but came willingly enough. Derek began waking the rest of the pack up and scooped Lydia up in his arms and Scott picked Melissa up. Neither one woke. Parrish followed behind them muttering about show offs.

When they were finally in their own bed, Stiles turned and looked at Derek. His eyes were barely open but he gave Stiles a kiss anyway.

“I’m so happy.” Stiles whispered.

“Me too.” Derek whispered, a revelation.

***

“He’s a wealthy werewolf with a healthy pack and an unbreakable bond with the man he loves. _What do you get him for Christmas?_ ” Isaac demanded, shaking Stiles.

Stiles opened his mouth and thought about it. He knew what he was getting Derek but it wouldn’t work for Isaac.

“Make something?” Stiles guessed.

“I’m not artistic!” Isaac whined, dropped his hands and fell dramatically to the ground in the living room.

“My god, you are a drama queen.” Erica said.

“What are you getting him?” Isaac asked. Dusk fell to the ground beside him.

“I’m not telling you.” Erica said, an air of superiority shining through on her face.

“I suck at Christmas.” Isaac whined. “ _Make something,_ the mate says. Ugh. Like I can just-” Isaac stopped himself. He sat up so fast, that Stiles blinked and he was gone from the room.

“I think he got it.” Erica said.

“I hope so.” Stiles said with a sigh.

***

The house looked like Christmas had puked all over it. There was tinsel _everywhere_ . They had not one, or two but _three_ Christmas trees. There were more cookies floating around the kitchen than should be humanly possible. Christmas music was being piped through the house. At some point, someone had put a Santa hat on Dusk and he refused to let anyone take it off of him.

Derek was obviously trying to make up for lost time. He hung stockings, decorated the trees, decorated the outside of the house, wrapped an endless parade of presents and Stiles was pretty sure he was on a first name basis with many of the shop owners downtown.

The tree in the front room was stuffed with so many presents, they overflowed from the side. There were such heavy restrictions on touching, moving or even smelling the presents that Derek threatened to set up a guard schedule for them. Stiles worried that Boyd wasn’t going to get out to go Christmas shopping because he was baking so much. Scott dragged him out to shop three times. Stiles had to go out and shop with Derek on seven different occasions. They had gotten into a fight over what to get the Sheriff.

Stiles put his mother’s present to him under the tree.

Candy canes kept popping up in mysterious places and Derek was always chewing on one. Stiles learned to keep a stash when Derek was wrapping because things always got heated between Derek and wrapping paper.

He had to spend four hours in a jewelery store with Scott looking for Lydia’s present.

They all pressured him into telling them what he got Derek but he was close lipped on the subject.

It seemed like Dusk had the largest pile of presents.

No one knew what to get Parrish.

Stiles had never loved his life so much as he did that first Christmas.

John and Melissa and Parrish drove in the day before Christmas eve and they added their own considerable pile to the Christmas tree stash. Melissa laughed when she saw Dusk.

Lorri came by with five tins of fudge and everyone convinced her to stay, since they knew she would spend Christmas alone otherwise. That sent Derek, Isaac and John into a tailspin, thinking about Lorri not having anything to open on Christmas day. They left for half a day and came back, loaded down with another pile of presents.

The Christmas eve dinner was only a rehearsal for the real show, which would be on Christmas day. Everyone was both thankful for and hated Boyd. They had gained weight over the holiday season thanks to him and his magic in the kitchen.

Christmas eve, everyone sat around the great room, the tree lighting everyone up in greens and golds and reds. Candle light flickered here and there and it was peaceful.

“My mom used to say that it wasn’t Christmas without kids running around.” Derek said. Everyone turned to him, even Lorri, who seemed to pick up on wolf signals better than most people.

“I think you’re doing ok.” Melissa said, surrounded by Scott and Lydia. Parrish seemed to be nodding off at their feet, his hand curled around a mug of eggnog.

Derek smiled.

“Stiles was the worst during Christmas. His mom used to joke about putting a sleeping pill in his dinner on Christmas eve.” John said.

“It’s only because I’m loaded down with food that I am not like that now.” Stiles said, tucked close to Derek.

“Thank god.” Erica muttered.

“The one good Christmas I had,” Parrish started and missed most of the looks that everyone shot at each other, “I was with this family that was just the nicest. They let us open one present on Christmas eve.” He barely opened his eyes to relay the story. Everyone but Lorri knew that Jordan had been raised in the foster care system.

“Claudia used to do that.” John remarked.

“Mom did too.” Scott said.

“So did my parents.” Derek said.

Stiles perked up. “Can we?”

“Yeah, can we?” Erica asked, from the chair that her and Boyd were sharing.

Derek huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes. Dusk did a great imitation at his feet. “I guess. But Melissa is going to pick out the gifts and we all open them at once. Ok?”

Scott pumped a fist in the air and everyone grinned.

Melissa stood and took her job very seriously, handing out presents to each one of them. When she got to Stiles, she reached for his mother’s package, still wrapped in plain brown paper and hesitated. “Is this one ok?”

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. She handed it over to him.

Lorri was obviously surprised when Melissa handed her a present and Isaac shared a grin with her. “That one is from John.” He said.

“No it’s not. It’s clearly labeled _Santa_.” Lorri said, pointing at the tag.

John nodded knowingly.

When everyone had a present in hand, John raised his hand. “All right, on three. One, two, three!”

There was a gleeful shout and everyone tore open their presents. Stiles hesitated only a second, then tugged at the twine and pulled open the packaging. His heart was hammering in his chest and he knew that three quarters of the room could hear it but he didn’t care.

Inside was the softest quilt he could have ever felt. It was sewn together artfully and Stiles looked at it for a long moment before his breath caught. John was watching him.

“These are all my old tshirts.” Stiles said. “She made me a quilt from my childhood.” Star Wars was next to Bugs Bunny next to some ray gun next to a grinning moose. It was large enough to fit over his shoulders.

But Claudia wasn’t done. As Stiles unfolded the blanket, a book fell out and Derek caught it before it could hit the floor.

_The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh._

Stiles clutched it to his chest and had the stark memory of walking to his mom with that very book in his hands.

“Open it.” John said softly.

Stiles did and he saw that inside were pictures of him and his mom and his dad pasted on the pages. He clutched it even harder to his chest and climbed into Derek’s lap, for want of a better place to go. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, looking at John, lost. John only smiled at him and nodded.

“Well my gift can’t top that, but thank you, Santa, for the scarf.” Lorri said, winding it around her neck. “It’s beautiful and will make the girls at work wild with envy.” John winked at her.

Melissa thanked Erica for her new earrings and Erica almost cried when she saw that Derek had gotten her a leather bound edition of _Pride and Prejudice_. Stiles finally sat back and helped Derek clasp a handsome cuffed watch to his wrist, courtesy of Parrish.

Lydia was holding a small bottle to her chest and she looked at Boyd with wide eyes. “You aren’t supposed to be able to get this outside of Paris and they don’t ship.” She whispered.

Boyd grinned, wide. “I have my ways.”

“You got me the entire _Alien_ saga.” Parrish said to Stiles.

Stiles nodded. “Even the crappy ones. Enjoy, my friend.”

John was staring down at his lap.

“What is it, dad?” Stiles asked.

“Your husband-” John’s voice caught. Derek tensed behind Stiles. John raised a hand to his mouth. “Derek Hale, who I once arrested for murder-” John’s words seemed to fail him. “How did you know?” He finally asked Derek.

“I have insider knowledge.” Derek said with a smile.

“What is it?” Melissa demanded.

“George Harrison’s _All Things Must Pass_.” John took a deep breath. “It’s autographed.”

“Holy shit.” Melissa said.

Derek looked smug.

“That was the album with yours and mom’s song, right?” Stiles asked.

John nodded.

And there really was no topping that.

***

Stiles woke up to bells jingling. Wrapped up in Derek’s arms, even Christmas presents weren’t that great of a motivation to get out of bed.

“Santa?” Derek muttered.

Stiles opened one eye to see Dusk and his stupid hat with the bell on top watching them.

“No, it’s your wolf.” Stiles muttered and rolled over. He buried his face in Derek’s chest and laid sloppy morning kisses all over him.

“Go away, Dusk.” Derek muttered, waving a hand at the door. Dusk huffed and sat down, still watching them with blue eyes. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and he heard the door open just the tiniest bit.

“Derek?” He heard Scott whisper.

“I’ll kill you if it’s before seven, I swear to god, McCall.” Derek said. Stiles moaned and pulled the blankets over his and Derek’s heads. The door opened the rest of the way and it wasn’t just Scott tugging on them, but Erica, Isaac, Lorri, Boyd, Lydia and Melissa. Parrish was in the doorway with his phone recording the whole thing and John was behind him, drinking from a mug. Stiles wailed and Derek gave up the comforter and buried his face in Stiles’ shoulder. Erica tossed the blanket over her shoulder and jumped on the bed, bouncing up and down.

“It’s Christmas! Cookies! Presents! Come on!” She shouted. Lydia joined her and they both jumped on the bed, shouting about presents. They hauled Lorri up on the mattress and the three of them started jumping, jarring Stiles and Derek. Stiles clung tighter to Derek. Scott was taking pictures. Dusk was doing a weird jumping thing on the ground too, matching the girl’s enthusiasm and yipping out loud as well.

“I hate your pack.” Stiles moaned.

“It’s like, three quarters your fault.” Derek pointed out.

“You are all so lucky we aren’t naked!” Stiles shouted.

“Dusk was sent in as recon.” Isaac said. He snapped his own pictures. Boyd threw clothes at them and Derek and Stiles got dressed begrudgingly. Melissa had joined John in the doorway and was leaning against him, John’s arm around her shoulders. Derek raised an eyebrow at the two of them but said nothing. Stiles was too busy trying to get clothes on to pay attention to the small show of affection between the two.

Stiles and Derek were pushed out of their room and into the living room. Everyone else followed, settling themselves in the living room. Stiles did notice this time that Melissa was sitting in the same chair as his father, both of them squished and turned in towards each other. He nudged Derek and raised his eyebrows. Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles tilted his head at him. Derek shrugged and Stiles sighed.

“You’re right.” He said.

“That’s creepy.” Melissa said.

“You get used to it.” Lydia remarked.

“So how are we doing this? Is it a free for all? Each man, woman and wolf for themselves?” Stiles asked. Dusk was already nosing at some presents. “Hey, get out of there!” Stiles said. Dusk whined at him.

“We only ever had Scott and Stiles, so it wasn’t ever this big.” John said. Melissa nodded.

“We didn’t ever have this much.” Boyd said, eyeing the mountain of presents.

Stiles looked around. “We were all only kids, or pretty close, weren’t we?” He mused out loud. Then he turned to Derek. “Except for you. Your family was huge. How did you guys do it?”

Derek paused. “Usually the youngest handed out the presents and then we went in age. Youngest to oldest.”

Stiles shrugged. “Sounds good to me. Isaac, that makes you the Official Present Handler.”

Isaac jumped to his feet, puffing out his chest. He began handing out presents, the piles in front of everyone growing intimidatingly larger as he went. Even after Dusk sat up, Stiles could barely see the tips of his ears over his pile. Once he was done he slumped back down by Lorri with a sigh.

“Ok, I’m not doing that next year.” Isaac said. He pointed to the side of the tree where a large box stood. “And Derek and Stiles can haul themselves over to that big ass thing.”

“Oooh!” Stiles said, sitting up. Derek patted his thigh and gestured to the small mountain in front of them.

“I think if we all do one present at time each, we are going to be here for a week.” Parrish said, looking confused at his own pile. He shook his head.

“You just want to see what you got.” Scott accused.

“Well, yeah.” Parrish said. Stiles had to wonder if he had had a Christmas like this before.

“All right, let’s just do this.” Derek said, picking up a the first present in his pile. Stiles picked one up off Dusk’s pile and made a small tear in it. Dusk took care of the rest immediately. Stiles tore into his own presents and was delighted when he saw piles of new comic tees, new upgrades to his laptop, and a single round trip ticket to Fiji with no date attached.

“I’m going to Fiji alone?” Stiles asked, waving the ticket around. Derek tore open another box which presumably held another henley or one of those amazingly well fitted tees that he liked, but there was a matching ticket in the box instead. Scott and Lydia exchanged smug looks. Scott’s pile matched a lot of what Stiles got, but he got more video games. Lydia was drowning in clothes and accessories and her, Erica, Melissa and Lorri all received a weekend at a spa, courtesy of Stiles and Derek.

Since no one seemed to know what to get Jordan, they had gotten him a weird mix of a little bit of everything. He got books, movies, an iPod, more gift cards than Stiles had seen outside a store, shirts, sweaters, new boots and movie passes. He looked thrilled. Dusk had opened one present that was a huge rawhide bone and had given up on the rest after that.

Derek had a pile of books at his feet and a new coffee mug that was black with white letters that said _Alpha_ across it. He was delighted. When he pulled a slightly weighter package onto his lap with his name inscribed across Batman wrapping paper he looked up at Stiles who was watching him in anticipation. Derek tore it open and pulled out a black leather jacket with-

“Batman lining. Oh my god.” Derek whispered. The inside of the coat was line with the same silky material but had a huge Batman insignia across the inside of it, that would be against Derek’s back. “It’s even Keaton’s logo. Stiles.” He said, clutching the jacket to his chest. Everyone laughed at him and Stiles grinned.

The presents were almost all open when Derek pulled a box out of his pajama pocket and slid it over to Stiles. It was much like the one that his necklace came in and Stiles raised an eyebrow. Derek settled his chin on the pile of clothes in his lap and watched Stiles tear through it.

Inside was a ring that matched Derek’s own, with the same words etched on the inside as Derek’s: _Between the shadow and the soul_.

Everyone aww’d at them. Stiles rolled his eyes at the pups and his father and kissed Derek. “Thank you. I love it. All of it.” He said turning to everyone else. Well, those that he could see around the mountain of wrapping paper in the center of the room. Boyd had a bow on his head. Lydia had tinsel in her hair.

“So one more.” John said, nodding to the big box that sat next to the tree still.

“Actually.” Isaac said and stood. “Derek has one more.” He dashed off to his room and came back with a rectangular box and set it at Derek’s feet. Stiles raised his eyebrows at Isaac and looked at Erica, remembering his freak out. Derek stood, because the box was too unwieldy to open sitting down. He pulled open one side and reached in. It was a white picture frame. It was rubbed bare in spots, giving it an aged look that Stiles knew Derek liked.

Stiles couldn’t see what Derek was looking at and his expression was blank. He blinked and handed it to Stiles. Stiles looked down to see Lydia in the picture, talking to someone out of frame and smiling, her hair blowing in the wind behind her. Stiles sucked in a breath. Derek reached into the box again and he stared at the next picture before handing the next picture to Stiles. It was Boyd, in the kitchen, standing over a mixing bowl, a smile wide on his face. The next picture was of Scott, facing the camera, standing in a grassy field with his lacrosse stick in hand. Erica, curled up in the sun of their backyard, her blonde curls flowing behind her head, a book in her hand. Melissa and John on Melissa’s new porch, sharing a beer and relaxing in the sun. Parrish, getting out of his cruiser. Dusk, mid leap after a Frisbee. Then Isaac, waving at the camera in his room, smiling. Derek pulled out the last one, the only black frame in the entire series. It actually folded out, a trifold in Derek’s hands. Derek looked down at it for a long time before looking up at Isaac.

“I couldn’t decide which one- oof!” Isaac was bowled over by Derek, who had captured him in a hug. Stiles had lined up all the pictures on the couch that Derek and him had been sharing and everyone gathered round to see the pictures.

“Holy crap.” Scott said.

“Let me see!” Stiles said, pulling the trifold out of Derek’s hands while Isaac buried his face in Derek’s shoulder.

When he spread it out in his hands, he was struck dumb. He sat down in the middle of all the wrapping paper and stared at the pictures for a while.

“Isaac, Jesus, these are beautiful.” John said. “Have you been holding out on us?”

“I took photography as an elective. My teacher said I showed promise.” Isaac said, when Derek finally let go of him.

“Isaac.” Stiles said, looking down at the pictures in his hands.

The first one was from their camping trip after graduation. Stiles was in front of the tree line, turned to the right. His brow was furrowed like he was looking at something. On the far right was Derek in the same grassy field as Scott, but he was facing to the left. There was the barely-there-smirk on his lips that was trademark Derek.

The center picture was what made Stiles’ breath catch. It was Derek and Stiles, the day after the binding ceremony. They sat at the kitchen table, facing each other, matching smiles on their faces. Derek was leaning towards Stiles and Stiles was staring at him, up through his lashes, clearly flirting. Their fingers were tangled together and Stiles had never seen Derek in a picture look so happy.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, Stiles.” Isaac said.

Stiles sniffed. “There was dust on the frames.”

“The brand new picture frames.” Boyd said.

Stiles sniffed and nodded.

Everyone laughed at him.

“Ok, now one more.” Melissa said, nudging Stiles to the big box that was still left. He caught Derek’s hand and tugged him over. They pulled at the paper until they saw a large wooden chest, stained dark with the triskelion emblazoned over the top. The rest of it was plain.

“I thought you said your dad did wood carving as a _hobby_.” Derek said to Stiles.

“He’s obviously gotten better.” Stiles said.

Melissa danced on her toes behind them. “Open it.” She said.

Derek raised the lid and the smell of pine wafted out into the room and Stiles pulled out a blanket, huge, dark blue with the triskelion in the middle of it.

“Holy shit.” Derek said, his eyes wide. Stiles wrapped himself up in it. “Gimme.” Derek said, tugging it away from Stiles.

“No!” Stiles whined, trying to keep it away from him.

“Melissa made it big just to avoid this very situation.” John said, rolling his eyes.

Derek and Stiles turned to Melissa. “You made this?” Derek asked.

She nodded. “Do you like it?”

Derek enveloped her in a hug, smiling wider than anyone in the pack had seen.

***

The rest of the day passed in a hazy blur of food and naps. No one bothered to get out of their pajamas and Isaac managed to talk Lorri into staying one more night. Stiles wasn’t sure if it his new found Alpha senses that sometimes bled off Derek, but he could see the loneliness that had wrapped itself around her. He could tell that the holidays were hard on her and she didn’t want to go but neither did she want to make a pest out of herself. So Stiles encouraged her to stay and Derek caught her in a game of Scrabble.

The next morning no one bounced on their beds and Stiles woke Derek up with a lazy morning blow job. They stayed in bed until Melissa knocked on their door, demanding that they spend time with everyone else. A quick shower later, they were hanging out with everyone for their last day together. John and Melissa took over the cooking and Boyd complained about feeling useless and getting kicked out of his own kingdom. Scott started a Mario Kart war in the media room and he stopped complaining after that.

Eventually Stiles wandered into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter where Melissa was cutting vegetables. He took a carrot from her pile and grinned at her while he munched on it. His dad glanced over at him while he added things to a pot simmering on the stove. “Boyd let you get away with that?” He asked.

“Well, I’m his alpha, so he kind of has to.” Stiles said.

“Abuse of power?”

“No, he just runs to Derek and tells on me.” Stiles replied. “Then I do have to move.”

Melissa chuckled and slapped his hand away as he reached for another carrot.

“So…” Stiles said, eyeing the two of them. “Got something you want to share with the rest of the class?” He said, grinning at them both.

“I’m not sure what you are talking about.” Melissa said.

“Oh, come on! I saw you two on the couch.” Stiles said.

“I’m surprised you’re able to see anything other than Derek.” John remarked.

“Hey. Hey, don’t make this about me and Der. We have come to terms with who we are as people, or werewolves, whatever, and what we are to each other. And the pack. So now,” Stile stole another carrot, “I’m making this about you.” He pointed the carrot at the two of them.

Melissa rolled her eyes but continued chopping.

“Oh, come on! You aren’t going to tell me the grand love story of when you two _realized_? Scott and I have been trying to get you two together for years and now all we have to do I leave you alone and this happens?”

John shrugs and nods. Melissa winks at him.

“Ugh.” Stiles grumbled.

Derek strolled in just then, his hands shoved in his pockets. “I can take him out of here if you want me to.” He said. “I have experience in these matters.”

“No, it’s ok. It gets quiet with just me and Mel at home.” John said.

“ _Mel_?” Stiles gasped. “They have nicknames, Derek.”

Derek gave him a long suffering look that clearly communicated that he wondered if binding himself to Stiles was his best idea this year.

Stiles held his hands up in resignation. “All right, all right. I’ll stop.” He said.

John laughed. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

***

Parrish, Melissa and John left the next day and New Year’s Eve happened and they went to a bar downtown with Lorri. They celebrated and Derek kept Stiles close, because Stiles knew that crowds that pressed close bothered him. But he stayed out until after one because that’s what the pack wanted to do. Derek and Stiles kissed and there were fireworks and nothing else seemed better. After that were a few more weeks of being lazy until they returned to the routine of school, homework, and training. Derek often took Dusk out during the day, sometimes to visit children in the hospital (the paperwork had been a bitch, the tests were long and boring and the wait was unreal) and those were the days that Stiles loved to come home to. Because those were the days when he could find Derek and Dusk stretched out in the backyard, lying side by side and sometimes napping; sometimes they were just lying there sleepily. Stiles would lay down with them and Dusk would nuzzle him before going to go greet the others and Derek and Stiles would lay side by side until Derek started talking about his day.

This was how Derek found redemption.

The nightmare of the fires and what happened with Kate haunted him still. It wasn’t as bad as it was and the fact that he was with them now seemed to be leeching it away bit by bit. But there had been nothing there to replace it; nothing left for him to do the penance he thought he deserved. But when he walked into the hospital with Dusk, there seemed to be a certain deliverance that Derek didn’t know he needed. Him and Dusk would spend hours there, letting the kids read to Dusk, letting them run their fingers through Dusk’s fur and ask Derek all the questions that popped out of their inquisitive mouths.

“You prepared me for them.” Derek told Stiles once.

Sometimes they would walk quietly into rooms when the kids were sleeping. The nurses always told Derek about the ones that couldn’t get out of bed, the ones that couldn’t make it to the visiting room where he and Dusk sat with the kids. The hospital would insist that Dusk wear a harness even though Derek could command him with a glance. Derek would put it on him though and Dusk would submit because Derek figured that if it could make one kid feel a little better, then they could be ok with it. Dusk would huff, but lifted his paws and bowed his head for the harness. The nurses began to keep treats for Dusk behind their desks and Derek would have cookies pressed into his hand and the occasional lollipop. The nurses used to bat their eyes until they learned that Derek had married the love of his life, the one he had met in high school (not technically a lie; Stiles had been in high school) and then they would sigh over the story of how they found the wolf cub and raised it together.

Not that it was always good. These kids were in the hospital for reasons.

Once, they were visiting a girl who hadn’t been able to make it to the visiting room. Her mother and father had been there, eyes wide at the size of Dusk and the casual way that Derek spoke to him. There was a little fear there too, Derek could smell it, but the little girl just marveled over him and told him how pretty he was and what a good wolf he was. A doctor had come in just then, a clipboard in his hand. Derek straightened immediately, ready to leave. He knew the drill and so did Dusk. The little girl’s chin began to wobble and her mother looked panicked and worn and _sad_.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Derek said immediately. He was spending too much time with Stiles, he was saying things before thinking them through. “We’ll be right outside and you can visit with Dusk after you talk to the doc here, ok?”

The little girl took a deep breath and nodded. Derek and Dusk went out into the hall and waited. Not that it matter. He could hear every word that the doctor told them. The little girl’s cancer had come back.

The doctor came back out a few moments later. Derek had figured it out quickly that nurses did most of the work and the emotional fall out was a big part of that.

The doctor looked shaken, nonetheless. He put his hand on Dusk’s head and scratched for a few moments. Then he looked up at Derek. “Maybe an extra long visit for Em, today, huh?” He said. Derek nodded and the doctor left.

Stiles had come home that day to a Derek that looked beaten.

“It just makes me want to fix everything.” He whispered to Stiles that night, when he had lain in his arms, sweaty and tears pooling in his eyes. Stiles had held him close.

Their good days mixed with their bad days but they worked through it, just like they always did. Scott growled through most of his math homework and Isaac began to pick up a camera with more and more frequency. He said he was documenting the pack. Stiles and Lydia would sometimes work well into the night, looking up spells that could help them. Derek trained the wolves hard and worked with Dusk almost as much. Homework sometimes got mixed up with the bestiary and to no one’s surprise, Lydia and Stiles were pulling A’s in their Latin class. Boyd was still wrestling with the decision to stay in school or not and Erica decided that she would major in counseling.

Spring showed up without much fanfare or warning, other than Stiles eating enough chocolate bunnies that he made himself sick. Chris was over almost every weekend, helping the pack with learning how to manage their fear without giving into the wolf inside of them. Calm, cool and collected. They were heard chanting it at almost any given opportunity. Scott told Stiles that he sometimes said it during math tests. Stiles tried it during an in class essay. It worked.

They were outside on a spring day in the backyard when the guy showed up. Derek and the wolves were working themselves into the ground while Lydia and Stiles sat at the table, pushing and pulling at one another’s powers, getting used to the feel of it in their bodies. Lydia showed Stiles how to control the sparks that would leap up into his palm and in turn Stiles showed her how to quiet the voices that sometimes pressed to loud at the back of his mind.

Derek stopped first, pausing everyone with a raise of his hand. He turned and Stiles felt it too; he was getting used to the feel of others intruding on their territory and this was someone they did not know. Stiles stood and Scott was at Lydia’s side in a blink of an eye. The guy came around the side of the house moments later and even Chris and Allison, who had been observing the pack training from a safe distance, closed ranks and stepped in closer. Chris had his gun in his hand and Allison’s favorite bow was in her hands, both casually pointing them downward. Derek was in track pants and was covered in a sheen of sweat. Stiles was barefoot and in jeans and a tshirt. They were all in states of disarray; they had been working since midmorning non stop and it was almost five when the man showed up.

He was as average a man as Stiles had ever laid his eyes on. Brown hair, brown eyes. Somewhere between five eleven and six foot. His suit was gray and fit him like something that he had bought off the rack, something that Lydia did not allow. He didn’t have much of an expression except for a touch of a sneer when his eyes skated across Chris and Allison.

“Alpha Hale?” He said, turning to Derek and then Stiles. Derek came to Stiles’ side and they both watched the man approach them. They didn’t offer a word. He had a thick envelope in his hand. Stiles tracked his movements and he didn’t even know that he and Derek were stepping forward in front of everyone else until they had met the man halfway across the yard. Stiles couldn’t place the feeling and he couldn’t tell if it was him, Derek or the pack that was uneasy around the guy; but he didn’t like it.

“Your pack is to be tested, this coming summer. Inside are your instructions. You are to bring your entire pack. If you do not, your pack will be disbanded and all wolves and others will be terminated.” He said flatly. There was a growl from behind them and Derek put up a hand. Erica backed down. “Do you have any questions?”

Derek looked to Stiles and Stiles studied the man. He shook his head.

“Go.” Derek said flatly. The man gave them all another dead look, his eyes lingering on Allison until she shifted the bow in her hands and Erica and Lydia stepped in front of her. Stiles was surprised to see that. The man turned and left. Chris let out a breath and everyone relaxed when they heard his car leave the drive.

Derek looked up at everyone and they headed inside where he tore open the thick envelope and laid out the papers on the table.

“ _Alphas Hale-”_ Stiles began and cleared his throat. He still wasn’t used to the title. He licked his lips and continued on:

“ _The Hale pack and it’s territory will be tested this upcoming summer. You are to drive to Nevada. From there you will be given an escort where they will take you to your designated area and testing will begin the day after you arrive. You are to bring no one but the following: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski-Hale, Beta Scott McCall, Beta Erica Reyes, Beta Vernon Boyd, Beta Isaac Lahey, Beta Lydia Martin, Beta Dusk Hale. You are to bring nothing else but yourselves. You will be allowed one personal weapon each. You will be allowed one personal item each. Examples include: wedding rings, necklaces, diaries, pictures, and other such mementos. Everything else will be provided for you. You are not to bring any cell phones.”_

“ _Each member of your pack will be tested based on their strengths and weaknesses as reported to the Council. The Council has designed each test for each pack member; no single test will be the same. Each pack member will be tested individually. They will be tested either alone or with other members or, in some instances, with the entire pack present. The rules of each test will be explained before the test is administered. Should the rules be broken, the test is a failure and the pack member’s life is forfeit unless another volunteers for him/her. Should more than three wolves fail their test, the Hale pack will be disbanded, the pack lives are forfeit as is the Hale territory._

“ _Please be aware that there is little training for these tests. They are to test each beta and each alpha. They are to test the strength of the pack, the strength of the bond that is formed between each individual of the pack.”_

“And it’s signed, The Pack Council.” Stiles concluded.

Everyone was silent for a long time, no one meeting anyone else’s eyes. Stiles reached over and took Derek’s hand in his and he could feel the weight of the pack and what they were about to do heavy in the air.

“How long until we leave?” Boyd asked, his chin in his hand, his arms across his chest.

Stiles glanced down at the date even though it was burned into his brain. “One month.” He said softly.

***

Up until then, training seemed comparatively easier. Stiles and Lydia pushed each harder than before, sometimes until one of them got a nosebleed or passed out. The wolves worked as much as they could; everyone trained together, helped each other. They were constantly at each other’s side if they weren’t at school. Falling asleep in one giant pile was almost mandatory. Derek was touching them all more now. It seemed forced at first but gradually he loosened up and the touching became easier, lighter.

They were set to leave the week after finals. Because of the trials coming up, Stiles barely gave them a thought, handed his papers in and took his tests. With a heavy heart, on the last day of his freshman year, he climbed into his Jeep with Scott at his side. They sat for a long moment, staring at the campus that they had been on almost every day for the past nine months.

“Does it feel like we aren’t coming back?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t want to say yes.” Scott said.

Stiles nodded.

“If it comes to it, Scott, I want you to know that your life isn’t forfeit. I’ll volunteer for you.” Stiles whispered.

Scott nodded. “Your life won’t be forfeit either.”

They sat silently for a long time and Scott offered Stiles his hand. Stiles laced his fingers through Scott’s and he remembered pulling Scott along with him on some misguided adventure when they were younger. Before Scott’s asthma got too bad. When the days were sunny and golden and death and murder and blood weren’t a normal thing to them.

They pulled into the drive and the others were already there. The Camaro was the only car that was gone and when they came in, everyone was already in the backyard. Scott and Stiles changed and then joined them.

“Where’s Derek?” Erica asked when Stiles joined them.

“I don’t know. Did you call him?” Stiles asked.

“Voicemail.” Isaac said.

Stiles frowned and checked his phone. There weren’t any missed calls or messages so he glanced back up at everyone. “We’ll give him fifteen minutes before we go out looking for him.”

Everyone nodded but shifted uneasily. Five minutes later, Stiles heard the familiar sound of the Camaro in the driveway and they all let out a collective breath. They headed in to see Derek pulling out boxes and boxes of food from his car and he waved them over to help him. They spread everything out on the table and the counters, because Derek had bought that much food, and looked up at Derek.

“We’re not training this weekend.” Derek said finally. “We aren’t doing anything productive this weekend. We are going to lay around, we are going to watch shit movies, we are going to eat and we are going to sleep. Nothing productive is going to happen. No spells, no Latin, no training, no running. This is about us, about who we are as a pack. And who we started out as pack were a bunch of damaged teenagers.”

“Thanks.” Erica said, picking up a slice of pizza.

“But look at us now.” Derek said. “Look at all the things we’ve done. So this weekend, we aren’t going to do anything. We’re going to celebrate who we are by being a bunch of gluttonous slobs and being us.”

“Here, here.” Scott said, picking up a strawberry shake.

“Go get in your pajamas.” Derek instructed.

And that’s what their entire weekend was. Horrible food, horrible movies and all the pack gathered in one place. Stiles had never felt more loved at one time and he was happy that if this was it; if this was all their pack was going to have together, then they had this. They had the kisses shared by Lydia and Scott unabashedly. They had Isaac taking pictures and posting them over social media. They had Derek cradling Erica’s face in his hands and telling her she was worth it and so much more. They had Scott and Boyd wrestling and Boyd letting Scott win for the first time. They had Scott and Stiles playing Mario Kart and screaming at each other. They had Derek and Stiles wrapped up in each other. They had Isaac with each of them, always there to just be there. They had Dusk with them all the time.

If they had nothing else, they had this.

Monday morning rolled around and Stiles could hear Scott on the phone with his mom. Stiles had called his dad the night before. Derek was speaking to Chris and Allison in the living room. Stiles was folding the blanket his mother had made him neatly on the bed when Erica came in. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing something that looked like she pulled it from Stiles’ closet.

Stiles didn’t have their sense of smell, but he could see a panic attack for what it was. Her eyes were wide and there were tears pooling there, making them look wide and glassy. Her hands were shaking and her face was pale. She was breathing heavily and Stiles put his hands out, unsure if it was ok to touch her. She grasped his hands, _hard_ , and pulled Stiles’ hands to her neck. Stiles spun her around, pulled her to his chest, locked one arm around her stomach and the other around her chest.

“I’m right here. It’s ok. It’s ok. We’re going to be ok. Close your eyes. Don’t think about anything else but breathing. Breathe with me. Feel it? In. Good. Out. _Good_. Let’s sit. Ok? No, it’s ok. You aren’t going to hurt me, it’s fine. Just breathe.” Stiles closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck, and she went limp in his arms, submitting to him. “Breathe.” He instructed, arms still tight around her and he waited until he could feel her heart return to normal before he loosened his hold and pulled his face away from her neck. He looked up to see everyone gathered in the doorway. “Can they come see you?” Stiles whispered. Erica nodded.

They gathered around her, speaking to her softly until Boyd gathered her up in his arms and held her for a long time.

“Ready?” Derek said after a few long moments.

They were. As they could be.

Derek left the keys to the house and the various cars with Chris and Allison. They had instructions in case-

Well. Just in case.

They piled into the Tahoe and Derek headed for Nevada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've come up on the trials! How excited are you?!  
> Well, like I said, the posting schedule is going to change. Each trial will be posted, one after the other on consecutive days. It may take me a bit longer to get these to you, but don't worry. I'm not giving up on it! Comments and questions are always welcome.


	7. The Trials and Tribulations of Batman and Robin: Part 1, Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people don't want to be saved. Because saving means changing. And changing is aways harder then staying the same. It takes courage to face yourself in the mirror and look beyond the reflection. To find the you that you should have been. The you who got derailed by cruel childhood events. Events that took your life's natural trajectory and twisted it. Changing it into something unimaginable... or even incredible...... giving you the courage to embrace your birthright, your destiny...   
> Tony S Daniel

Stiles watched the scenery pass by him. “Do you know where we’re going?” He asked Derek.

Derek shook his head. “No. They change the location of Pack Councils every year. They don’t want a large gathering of weres in one place year after year.”

Stiles nodded. It made sense. Hunters were smart, after all, and getting that many weres in one place was just asking for trouble from them. Stiles thought for a long moment and realized that gathering that many weres  _anywhere_ was kind of asking for trouble. It was easy to forget that Derek was an alpha sometimes until he had to enforce his will on someone. Stiles frowned, thinking of a bunch of alpha werewolves being like that constantly, like Derek had been in the beginning. The pack that they had now wouldn’t have survived under leadership like that. Scott would have never joined them willingly and without Scott, there was no Stiles. Derek had been able to realize that Boyd and Erica were on the verge of leaving when he started to put more effort in and Isaac-

Well, Isaac was Isaac and he probably would have followed Scott. Isaac wouldn’t have been able to live with Derek when he used to be the way he was.

“You said that there will be other packs there?” Lydia asked.

Derek nodded. He seemed to be regressing back to one word answers.

“Will the Huntsman pack be there?” Lydia continued.

Derek sighed. “More than likely. The Donovan pack will be there too. We have friends there, so don’t forget that.”

“What’s it like?” Isaac asked quietly. Stiles twisted around to get a better look at everyone seated in the back. They still had at least another two hours in the truck before they reached the border.

Derek chewed on his lip and watched the road. For a long, silent moment there was nothing to be heard but the tires on the pavement and Stiles wondered if Derek was going to answer or if he was slipping away from them to become that angry alpha he used to be. It felt like that’s what he wanted to do. If just to make them seem stronger for now.

Finally, “It just depends on where it’s located. Last year when I went, it was in upper New York. Lots of trees, green, out in the open. I mean, most of it is outside. You don’t want to box in a bunch of weres inside. Tempers flare, fights start, that sort of thing. But last year it was nice. It was cool enough outside that a lot of people slept in tents or just on the ground. There was a band. A kitchen that never closed. It was good.” Derek nodded. “I’ve been to some in the Middle East, some in the country in Europe. China, once. It just depends.”

“Were there any packs tested last year?” Scott asked.

Derek sighed and Stiles watched his hands tighten on the wheel. His knuckles went white before he loosened his hold and looked over at Stiles. He held his hand out to Stiles, palm up, and Stiles immediately laid his hand in Derek’s. “New members were tested. Omegas found new packs and they went through something like a trial. But, there hasn’t been a whole new pack that’s been tested in over sixty years.” Derek said finally.

“Oh.” Erica said.

Through Derek, through the tether that connected him to the pack, Stiles felt unease in all of them.

Scott cleared his throat. “Should we be worried?”

“No.” Derek said softly, trying to push comfort through that same tether. It didn’t work to the desired effect. “We’ll be watched closely, but I know that we can pull this off.” He said it with confidence and ease and even through the small tether that Stiles had in him, he couldn’t feel the faintest bit of a lie.

They were all silent for another half hour or so and Stiles held onto Derek the entire time. The scenery was changing and it was getting hotter outside.

“How do you know where to go?” Erica asked after awhile.

“I don’t.” Derek admitted. “I’m just heading to the border of Nevada. I imagine they bugged all vehicles and are tracking us. They’ll pick us up there.”

“They’re _tracking_ us?” Scott asked, sitting up straight. 

Derek nodded, his lips a thin line. He pulled his hand away from Stiles and settled it back on the wheel.

Stiles caught Scott’s glance. “That’s, uh, kind of invasive.” Stiles said, hoping to cut off what was no doubt an angry reply from Scott.

Derek looked over at him and his eyes were closed off. “I know.” He said softly. There was a ripple of unease as though Derek felt helpless against it, that he didn’t like it anymore than they did, but honestly, what could he do about it?

Stiles kept his mouth closed over a firm reply of  _Tell us, you could have told us_ . It felt like the Pack Council was already snipping at the seams of the pack. Stiles didn’t like it, but then again, no one did. 

Stiles looked out the window.

Fifteen miles from the border, Derek pulled over at a gas station. He pressed his wallet in Stiles’ hand. “Whatever you guys want. I’m not sure we will be able to stop until we get there.”

Stiles looked up at the blatant apology in Derek’s eyes and nodded. Everyone else got out of the truck and headed in. Stiles pulled all the beef jerky off the rack and threw in chips and water. Isaac got a gallon of milk and the biggest pack of cookies he could find. Erica and Boyd grabbed water and Scott and Lydia began to load up on hot dogs and microwave burritos. Stiles joined them at the counter and glared at the burrito in Scott’s hand. Derek stepped into the station and the attendant at the front blinked at the group gathered around the burritos and hot dogs owlishly. Stiles saw Dusk in the passenger seat, his eyes on them.

“We can’t let them do this to us.” Stiles said softly. Other than their group the place was empty. “We can’t let them tear us apart before we even get there.”

Everyone looked at Stiles.

“We have to remember who we are. We can’t let petty arguments get the best of us. When we get to this place, we will only have each other.” Stiles said.

Everyone nodded but Stiles looked only at Scott. Scott’s eyes flashed an amber but Stiles did not drop his gaze. “Scott.” He begged softly.

After a moment Scott sighed. “I’m scared. I hate that we are going in there blind.” He admitted. “And the letter? Whoever wrote that said there was no training for what was in store for us.”

“There was no training for you becoming a wolf either.” Lydia reminded him gently. “But you got it.”

Scott nodded and they picked up their purchases and headed to the front. They were rung up and when they turned back to the truck, there was a car idling in front of it and two SUVs behind the truck.

“All right, here we go.” Derek said. He reached out for Stiles and squeezed his hand. Stiles looked behind him at everyone else and they all nodded.

In the truck, Dusk whined and would have been pacing if he had the room. Boyd soothed him with a hand on his flank. Derek started the truck up and followed the car out onto the road.

***

They drove for another hour in near silence. The wolves could hear each other in the other cars and according to Derek, spoke of nothing important. The car in front, leading them deeper into the desert by the minute, had only the driver who was tunelessly whistling.

“Oh, fuck this.” Stiles said finally, the silence pressing in on him like a weight. He leaned forward and turned the radio on, hooking it up to his phone.

Mariachi music blared out of the speakers and for some reason, the entire pack relaxed.

“Why do you have this?” Lydia asked.

“I like it.” Stiles said, the only requirement for listening to music for him. And honestly, it reminded him of the summer after his mom died, when he went to Texas with Scott and visited his grandparents. That had been a good summer, they had been good people; kind and loving to both boys and treating them both like they were their own.

The mariachi music gave way to Taylor Swift and there was about fifteen more minutes of pop music before Jeff Buckley came on.

The car in front of them turned their blinker on and they went further south, dust kicking up behind them. They passed a sign as Al Green crooned over the radio.

“Welcome to Discontent.” Lydia read out loud, apparently the name of the town they were passing into.

“That’s not ominious.” Isaac muttered.

Stiles agreed as Al Green gave way to Mariah Carey.

Discontent passed them by in a blink of the eye, little more than a gas station and some trailers.

“Derek?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, we’re getting close.” Derek said.

Stiles felt it too; the faint prick of power at the base of his neck, the feel of more weres than he had ever been around. In the distance, there was a smudge of light. The car followed it.

Bon Jovi came on the radio.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Derek muttered. He was still looking out the window, following the car and the tug of magic.

“Don’t hate.” Stiles said and then began to sing along.

“… _We’ve got to hold on to what we’ve got/It doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not-”_

“It makes a difference.” Isaac insisted.

“ _We’ve got each other and that a lot for love/We’ll give it a shot!”_ Erica joined in. 

“Oh great.” Isaac sighed.

“ _Whoa, we’re halfway there/Whoa living on a prayer!_

_Take my hand, we’ll make it I swear_

_Whoa, livin on prayer!”_ Erica and Stiles half sang and half shouted along. Derek turned it up. Stiles took it as a sign of encouragement. He could hear Scott and Boyd laughing at him and Erica. 

“… _Baby it’s okay, someday…_

_We’ve gotta hold on to what we’ve got._

_It doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not!”_ Boyd and Lydia had joined in now and Stiles was pumping his fist in the air and Derek was glancing over at him, concern written on his face. 

“ _We’ve got each other and that’s a lot_

_For love, we’ll give it a shot!”_

Stiles grinned at Derek.

“ _Whoa we’re half way there_

_Whoa livin on a prayer,_

_Take my hand and we’ll make it, I swear!”_ Stiles held his hand out to Derek and Derek laughed and took it.

They all sang the last verse together, more shouting and screaming than singing:

“ _We've gotta hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got!”_

***

When they drove up there was no parking lot, just a gathering of vehicles in an area. Derek parked and they all got out, looking around.

It was flat desert and if there had been some kind of desert scrub, it had been cleared away for the buildings that stood in front of them. There was a large, squat building, three stories high and painted the same color as the sand around them directly in front of the “parking lot”. It looked new. To the right of it was another building, rising ten stories in the area. It was strangely round with no windows. To the left of the squat building was another one, but obviously bigger and only two stories high.

The guy in the car in front of them walked over to them, hands shoved in his pocket. Stiles reached in for his staff and he knew that Lydia’s knives were already tucked away in her boots. Everyone else remained still, even Dusk who was sitting at Isaac’s feet. Derek stepped forward to the guy that was casually shuffling towards them.

“Derek.” The guy said softly. He wore only jeans and a tshirt and scruffy shoes. His hair was a riot of colors, green and blue and purple.

“Hey Pete.” Derek said just as gently. “We’re that big a deal, huh?” He said.

“You know mom.” The guy said and smiled sadly at the others. “Pete Skalsky.” He said. “And I know you guys. _Everyone_ knows you guys.” 

Stiles couldn’t help but study his face, pale and lean, with a large hook nose and almost black eyes peaking out underneath barely there eyebrows. Derek sighed and straightened his shoulders as the others that had escorted them approached. “Let’s get this over with.”

Pete nodded and turned. He led them to the middle building.

Inside, Stiles was surprised to see that it was decorated in teals and browns, colors that soothed him after seeing nothing but gray dirt for the past several hours. They passed people lounging in open areas, talking to each other softly, but quieting when they saw the Hale pack approach and watching them steadily. Derek didn’t look at any of them. Stiles followed his lead and kept his eyes glued on the back of Pete’s purple tshirt, moving along with Derek. The pack behind them followed closely and Stiles felt Isaac’s hand close on the back of his tshirt. Of all of them, Isaac seemed to be the most worried about this adventure. Stiles reached back and locked fingers with Isaac, not letting go even when they approached a pair of sliding glass doors. Pete stopped and turned around. He looked at Derek for a second before speaking to everyone else now crowded behind them, brushing into each other or holding hands like Isaac and Stiles.

“The Pack Council is inside.” Pete said. “You’ll have introductions and then someone will show you to your rooms. The kitchen is open if you are hungry and if not, the rest of the place is yours to explore.”

Pete’s eyes landed on Stiles who gave one quick nod and willed his heart to stop beating so fucking loudly because this was not the time or place. Pete stepped away from the doors, Derek stepped up and pushed them open.

It was a large room, with tables along the walls. The walls were white and the floor beneath their feet was no longer carpeted but actually a gray cement swirled with white.The lights above them were kind of harsh and it made even Derek look a little sallow. In front of them, there was a raised dais, but unlike the ones that Stiles had seen in medieval movies or even some sci fi movies, this one appeared to be made out of steel and glass and instead of two chairs, there were three. On the three chairs were two women and one man. All three had their eyes glued to the pack in front of them; each person raking in the individuals in front of them.

“Alphas Hale.” The woman in the middle said, standing and smiling at them warmly. “It’s so good to see you.” She had soft brown hair pulled back away from her face and her eyes were violet colored. She had full, round cheeks and a small, pouty mouth. She was bare foot but Stiles could see she was taller than even Isaac. There was a coiled strength in her.

There was a pull  _down_ and the pack, as one, fell to their right knee, heads bowed. Stiles opened the bridge up between each pack member a little wider so that Derek’s orders could be followed easier. 

“Alpha Daciana Skalsky.” She said to the others, as a way of introducing herself, despite the pack not having said a word. “Please, stand.”

They felt the pull  _up_ , and stood as one. Stiles had never in his life been so glad for those lateral moves they did every day that made them more in sync with each other. 

Daciana was standing at the edge of the dais and looking down on them. She met each of their eyes for a few seconds, before settling on Stiles. It seemed like she was speaking only to him when she gestured to the woman on her left. “Alpha Biyu Lan, of the Shanghai Pack.” The other woman nodded, her eyes washing over the pack before standing herself, next to Daciana. She was shorter than Daciana, by quite a bit, but there was the same quiet strength in her. Her lips were colored a bright red and her cheekbones were high. Her skin looked like it had been airbrushed and she had stepped off a magazine cover. “And this is Alpha Sanyi Taborc of the Budapest Pack.” He was a large man and his eyes were a startling blue. He moved with a quiet gentleness and Stiles wanted to squirm when all three of them stared openly at him.

Stiles felt a soft calm fall on him and it felt distinctly Scott-like. The need to squirm passed.

“Alpha Derek.” Daciana said and Derek stepped forward to the dais and turned so that he was facing his own pack. He stood in the middle, directly below Daciana. There was a rising panic from Erica and Lydia stepped closer and looped her arm around her waist. Derek’s face was unreadable, so much like the old days when all he would do was glare and growl at them. Then Stiles felt the _push_ from Derek, deep inside his chest and Stiles made the bridge between him and the others and Derek even wider. Derek pushed a calm through them and without words or even a change of facial expression he said to them, _I am yours first, you understand? I am yours, all of yours_. 

And the pack breathed easier.

“Quite a tight bond you have formed with your pack, Alpha Derek.” Biyu noted.

“I learned from the best.” Derek replied softly.

“Indeed you did.” Sanyi said softly. “Talia and Laura were gifts to us all and they left you with many of their own gifts.” Sanyi paused when Derek lowered his head. There was a tremble of grief through the bridge and Stiles had to mentally hold them all back from going to Derek. He wasn’t sure if they would be frowned upon for moving. “We are all still deeply grieved at their passing.”

“None more than you, though, I imagine.” Biyu said.

“I miss them everyday.” Derek agreed.

Daciana regarded Derek for a long moment before turning to Stiles. There was something like sorrow in her soft features. “Alpha Stiles Stilinski-Hale. That’s a mouthful.” She said.

Stiles tipped his head to the side, not a yes or a no, but an acknowledgment in itself.

“Would you introduce us to your pack please? Tell us about them.” She said softly. There was no mistaking it, that was an order. Daciana was clearly the one in charge here.

Stiles cleared his throat and dropped Isaac’s hand. “Vernon Boyd.” He said and Boyd stepped forward to stand next to Stiles. “Boyd is the strongest among our betas but would much rather be the one in the kitchen, making sure that we are all fed and ready to face… whatever it is we are facing that day. We would all starve and die without him. But he isn’t just the one that feeds us. He makes our house a home.” Stiles stared up adoringly at Boyd. “And he makes the best Christmas cookies this side of heaven. He might give the other side a run for their money too.” Boyd ducked his head and blushed. “He can be counted on for anything from back up to lending a listening ear.”

“Your den maker.” Sanyi said. “There is one in every pack, one that we would all starve and die without.” His eyes crinkled in a smile.

There was a pull from Derek to Boyd and Boyd took a spot next to him in front of the dais. Derek embraced him.

“Lydia Martin.” Stiles said and Lydia stepped forward. She laced her fingers through his and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Without her we would all look like a bunch of slobs that just rolled out of bed. Without her, we wouldn’t be able to negotiate for houses, we wouldn’t know what we needed for the house that we purchased. Without her, none of us would have graduated high school. She is the smartest and the bravest, willing to go toe to toe with any wolf here. She is our spokeswoman and a source of strength.” Stiles stared down at her with no less adoration than he had for Boyd.

“And your witch.” Biyu added.

Stiles offered her a grin. “She is the smartest of us all, witch or not. But yes, she has a compatible relationship with the elements that govern our supernatural world.”

_Holy shit, where did I get that from_ ? Stiles asked himself before Derek’s eyes met his. Derek winked. There was another pull from Derek and Lydia stepped forward and got a kiss on the forehead from Derek. She stood next to Boyd. 

“Erica Reyes.” Erica stepped up next to him and wrapped a hand around his forearm. He laid his other hand over it. “Erica keeps us level. She is our peacemaker within the pack. But her first priority is always pack. She will protect us with her last breath, she is the one who is always there first to rescue us from others and sometimes from ourselves. She is the steel within our pack.” Stiles nuzzled the top of her head.

“The pack guardian.” Biyu declared.

Derek pulled her next to Lydia, but not before offering her his own bear hug.

“Dusk Hale.” Stiles said and Dusk stepped up next to him and sat down. Stiles ran his fingers through his fur. “We found Dusk in the woods as a pup. He protects the civilians when we fight. He is a cub, to be sure, but he’s our cub and he protects those that we can’t.”

“The innocent.” Sanyi said.

Stiles gave him one last scratch behind the ear before he went to Derek and stood up on his hind legs to hug Derek. He was as tall as Derek and Stiles now.

“Isaac Lahey.” Isaac stepped up but stayed a breath behind and to the side of Stiles. “Isaac is the youngest of us all. We all love each other, but Isaac shows it more easily. He gives love and comfort, reminds us to remain in touch with each other, real, physical touch, constantly. He keeps us connected through that, through that love that he gives us all freely and without reserve. Sometimes I think that without him, we would forget how much we needed to be near each other.”

“The heart.” Daciana whispered and there was a sadness to her tone.

Isaac left Stiles’ side for Derek.

“Scott McCall.” Stiles said. Scott stepped forward and nudged Stiles with his shoulder and Stiles nudged him back. They exchanged grins before turning back to the Council. “Scott is Derek’s true beta. He is second in command in all things. If Derek isn’t around, the protection and direction of the pack falls to him. He-” For some reason, Stiles felt a lump forming in his throat. “He takes care of us.” Stiles said after a moment. “He makes sure that no one needs for anything, and if they do, it’s his job to make sure that we have it. He’s my best friend and my brother.”

“The pack seer.” Sanyi said softly and there something like… envy? Adoration? In his voice this time. Biyu squeezed his hand.

Stiles was now alone in front of the council by himself.

The three looked down at him and Stiles had to fight to slide his gaze away from them and to Derek and the others.

“Alpha Stiles Stilinski-Hale.” Biyu stated.

“I’m sure Alpha Hale has explained to you how unusual it is for a human to gain such pack status.” Sanyi said.

“He has.” Stiles said, his head tipped to the side.

“And not only for you to achieve status as Alpha, but as the pack warrior.” Biyu said. Her head was tipped to the side and she was studying him like he was a particularly interesting specimen.

“Ah, well.” Stiles said. He didn’t have much to say about that. He knew that any of the wolves across from him could lay him out with a single blow of their hand.

“Are you up to it?” Daciana asked.

Stiles paused for a moment, looking at each Council member. “I’m not entirely sure what you mean.” He finally said.

“Are you up to the challenge of being an alpha, of giving yourself over to each pack member fully, of not keeping anything for yourself, for putting the pack, the cubs, the betas first before yourself? To protect them with your dying breath, to give for the pack, _always_?” Daciana asked. Her voice resonated through Stiles’ body, made itself at home in his bones. The room faded away as she spoke and it seemed like it was just the two of them in the room. Stiles’ eyes never left hers. 

“Yes.” He said simply.

“One so young as yourself, so human, you have other choices.” Daciana reminded him. She sounded argumentative.

“I choose them.”

“For Derek?” Daciana prodded.

A memory of his pack, gathered in his room, watching tv flashed in his mind. Crowded together, sharing popcorn and soda and candy, too close together and not close enough, flashed in his mind.

“No.” Stiles said. “For my pack.”

“You need them.” She said in accusatory voice.

Stiles paused for a moment to think of his response. “Of course I do. I need them because I love them.”

“For survival.”

“For love.” Stiles insisted.

“You are the pack warrior. You need them to protect you.”

Stiles snorted. “I can protect myself.”

Daciana regarded him for a long time, her head tipped to the side. “We’ll see.” She said. She stared at him from head to foot. “It’s not Scott McCall’s job to protect and direct the pack in Derek’s absence or death. It falls to you.”

“Nothing is going to happen to Derek. Not while I’m breathing.” Stiles swore.

The room seeped back into his consciousness and he was surprised to see that he was on the dais, face to face with Daciana. Biyu and Sanyi had returned to their seats.

Daciana stepped back and nodded. “You will be shown to your rooms.” She no longer sounded angry or argumentative. In fact, it felt like Stiles had passed some test he didn’t know was being administered.

Stiles stepped back and looked around. The others were gathered at the bottom of the dais, looking up at him. He jumped down and landed next to Derek. Derek kissed him and took his hand. “Let’s go.” He said.

“Your tests begin tomorrow.” Biyu said as they left.

Derek paused and looked back. No one else did, preferring to look to their alpha. His face gave nothing away. The bridge was still open but they didn’t feel anything. No fear, no excitement, no anxiety. Nothing.

They left the room.

***

A bored teenager showed them to their rooms, down several hallways. She stopped in front of three doors. She pointed to one set of doors. “Betas room.” She pointed to the middle doors. “Alphas.” She pointed to the last set. “Betas. If you need anything, there’s a phone in there. Just pick it up, dial 0 and someone should be able to help you. Kitchens are down there,” She said and nodded down the hall, “And there are clothes in the closets.”

Derek gave her a tight nod and opened their doors.

Inside was a huge bed, bigger than probably their own at home. There was a bathroom in the corner and floor to ceiling windows on the opposite wall of the entry way. It was done in blues and grays and Stiles found it soothing, in a mindless sort of way. Derek ducked into the bathroom and came out a second later.

“It’s stocked with whatever we need.” He said.

Stiles nodded and sat down on the bed, pushing his heels into the frame. “What now?”

Derek shrugged. “We can go get some food, I guess.”

“Are you hungry?” Stiles asked, the thought of food curdling his stomach. His interrogation was still on his mind.

“No.” Derek said and straddled Stiles. There was nothing sexual in it, just Derek seeking out the comfort of home he always found in Stiles. He ran his hands up Stiles’ back and pressed his palms to his tattoo while Stiles did the same. Stiles tipped his head to the side and Derek nuzzled his neck. Stiles scratched lightly at Derek’s back. He heard the door open a moment later and the others came in. Stiles felt the bed dip in behind him and everyone else gathered around them.

“No privacy.” Derek said fondly.

“None.” Stiles agreed.

They stayed there the rest of the night, only leaving to get pajamas from the other rooms and to answer the door when an unordered dinner showed up at the door.

They fell asleep wrapped up together, blankets stolen from the other rooms, pulled together like they had been from the beginning.

***

Boyd came to slowly, blinking at the light streaming through the window. It was late, he should have been up and making breakfast hours ago. As it was, Stiles was probably stuffing his face full of that sugary cereal crap that he always bought.

Boyd stood up and a thought flashed through his mind.

_Alphas, trials, tests, Derek, the desert-_

No, that wasn’t for another week, at least. He looked over at the side of the bed that Erica usually sprawled out on. It was undisturbed and Boyd frowned. He hoped she didn’t fall asleep studying again. He should have noticed if she did.

Boyd tipped his head to the side-

It was silent.

He frowned.

***

Above Boyd, in a glassed in observatory room, the rest of the pack watched. Erica was already partially shifted and pacing above him, watching as the confusion danced across his face. Derek wasn’t sure how, but it seemed like he had just woken up, here in this room.

“I should be there.” She growled. There was a glimmer of red on her mouth where her fangs cut.

That was Boyd’s fear, flashed plainly on a screen.

Erica paced on the glass above the replica of their house.

Derek’s claws dug into his hands and the blood fell at their feet, on the glass.

They were helpless to only watch.

***

“Derek?” Boyd called out. Derek was almost always at home, his hospital schedule was so clearly laid out for them. Today was not one of his visiting days. “Derek!” Boyd demanded again. He made his way to the kitchen, expecting Stiles there with his grin and his snarky comments.

“ _Man, we wouldn’t leave you. You’re us. We love you_. _”_

The kitchen was empty.

There was another bright flash of memory-

_Cold rooms, steel and glass and cement floors, Alphas-_

And it was gone.

Boyd stopped, looked around. He sniffed the air; it didn’t smell like pack. In fact, it didn’t smell like anything. The air was cold and slightly damp, but there was no smell to it. Boyd strode forward and jerked the fridge open. He closed it with a jerk and looked around.

“Stiles! Isaac? Erica? Dusk, come here! Lydia!” There was a note of desperation in his voice, something that he didn’t even like hearing in himself. He clenched his fists and turned to the backyard. He reached for the doorknob and stopped. He turned and left the kitchen and went to Derek and Stiles’ room. He didn’t expect to find anyone there, but it had become so customary to find Stiles lounging on bed, reading and Derek at his side. So, no, Boyd did not expect to find someone but that didn’t make the hurt any less when he found the bed empty. He went to the bathroom and to the closet to find it empty. When he turned back to the room, where there had been momentos scattered across the dresser, there was nothing but a thin film of dust as though no one had been there for a very long time.

As though Boyd had been left behind like a piece of furniture that no one wanted.

“No.” Boyd said flatly. He shook his head. “They wouldn’t. Derek- Stiles, they wouldn’t.”

***

Stiles had his hand tucked underneath his chin. He watched through the glass at his feet as Boyd went to the backyard and then the replica of their bedroom. He watched as one of the workers at the computer station next to him took everything from the desk and replaced it with a film of dust.

“This is cruel.” Lydia said, looking down at Boyd. They could hear him clear as day.

Derek’s breathing was harsh and Isaac was crouched down over Boyd’s figure where he seemed to be collapsing in on himself. Dusk was pacing and whining, digging at the glass to get to Boyd, to ease his distress. Erica had settled into a crouch, pressing her hands to the glass.

“The letter.” Daciana snapped to a guy at a computer station.

They watched as a letter descended to the kitchen counter top in the kitchen.

***

Boyd went to the front room and found it empty as well. He was pushing back at the panic that was threatening him. This was the first time he had felt truly alone since Derek had turned him. This was the first time that he couldn’t feel the prick of Derek’s alpha energy at the base of his neck or Stiles’ soothing presence on his back like a warm hand. He couldn’t feel Erica or Isaac. He couldn’t smell Lydia or even Dusk.

Boyd stood in front of the front door and took a couple of deep breaths. It was ok to fall into a panic if someone from the pack was around, but Boyd feared that giving into the spiraling panic would be a mess he wouldn’t be able to get out of himself. There was a rustling from his back, from the kitchen and he turned and approached the kitchen soundlessly. His claws were out and he gathered the courage to step around the corner. He wanted so much to see Isaac in front of the fridge and spoiling his dinner but there was just a folded piece of paper on the countertop.

It was written in Derek’s familiar scrawl.

_Boyd-_

_I had hoped that we could avoid this, but it’s come time. You need to leave. The pack and I have given you enough time to gather your thought and to get your shit together, but this is getting ridiculous. We made it clear, all of us, that you were neither needed nor wanted here. I can hire a cook to take your place. And it would be less trouble than having you around._

_Thing is, we’ve been talking about this for a long time. Erica doesn’t want you anymore either. She is sick of you. Stiles has been talking about this for a long time. You have one hour to get out of the house before I come back and undo everything I did. And I’ll start with your throat._

_One hour and I’ll be back._

Boyd put the paper down and went to his room.

***

“ _Please_.” Erica pleaded. She didn’t raise her head. “Please stop.” 

Daciana ignored her with an elegant twist of her head as she looked down at one of the computers. Sanyi looked sympathetic, at least. Derek was pacing now, watching Boyd’s figure from above, as he sifted through his clothes and shoved them in a bag he had pulled from his closet. It was creepy how well the Pack Council had been able to match their belongings and house.

Stiles clenched his fist that he tucked under his chin. He hated this; he hated not being able to go to Boyd and reassuring him that everything he heard was a lie. He hated not being able to tell him that he wasn’t just wanted, he was needed. This was manipulation bordering on abuse.

“Derek, do something.” Isaac begged.

“You can’t just let him leave.” Scott said.

Derek didn’t reply. Erica wept.

“Do something.” Lydia begged.

“He can’t have direct contact with him.” Sanyi explained gently. “If he does, the test is invalid and Boyd fails.”

“He has to find it in himself that there is a place for him and there always will be.” Biyu paused and swept her hair back. “A pack is not solid if even one questions his place.”

“He knows- we’ve told him, we’ve showed him!” Lydia said, her face wet with tears. She fell to her knees to the glass floor and splayed her hands out on the ground.

“We love him.” Isaac whispered. “He’s my big brother.”

Stiles tracked Boyd’s movements to the door, his bag over his shoulder. From their vantage point, they could only see the top of his head and his shoulders but the cameras above the computer monitors behind them showed that he was weeping as well.

Derek spun on his heel. “His life  _is not forfeit_ .” He hissed at Daciana. 

“His test isn’t complete-”

“Derek!” Erica screamed. She pounded on the glass. “Don’t let him go, don’t let him leave me!”

“Stiles.” Scott said, turning to him. Stiles hadn’t said a word, had barely blinked. “Can you do something?” Scott asked.

They all turned to him. He had been so quiet, they had been so wrapped up in everything, they had forgotten that he was standing there.

“Stiles.” Derek said.

The bridge was broken. The line that tethered all of them together was muted in Boyd’s way and he couldn’t get an approximate feel for him. He had been trying so hard to reach him that he could feel the headache behind his eyes.

“I can’t-” Stiles shook his head and reached further, trying to pull at that unshakable-ness that had always accompanied Boyd. “I can’t feel him. I can’t get to him.” Stiles sucked in a deep breath and shook his head. “There’s something-”

Erica strode over to the wall that Stiles was leaning against and slammed a hand into the wall next to his head. “Yes you can.” She hissed. “You know him. You know him like the rest of us. He’ll make you chocolate cake even though he hates chocolate. He will be the first to help Scott with math. He’s never failed Derek. He will sit with Isaac when he’s having flashbacks of his dad.  _You know him_ .” She growled and Stiles watched as her fangs grew out slowly.

And there. There he was.

It was just like Boyd to hang out in the small parts of Stiles’ mind, filling up the parts of him he didn’t realize he needed to know. He didn’t realize that Boyd had been there the entire time, soaking up all the feelings of love and happiness just like the rest of them; just more quietly.

And there he went.

His hand was on the knob. He was turning the door handle. Stiles watched him pull open the door.

“No.” He growled and Erica tried to step back but Stiles clasped his hands around her neck and dragged her closer. He took everything that she had in her for Boyd and pushed-

***

It should have felt like a trickle. But it slammed into Boyd like raging river. He dropped the bag in his hand and fell to his knees. There were so many emotions vying for attention; despair, love, anxiety, love, anger, love-

But there it was. There was the reassurance that Boyd should have felt, the thing they were trying to take away from him; the fact that he was part of the pack, an integral part, a part that they would not be able to function without.

There was a heavy sigh behind him. “Why are you still here?” Derek asked flatly.

“That’s not you.” Boyd said softly. “You wouldn’t do this.”

“It’s him, all right.” Stiles intervened. He sounded bored. “We asked you to leave once, politely.”

“Now you’re going to be thrown out of your pack.” Isaac hissed.

Boyd was shaking and he shook his head. “Isaac wouldn’t let me go.”

“He’s not letting you go, he’s pushing you out.” Lydia said.

“How many times do we have to say it? We don’t want you.” Erica’s voice fell like an ax.

Boyd was silent.

***

The look in Stiles’ eyes was completely blank. He was not answering their calls but he wasn’t letting go of Erica either. She was panting and her nose was bleeding.

“What is he doing to her?” Scott asked.

“He’s taking what he can and giving it to Boyd.” Derek muttered.

Stiles was shaking.

***

“No, they wouldn’t do this to me.” Boyd said, remembering the holidays they spent together, the nights in the movie room, the puppy piles in Derek’s and Stiles’ bed.

“Get out, Boyd.” Derek sounded tired, like this was a fight he had been having for a very long time now.

Boyd shook his head again and clenched his fists. “This isn’t you, Derek. You were the only one to believe in me from the start. Erica would never leave me. Stiles- he couldn’t.  _Wouldn’t._ Don’t make me try to believe this because I  _won’t_ !” 

***

The roar shook the glass beneath their feet. Stiles dropped his hands and both Erica and him fell to their knees. She recovered first and gathered Stiles up in her arms. The blood was drying on her face and she didn’t even try to wipe it away.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“I couldn’t let him go.” He said. His eyes were still frighteningly blank but his arms came up around her.

“No.” She said and held him closer. “No, we couldn’t.”

***

Boyd turned and there was nothing. No Derek, Stiles or anyone else. He was alone again, but he didn’t feel like he was an orphan. Stiles was near, somewhere. He could feel him and through him, the faint pinpricks of the rest of the pack becoming steadily louder as though someone was turning up the volume at a steady pace.

Boyd startled when the front door slammed open and Derek was there, wrapping him up in a hug.

“Don’t ever think we don’t want you. Don’t ever think that.” Derek said, squeezing hard enough to break a human’s bones.

Boyd wheezed.

Erica was there, kissing him sloppily. “I love you. Don’t leave.”

“I’m not-” Boyd’s words were cut off when Derek squeezed tighter.

Scott came in with Stiles, his arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist. Stiles looked like he had gone a couple days without sleep and his feet were stumbling over each other more than usual.

“Stiles.” Boyd muttered and tried to pry the other two off and when they wouldn’t go, he half dragged them to meet Stiles part of the way. He pulled an arm out of Derek’s grasp and pulled Stiles in close. Gently, though, because he didn’t look so great.

“Thank you.”

“It was all you, buddy.” 

 


	8. The Trials and Tribulations of Batman and Robin: Part 2, Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger strangling the grief, until the memory of your loved ones is just poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed, so you'd be spared your pain.”  
> ― Christopher Nolan

Lydia opened her eyes and she was standing in the room where her and Scott had seen Stiles and the nogitsune playing Chinese checkers. The room was smaller, but it was still blindingly white.

Well, it was mostly white.

There were garish splashes of red found here and there, but mostly near the bodies of her pack at her feet.

Lydia was puzzled, to say the least.

She could feel the panic rising in her chest, as she saw Boyd’s broken body draped over what was left of Erica, as though he had tried to protect her from whatever was coming after them. Stiles’ hand was flung out next to him, as though he were reaching for Derek who laid in a tangle next to him. The pool of blood was the largest beneath them.

Isaac was hanging from the ceiling in a way that Lydia did not pause to study.

Lydia looked down at her hands to see that she was clutching two bloody knives in each of her hands.

“I couldn’t kill my own alpha.” She said flatly. “There’s no way. The only way I could have killed him would be to take the pack for myself. I don’t want the pack. I want to be a part of the pack, yes, but I don’t want to be the alpha.” She shook her head and droplets of blood fell from her hair. “No.” She said in that same flat tone.

“Put the knives down, Lydia.” A voice came from in front of her.

Lydia’s head snapped up and there was a rush of anger.  _Who did he think he was, telling her what to do? Did he know who she was, the kind of power that ran through her? She could call down thunder and lightning without a thought._

“It’s enough.” Scott said, stepping forward, holding his side.

“I didn’t want this.” She said to him, still without emotion. She felt her eyes widen slightly.

This was not who she was.

But the real Lydia, the one who would die to protect her pack rather than be the one to kill her pack, she was being pushed behind a heavy curtain. A curtain that was made of a heavy pull that she couldn’t resist. Lydia, the real one, the one trapped in her own head, wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep this nightmare away.

That’s what this was, wasn’t it?

“Lydia, remember who you are.” Scott said softly. There was a gash at his side and he was limping slightly and this wasn’t the kind of thing that happened to Scott. Scott was a werewolf. He healed so quickly that band-aids were pointless. “Lydia, there’s something-”

“There’s nothing.” The words fell out of her mouth without her permission. Lydia watched her own hand point at Derek. “He knew that. Sure, Stiles gave him hope for awhile, but in the end, there’s nothing. There’s void. There’s darkness. There’s nothing. Why should we fight at all if there is nothing?”

Scott’s face fell at her words. “There’s everything, Lydia. You’re full of life-”

“Death. A banshee is a harbinger of death. I can predict death, Scott. Why shouldn’t I be the direct cause of it as well?”

Lydia pounded against the sleep that was pushing down on her. No, this wasn’t Lydia. This was never Lydia. Lydia loved- she loved her life, her pack, her parents, her friends. She loved learning and doing her hair and makeup and that might be frivolous but that wasn’t all there was to her. She loved her life, she was moved by the path of the stars, she loved the smell of the forest during the winter, she loved reading for reading’s sake, she loved- she loved- she loved-

She  _loved_ .

“Scott.” She gasped and looked down at her hands. She tried to get her fingers to open to release the knives.

“Hey.” He said and dragged himself forward a step. He was really hurting. “Hey, I’m right here.” He said soothingly.

“Did I-?” She looked around at everyone.

“That wasn’t you. It wasn’t. It’s like Derek with the-”

A switch was thrown and it felt like Lydia was pushed back. Scott was coming to her. Inside she tried to regain control but she felt a smirk widen on her mouth that didn’t belong to her.

“Lydia?” Scott asked. He stopped where he was but it didn’t matter since Lydia was pacing forward now.

“Does this make me the alpha, Scott?” She leaned forward and inside, Lydia wailed. “I killed Derek.” She whispered. “Do I get to be alpha now?”

“Lydia.” Scott said and shook his head. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t _what_ Scotty?” Lydia mocked. There was a wide smile on her face. “I’ve done so much, killing you would be just one more death.” 

She strode forward quickly and she felt the cool white tile under her bare feet and she felt the wet, solid slide of the knife into Scott’s neck, felt the soft resistance as she pulled it back and then again, and again, and again.

***

Lydia returned to herself, really herself, in bits and pieces. She was still standing and Scott’s body, what was left of it, was at her feet. Her first instinct was to run but she had no control yet, nothing worked, nothing would understand her brain’s command to move, to get away from this mess that she created. She could feel herself try to breathe, try to hyperventilate but there was nothing more than the steady push of her lungs-

In.

Out.

“A loss of control.” She said out loud. “I was scared of losing control. When Deaton showed me what I could do, I have thought, _I can’t control this. I’m just me. It’s too much. It’s too big for me._ ” 

They were still all at her feet and she shook her head. “No.” She said flatly. She turned to the monitors that were following her every movement. Unlike Boyd, they didn’t try to hide their surveillance on her. There was still something sparking in her, something that made her feel like soaring. She dropped to her knees next to Erica and tried to ignore the savage slash in her abdomen.

Lydia turned one last time to the cameras and sneered. “Fuck you.” She growled and bared her teeth at the people watching. She passed her palm over Erica’s wound and was happy that there was no wolfsbane in it. If there had been, her attempts to bring them back would be for nothing.

Lydia stood and pulled Erica away from Boyd, laying her flat. She took a deep breath and knelt down again. She placed one hand on Erica’s forehead, the other over her heart. She had read about this particular spell but hadn’t tried it yet; Deaton was unsure of the translation. Lydia shrugged it off. If it was wrong, she would join her pack. There was no way she could lose in this situation.

As she spoke the words quietly, she felt her hands warm over Erica’s body. She repeated the chant and her fingers began to tingle and the heat spread over her palms, rising in temperature. There was a silent pulse-

And Erica sat up.

Her eyes were wide and wild, her claws were out and she stared around for a long terrible second before she settled on Lydia.

“Lydia.” She said.

“Erica.”

“Why did you stab me?” Erica asked slowly.

Lydia frowned. “I didn’t mean to.”

Erica watched her carefully for a long second before nodding. “Ok.” She said finally.

With Erica’s help, they rearranged the other bodies and Lydia began to work on them. They came back, slower each time, and by the time she reached Derek, she was sweating and her head ached and her hands shook when she put them over his head and his chest.

Stiles scooted over to her, and placed his hands over hers.

“Let me help.” He said softly.

“No, I did this.” She said and pushed his hands away.

“Please, Lydia.” He asked. “You aren’t alone. Let me help you.”

She stared at him and finally nodded.

Derek sat up seconds later with a roar, his fangs out and sprang to his feet. Everyone scooted back except for Stiles who stood slowly, like it hurt his legs to bear his weight. Lydia stayed where she was, her head bowed, hands shaking.

Derek took everyone in and then stalked over to Lydia. He reached down and lifted her to her feet roughly and pulled her into his chest. She let out a soft cry and then she was scrabbling at him, pulling him closer to her and shaking with her tears. His eyes were still red and his fangs were still out and everyone was still a little hesitant to approach him. They could hear his heart pounding from across the room.

“Yeah, you’re ok. It’s good.” Derek said, his words almost unintelligible because of the fangs.

“I’m sorry.” She said. Or tried to, since her face was still pressed into his chest, grateful for the sound of his heart, of all their hearts, and wanting to die a little bit herself.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. You’re fine. We’re all fine.” Boyd said from across the room.

Stiles, though his chest ached where Lydia stabbed him nodded. “We’re all up and alive-”

“Well _that_ was an unmitigated disaster.” Daciana announced, stepping into the room and over a puddle of blood that might have belonged to Isaac at one point. Derek’s eyes had been bleeding back into their usual gray/green/blue color until Daciana came into the room. Now they flared red once more and he pushed Lydia behind him. 

“She did as she was supposed to do.” Derek insisted. Stiles had never seen his eyes so red.

“She killed her entire pack.” Sanyi said, following Daciana through the doorway and Biyu closed it after she stepped through. “That is what we call an unmitigated disaster.”

“She didn’t.” Erica said, stepping forward.

“We have it on tape where she brutally murdered each and every one of you. She failed and her life is forfeit.”

Derek growled and crouched, his fangs lowering slowly.

“Put it away, Derek-” Biyu sighed.

“She didn’t fail.” Stiles insisted and stepped between Derek and Biyu. Everyone looked at him, disbelief on the Pack Council’s faces. “She didn’t. You gave her a chance to fight the mind control, which ok, she did fail at and she did brutally kill all of us-”

“ _Stiles_.” Scott growled. 

“Right, sorry. But see, the thing is, with your laws and everything, there are all kinds of loopholes. What was her objective?”

“Her objective was to keep her pack alive and well and fight the mind control.” Sanyi said, glancing at Lydia who was trying to maintain some semblance of dignity despite being covered in her pack member's blood and her hair in stringy ropes around her face. Stiles couldn't help but think that she looked rather savage. She was nothing like the high school princess she used to be.

“Mind control.” Derek said flatly. It still didn't sit well with him. He was especially vulnerable to it and he hated it. He knew what the cold slither of someone else taking control of his emotions, his mind, was like.

“Any and all possibilities are explored and Ms. Martin was shown to be vulnerable to this type of attack.” Biyu muttered.

Derek remained silent.

Stiles didn't trust that silence.

“Her pack is alive and well.” Stiles pointed out, glancing around at everyone. “That was her by doing only. Right?”

“Sure.” Daciana agreed, nodding. “After she massacred you all.”

“The means were never discussed.” Stiles argued, warming to the argument.

“Means matter as much as the end.” Daciana snapped.

“That was never made clear.” Stiles insisted. “If her objective was to keep us alive and fight the mind control, then her objective was accomplished.” He sounded gleeful.

Derek sometimes forgot this about Stiles. Sometimes he imagined Stiles to just be the sweet guy who kept him grounded, who anchored him. He forgot about the occasional dance with sociopathy that Stiles had. Toying with Lydia's life, as though she mattered less than a toy to him, toed a line that Derek wasn't comfortable with.

“The mind control wasn't fought off.” Daciana said, her eyes narrowed, glinting red.

“The parameters of how long she fought it off weren't set.” Stiles said and tipped his head. Derek imagined him grinning. “Scott, did she come back to you?”

Derek saw Scott's shoulders tense. “For a moment.” He admitted.

“Was the amount of time determined?” Stiles asked.

“Now is not the time to play with your betas lives, Alpha.” Siyu muttered.

“Play?” Stiles asked, and Derek watched him cock his head. Lydia's hand tightened on Derek's arm. “Do you think I'm playing?”

“It appears that way.” Siyu said.

“I'm not _playing_.” Stiles hissed and Erica and Boyd exchanged a look. Derek wondered what they were seeing. “It's not my fault your laws are shit.” 

Daciana was baring her teeth and Derek had to fight the urge to pull Stiles behind him. “Who do you think-”

“I'm the _alpha_!” Stiles roared, his voice trailing off into a growl that Derek was familiar with, but only because he had heard it come from his own chest so often. 

Everyone drew back a step, even Derek.

Daciana's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but she remained silent when Stiles dropped back into what was clearly a challenging stance, his hands fisted.

“And you are trying to kill my sister.” Stiles finished and there it was again; that echo of a growl at the end of his sentence.

Daciana raised her eyes to Derek and she searched his eyes for a long moment before her eyes returned to the icy blue that he was used to. She found something there that answered her question and she looked away, at Biyu, over her shoulder. Biyu's mouth was pressed in a thin line and she looked at the ground. Siyu wouldn't even meet her eyes.

“This once, Alpha.” Daciana said. “Do not think that it will happen again.”

Stiles straightened up, letting his hands fall open at his sides. “Thank you.” He muttered, a sigh of sarcasm in his words.

The three of them left and Stiles seemed to shrink into himself, his shoulders losing their tension, his stance loosening enough for him to seem approachable. The door shut with a ringing finality and everyone turned to Derek and Stiles without saying a word.

“Not a word.” Derek growled. He took a step forward and felt Lydia pulling at his arm and realized that he had forgotten that she was still weak from all the magic she had performed. He scooped her up and carried her over to Scott. He deposited her into his arms and gestured for everyone to follow him.

They left the room and headed out to the parking lot and Derek continued to walk for much farther than what was probably necessary.

The itch of moving was at the back of Derek's neck and he couldn't get rid of it.

He stopped, finally, when he heard Lydia whimper.

Derek whirled around to face the rest of his pack.

They all stared at him. The betas were a few steps removed from Stiles, who stood with his arms across his chest.

There was a beat of silence.

“What was that?” Derek finally asked.

Stiles shook his head. “Not sure.” He whispered.

“How long?” Derek asked.

There was a skip in Stiles' heartbeat. He sighed. “A week.” Stiles said.

“A _week_?” Scott said, jostling Lydia in his arms. 

Stiles didn't answer. Derek strode over to him and grasped his chin. He pried Stiles' upper lip up to see his canine teeth.

They weren't fangs, but they weren't teeth either. They were sharper, a little deadlier than a regular human. Derek let his own fangs drop and nipped a cut open on his thumb. He ran the droplet of blood over them and they lengthened slightly, not like his or his beta's, but sharp enough to be noticeable. Stiles gasped and jerked away.

Derek stepped away and so did the rest of the pack.

No one missed the hurt on Stiles' face.

“That's why I didn't tell you.” Stiles said, scrubbing a hand over his face and everyone else saw the red in his eyes. Not blazing, like Derek's, but they were there. It was hidden, more than Derek's, but it was there. When he glanced over at the rest of the pack he saw the answering gold of the others.

Of the few things his mother had told him, this was not something that Derek was prepared for. A spontaneous change in a human? But then again, how often had a human been made alpha of a pack?

“Are you feeling any different?” Derek asked.

“I need less sleep.” Stiles confessed. “More food. I'm a little more, uh, protective.”

“Territorial.” Boyd muttered.

Stiles nodded and rubbed at his mouth. Scott pressed his mouth to Lydia's cheek and set her down next Erica. Erica looped an arm around her waist and held her close. The recent murder of the pack seemed to have passed them by and they didn’t miss a beat. Lydia leaned heavily into Erica.

Scott stepped up to his best friend and stared at him. There were too many memories there for Scott to doubt him. He raised his hand to Stiles' hands and cradled his face in his big hands. “Does it hurt?” He asked.

Stiles closed his eyes. There was a fleeting relief here. “It aches.” He admitted.

“You hear everything?” Scott pressed.

“It's not as bad as you guys. I don't think.” Stiles said. He shrugged.

Derek blinked and stared at the two.  _He_ should have been the one asking Stiles these things, taking are of him and ensuring his place with them. His hands felt empty when he should have been the one showing Stiles how to rub the top of his canines where the fangs dropped in, it helped until you were used to the ache. 

Isaac cleared his throat. “It doesn't matter.”

Scott and Stiles' eyes flew to him, where he stood next to Derek.

“What?” Stiles gasped. “Of course it matters!”

“Well, ok. It matters that you are spontaneously changing into a werewolf. Or something. Whatever. But it doesn't matter to us.” Isaac amended.

Erica nodded and Boyd stepped closer. Lydia gave him a wane smile.

Stiles didn't look at Derek.

“We'll see.” Stiles muttered, clenching his fists.

Derek did step forward then and lifted Stiles' hand. He bowed his head and he felt the matching pulse of the magic between them. Something was happening. Derek didn't know what and he wasn't sure if there was a person alive who could tell him.

“Do you have claws?” Derek asked, rubbing at his nails.

Stiles shook his head. Derek rubbed a circle in his palm and there was the answering call of the magic between them.

“I don't have an answer.” Derek said.

“I know.” Stiles said.

Derek met his eyes and nodded.

“Can we go back to dinner now?” Lydia asked.

Derek gave Stiles a rueful smile and Stiles returned it.

“Yeah, let's go.” Stiles said.

 

 


	9. The Trials and Tribulations of Batman and Robin: Part 3, Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live bravely in the time you have and smile at the void.  
> ― Scott Snyder

Daciana, Sanyi, and Biyu stood in front of Scott and Stiles. They stood in an empty warehouse with a wide doors behind them.

“When we open those doors you will see a red line.” Daciana was saying.

Stiles didn't remember showing up and he wasn't sure how long they had been standing there. He blinked at the three in front of them.

“No matter what Scott sees, he cannot cross that red line. If he crosses that red line, his life and the life of the hostages are forfeit.” She continued.

“What are the conditions?” Stiles asked. His mind was clearing of the sleep and he knew he had to be sure of what he did after what happened with Lydia the last time.

“He has to trust in his pack. He has to trust that his alpha will save him. He has to trust that his alpha will save the hostages. Cross that red line, the test is over.” Daciana said. “Stiles, you can cross the red line. You can leave Scott.” She paused and stared at both of them in turn. “I would recommend you stay with him, no matter what you see.”

Stiles felt Scott shift beside him. Stiles glanced down and saw that Scott’s hands were already fisted tight at his sides.

Stiles looked over at him and Scott met his eyes. No one from their pack was in sight. The last two tests had worked like this; they woke up in what felt like the middle of instructions. They never got to ask where the pack was.

But one thing was clear; Daciana was not talking about Scott trusting Stiles. She was talking about Scott trusting  _Derek_ .

Trusting Derek was not Scott’s strong suit.

Daciana and the others stepped back and the doors swung open.

The first thing that they noticed was the wind. It whipped around them, scattering the dust in front of them and didn’t let them see what it was that Daciana had been talking about. It was gritty and stung their skin. Both tried to take a step back but the doors were closed and they backed right into them. It howled in their ears and they both raised their hands in front of them. The sun beat down on them, making them squint their eyes and wipe at their mouths, raising their hands to block out what they could. The sun was immediately baking their skin, making Stiles hot and thirsty all at once.

It died for a second, long enough for the two of them to make out what was going on in front of them.

Stiles felt his arms go limp at his sides and any words he might have had, died on his tongue.

“They’ve been watching too much goddamn TV.” Stiles finally said.

Ten feet in front of them, he saw the red line and good thing he did; Scott was getting ready to cross it. Stiles tackled him, pulling him back at the very last second. They landed in a heap on their side of the red line.

Scott screamed.

There was an answering howl and they both turned to it. It demanded their attention.

“No, no.” Scott said and hurried to the other end of the line but kept his distance.

Stiles stood slowly and let his eyes wash over the scene in front of him.

Melissa McCall and Lydia were tied to a post in the middle of what looked like a death match playing field. There were ten others, some beta shifted, surrounding them. A tall woman with white-blonde hair stood next to Melissa and Lydia, her hand holding a torch up high. She appeared to be laughing.

Sanyi opened the door behind them and stepped out. He didn’t glance at them but pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. His blonde hair glinted in the sunlight.

“The pack has to get through to the hostages and get them to safety.”

Stiles felt numb. Derek roared again and they all shifted. “What’s safety?” He asked.

“Where the hostages are out of harm’s way.” Sanyi said.

Stiles had to fight the urge to charge in, help the pack. He could only imagine what Scott was feeling. He glanced over at his friend, his eyes glinting yellow and felt the answering red in his eyes, the pricks of his fangs closing in on his lower lip.

They watched, breathless, as one of them tried to pounced at Melissa only to be tackled by Isaac. Scott shook when he heard his mother scream his name. He felt a growl rise in his throat and had to hold back his surprise when he heard an answer from Stiles.

“He’ll get them.” Stiles said and gripped Scott’s bicep hard. He stared hard at Lydia and began to pull strength from Scott.

Derek was right; Lydia was being assumed to be the weak link in their pack. That’s why she was tied up with Melissa.

Scott turned to Stiles and met his eyes. Scott’s eyes flashed again and Stiles felt him push a message into his own mind.

_Take it all, Stiles. Give Lydia all of it_ . 

Stiles nodded.

Sanyi was watching them closely.

Stiles took a deep breath, opened up his tether to Lydia as wide as he could and took Scott’s strength from him and pushed it through the line to Lydia. Scott and Stiles turned to watch her.

~~~

Derek caught the guy’s fist as he tried to hit him in the face and savagely broke his arm. He watched, with a little too much satisfaction, as Isaac tore out another wolf’s throat out and he was painted red. Three of the seven wolves charged at Boyd and Erica flashed in out of almost nowhere, pulling one back by her long red hair and punching her in the face till she bled. Derek darted forward, aiming for Melissa but was cut short before he got there.

The bloody red head and the guy whose arm he had broken earlier slammed into him.

Derek howled and Lydia moaned. He realized she was still unconscious. Melissa struggled against the ropes that were holding her in place. The panic on her face was raw and open and Derek was desperate to get to her.

“Scott!” She screamed and there was another howl. It sounded like Isaac had been hurt. Derek hit the ground hard, the other two on top of him. He craned his neck around and saw Scott and Stiles near a warehouse he hadn’t noticed before. It was like he was waking up and he was being attacked.

Actually, that’s exactly what happened.

He woke up with Boyd, Isaac, Erica and Dusk flanking him and another pack charging them.

The wolf with the broken arm was being pulled off as Dusk showed up and landed on the guy’s back with a horrifying growl and snap. Derek dug his claws into the red head’s throat and threw her away from him.

There was an alpha in front of Derek, holding a torch.

Derek froze.

The alpha with the torch grinned, wide, and leaned down daintily to touch the torch to the kindling at Lydia and Melissa’s feet.

Everything stopped when he saw those flames kick up.

~~~

“No, no, no.” Scott said, but he was on his knees now. The flames were blowing smoke now, thick and black and Stiles wondered what else was underneath that kindling. Stiles pushed and pushed the strength into Lydia and he had to wonder if the distance was sapping them.

“Fuck it.” Stiles said and took a deep breath. He added his own strength to the tether and if it were real, it would be sagging under the weight of what it carried. Finally, he saw her move, he saw her raise her head. Her eyes turned to Scott and Stiles and she pulled against the ropes. Melissa was coughing.

Isaac was buried under two wolves.

Boyd had been dragged out of their line of sight. The red head had Erica on the ground. Dusk was circling the fire, unsure of what to do.

~~~

“Derek!” Melissa yelled but she knew a panic attack when she saw one. Even the alpha in front of Derek wasn’t getting a reaction. The flames at their feet were getting too close, the smoke too thick.

“Derek, help me!” Melissa yelled and kicked out. She was trying anything to get his attention, anything to break through that thick panic that was pushing at him. Dusk barked at Derek but there was nothing there, nothing behind those eyes except for memories of other people screaming for him from a fire.

_You know, if you lose them all, it’s going to be just like my death._ Laura whispered in the back of his mind. Her voice was cruelly casual.  _If you just stand here and think that there is nothing for you to do, you are going to lose them all over again, starting with Lydia. She’s going to die and Scott will never forgive you. Stiles will leave you._

Derek’s legs wouldn’t move. He felt the sweat bead on his upper lip but couldn’t look away from the flames.

_Move your ass, Derek!_ He heard Laura snap, his last alpha, the last one who could order him around. Derek’s leg jerked forward and it was one step and then another. Then the blonde alpha was in front of him and her hand was around his throat, her claws digging in. 

~~~

“What is he doing?” Scott demanded. “Why isn’t he moving?” He was losing all the color in his face and he was trying so hard to not cross that line. He couldn’t lose his mother and Lydia. He couldn’t. If this was the only way he could keep them, by being helpless, then he would make himself be helpless. He would make himself weak if it meant he got to keep them.

“Fire.” Stiles whispered. They were both on their knees now, panting from the effort of trying to help Lydia. “He’s- he’s remembering the fire his family died in.” Stiles was clutching Scott now as much as Scott was holding on to him.

Scott turned to Stiles and readjusted his hands. Stiles grasped him harder and they watched Derek watch the flames spread under Melissa’s feet.

Then, miraculously, finally, Derek moved. He started to the fire, to Melissa.

The alpha with the torch intercepted him. She reached one hand up and Stiles watched as she lifted him up to his toes and then off his feet entirely. There was a snap and then Isaac was standing in front of Melissa, lifting her away from the stake she was tied to and then there was a roar-

~~~

Something snapped inside Derek and the world rushed back into focus. It seemed like the colors were brighter and the smell was sharper; the smirk on the blonde alpha’s face was in painful focus, the claws in his neck a reminder that he had been still too long.

He roared.

Lydia screamed.

His pack answered.

Derek threw himself to the side and watched as Isaac was tackled off the stake and Melissa almost fell into the fire. Lydia snapped the ropes around her and jumped from the flames and her dress caught fire. She tore at it, letting the darkened material fall to the ground. Melissa held tight to the stake she had just been tied to and the flames licked far too close to her shoes.

Derek felt the surprise of the alpha but didn’t stop. He jumped on her back,  _dear god how tall was this woman, she was so much bigger than Derek, taller than Boyd, is she from the Amazon?,_ and tore at her throat with his claws, dodging hers and Isaac screamed,  _that was pain, Derek, you gotta hurry, Isaac and I can’t see Lydia, the fire, Derek, Melissa, Boyd, Boyd, where’s Boyd?-_

The woman beneath Derek’s hands fell to her knees and he pulled away. Dusk was there, his muzzle painted with blood and there were still more coming for them.

“What’s the point?” Derek asked, looking around. “How do I get it to stop?”

Lydia rounded the fire, and her eyes were glowing gold and her palms were already sparking with deep blue sparks that they hadn’t seen before. Isaac was limping next to her and Erica was dragging Boyd with her. Four more wolves entered Derek’s field of vision and Derek looked at his pack, soaked in blood, some it their own, most of it from the bodies at their feet.

“Fuck.” Derek muttered. He looked around, measuring their chances. “Boyd, Isaac, Erica, keep them back. Lydia, I need you to watch my back.”

They straightened as best as they could. Lydia stepped up behind Derek as he approached the flames and with one final burst of stupid courage, threw himself up through the kindling, which snapped under his feet and left him surrounded in fire for the smallest second. His chest seized up and then he was standing next to Melissa. He looked up and realized Melissa was standing on a small platform, gathered the strength left in his legs and jumped up to stand beside her.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

“This is really shitty.” Derek whispered to her. Looking at her, for some inexplicable moment, he felt like he was eight years old all over again.

“This is what you get for not listening to me about the backyard.” She whispered back and later on, Derek would recall her words and laugh until the tears rolled down his face.

But now, they flames were closer and hotter. Derek pulled Melissa towards him and she gripped his arm hard enough for her nails to bite into his skin.

The platform cracked underneath their feet and they fell.

~~~

Scott was gripping Stiles tight and whispering words under his breath that Stiles couldn’t make out. They watched as Derek stumbled, fell into the kindling, jumped and landed next to Melissa. Isaac and Boyd and Erica were pushing the newest four wolves back, keeping them from Derek and Lydia. Lydia was helping as much as she could without giving up her position, taking more strength and more magic from Stiles and leaving him breathless, on his knees. She was draining him rapidly, shoving people away with her magic, tearing at their eyes and throats to push them away from her packmates.

Precious seconds passed and it seemed like Derek and Melissa were talking to each other. Derek pulled her tight and for a second, Stiles relaxed. Derek had Melissa. They were going to be ok. Stiles slumped over, losing contact with Scott but still letting Lydia take as much of his own magic, his own strength that she needed. Stiles watched with bleary eyes while Derek surveyed the situation, trying to get Melissa out.

Then the platform they were standing on collapsed.

~~~

Derek pushed Melissa down first and let the burning kindling and boards and platform fall on him, rather than her. She landed with a thump and the hard packed dirt was not kind on her. There was a sharp pain through Derek’s right shoulder and he growled. Something burning landed on his back and it tore through him, the white hot sensation and there were screams, screams of his family and of his pack, mixing together in a way that made Derek want to vomit, that made him want to kill, that made him pick Melissa up and kick through the kindling that surrounded them, the larger boards on top of it and the railroad ties that surrounded it.

The blood was pouring out of the wound on his shoulder and Derek fell to the ground, Melissa still in his arms, both of them dazed.

“We have to get her somewhere safe.” Derek muttered and stood up. It was then that he noticed the large piece of blackened wood sticking out of his arm. “Ok.” He said, mostly to himself. Dusk stood in front of him, between Erica, Boyd and Isaac fighting the others. “Kill them.” Derek ordered, low enough for them to hear. Lydia stepped up next to them and Derek turned to the warehouse. He began to walk, slowly, his eyes fixed on Scott and Stiles and the red line in front of them. Melissa’s hair was painted in Derek’s blood and her eyes were closed and he wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in his bed. He would even let Stiles eat popcorn in bed, if he really wanted to.

Instead he made himself put one foot in front of the other, the howling of his pack behind him, the snaps and growls from the other betas wolves. The wind snapped at his heels and the dirt made it near impossible to see. It felt like he was standing in an oven, all that hot air blasting him from all the angles. The wood that stuck out of his arm and the blood that oozed from it began to gather the grit and Derek wanted nothing more than to stop and pull it from his shoulder but he was worried that if he stopped, he wouldn’t be able to make himself start again.

So he pulled Melissa closer, felt the wood shift in his shoulder and dragged himself closer to Scott and Stiles who were slumped over each other.

He could still feel them both through that tether that Stiles had built between them though, so he knew, he  _knew_ that if he could just make it to them, it would be ok. 

Isaac was at his side suddenly, Boyd on the other, Erica and Lydia brought up the rear. Dusk took up Isaac’s other side. They were  _soaked_ in blood and other bits of people and at this point, it seemed so normal. Derek nodded and they trudged on and finally across the line. 

~~~

Derek stumbled across the red line and felt Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Lydia follow after him. Dusk nudged at him and Stiles was flat on his back, more pale than Derek had ever seen.

“We did it.” Derek told Stiles, as Stiles lost consciousness.

Before Derek followed suit, collapsing next to Stiles on the dirt. Through bleary eyes, he watched Scott cradle his mother in his arms.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

And that was the last thing Derek knew. 

 

 


	10. The Trials and Tribulations of Batman and Robin: Part 4, Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The world doesn't make sense until you force it to.”  
> ― Frank Miller

There were glaring lights overhead and Erica tasted oranges in her mouth. She tried to move her hand, but it was strapped down and when she tugged at it, expecting the easy give of the leather and metal against her arm, against her strength, she barely moved the cuff.

Erica moaned and turned to spit out the taste of oranges in her mouth. She hadn’t eaten any in years, not since Derek had given her the bite.

“I’m sure the doctor informed you of that. A warning, if you will, of a seizure about to happen.” A nasally voice informed her. A man appeared over her, eyes set far back in his head, a medical mask over his face. "We spoke to him and agreed that surgery was the best option for you.”

Erica shook her head. She couldn’t find the words in her throat, caught somewhere, choking her. She felt the tears coming on.

“We spoke about this, Erica. We both agreed that the temporal lobe resection was our best option.”

The bottom of Erica’s stomach dropped. Of all the things she could have chosen to treat her epilepsy, this was the one thing she had fought against. The medications that made her sick, that made her gain weight, that made her skin break out and made her mood swings vicious, fine, she would deal with that but not this. Not brain surgery.

“Where’s Stiles?” Erica asked, looking around. She looked around, but other than the glaring light above her, there was nothing but darkness. Erica felt hands on her head, twisting her head back and up, and then a chin strap and another strap around her forehead. “No, this is a bad dream. Derek made me better.” Erica squeezed her eyes shut and felt the tears track down her face, falling into her ears. “Derek made me better.” She whispered. “He gave me the bite and he made me better. I have Boyd.”

“No one is going to make you better, sweetie.” The woman above her head said. “This is something you are born with. Play the hand you are dealt with. And no one is going to have you like- Like the way you are.” She gestured vaguely to Erica’s body.

Erica breathed in deeply, but the tears fell faster. “No. Stiles will make me better. He will. He’ll find me. Stiles won’t leave me. And when Stiles finds me, Derek will let Boyd kill you all.”

The doctor and his nurse exchanged a look. “It’s worse than we thought.” He whispered to her.

The nurse shook her head. “She’s delusional.”

~~~

Boyd, Derek and Isaac were alone. They watched Erica strapped down to a table and two people in scrubs stand over her and deny her the existence of her pack. They were behind a two-way mirror. Their instructions were clear; they were not to let Erica know that they were close.

“Where’s Stiles?” Isaac asked, echoing Erica.

Derek shook his head. Same as them, same as Erica, he felt like he had woken up only moments ago. In the dark room with them, watching Erica, was Biyu.

“Alpha Stilinski, Beta McCall, Beta Martin are all in the infirmary along with Mrs. McCall. The exercise yesterday tested them far more severely than the rest of the pack.” She said. There was a note of soft understanding in her voice.

“They didn’t want Lydia or Stiles in here.” Derek said. He tucked a hand under his chin. “They want Erica to be completely alone.” He whispered.

~~~

Erica tried to shake her head again. “No. You are just trying to make me forget. You gave me something.” She insisted. “You gave me something and you want me to forget, don’t you? You want me to forget my pack.”

“Oh, honey.” The nurse said. She put a hand to Erica’s cheek and shook her head. “No. You’ve been in a hospital for the past year. We had to discuss treatment options, we had to figure out the best way for you to get back to a normal life.”

Erica bared her teeth at the woman and even if she couldn’t drop her fangs anymore or flash her eyes, the intent was still there. “I’m not normal. I’m a werewolf. I have a pack.”

The doctor shook his head and leaned over. “There is no such thing as monsters.”

“We aren’t monsters.” Erica said and almost spat in the man’s face. “We are a pack.”

~~~

“Good.” Boyd said softly, his hand splayed over the glass. “Good. You remember all of it, baby. You show them who you are.”

Isaac chewed on a fingertip. He exchanged a look with Derek. Boyd was completely calm right now but if they actually hurt Erica-

There was no telling. When it came to Erica, Boyd could be as unpredictable as a sociopath. He was terrifying on a level that he rarely showed.

Just because he was calm right now, didn’t mean he would be able to maintain it.

~~~

“You’ve been in a hospital for the past year.” The doctor explained patiently. He held her eyes. “For the most part, you have been unable to tell the difference between reality and this false universe you have built in your mind. Derek something-or-other who bit you and turned you into a werewolf and miraculously cured you. You had a boyfriend. Friends, best friends. You went to college.” The doctor opened his mouth but shook his head. He looked up to the nurse.

“Honey.” The nurse said, in a falsely sweet voice. “None of that was real. Your seizures got so bad that you had to be pulled out of school. There was a year when you stayed home, a year that you had to live in a full-time care facility. Lately, the hallucinations have gotten worse.”

The doctor shook his head and Erica looked at him. “You had- brief moments of lucidity when you agreed that surgery was your best option.”

“The medication was no longer working.” The nurse said.

“No.” Erica said flatly. “You’re wrong. Derek is real. Boyd is real. Lydia is my best friend. Stiles takes care of me. Isaac takes pictures of all of the pack. We have dinner together.”

“You haven’t been able to feed yourself for the past seven months.” The nurse insisted. Gone was the gentle voice.

“Fuck off.” Erica snapped. She pulled at the cuff again, but whatever they had used on her had weakened her considerably. “My pack is real and my pack loves me and you can tell me all the fucking lies you want, but I know what I know.”

~~~

Derek smirked. “I don’t think they understood Erica in the slightest.”

Boyd nodded.

~~~

“If they are real, then where are they, Erica? Why haven’t they come for you?” The doctor asked. In his long fingers, he held a scalpel and Erica watched him trace the edge of the handle with delicate fingertips.

“You are keeping them away.” She accused. She shifted her eyes from him and stared at the black of the wall. “You want me to forget, to pretend that they aren’t real. But they are. And you can say-” Erica’s words cut off and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her back bowed off the table and it was only because her head was held down that she did not injure herself further.

~~~

“Derek.” Isaac whispered, standing by Boyd now.

“They are trying everything to make her believe.” Derek said to him. “She’s stronger than that. You know that.”

“They can give her seizures?” Boyd asked, turning away from Erica now.

“With a combination of things, it’s possible.” Derek said.

“Will she-?”

“No.” Derek said. He shook his head. “She will wake up and she’ll be fine.”

~~~

Erica came back to herself an hour later, panting and soaked in sweat still. The nurse hovered over her.

“You did that to me.” Erica accused her voice husky.

“It was a seizure.” The nurse said softly.

Erica shook her head. “No.”

“Sweetie, this is how it has been. You lose time; hours, days. When you come back to us you tell us about these things-”

“They’re real.” Erica moaned.

“High school werewolves? Werewolf packs made of alphas? Your friend possessed by a dark spirit?” The nurse sighed and stroked Erica’s cheek. “Honey, no. That’s not real. That’s not reality. You need to come back to us. You need to come home. “

_Home._

The word ran in Erica’s ears and even though she was there with the woman on a cold metal table, strapped down, no pack near her-

She knew what home was.

She could feel it, nestled down deep inside of her, telling her who she was, telling her the truth.

“I am home.” Erica said, her voice clear and strong, the taste of oranges gone from her mouth.

~~~

“She knows.” Isaac said.

Biyu stepped up next to him and she let her fingers drift towards the glass that separated them. “Good for her.” She whispered. There was the smallest tremor in her voice.

Derek remained behind them, willing her to remember, to remember her pack and to remember how strong she was.

~~~

Erica pulled harder at the straps that were holding her hands down and when the nurse came near her, she screamed. It was still very much human, but she felt her wolf pawing at the back of her, trying to rise up to the surface. The nurse shook her head and turned to the back of the room, above Erica’s head. The doctor re-entered her field of vision, a vicious looking needle in his hand.

“What’s that?” She growled. She was still pulling at the straps that held her down, willing the strength that she was used to, to come back to her.

“An anesthetic.” The doctor said. He glanced down at the needle and then Erica. Her panic was plain to see. “It won’t put you all the way under. We will need you awake so that we can make sure that we don’t excise anything…” He paused and looked up at the nurse. “Anything necessary.”

“No.” Erica said and she felt the strap pull, slightly. “No, I don’t want the surgery.” The strap wasn’t loosening anymore. “Please.” She whispered. “I just want my family.”

“You’re mother is waiting-” The nurse started.

“She’s not my family!” Erica screamed, startling everyone back a small step. They heard it as well as she did. The growl at the end of the last word of her sentence, the threat there. “I want Derek and I want Stiles. I want my alphas.” She jerked her arm out of the strap and clawed at the one around her chin and then the one holding her down by her forehead. “Stiles takes care of us. Derek said I was worth it. Boyd loves me.” Erica was crying now, pulling at the straps. “Lydia is my best friend and Isaac is my baby brother. Scott makes me happy. Dusk protects us.” She sat up now and looked at the nurse and the doctor. They didn’t try to stop her as she undid the straps around her ankles. She was weak as she swung her legs off the table and crashed to the floor. “And you can’t stop me.” She hissed. They saw her fangs drop and her eyes flashed. Derek wanted to slump to the floor with relief. Isaac ran his hands through his hair.

“That’s my girl.” Boyd muttered. Erica growled and leapt at the nurse and doctor, her intent clear. “ _That’s my girl_.”

 


	11. The Trials and Tribulations of Batman and Robin: Part 5, Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When it all comes down, I want a piece of him. A small piece, will do. For old times sake, you know..it still hurts when it's cold.”  
> ― Frank Miller

Isaac raised his head and looked around the room. He was at the head of a large oak table, in a room paneled in dark wood. There was a fireplace to his left, right behind where Lydia and Scott were waking up. Across from Isaac, on the very opposite end of the table, Derek’s head was still bowed. He was still asleep. Next to him, Stiles was blinking awake and looking at Isaac. Lydia coughed and looked up. One by one, they all came to.

“So this is new.” Boyd said, looking around. They were all bound to their chairs with a thick iron chain around their chests. The chair itself was bolted to the ground and almost everyone’s hands were cuffed to the top of the table with iron manacles and a short chain that allowed for very little movement.

“And kind of terrible.” Stiles said thoughtfully, tugging at the chains. They all pulled at their bindings, but no one was getting loose. Not even Derek.

Derek met Isaac’s eyes. Isaac was the only one who was left without being cuffed to the table. “Can you get out?” He asked.

Isaac let himself beta shift and tried to claw his way out of the chains around his chest. He shook his head.

“I didn’t think it would be that easy.” Derek sighed. He looked over at Stiles. Stiles shrugged.

“I think they are enchanted.” Lydia said, looking over at Scott’s chains around his chest. She nodded. “The inscription is there. It’s small, but its there.”

“Can you two do anything?” Derek asked Lydia and Scott.

They both shook their heads. “Whatever enchantment they used, it feels like it's powerful. Muting.” Stiles said.

“Ok.” Erica said and nodded. She seemed fully recovered from her own personal nightmare. “So what’s the point? Who is being tested?”

A door opened from somewhere behind Isaac. He tried to crane his neck around to see who it was, but he couldn’t see. The person shuffled around a bit behind him and he watched everyone’s face turn from suspicious to worried in seconds.

A teenager dressed in nursing scrubs placed a square box in front of Isaac. On the box were three buttons; red, black and green. From the bottom of the box, there was a thick black wire that hooked up to another wire.

“Pardon my reach.” The teenager said as he reached in between Isaac’s legs to an even thicker wire that he hadn’t noticed yet. He plugged it into the box, and looked to the door. There was a soft buzz and Erica yelped.

“It’s live.” The teenager confirmed before turning on his heel and leaving.

Isaac pulled his hands away from the box that sat in front of him.

When he managed to look up at everyone else, he saw that they understood what was about to happen.

“Isaac Lahey.” A voice came over the speaker. It sounded bored. “Your test is as follows: Each person’s chains are hooked up to a live electrical feed. Each person or wolf in your pack will take turns answering questions. Each question will be judged as correct or incorrect. No one can answer another person or wolf’s question. If they do, they will receive their own control plus the other person’s control.”

“And by control, you mean shock?” Isaac asked softly, looking down at the box once more.

“Yes.” The voice answered. “There will be three rounds. With each round, the control will get higher. It is important that each and every person around you answer truthfully, honestly.” The voice paused. “However. If you feel that the person or wolf cannot take another control and their life is in imminent danger you have an option.”

“What is it?” Isaac asked.

“Another person, aside from you, Isaac, will take the control for themselves.”

“What if I refuse?” Isaac asked.

“You will be forfeit to the Council.”

“I can’t-” Isaac shook his head at the box. “I can’t.” He insisted.

“Should you refuse to push the button, it will be pushed for you and the control will be twice what yours would be.”

Isaac was silent for a long moment, staring at the box in front of him. The voice waited.

“What are these buttons?”

“Green is to control the one who is answering questions. Black is to pass it on to the next person in line. Red passes if the question is answered correctly.”

“Who asks the questions?” Isaac asked.

The door opened and a large envelope was placed in front of him by the same boy.

“You do.” The voice said. “You have one hour.”

There was a _click_ and it echoed in Isaac’s head. He finally looked up at everyone. They met his eyes unwaveringly.

“Go on.” Derek whispered to him.

Isaac’s hand shook as he opened the envelope in front of him and looked down at the stack of papers in front of him. Isaac read through the words on the first page in front of him and wondered if they would all be like this.

“Scott.” Isaac said and his voice shook. “You can only save one. Boyd or Erica.”

Numbers appeared on the wall behind Derek. It was a countdown from five.

Scott blinked at him and shook his head. “No.”

“You can only save one.” Isaac whispered.

Scott shook his head.

Somewhere, a buzzer went off. “A non-answer. Isaac.” The voice said.

Isaac met Scott’s eyes and Scott sighed. “Do it.”

Isaac pressed the green button. Scott jerked back against his seat hard enough to crack the wood and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. After a moment he slumped forward and his head hit the table with a _thunk_ that made everyone wince.

“Ok.” Scott said. He nodded and looked up at Isaac. “It’s ok. We’re ok.”

Isaac didn’t know if he was lying or not. He let the paper fall to the floor.

“Lydia, you have to answer truthfully.” Boyd said suddenly. “You and Stiles, you can’t handle what the wolves can. Ok? And if you magic is shut down, you can’t heal like we can.”

Lydia’s eyes were wide and she looked like she might cry.

“Listen to him, Lydia.” Derek said, trying to lean forward. “It doesn’t matter what you say, ok? We can’t lose this. We can’t lose each other. They designed the tests to get harder, to divide us. Just answer what you can.”

Lydia nodded and pressed her lips into a thin line. Her eyes were still bright with tears before she turned to Isaac and nodded. “I’m ready.”

“You can only save one.” Isaac whispered. “Derek or Scott.”

The countdown started behind Derek once more.

Lydia looked at Scott before she hung her head.

“Derek.” She whispered.

They all waited for the buzzer.

There was none.

Scott remained silent, but everyone else let out a breath.

“Derek.” Isaac said and read the words in front of him. He wondered if he stopped asking the questions, if his pack would still be _controlled_.

“Go, Isaac.” Derek urged.

“You have to kill one.” Isaac said and his voice cracked. “Me or Boyd.”

The timer started again. Derek’s eyes flickered between him and Boyd and the color drained from his face. He shook his head. The timer finished.

The buzzer sounded.

Isaac closed his eyes and pushed the button. He heard a growl and then it was over.

“Ok.” Derek said and slumped against the back of his chair. He nodded and wiped his face on his shoulder. “Ok.”

Isaac could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and tasted bile in his throat. He didn’t want to know the answer to that particular question. He let the paper fall to the floor.

“Stiles.” Isaac said. “You have to break someone’s trust. Derek or your dad.”

The counter started again.

“My dad.” Stiles muttered and closed his eyes.

Before the countdown hit zero, the buzzer went off.

“Lie.” The voice said over the speaker.

“Damn it, Stiles.” Erica said.

Derek shook his head.

Isaac stared at the box in front of him. He shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Give it to me.” Derek said.

Isaac shook his head. “No.”

“Isaac!” Derek said.

“No. I need to save you. It’s getting worse after this round. What if Lydia or Stiles needs you?” Isaac looked up at him.

“Give it to me.” Scott said.

“No.” Stiles said. He clenched his jaw and made himself relax. “Scott shot me with a taser once how much worse-” Both his shoulders struck the back of the chair at the same time before he slumped forward. Everyone turned to Isaac.

“Sorry.” He said softly.

Stiles whimpered.

There was a short silence and Isaac let the paper fall. “Erica.”

“This is the most fucked up game of Would You Rather.” She said, her eyes glued to Isaac.

“Lydia or Stiles. Who would you save?”

“Lydia.” Erica replied immediately.

Stiles whimpered again.

They waited for the buzzer to sound.

There was nothing.

“Boyd.” Isaac said, dropping Erica’s question on the ground. His hands were shaking. This wasn’t like being locked in a freezer; not by a long shot. But he was still hurting them and hurting his pack-

He would much rather go back in the freezer.

And that was the worst part of it all. They knew that if they put him in a tight spot, he would deal with it, he would go into the quiet corner of his mind that he had to live in when his father locked him away. He could do that; he could live there.

But here, they brought him out. They made him acknowledge what he was doing and made him go through with it time and time again.

“Hey.” Derek said from across the table. “Come back.”

Isaac blinked and nodded.

“You have to take the bite back from one person.” He told Boyd. Boyd opened his mouth, but Isaac continued. “And give it to another.”

The countdown started again.

Boyd clenched his jaw and looked down. “I would take it back from Scott.” He said. “And I would give it to Allison.”

The buzzer did not sound.

“Holy shit.” Stiles said, from his position on the table.

Scott stared at Boyd. “Wow. You think Allison would make a better wolf than me?”

“Yes.” Boyd said.

“Later.” Derek growled.

Isaac let the paper fall to the ground and read the next one.

“Where’s mine?” He demanded, trying to turn around.

“Read the question.” The voice said.

“Where’s mine?!” Isaac said, louder now.

“You have no questions.” The voice said. “Your job is to read the questions and push the button. Proceed.”

Isaac looked around at his pack. This was it. This was their game. They put him in his father’s shoes and made him punish the ones he loved the most.

“I-” Isaac shook his head and looked over at Scott. Isaac wasn’t sure if it was the shock or what Boyd had just said, but Scott looked sick.

Scott pressed his lips together. “It’s like a band-aid, man. Just do it quick.”

Isaac closed his eyes. “You don’t think Derek is ever going to be good enough for Stiles.” He whispered. “Agree or disagree.”

“Agree.” Scott replied immediately.

Isaac waited for the buzzer to prove that that was a lie.

There was none.

Derek growled low in his throat, but Stiles hushed him with a few words.

“Lydia. You think that you deserve more than this life with the pack.” Isaac whispered and his voice cracked. “Agree or disagree.”

Lydia bowed her head and Isaac could hear the tears in her voice. “Agree.” She said.

“Derek.” Isaac said. “You would give all of us up in a second for your family back. Agree or disagree.”

There was a pause. “Agree.” He finally said.

“Stiles. You would give all of us up in a second to have your mom back. Agree or disagree.”

“Agree.” Stiles said. He leaned back and looked up. No one was looking at anyone else.

“Boyd.” Isaac felt sick. “You would give us all up in a second to have had a normal family home life. Agree or disagree.”

“Disagree.” Boyd said.

Isaac closed his eyes and waited for the buzzer.

Nothing came.

Isaac opened his eyes. Boyd nodded at him.

“Erica.” Isaac stopped and closed his eyes. “If you had been born without epilepsy, you would have never wanted this. Agree or disagree.”

“Agree.” She whispered.

Isaac let her paper fall to the floor. “Don’t do this to me, guys.” He begged. “Don’t pull away.”

There was silent from everyone around the table and no one would look at each other.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and tried to reach to Scott, to Erica. He hated that Stiles and Derek were so far away from him. “I’m sorry that I had to do this to you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Derek said, his jaw clenched. He was looking at his hands. “These aren’t questions you wanted answers to.”

Isaac looked down at the packet. He nodded.

“Scott.” He said. “You love Stiles more than Derek.” He said, reading the words. “Agree or disagree.”

“Agree.” Scott whispered. It was a sharp pain, having to choose between his alphas. But there was no buzzer.

“Scott.” Isaac said, looking at him. “You love Derek like a brother and trust him with Stiles.”

Scott looked up at Isaac. “Yes.” He said gently.

Isaac nodded. There was no buzzer but that wasn’t a question that hadn’t been assigned to ask.

“Lydia.” Isaac sighed. “You never loved Stiles in high school and used him for your own gain multiple times.”

“Agree.” She said.

“Lydia.” Isaac said. “Look at me.” She raised her eyes to his. “You love Stiles _now_ and want the best for him. You saved him from Malia. You have a closer bond with him than anyone else here and would never sacrifice that bond.”

“Yes.” She said and looked over at Stiles.

“Derek. You would give us all up to protect Stiles.”

“Yes.”

“Derek. You would never let it get to that point. You would fight and make the rest of us fight and plan so that you would never have to make that choice.”

Derek was looking at him now, right in the eye. “Yes.” He said softly.

Isaac moved on. “Stiles. Sometimes you wish that you had never met any of us. Including Scott.”

“Yes.” Stiles whispered.

“But now that you have us, you couldn’t ever leave us.”

Stiles nodded and managed to meet Scott’s eyes for the first time.

“Boyd. You would give us all up for a quiet life.”

Boyd nodded.

“Boyd. You would never give up on us.” Isaac said quietly.

“Yes.” He growled, his hands clenching.

“Erica. You want children-” Isaac almost choked on his words, “But don’t want to bring them into a world like ours.”

“Yeah.” Erica said gently, mostly at her hands.

“But you never-” Boyd started.

“We would never let anything happen to them.” Lydia said suddenly, leaning forward as much as she could. “I would tear anyone apart with my bare hands, no magic, if they tried to do anything to your children.”

“We would protect them with _everything_ , Erica.” Stiles said.

“We would kill for them.” Derek said, leaning forward too. “But more importantly, we would live for them too. If that’s what you want, you can have it.” Derek said.

The cuffs opened and they were able to get out of their chairs. They gathered around Erica and Boyd.

“Maybe _right now_ isn’t a great time, but if that’s what you want-” Scott said. “I don’t imagine a kid being better taken care of.” His voice was muffled where he had his face buried in Lydia’s hair.

 


	12. The Trials and Tribulations of Batman and Robin: Part 6, Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ladies. Gentlemen. You have eaten well. You've eaten Gotham's wealth. Its spirit. Your feast is nearly over. From this moment on...none of you are safe.”  
> \- Frank Miller

Derek was getting sick of waking up in places he didn’t know, with instructions he didn’t understand, and his pack constantly in danger.

“ _Do you think they know what you are scared of the most?” Argent asked Derek one day._

“ _I know they do. It’s not hard.” Derek said, his arms crossed over his chest._

“ _What are you going to do?” Allison asked._

“ _What_ can _I do? They make the rules. If I break them, I have to give all of this up and everyone dies.”_

In front of Derek was an exact replica of the Hale house before it burned to the ground. The wrap around porch, the bay window, the grassy yard, all of it. They even remembered the porch swing.

“There is only one rule, Alpha Hale.” Daciana was saying to him. She stepped in front of him and he met her eyes. “You cannot help them.”

“Why-?” Derek asked and his words were strangling him. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“You know why we do this, Derek. We were hunted and now we can only have the best to allude those that wish us death.” Daciana paused and met his eyes. “Despite your insistence on befriending the Argents.”

“Is that why you hate us?” Derek whispered. He could hear them starting to wake up in the house. Erica and Isaac were in the top floor, in the attic. Boyd and Scott were in the second story where all the bedrooms were. Lydia and Dusk were in the main floor, maybe the kitchen or living room. Stiles was in the basement.

“This is tradition-”

“You never threw another pack’s massacre in the face of the survivors.” Derek said, still whispering. He knew what they were going to do.

“Could anything reach you like this does?” She asked.

And no, nothing else could. Nothing could make him cry out and beg them to kill him first, to take him first, but not this. Not this again.

Derek bowed his head.

Daciana left him standing alone in a field of grass that shouldn’t exist. She knew he wouldn’t move.

***

Stiles woke up staring at an unfinished ceiling. The cement beneath him was cold but he was hot, he was getting warmer with each passing test it seemed. He laid there for a long moment before he sat up and realized that he was alone in someone’s basement.

“Ok.” He said out loud. “Is this me? I know it was just me and Derek left…” Stiles said out loud. “Or hey, if any of you can hear me, I would sure appreciate someone saying something.”

There was a thump above him and he looked up. “Is that, _Hey Stiles, we are here?_ Or is that _I am a huge monster come to eat your internal organs_?”

Another thump followed.

“This is a terrible means of communication.” Stiles muttered

***

Lydia woke up with a muzzle sniffing her throat and she groaned, and pushed away Dusk. He got his shoulders and head underneath her arm and helped her up easily. “You are the most polite wolf I’ve ever met. You cannot possibly belong to Derek.”

At Derek’s name, Dusk pricked his one good ear up and they both glanced around. The house was furnished handsomely, and Lydia was somewhere between a living room and a kitchen. A huge staircase led upstairs and she glanced at it suspiciously. Dusk turned towards a door that was beneath the stairs and stared at it, his head cocked to the side. Lydia slid up to the door and she heard a voice down there and it sounded impossibly like-

“Stiles?” She said and tried to open the door. It wouldn’t budge. She slammed her hand once against the door and the voice stopped. It picked up again and when he stopped talking, Lydia hit the door again.

“This is a terrible means of communication.” Lydia said and stepped back.

Dusk barked, loud and suddenly enough to startle Lydia.

Then she smelled it.

Smoke.

***

Erica woke up in somebody’s bed, surrounded by lace. She was on a bed that was too soft and too warm. Unfinished beams were above her and the bed was covered in thick soft blankets. An attic bedroom done up in soft pastels and lace. She felt out of place in her ripped jeans and boots.

She was not alone. On the other side of the very large room, Isaac was sprawled gracelessly on the floor. She imagined that someone just dumped him there.

She sat up and slowly made her way around the room, looking for weapons. There were none, but what could there be with lace and pastel surrounding her?

Erica made her way to Isaac. He was snoring and sat up when she nudged him gently in the side. He blinked at her owlishly and looked around the room.

She turned away from him and noticed a calendar pinned on a wall above a desk. The full moon date was circled three times in neon marker.

“A werewolf.” Erica said softly. “Ok.”

She tried the door, but it was locked. The knob wouldn’t budge in her hand. Erica went to the window and Isaac joined her. In the distance, in a grassy field was Derek, standing there, alone.

“This is you, isn’t it Der?” Isaac murmured and put a hand up to the window.

It fell into place for Erica right before she smelled the smoke.

***

Boyd woke up in a large room at the foot of someone’s bed. He didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he used every other sense he had to make sure he was alone.

He was.

Unfortunately.

He prowled through the room, looking for a way out when he found that the door was locked. He went to the French doors that led to a balcony but they were locked as well. He was able to open the curtains and peer out into the front yard.

He saw Derek standing there, alone. Watching the house.

“Derek-” Boyd said.

Two things happened at once. There was a scream and Boyd smelled smoke.

He didn’t know which was worse.

***

Scott woke up in a young boy’s bedroom. Blocks surrounded him and he had two seconds to smell the smoke before it billowed out from underneath the crack in the door.

He grabbed a blanket and shoved it underneath the door.

“What is with these trials and fire?” Scott muttered to himself. He was used to having Stiles there, muttering ironic remarks next to Derek. Looks like that was his job this time around. He looked out the window and saw that it was a two story drop down to a cement drive. His eyes drifted up and in the distance he saw Derek, on his knees in the grass.

This was it.

This was Derek’s trial.

***

The glass behind Lydia exploded and she had a split second to duck behind the large kitchen island before fire exploded in the hallway right in front of her. She screamed when she felt the heat brush past her and beside her, Dusk let out a whimper. She saw a figure dart past the back door and this time, there was no time for her to react before the large picture window exploded and flames burst red and orange on the dinner table.

***

Stiles was up the stairs and his hands were pressed against the door before he could think. All he knew was that there were two separate explosions above him and Lydia, he was pretty sure it was Lydia, was screaming above him. He tried the knob and almost burned his hand off with it. He snatched it back and then pulled off his outer shirt and used it on the knob. It twisted, but remained locked under his hand.

“Ok. Ok, fuck.” Stiles stepped away from the door and pressed his hands to his head. “Think.” He ordered himself.

But it was impossible. His pack was above him and in so much trouble that he felt like he was drowning in their panic. He could feel all their screams in his head and Derek’s own paralyzing fear, if it was further away than the rest. Stiles took a deep breath and as strong as he could, he pushed out a feeling of calm, a feeling of patience to the rest of them. Stiles glanced up at the door. There was smoke coming in from the bottom of the door.

“Shit.” Stiles said.

Then he spied a window, small and high, in the corner of the room.

***

Lydia turned a corner in time to watch the staircase leading up to collapse. She yelped and then felt Dusk’s teeth close around her wrist. He pulled her away from the open area and into the living room. The fire followed her steps and she watched it close in around her.

“Shit.” She muttered under her breath. There was a huge bay window behind her and a fireplace with a poker at its side. She hefted it and broke one of the windows open. She cleared the glass as best she could and jumped out. She fell into a huge rose bush.

***

“We’re gonna have to get out of here.” Isaac said, looking around. He put his hand to the door but pulled away. “Not that way.” He said.

Erica nodded at the door. “We’re going to have to break it and jump.” She said.

“Shit.” Isaac muttered.

They heard a scream from downstairs followed by a roar of fire eating through the house.

Erica punched through a window. “Let’s get this over with.” She said. She brushed the glass out of their way and slid, legs first, out the window.

Isaac watched her miserably and then stepped up to the window. He peered down and found that Erica was standing on a balcony right below them. “Hurry.” She urged. Then Boyd barreled out the door and took the both of them off the edge of the balcony and to the ground below them.

***

Boyd disregarded the door immediately. It was either already cut off or a trap. He looked over at the French doors and the balcony that lay beyond it. He sighed and rolled his shoulders before backing up as far as he could and ran, as hard and as fast as he could, at the doors. At the very last second, he heard Erica whisper, “Hurry,” before he exploded past the doors and caught her around the waist. Mid-air, he adjusted their fall and took most of the impact on his back.

“Oh god.” He muttered.

“That’s one way, I guess.” Erica groaned. Around the corner, Dusk ran up to them, followed by Lydia. Above them, Isaac landed on the balcony and then next to them, all on his feet.

“Where’s Derek?” Lydia looked around. “Scott? Stiles?”

Everyone else shook their head. “Derek’s over there.” Erica said, pointing across the grass where Derek was on his knees, obviously gripped by a panic that was overwhelming him. They could feel waves of it through Stiles. Above them, more glass shattered and Scott fell next to them. He groaned.

“Ok.” Erica said, standing up. “Where’s Stiles?”

Before anyone could answer, the roof collapsed.

***

Derek had to choke down a scream when he saw the roof collapse and all but Stiles in the group.

“Steady.” Biyu said from behind him. Derek hadn’t noticed the three of them approach. Daciana and Sanyi were right behind her. The three looked calm but Derek could hear their heartbeats tripping in nervousness. Derek ignored it and them and turned back to the house.

Stiles began to scream.

Derek felt like he was drowning.

***

Stiles stared up at the small window, three feet above his head. There was an almighty crash above him and he figured that the house was caving in.

“I fucking hate this shit.” Stiles muttered. There was nothing else in the basement. The walls were smooth and Stiles was trying to fight down the panic that was clawing at his throat.

But he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Help!” He screamed. He jumped and clawed at the wall and all thoughts of keeping everyone calm left him. He felt the small fangs in his mouth burn as the panic overwhelmed him, bringing out the basest of his instincts.

He was going to die here, trapped in a burning building like Derek’s pack had before him. He was going to suffocate and maybe burn and Stiles couldn’t handle the thought of the pack being disbanded and his father standing over a grave that contained the last of his family. His fingernails tore when scratched at the wall below the window and he screamed. He felt the room heat up around him and sweat gather at his brow.

The window above him shattered.

Erica peeked her head in and wiggled the rest of her body through. He waited for a smart comment from her, but her face was smudged with blood and ash and soot, her normally generous mouth a thin red slash. She reached for him and pulled him up and into her and underneath the smell of sweat and fire and burning wood, he could smell her lavender perfume. They were pulled out by Boyd and Scott, who had Erica’s legs. When Stiles was finally free, Scott looped an arm around his waist and pulled him up. The ragged group staggered away from the fire, coughing and heaving in deep breaths of air. The house itself collapsed less than a minute later, cracking apart underneath its own weight. Everyone turned back to see Daciana grab one of Derek’s arms, Biyu the other and Sanyi pull out a wicked blade.

“What-?” Stiles said.

***

Derek did not move, even after Erica pulled Stiles out and everyone was making their way to him. He wasn’t going to jeopardize this by breaking some small rule.

Daciana stepped up to one side of Derek and grabbed his arm. Her claws sank in and Derek looked from her to his arm, when he felt Biyu grab his other arm.

“I didn’t do- I did as you instructed!” Derek roared and tried to jerk away.

But they were alphas of the highest order for a _reason_.

Derek registered the panic on his pack’s faces only half a second before he felt the burn of Sanyi’s blade soaked in wolfsbane sink into his back.

***

“No!” Stiles screamed and he fell. He took the rest of the pack with him, they were all so viscerally connected. Stiles _felt_ Derek’s scream like a knife to his own back. He looked up in time to see Derek fall, to watch him stumble.

 _But this, this he could recover from. This was something they had dealt with before,_ Stiles thought wildly. If he could just get to Derek, he could fix this. He was the alpha, he was half of a mated pair and if that meant anything, anything at all, it meant that he could do for Derek what Derek had once done for Cora. He could give up all the power he had acquired over the last year and give it to Derek.

Daciana and Sanyi’s knives flashed as they pulled them out and Stiles looked away before he could see them slice Derek open.

His alpha.

His Derek.

Stiles felt it. God, how he felt it. He felt the knives flash and he felt the connection between him and Derek shatter like porcelain. He screamed and the pack screamed with him, all of them shattering with Stiles as their alpha fell, one last time.

Everything flooded in. The pain in his mouth. The fangs were no longer small, they were cutting into his lower lip now. His claws were out and digging into the ground beneath him. He could feel the strength in his arms and legs, the muscles clenching. The smell of everyone around him, the green of the grass, the blood at Derek’s feet.

“Stiles, your eyes-” Scott whispered next to him. Stiles could feel Scott struggling, he could feel him trying to maintain some kind of awareness. They all were, but they all felt like they were dying alongside Derek. That was the only drawback of a pack like theirs; his pain was their pain.

Stiles could feel it. All that strength that had made Derek alpha, was his now.

A werewolf without being bitten or born that way.

Stiles felt like he was drowning in reverse. He was suffocating on air, on everything that _should_ have been his and Derek’s.

“Alpha Stilinski-Hale. Well, I guess it would be just Alpha Stilinski now.” Stiles raised his head to a man standing in front of him. He had salt and pepper hair and a voice that mocked Stiles. He was broad shouldered and had a nice smile. Behind him, was a pack. There were at least forty in fighting strength.

Stiles growled and he felt it rumbling in his chest. The pack around him answered and stood as Stiles stood.

The man's smile widened when he heard them. “I am Alpha Huntsman. It is truly my pleasure to make your acquaintance. Your trial begins _now_.”

 

 


	13. The Trials and Tribulations of Batman and Robin: Part 7, Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I reminded myself that all intelligent children suffer bad dreams.  
>  Grant Morrison

Everything was suddenly crystal clear. There was no worry, there was no more fight to bear now.

Stiles could see everything so clearly. He could feel the muscles in his back and arms and legs tighten, the wind shift just enough so that he could smell the sweat on the back of Boyd’s neck. Alpha Huntsman was talking, his voice a slight buzz in Stiles’ ear. The bridge in his chest felt stronger, sturdier now. Stiles realized, with an echo of pain, that it was because he was no longer a bridge. He was the destination and the pack was his alone now. He pulled them closer and let their rage be his own and let his rage loop back into them until they were all panting with the effort to stay where they were. Their claws were out and their eyes were flashing. None of them had gold eyes anymore, not his little pack.

“Oh god, are you still talking?” Stiles moaned, craning his neck and opening his eyes finally. He didn’t realize that he had closed them till then.

He hadn’t realized a lot of things.

How Derek’s control must have been so complete to have this much power to bend the world to him. How Derek must have worked so hard to stay human in the pack’s presence.

How easy it would be to slip.

Alpha Huntsman was saying something and Stiles sniffed. He leaned one way on one foot and the pack mirrored his movements. He leaned the other way. They copied him. Alpha Huntsman’s words paused and his heart sped up as Stiles tipped his head one way, and then the other. The pack did the same.

Stiles wondered if they looked as psychotic as he imagined.

“-Hale land will be mine.” Huntsman finished.

“I didn’t listen to a fucking word he said.” Stiles said to Scott.

“I forgot he was talking.” Scott replied.

Isaac and Erica grinned like a couple of maniacs.

“I think what he wouldn’t shut up about taking the Hale pack and land.” Lydia said. She studied her nails and then yawned. “I don’t know, I think I fell asleep in there, somewhere.” She waved her hand in his direction and rolled her eyes.

Alpha Huntsman growled a threat, if Stiles ever heard one. He began to cross the clearing between them. Next to him, Lydia held up a hand, the same as Stiles. Throwing up a shield between the Hale pack and Huntsman was easier than breathing.

“Stop!” Stiles roared and the ground shook beneath his feet. “You have gone on and on and now you are going to listen to what I have to say.”

He took a deep breath and pushed his feelings down. He pushed everything back and he remembered Derek’s words to him.

“ _They have done something to the trials. I don’t know what it is. I don’t know how they’ve done it, but if this is going the way I think it's going, Stiles, they are going to kill me. A pack without its alpha isn’t strong enough to survive. So I need you to listen to me. I need you to remember what I said. I need you to give them time.”_

“All this time, everyone thought I was the anchor, that I grounded Derek. That’s why you killed him first, right? That’s why you tried to break him down with all these trials. They were really aimed at him. You tried to take Boyd, you tried to split Lydia. All of them, you tried to take. Erica, Isaac, Scott. It makes sense.” Stiles nodded, along with the rest of the pack. Huntsman’s eyes flickered to the rest of them before returning to Stiles. “But you didn’t do your homework, did you?”

Stiles inhaled deeply and as he did, the entire pack took a deep breath and they all tipped their heads back to the sky. Even Dusk.

“Before I was ever an alpha, I murdered. Human and otherwise.” Stiles said out loud. “Derek was the anchor. He grounded me, kept me human.” They all grinned slowly. “Didn’t see that coming, did you?” He whispered.

“You don’t get possessed by something that was a thousand years old and murdered for amusement without it leaving a stain on you.” Stiles circled his own pack and ran a hand down Isaac’s shoulder and through Erica’s hair. He felt that anger settling into him, his bones, his chest, wrapping itself around his magic like briar thorns, digging in and making its new home there. “But whatever happens to this pack’s alpha, happens to them too. So, that stain that eats away at a person, that stops them from caring whether they live or die, that gives them that-” Stiles punched softly into the air with a grunt, “To kill, and keep on killing…” Stiles looked into Lydia’s eyes and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead gently. “Derek was the shield that kept me from feeling that and letting it spill over to the rest of the pack. That stain, that _cancer_.”

Stiles turned to the other alpha who wanted to charge at Stiles’ exposed back but was stopped by the shield that Lydia was holding in place.

“Did you think the boy who ran with the wolves was _defenseless_?” Stiles snorted. “Everything you set up here, everything that you thought played to your favor, old man, is going to kill you.” Stiles turned and pushed the shield right up to Huntsman’s nose. “And after your pack’s blood has stained this ground red, after you have seen me rip them apart-” Stiles felt himself grow, the muscles, the fangs, all of it, “Then I will finally let you die.”

He felt the rage loop around, from his pack and back to him, he felt it feeding the alpha wolf inside of him.

“But first.” Stiles said when he felt everyone’s gaze shift to the east and his father and Chris Argent carrying out Sanyi to the field, “I feel like there is something that we need to talk about.”

From the west, the Donovan pack emerged, Blair being pushed forward by Kailey, and eventually kicked and thrown at the alpha’s feet. She was torn up and bloody, eyes wild and unsure as she whined at her alpha’s feet. He pushed her away in disgust.

“It seems like you have infiltrated the highest reaches of the Pack Council. Sanyi, especially, was amicable to your plans. Biyu and Daciana, well. Not so much.” Stiles gestured to the two women following Chris Argent and Sheriff Stilinski. “Their blades were not poisoned. They couldn’t do anything about that, although they did what they could, warned us when they could.” Stiles paused and glanced through the rest of the Huntsman pack. “If you were taken by force by this pack, step away. No harm will come to you.” He called and his voice echoed. Five wolves separated themselves from the largest part of the pack, scrambling as far away as they could. They were thin, malnourished. They looked like they hadn’t slept in days. These were the wolves that Huntsman had taken from both Daciana and Biyu, held them hostage to ensure that the Council would do as he asked; make the trials crueler than they had before.

Chris and the Sheriff dumped Sanyi at Huntsman’s feet and he sneered at them. He stepped forward but as he did, an arrow planted itself an inch from his foot.

“This is why humans cannot be given a place among us. They align themselves with whores and hunters alike.” Huntsman sneered.

“Spare me the rhetoric. The reason you don’t want us here is because we make our pack, a fraction the size of yours, so much more powerful.” Stiles said. He dropped the shield between them, plucked the arrow from the ground and spun it in his fingers. “Let’s begin.”

At his words, the Donovan twins roared and their pack descended on the others. Stiles let his own pack rush past him, Daciana and Biyu howled for their own. Allison emerged from the woods behind them, shooting arrows relentlessly, never missing. Lydia joined her, pulling up power directly from the earth beneath her feet, dropping any wolves that Allison let by. John and Chris let the others gather around them and began shooting. From where Stiles stood, he could smell the wolfsbane in their bullets.

“What are you?” Huntsman hissed, his alpha shift muffling his words.

Stiles blinked and he wanted to join Derek.

“ _They don’t know. Deaton doesn’t know.” Derek whispered to him in the dark. “He doesn’t understand how or why this is happening to you. Something about the stress of the situation, maybe our bond. Nothing is for sure anymore.” Derek’s lips ghosted over his. “But I trust this. I trust you. I trust you with all of them and with us. I know you won’t let me down. You couldn’t, even if you wanted to.”_

Stiles shrugged. “Does it matter?”

Huntsman didn’t reply. He threw himself at Stiles and Stiles dug his heels in. He felt Huntsman’s claws dig into his shoulders, dig into the muscle and tendon there. Huntsman had years, decades of learning how to fight in his alpha form and this was the first time Stiles had ever done this.

“ _Give the wolf inside of you control. It knows what to do. Evolution, or whatever is inside of us, knows how to fight for our pack.” Derek traced the planes of his face. “Your wolf will do his job, he will protect you.”_

***

Derek woke up with a pained gasp in a small building. A heel dug into his back and another into his neck. He wanted to whine at the pain, but stopped it. These wolves were unfamiliar to him and he felt sick like he had when he was human and thought he was dying. He could barely feel his own wolf inside of him.

“We knew they wouldn’t do it. Roger told us that Daciana didn’t have the spine to finish what she started.” A voice said in his ear. Derek couldn’t tell if it was male or female. It felt too smooth in his ear and another wave of nausea crashed into him. He dry heaved into the dirt.

“Aw, poor puppy is sick.” The same voice said and he felt a hand run through his hair, petting him, before viciously jerking his head back. He stared into burning blue eyes. “Let’s see if we can make him better.” It said.

“ _What if I get it wrong? What if I can’t protect them?” Stiles whispered. His fingers dug into Derek’s hips and Derek let him feel all the things he was feeling in that moment; the hopelessness, the insecurity, the irrationality of the whole situation. “I can’t let them take you.” Stiles whispered. He bit gently into Derek’s shoulder and Derek felt it then, even if Stiles didn’t. He felt the small fangs, the sharper nails, but also the helpless anger._

Chanting started around Derek right then and candles were lit. Derek’s vision blurred and he retched again. His shirt was gone and jeans were in tatters and he could feel that the triskele on his back was shattered. He couldn’t feel his pack or Stiles. They hadn’t counted on this part.

***

Stiles took a step back, mentally. He made himself relax, recalled the old meditation techniques that Deaton had taught him and let the wolf take over.

And take over it did.

He felt his claws dig into Huntsman’s chest with a vicious sort of glee and laughed when he whined and took a step back. It didn’t heal as quickly as Stiles knew that other wounds would have and his mind flashed back, incredibly, to Annabelle and how she cowered beneath a tree in the woods. Alone, broken beyond her own repair, poisoned and without a trace of hope to be found. He slashed at Huntsman’s face and tore at his legs.

“You’re only brave when beating up on little girls, is that it?” Stiles growled into Huntsman’s face. His eyes narrowed. “Come on, big man. Come on, O Great Alpha Huntsman.” Stiles shifted his stance. “Let’s see what you can do against someone your own size.”

"You aren't even good enough to lick the dirt from my shoes." Huntsman growled and Stiles felt his breath across his face. He felt oversensitive to everything and it was almost a disadvantage. Years of redirecting his focus were his only saving grace.

Stiles let Huntsman close, close enough for the man to almost pull him into an embrace and reached around and slashed at the back of his neck, once, twice, three times, and on the third time, dug in. The other man tried to gasp but it ended on a gurgle and Stiles threw him to the ground and fell on top of him.

It was wet and hot and salty, the blood pouring from the wounds on Huntsman's chest, the blood that was pounding through Stiles, some of it still oozing from fresh wounds. Huntsman tried to reach, tried to push him away or pull him close enough to sink his teeth into Stiles, but it felt like a caress and Stiles pushed his hands away.

When he heard Scott howl, he looked down at the mess that was Huntsman. His chest and torso were shredded, his throat exposing parts that Stiles wasn't familiar with. He was barely holding on, his breath coming in small gasps. Stiles leaned in close and whispered in Huntsman's ear, "Hold on, old man. Just hold on a little longer. You're almost there. We've killed almost all of them." He stood and ran towards Scott.

When he got to where Scott and Erica were standing, they looked up at him. Physically, he felt taller but it was different now that he stood next to his pack members and they had to crane their heads back to look at him.

In front of them was a small group. In that small group were young people, children and teenagers, really. They were all cowering in front of the Hale pack, shaking with fear. Dusk and Boyd and Isaac circled them and from far away, he could hear Lydia and his dad and the Argents taking care of any stragglers. The Donovan pack was gathered around Blair and Stiles decided that was their business.

"What's this?" Stiles asked Scott.

"They are young. Too young. Or maybe young enough." Scott said, watching the other group warily.

"They didn't fight." Erica said. "The minute Huntsman ordered the pack, they all fell to their knees. They didn't want anything to do with it."

Daciana approached him, followed by Kaley and Hailey.

"It's your call." Daciana said after a long, silent moment. "We could put them down very easily."

"Four alphas against a bunch of children?" Stiles said. "I might be a murderer but I don't think that even this fits on my conscience." He said, gesturing around. He felt the Argents approach with Lydia and his dad.

Stiles took a step towards them and as a group, they shrank away from him. He looked around at them. There were no more than fifteen in the group.

"Dad." He said softly and stepped away. "Could you-?" He gestured to the group and his dad nodded. He handed his gun to Allison and stepped forward. The group shrank back, but it wasn't the near violent reaction they had to Stiles. It felt more instinctual.

John hunkered down in front of one girl, about fifteen years old. "Hi." His dad started.

The young woman looked up at him for an instant and then back down to the ground. Her lower lip was trembling and she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Can you tell me what's going on here?" John asked softly. "You and your friends, you didn't fight."

"They are my brothers and sisters." The girl whispered. "Annabelle was the oldest out of all us. She left, we were told the Hale pack found her on their land and they killed her."

John looked up at Stiles. Stiles shook his head.

"The Hale pack did find her. They were running and they found her under a tree." John said. "She was beaten and poisoned and they had broken a lot of her bones."

"Your pack put her down then." The girl concluded.

"No. Our pack saved her." Lydia said, joining John. "We sent her overseas so that your alpha could never touch her again."

The girl's head snapped up and looked at Lydia and then John. She turned to a boy behind her who was pale and thin and looked ready to fall to the ground.

"Can we- If we-?" The girl stopped and looked down at her hands. "I ask for permission to stand and speak."

Daciana nudged Stiles.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, go ahead." Stiles said.

The girl stood and Lydia and John stepped away.

"I am the oldest member of this generation. My name is Rose Huntsman. On behalf of myself and the wolves behind me, I formally submit to Alpha Hale-Stilinski and ask for sanctuary in your pack."

***

It was too much. Derek couldn't howl, he couldn't get away from the heel that was digging into his back or his neck. The chanting was growing, changing, getting louder and pulling at something that was deep inside Derek.

The person flipped Derek over and all he could see was a hood and black eyes. It grabbed his arm and sunk its teeth into him.

Derek screamed.

***

Stiles was stunned. He wasn't sure what to say, or even if the implication of what he-

There was a scream.

Stiles turned and looked around at his pack. They were all there, but it was so familiar this voice.

"Was that-?" Scott asked.

"His heart stopped. We felt it. Sanyi was too deep with his blade." Biyu muttered, looking around.

The scream tore through the air again.

"Dad, Chris, stay with them." Stiles ordered, nodding at the kids that were still looking up at him. "Lydia, Scott, with me. Allison, stragglers. Everyone else, flank." Stiles ordered.

Stiles turned and left, running towards the screams, towards whatever was calling him like a siren. He crashed through trees, underbrush until he arrived at a small shack. It was barely standing but it was guarded by two wolves. Lydia sneered and snapped her fingers, both flying backwards, impaling themselves on trees. Stiles tore the door off its hinges and stopped when he was confronted with -

Stiles wasn't actually sure what it was. There were dozens of people bowed over something in the middle of the room, and there was blood pooling around them. Stiles thought of hyenas, of how they tore at carcasses and laughed and laughed and-

A limp hand fell from one of them and it was impossible, Stiles shouldn't have been able to recognize from the fingertips one person, but he did, he felt it and he knew it was Derek, he knew it was Derek in the middle of them, helpless, bleeding, gasping for air underneath their greedy mouths and hands.

Later on, Scott would tell Stiles that the only thing he could do was get Lydia out of the small shack. Scott didn't know if Stiles was actually still in there or if the wolf took over completely. Lydia would say that what little she saw was a kind of destruction she didn't know one person could do to a dozen others.

What Stiles remembered was red. Blood, organs, tissue, muscle, it tore under his claws and his teeth. It was all of what was left of Derek when the last of the hooded people were dead underneath Stiles.

"Was it enough?" Derek whispered. His teeth were stained red and his eyes were glazed.

"Shhh. Don't-"

"Was it?" Derek insisted. He tried to breathe but it was a deep gurgle instead. "Are they safe? Did you kill him? Was it enough?"

"It was enough." Stiles said, carefully holding Derek in his lap. He ran his hands through Derek's hair. "It was so much more than enough." Stiles said.

Derek watched him and he smiled. "You're beautiful." He said.

"Derek." Stiles whispered. "It's time to go home."

"I'm with you. I'm home. It's fine." Derek said softly. He gasped softly and closed his eyes. "Remember, when you asked me if I would destroy the world for you? If someone took you?"

Stiles thought of that night, a million years ago. He nodded.

"Don't- don't destroy everything." Derek's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Don't do that to them or to you."

"You aren't going anywhere." Stiles said, laying him down. "What you did for Cora, I'll do for you."

"You can't. I'm done here, Stiles." Derek said and he was crying. "I'm done with this."

"Listen here, you selfish bastard." Stiles said, leaning in close. "You have a pack, betas, a goddamn actual wolf out there waiting for you. There are children out there that are asking for sanctuary in the Hale pack and I have fuck all knowledge about what that means. I will be lost without you. I will be an omega without you."

"You'll die." Derek said, holding onto Stiles' wrist as Stiles put his hand over Derek's chest.

"Me?" Stiles snorted. "Never happen."


	14. And Here We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, ladies and gentlemen and all those in between or neither. Thanks for all the help and all the encouragement and sticking with me through this craziness. Comments and kudos are love, as you know.

**Two Years Later**

 

The Hale pack was no longer the smallest pack in California. Now, according to Derek, they had so many wolves in their pack he was going to have to extend the land treaties. They were a big pack, powerful, full of more people than Stiles thought they ever would be. Stiles and Derek made every effort to be fair to their pack, to be the opposite of the man that so many of them had started their lives out with.

The abuses in the Huntsman pack were many. There were so many that there were nights when Stiles would leave the house and the guilt that was permeating the air and find a bench to just sit down and breathe. Derek would find him, he always did, and would sit with him. It wasn't just Stiles that was breaking under the pressure. There were so many people depending on the two of them that they didn't know where to start.

Not all of the children from the Huntsman clan joined them. Of the group of seventeen wolves, all younger than even Scott when he was turned, only eight decided to stay with the Stilinski-Hale pack. The others chose to go with other packs and that was fine. It didn't seem like much, but somehow, it was. There was school and clothes and homework and the psychological problems alone were enough to send anyone screaming for the hills, let alone a bunch of barely-more-than-kids-themselves. Derek often looked like he might kill someone and Stiles was sick of interfering on behalf of one person or the other in a fight.

But it righted itself, eventually. The alphas were alphas for a reason, after all. The others fell in line with discipline and love and a lot of guidance.

A lot of guidance.

But they bloomed, just like Derek knew they would. He had gone down that path, that very dark way and he knew that if there was even one person he could save, it would be worth it. So he woke up, every day, ready to save just one of the kids in his care in the smallest of ways.

Having Stiles at his back helped, a lot. They were a team in all the ways that mattered. Indivisible, they took on everything from dishes, to homework, to parent-teacher conferences, to bake sales, to finals. It didn't end, ever.

But Derek had never been happier.

They moved back to Beacon Hills after graduation, the entire pack of them. The youngest member of the former Huntsman pack had been an infant when he was accepted into the Stilinski-Hale pack and started kindergarten in Derek and Stiles' former elementary school. Jonathan Derek Stilinski-Hale would be the youngest member of the pack for only a few more months, until Erica gave birth to her and Boyd's twins.

Stiles and Scott worked at the Sheriff's department, a move John often regretted. But the crime rate dipped so low that there were often federal agents in their area looking to see what they could copy from the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department to implement in other areas. But alphas like Stiles and Derek weren't in abundance.

Scott and Lydia got married in the spring after they moved back home. Stiles was the maid of honor and Allison was a bridesmaid. They held each other and cried during the ceremony. Derek, as the best man, also shed a few tears. The reception was loud and boisterous and if they hadn't been out on the Preserve, they would have probably been arrested. Scott and Lydia built their own house next to the renovated Hale house. Boyd and Erica did the same. Isaac stayed with Stiles and Derek and they were grateful. They were vastly outnumbered with all the children and teens running around.

The matching triskeles on Stiles and Derek's back were as they should be. After Stiles poured all his alpha strength into Derek, enough for more than one alpha Derek said, it had seared itself back as if nothing ever happened. It took the two of them a week to regain their own strength, to negotiate what Huntsman lands went to who, to figure out how they were going to house eight new pack members, and how to live their lives with all these changes.

Huntsman himself was cremated and Stiles never asked what they did what they did with the ashes.

But now, on a spring day just a month after Lydia and Scott married, they were out on the lawns that connected the three houses. Chris Argent was talking with John and Melissa by the grill and Allison and Lydia were with Erica, talking about baby clothes. Boyd and Isaac were partially shifted and showing a few of the older kids some tricks they had learned. The younger kids were also partially shifted, running and laughing and chasing each other.

Derek and Stiles were on a blanket, underneath a tree watching them all. Stiles was playing with the ring on Derek's finger, turning it back and forth, watching Jonathan try to keep up with his siblings and laughing when Isaac pretended that Jonathan took him down.

"It's good, right?" Derek whispered into Stiles' ear.

The sun, the sky, and their pack. Healthy and alive and eager for life. Hopelessly tangled in each other, and this was it. This was their life, their entire universe spread out in front of both of them. Stiles pressed a kiss into Derek's mouth, the sweetest promise he could give someone and looked him right in the eye.

"This is good."

 

**The End**


End file.
